Iris
by Aoshika October
Summary: No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero… deseo que sepas quien soy. ZoroxRobin. Capítulo 13: I know that you'll feel me somehow...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta y aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. Quizás sería bueno explicar esto antes de pasar a leer: se trata de dos historias que tienen cierta relación entre ellas. En un principio no lo parece. Este capítulo no es más que una brevísima introducción a ambas._

_Una de las historias se ubica en el universo de One Piece mientras que la otra se desarrolla en un mundo parecido al nuestro._

_La canción de este fic es Iris, de Goo Goo Dolls. Es una de mis canciones favoritas de la vida entera *-*_

_Disc. Los personajes de One Piece ni nada del maravilloso mundo de Oda sama *-* me pertenecen. Solo la trama(s) de este fic._

_Advertencias: pues creo que por ahora nada. Mmmm…. Por ahí Zorro Junior me pidió más mimos y ternura en esta parejita y de hecho yo también tenía ganas de hacer algo así, más dulce, aunque eso no significa que renunciaré al DRAMA (por supuesto que no, eso sería negar mi propia esencia XD) no creo que se note en este primer capítulo pero probablemente en los demás sí._

_Resumen: No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero… deseo que sepas quien soy. _

**Iris**

**Capítulo 1: Calma y tormenta**

Robin despertó esa mañana cálida y tranquila, pero a pesar de que todo estaba en orden, en su cabeza sintió una fuerte pesadez, causada quizás por un extraño sueño que había tenido. No recordaba mucho a decir verdad, solo imágenes sueltas que navegaban en su cabeza y a las que no conseguía dar coherencia, y por lo tanto no podía ponerles una historia ni una secuencia clara. Lo único que podía recordar era la sensación inquietante que se le había instalado sobre los hombros, amenazando con quedarse allí todo el día, de modo que decidió dejar de lado el asunto y buscar algo que hacer, que le ayudara a refrescar un poco su mente.

Comenzó por ir a la cocina a poner el café. Los movimientos de su cuerpo eran mecanizados, casi automáticos, y a decir verdad se sentía terriblemente adormilada y ausente. Se tomó el café y comió unas galletas mientras leía distraídamente una novela que estaba sobre la mesa. En cuanto terminó, arregló un poco la cocina y regresó a su habitación. Acomodó su cama y llevó a su librero algunos volúmenes que habían quedado esparcidos por el piso. Sacó de su ropero un pantalón, una blusa y su ropa interior.

Era una mañana calurosa y ya sentía el sudor viscoso bajando por su frente y sujetándose a sus sienes.

Tomó una ducha fría, sintiéndose casi en seguida liberada de esa sensación pegajosa que tanto le molestaba tener. Cuando salió, se secó rápidamente y se puso su ropa limpia.

Recorrió el cómodo departamento en que vivía, poniendo cada cosa en su lugar. Trató de recordar qué había hecho la noche anterior pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Había tomado, quizás? No estaba segura, aunque era probable. No le dio importancia porque en ese momento había conectado un mp3 a unas bocinas, y el departamento se llenó casi en seguida de un blues relajante y sensual. Caminó de vuelta a su cuarto a paso lento, disfrutando del acariciante sonido. Se tomó dos horas leyendo distintos libros, cuyos temas pasaban por su mente tan rápido como sus ojos repasaban las líneas solo par ser olvidados pocos segundos después. No era un día bueno para su pensamiento, definitivamente, no conseguía concentrarse. Cuando vio la hora que era se levantó y se fue a la cocina una vez más para comenzar a preparar la comida del día. Decidió preparar algo de lasagna. Preparó la carne y también las verduras que usaría para la salsa. Después de alistarlo todo puso la lasagna en un molde, el cual metió al horno y luego activó una alarma. Hecho esto, volvió a sus lecturas. Para este momento, ya había pasado el medio día, era algo así como la una o dos de la tarde, no estaba segura.

Se sentó junto a una ventana, desde donde escucharía la alarma e iría a la cocina a sacar la lasagna del horno. Pasó varios minutos en ese mismo lugar pero ocurrió lo mismo de antes; no se podía concentrar. Cerró el libro que tenia entre las manos. Pequeños pedazos de sus sueños seguían asaltando a su mente de cuando en cuando pero seguía sin poder darles un orden lógico ni seguimiento.

Había leído que la mayor parte de los sueños que se tienen durante la noche suelen olvidarse al momento de despertar, pero ese no había sido el caso. Lo que sí era seguro…lo único que era seguro era que parte de la inquietud que los sueños le provocaban, era porque habían sido sueños vívidos, tan reales que, de haberlo querido, quizás hubiera podido tomar algo y despertar con ese algo firmemente sujeto en su mano, anclado al mundo real.

De modo que, pensando en eso, miró su mano. La puso frente a su cara y la sintió, era real. Su vista entonces cambió de enfoque, y empezó a ver entre sus dedos; más allá, a través de la ventana, vio a un hombre, caminando por la calle vacía.

No llamó mucho su atención hasta el momento en que notó que se tambaleaba. Entonces, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un borracho. Sin embargo dedicó un momento a observarlo mejor. Tenía un par de heridas y sangraba. El hombre caminó hasta un punto donde Robin pudo ver su espalda. Ahí también tenía heridas, y su ropa estaba algo desgarrada. Dio un par de pasos más y finalmente se dobló, cayendo al suelo como un saco pesado de arena o de lo que fuera. Robin se alarmó pues no había nadie en la calle que pudiera ayudarle. Abrió la ventana y se asomó.

-¡Oiga!- gritó, esperando que no estuviera inconsciente- ¡Oiga! ¡¿Está bien?!- pero él no contestaba. Robin levantó el teléfono y llamó a emergencias, pero nadie atendió su llamada. Colgó y decidió que no podía dejar al hombre allí, tirado en el suelo. Fue a la cocina y tomó rápidamente una botella de agua del refrigerador (fue lo único que se le ocurrió) y salió como una bala del departamento. Bajó por las escaleras corriendo, no quiso esperar el elevador.

Abrió la puerta del edificio de un jalón y salió a la calle; seguía desierta, y el hombre seguía tirado, boca abajo en el suelo sin recibir ayuda de nadie. El sol estaba bastante fuerte. Ella se le acercó; se inclinó a su lado. Le tocó la cara y sintió su sudor empapando su frente. Trató de despertarlo y para ello, le refrescó el rostro con el agua fría de la botella.

El hombre apretó sus ojos y su cuerpo tembló mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. Ella se puso de pie también, al ritmo que él lo hacía, tratando de ayudarle a que no cayera. Él se volvió a tambalear, así que ella decidió que no podía dejarlo así, irse solo, a pesar de que él utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para obligarla a soltarle, a lo cual por supuesto Robin se negó en lo absoluto.

Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió obligarlo a pasar un brazo alrededor de ella. Lo obligó también a afianzarse de ella y a caminar así, con pasos torpes, pero finalmente consiguió hacerlo entrar en su edificio. Presionó el botón del elevador, que tardó unos 10 segundos en llegar hasta ellos, y se introdujo en él con el hombre sujeto a ella. Presionó el botón para el tercer piso y por su mente pasó fugaz la pregunta de porqué estaba haciendo eso. Sin importarle mucho más, cuando el elevador se detuvo, siguió su camino, notando como el hombre parecía haber cedido y ahora solo caminaba con ella, cuando al principio en realidad no quería seguirla. Finalmente llegaron a su departamento, el cual no había asegurado bien al salir. Todo estaba en orden.

Llegaron a un enorme sillón que tenía en la sala, y allí lo dejó caer. Al parecer, en ese momento perdió la consciencia, porque ella lo miró y no se movía, no hacía ningún gesto, ni ruido alguno tampoco. Sin un solo atisbo de timidez o de duda, Robin le quitó la camisa y evaluó rápidamente la gravedad de sus heridas.

Como pudo, con ayuda de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, desinfectó, primero las heridas que tenía en brazos y después las que tenía en el pecho. Todos eran cortes, y al pasar el desinfectante por encima de las finísimas líneas rojas, ella misma se estremecía solo de pensar en lo mucho que debía doler. Él seguía sin quejarse.

Cuando terminó su labor, dejó a un lado los algodones y la medicina que usaba. Se dio un momento y lo observó un poco mejor, preguntándose qué le diría cuando abriera los ojos.

Reparó entonces en sus características físicas, en sus rasgos.

Tenía una piel morena de apariencia firme. Parecía dura y áspera, pero al tacto era como cualquier otra piel, hasta cierto punto podría decirse que era suave, y en esos momentos también estaba algo resbaladiza y viscosa por el sudor. Tenía un rostro de facciones firmes y fuertes, y en la inconsciencia, la boca cerrada con firmeza en un gesto de enojo y desdén. Tenía un cuello largo y bastante grueso, y todo su cuerpo seguía esta proporción. Robin adivinó que se trataba de un hombre rudo y fuerte, quizás problemático a juzgar por la cantidad de cicatrices que surcaban su cuello, su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas.

A pesar de esto, un poco sorprendida con ella misma, Robin se dijo que lucía bastante apetitoso tal y como estaba. Todo en él respiraba virilidad hasta decir basta.

Tuvo que reírse de la ligereza de sus pensamientos. Ella no solía pensar en esas cosas, pero con semejante espécimen en su departamento, dormido, indefenso, con ese blues sugerente sonando de fondo, y el calor de ese día que sin que ella se diera cuenta se había convertido en tarde, era casi imposible pensar de otra manera.

Decidió alejarse y dejarle dormir. Se puso de pie y comenzó a ocuparse de su cuarto y de la cocina para distraerse de toda esa situación tan descabellada e impropia de ella.

Al cabo de un rato, sirvió dos platos con pasta y los acomodó sobre la mesa. Había pensado en comer sola, pero se dijo a si misma que sería una descortesía de parte suya no esperarlo a él para comer. A este punto, se dio cuenta de lo loco que aquello comenzaba a ponerse, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya le estaba poniendo un sitio en la mesa.

No le dio tiempo de considerarlo mucho. Se había dado la vuelta para tomar unos vasos para la bebida que había preparado, y al volverse a la mesa, lo vio parado allí, en la puerta. Al observar su mirada confundida sobre ella, le sonrió, pensando que quizás con eso conseguiría tranquilizarle un poco. No todos los días despierta uno en casa de una desconocida.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó con tranquilidad, como si le conociera de toda la vida- preparé una lasagna.

Justo en ese momento, la alarma que había puesto timbró. Ella entonces abrió el horno y tomó sus guantes de cocina para sacar el refractario donde estaba la lasagna.

Él se le adelantó. Le quitó los guantes y la hizo a un lado, y sacó él mismo la lasagna del horno. Robin se percató de que se había vuelto a poner la maltratada camisa, y quizás dada la situación, era lo mejor.

-Gracias- le dijo cuando él dejó el refractario sobre la base de metal que ella utilizaba para ese fin-, siéntate, adelante. Vamos a comer.

Robin sirvió la lasagna y se sentó. Él se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, sin atreverse a moverse de donde estaba.

-Adelante, siéntate- insistió Robin, pero él la miró con desconfianza.

Ella bajó los cubiertos sin haber probado aún la comida.

-Lo lamento, esto debe ser muy extraño para ti. Mi nombre es Nico Robin- extendió su mano hacia él- hace un rato vi como te desvanecías en medio de la calle y bueno, alguien tenía que ayudarte.

-Roronoa Zoro-contestó él, dándole un seco apretón de manos.

-Bien, Zoro, ¿puedo llamarte así? Siéntate. Tienes que comer algo.

Zoro no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras se sentaba ante el plato de lasagna. Miró este atentamente por un par de minutos, y luego miró el vaso de jugo de uva fresco que estaba junto al plato.

-Te puedo jurar que no está envenenado- le dijo ella sin mirarlo. Luego bebió un poco de jugo ante la mirada interrogante que él le lanzaba.

Finalmente, para placer interno de Robin, él comenzó a comer. Permanecieron en completo silencio hasta que ambos terminaron, Zoro terminó antes que ella.

Se levantó, fue al fregadero y lavó tanto su plato como su vaso. Se retiró cuando ella llegó también allí a lavar los suyos. Robin vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo se refugiaba contra el marco de la puerta.

Ella se quedó allí de pie una vez que terminó y se secó las manos con una toalla. Respiró profundo y decidió seguir actuando como si nada sucediera.

-¿Porqué no…vas al sofá y descansas otro rato?- le propuso, volteando a verle con una sonrisa- cuando te encontré no estabas muy bien.

Él apenas levantó la vista ligeramente hacia ella. Negó con la cabeza de una manera apenas perceptible. Se le notaba confundido e incómodo.

-Bien, entonces dime dónde está tu casa para llevarte- le dijo mientras se aproximaba a la barra de la cocina, donde estaban las llaves de su auto. Antes de que las pudiera tomar, él negó de nuevo.

-No, gracias. Estaré bien- añadió, cortante. Robin lo observó una vez más, en parte interrogándose a sí misma porqué había ayudado a ese completo extraño, dejándolo entrar a su casa con semejante naturalidad, e incluso compartiéndole su comida. Suspiró en aceptación.

-¿Puedo preguntar al menos porqué estabas tan herido cuando te encontré?

Pero él se mostró completamente hermético. Robin asintió. Se sintió extraña, ridícula, pero por supuesto que no lo hizo notar.

Él se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad.

-Gracias por todo- dijo, al parecer sin encontrar otra cosa qué hacer. Ella asintió y dejó notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía algunas cosas de la cocina en orden. Cualquiera diría que era una obsesiva de la limpieza, pero es que no sabía en qué ocuparse para hacer el asunto menos incómodo.

-No importa. Ojala puedas dejarte ver alguna vez. Solo para estar segura de que te recuperaste bien de esto- y volteó a verle y de nuevo le sonrió.

Lo acompañó a la puerta, y una vez que desapareció por el pasillo, ella entró de nuevo al departamento.

Se asomó por la ventana, y ahí lo vio, salir a la calle con su ropa rasgada y ensangrentada, y sus heridas, bajo la luz cobriza del atardecer. Un atardecer caluroso, húmedo y soporífero, de esos que a ella tanto le disgustaban.

La pregunta que se hizo ahora fue… ¿qué tan bien hacía en dejarle ir solo?

Aunque quién sabe. Tal vez era alguna especie de maleante. Tal vez lo mejor fue dejarlo ir y no meterse en problemas. Tal vez tenía suerte de seguir con vida.

Pasaron varias horas. Cenó algo ligero para dormir bien. Como resultado de los sueños tan inquietantes que había tenido últimamente, había tenido también constantes distracciones, dolor de cabeza, y sus últimos tres o cuatro días habían sucedido como dentro de una nube. Se acostó entonces y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes recordar que al menos algo interesante había sucedido ese día. Zoro.

.

.

.

La tormenta había aparecido de la nada. No había razón de sorprenderse de más; sabían que el clima en ese lugar era tan impredecible que ni la misma Nami podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Pero aquello caía en la exageración. ¿Cómo era posible que lo que había empezado con una ligerísima tormenta terminara en el huracán que los golpeaba ahora?

Nami gritaba instrucciones para mantener el Sunny a flote aún a riesgo de quedarse totalmente afónica. Todos corrían de un lado a otro atendiendo sus indicaciones, pero de pronto una enorme ola se levantó, elevándolos por los aires para sacudirlos con una terrible caída.

-¡Ya olvídenlo!- gritó en algún momento la pelirroja- ¡sujétense de algo, rápido!

El barco no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro y de saltar por encima de las olas.

Chopper, convertido a su "strong point", sujetaba a Ussop y a Brook contra la barandilla del barco. Franky estaba con Nami y Sanji, sujetándose del mástil mientras Zoro y Luffy estaban agarrados del poste de la torre de vigilancia. Robin estaba sujeta a la barandilla, pero de lado contrario de cubierta de donde estaban Chopper y los demás.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer con exagerada potencia y el barco no dejaba de zarandearse con el ir y venir de las olas. La situación comenzaba a tornarse verdaderamente mortificante.

Por la mañana, Ussop y Franky habían estado trabajando con un cañón. Este, junto con otras varias cosas, había sido amarrado para evitar accidentes. Sin embargo Chopper fue testigo del momento exacto en que las cuerdas cedieron y se despedazaron debido al terrible movimiento del barco. Apenas le dio tiempo de gritar cuando vio que el pesadísimo cañón iba directo hacia Robin.

La que sí pudo advertirle - o por lo menos intentarlo- fue Nami.

-¡Robin!- y entonces la arqueóloga, que estaba ocupada tratando de no ser expulsada del barco por una nueva ola que los elevaba por el aire, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para esquivar la enorme masa de metal.

Lo consiguió. El cañón rompió la barandilla debido al impacto y cayó al agua sin lastimar a la arqueóloga, pero ella resbaló. El Sunny brincó repentinamente y sus pies se separaron del piso. Quedó sujeta de la barandilla, pero con el resto de su cuerpo volando al aire del huracán cual bandera. Soltó un pequeño grito debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Robin, no te sueltes!- gritó Luffy mientras trataba de ir hacia ella, pero la siguiente ola se lo impidió. Esta no los elevó, al contrario, les pasó por encima, debilitando, gracias al agua del mar, a todos los usuarios a bordo, incluyendo a Robin, que sintió que cada vez sus dedos estaban más resbaladizos y débiles.

-¡Mierda, el tornado!- gritó de repente Sanji. Nami volteó. Justo a espaldas de Robin, un enorme tornado se había formado en el agua y ahora se acercaba peligrosamente al Sunny.

-No puede ser, ¡Robin, sal de ahí!- gritó la navegante, pero no pudo acercarse porque Sanji se negaba a soltarla mientras trataba de figurarse cómo ayudar a Robin sin desproteger a Nami, quien sin él no aguantaría estar agarrada al mástil por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Robin, sostente!- repitió Luffy, aún sin recuperarse por completo, decidido a hacer un segundo intento.

Antes de que consiguiera acercarse, ella se soltó de la barandilla. Pero igualmente, antes de que cualquiera pudiera gritar, una mano apareció, sujetando la de ella e impidiendo que se fuera con el viento.

-¡Zoro!- Robin lo miró. Él estaba sujeto con todas sus fuerzas de los pedazos rotos de la barandilla, y con la otra mano la sujetaba a ella. Sus manos húmedas por la lluvia se engancharon con insospechada fuerza.

Robin consiguió hacer florecer un par de manos más que la ayudaron a sostenerse mejor del brazo de Zoro.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, Zoro luchó contra el viento que los quería arrancar del barco, y jaló su brazo en dirección a su cuerpo. Si lo conseguía, Robin estaría suficientemente cerca para abrazarse a él, y así él podría sujetarse mejor de la barandilla.

Lo cual hubiera resultado sencillo. Pero el barco se meció de una manera tan violenta que creyeron que se voltearía de un momento a otro. El tornado se acercaba y las manos de Zoro, aunque poderosas, estaban resbaladizas por el agua y ya no aguantarían mucho más.

Un grito venido de Robin le heló la piel. La estaba lastimando con su agarre fuerte y desesperado, ¿O era que el viento quería arrancarla de él, con o sin brazo?

Todos gritaron. Otra ola los envolvió.

Zoro miró a Robin y tomó una decisión rápida; no iban a conseguir volver al barco los dos, el tornado se acercaba y las olas hacían cada vez más difícil mantenerse a flote.

Ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, Zoro se soltó.

-¡Robin! ¡Zoro!- lo último que escuchó fue el grito desesperado de Ussop, que se perdió entre el sonido fúrico del agua. Mientras iban agarrados del viento, abrazó a Robin con fuerza con el fin de no perderse en la tormenta. Luffy nunca se lo perdonaría, Sanji y Nami tampoco, ni Chopper ni Franky ni Brook ni Ussop.

Tenía que protegerla, era su nakama y tenía que jugarse el cuello por ella si era necesario.

De pronto vinieron los golpes. No supo qué eran, ¿Piedras, objetos grandes, barcos? El hecho es que de pronto se sintió impactar contra ellos como si en lugar de agua estuvieran lloviendo rocas contra él. Le daban en la espalda y estaba seguro de que alguno de ellos había impactado a Robin a pesar de sus intentos por protegerla.

Entre la confusión, cayeron al agua, pero ni aún así consiguió un solo segundo de descanso. La corriente los llevaba de un lado a otro y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento perdería a su nakama.

Un fuerte jalón se lo llevó. Sus brazos se soltaron y con terror sintió el cuerpo de Robin deslizándose entre sus dedos.

El agua lo movió y lo hizo perderse por largo rato, sin que supiera dónde estaba, qué tan lejos de la superficie, sin poder nadar para luchar contra la corriente y sin tener idea de donde estaba Robin en ese momento.

Nunca antes recordaba haber estado en tal estado de caos y en tan poco dominio de sí mismo; el agua lo llevaba y lo traía por todas partes sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Le dolía el cuerpo de arriba a abajo y no tenía absolutamente ningún control. Tampoco estaba seguro de si estaba en el agua o en el aire, entre el remolino de viento y lluvia o entre las olas. No había nada de qué asirse y ni siquiera sus espadas le eran útiles en una situación así.

De pronto una enorme ola lo obligó a caer de espaldas golpeándose contra una roca. Por suerte esta roca estaba bien sentada en el suelo, de modo que él se sujetó de ella con todas sus fuerzas aún con las gotas de lluvia golpeándole la cara y las reminiscencias de las olas llegando a donde estaba él. Con toda la fuerza de la que pudo hacer acopio en ese momento, sacó la primera espada que pudo tomar y clavarla en ella para poder sujetarse mejor. Sintió cierto vago alivio al escuchar el fuerte ruido producido por el metal al penetrar en la dura piedra.

Respirando grandes bocanadas de aire pudo enderezarse y ver a su alrededor. Poco a poco su cerebro hizo un recuento de la situación; cuando menos se lo esperó, sus ojos repararon en una roca tan grande como en la que él estaba sujeto.

Arriba de la roca estaba Robin, recostada boca arriba sin moverse. Fue entonces que Zoro recordó exactamente todo lo que había pasado. En su mente hizo un cálculo rápido de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos; qué tanto peligro corría, cuanta fuerza le quedaba, qué riesgos valía la pena tomar. Miró su espada clavada en la roca y calculó qué distancia había entre él y Robin en ese momento. Debían ser unos diez metros entre roca y roca. El mar seguía embravecido.

Por un lado sintió alivio de haberla localizado, pero por otro lado, estaba muy inquieto por la furia de la tormenta y por el hecho de que ella no se movía. La inquietud se transformó en alarma cuando se dio cuenta de que Robin, en su inconsciencia, comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo; en cualquier momento caería sin remedio al mar.

Zoro hizo un nuevo cálculo mental. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que luchara contra el agua para conseguir llegar hasta Robin? Débil como estaba…con el agua moviéndose con tanto desenfreno...

Pero no podía dejar a Robin así y ya que había corrido el riesgo antes, no se iba a echar para atrás ahora. Respiró profundo antes de desclavar su espada de la roca y envainarla de nuevo. Se lanzó al agua y una vez que se sumergió el fuerte oleaje se lo llevó arrastrándolo por varios metros. Braceó como pudo sin hacer casi ningún avance, pero para su suerte poco a poco fue retomando el rumbo hacia la otra roca. Pudo ver como los pies de su nakama casi llegaban al agua. En cuanto sucediera, no habría salida, las olas se la llevarían con ellas sin remedio.

De modo que Zoro braceó y pataleó aún con más fuerza. Cuando consiguió acercarse, repitió lo de antes, sacó una de sus espadas y la clavó en la roca. Con ella se afianzó con suficiente fuerza.

Alcanzó a estirar su brazo justo en el instante en el que ella se deslizaba por completo. La alcanzó a sujetar de un brazo apenas.

Escaló trabajosamente por la roca, jalando el cuerpo de su nakama hacia arriba para alejarla del alcance de las olas.

-Mujer…- le llamó. El agua seguía cayendo, pero no estaba seguro si era producto de la lluvia o si eran las olas que al golpearse entre ellas con furia los bañaban como si fueran una tormenta- Mujer…-repitió, preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba ella allí, si habría tragado agua…si el mar le había hecho algún daño.

Era una usuaria después de todo, y había sido testigo en el pasado de como el agua del mar afectaba a Luffy, a Chopper, a Brook y a ella.

No estaba seguro de qué más podía hacer. Con sus espadas quizás, aguantar allí hasta que cesara el huracán. Sin embargo no pudo pensar en hacer absolutamente nada más. Vio con horror como una enorme ola se formaba mar adentro. Iba a golpear contra ellos, contra la roca. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Pensó en usar _su cañón._ Pero la sensación de que se resbalaba de nuevo de la roca, junto con Robin, lo detuvo. Eso sin mencionar que estaba exhausto. Había peleado por largo rato en contra del agua y ese era un oponente aún más difícil que los que le había tocado enfrentar. No estaba muerto de puro milagro.

Decidió intentar _ir_ con la ola. Sujetaría a Robin con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y se mantendría a flote junto con ella. Debía haber cerca de allí alguna playa, ya que notó que había más rocas cercanas, además las olas tarde o temprano tendrían que desembocar en alguna parte. Pensando en esto, abrazó a Robin firmemente contra su cuerpo. En cuanto vio que la ola llegaba, envainó su espada de regreso y se dispuso a respirar profundamente otra vez. La enorme ola llegó hasta ellos y sin soltar a Robin, Zoro se dispuso a nadarla. Se hizo a la idea de la fuerza que iba a enfrentar y de manera apenas consciente apretó un poco más a la arqueóloga con su brazo.

En cuanto la ola lo golpeó, puso en marcha su plan. Comenzó a bracear con toda la fuerza que podía. Logró salir a la superficie, y mantener a la mujer a flote. De nuevo las olas lo golpearon, y de nuevo se lo llevaron sin que pudiera hacer gran cosa por detenerse, o por mantenerse en una ruta fija.

Nunca había hecho algo así antes. Y pensar que apenas un rato antes, por la mañana, todo era tan tranquilo…

Cuando despertó, el cielo seguía nublado sobre él. Unas gotas de ligera llovizna caían sobre sus ojos y toda su cara obligándolo a despertar casi por completo. Movió sus dedos y sintió bajo ellos y bajo la palma de sus manos los granos de arena húmeda. Escuchó el mar tranquilizándose. Sintió una pequeña ola deshacerse a sus pies.

Movió una de sus manos y tanteó la empuñadura de sus espadas; eso lo devolvió un poco a la realidad.

Volteó hacia su derecha. Tendida en la arena, lo mismo que él, estaba su nakama a un par de metros. Pero ella seguía inconsciente. Zoro se arrastró un poco. No podía pararse. Con sus brazos se deslizó por la arena hasta que llegó a ella. Apretó los dientes, la voz tampoco le daba para mucho. La tomó de la cara y la hizo ladear la cabeza.

-Mu…mujer…Robin…Robin…-, la llamó, débilmente. Comenzaba a sospechar lo peor, cuando increíblemente ella comenzó a toser y de sus labios salió el agua que había tragado durante toda esa travesía.

Ella abrió sus ojos sin que el agua dejara de salir de sus labios. Miró a los ojos de Zoro y su mano pareció buscarle desesperadamente. Consiguió sujetar uno de los fuertes brazos del espadachín, pero éste ya no consiguió moverse ni decirle nada. Estaba demasiado cansado, y aliviado de ver que ahora ambos se encontraban a salvo en una playa. Lo último que vio fue que los ojos azules de la arqueóloga se cerraban con cierto alivio, y entonces cerró los suyos también, quedándose profundamente dormido.

_Continuará…_

_Creo que eso es todo por hoy._

_Espero poder tener otro capítulo pronto._

_Besos! Nos leemos n.n_

_Aoshika October_


	2. Casualidades

_Pues me tardé relativamente poco en tener el siguiente capítulo…más que nada porque tuve una semana de vacaciones, jeje, si no, créanme que hubiera sido misión imposible. Y pues aquí estoy de nuevo, juju._

_**Ale**__, ya que no tienes cuenta para contestarte con un PM: gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra mucho que te guste y que me consideres tan buena escritora n.n siempre es lindo leer algo así. En cuanto a cómo me inspiro…pues llega en el momento en que menos me lo espero…leyendo un buen libro, escuchando alguna canción, caminando, en el bus, en la escuela, haciendo tarea….no tengo un modo específico, aunque a veces simplemente me establezco una idea random y de ahí parto para hacer todo. En general ni siquiera tengo un plan para escribir, jeje. No es una respuesta muy satisfactoria, debo admitir, pero créeme que así funciono n.n_

_Advertencias: Pues igual, por el momento ninguna. Pero si el manejo de las dos historias resulta confusa o algo, avísenme, me harían un gran favor._

_Disc. One Piece, ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi sino a Oda sama *-* _

**Iris**

**Capítulo 2: Casualidades**

Zoro abrió los ojos y le sorprendió la blancura del lugar donde se encontraba, tan contrastante con el cielo nublado que había visto antes de caer inconsciente. Mientras las piezas sueltas de sus recuerdos recuperaban sus lugares dentro de su mente, dejó su vista vagar alrededor del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Sus espadas estaban recargadas junto a la cama. No se movió más, ya que oyó un caminar apresurado que se aproximaba a la habitación. Era un hombre, lo sabía porque sus pasos que se escuchaban pesados en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir mientras él entraba a la habitación. Lo sintió cerca de la cama, y escuchó como movía unas cosas de la mesita que se encontraba a un lado.

-No se mueva- ordenó con voz calma mientras dejaba a Wado rozar el cuello del sujeto de un movimiento tan rápido que él sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-No…no lo haré- contestó sin abrir los ojos y levantando las manos. Por la ropa que traía puesra, Zoro adivinó que se trataba de un médico. Y sí, el lugar en el que estaba tenía toda la pinta de ser la habitación de un hospital.

-U…usted es…Roronoa Zoro, ¿No es cierto?

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Siempre era cierto placer el descubrir que le reconocían en los lugares a donde iba. No bajó su espada a pesar de que el médico lucía realmente asustado y algo viejo. En ninguna circunstancia era un rival peligroso, pero el espadachín no estaba en posición de confiarse.

-El mismo- contestó, decidiendo que revelar su identidad allí no era peligroso del todo peligroso, igual no perdía nada-, pero falta mi nakama.

-Sí…la mujer…ya la atienden- contestó el médico, sin bajar las manos, sin abrir los ojos, sin dejar de temblar asombrado del poder proveniente del espadachín-. Escuche, nosotros somos…esta isla es neutral. No nos haga daño, por favor…

-Lo sé-, contestó el espadachín, dejando al hombre aún más sorprendido mientras envainaba a Wado y se disponía a bajar de la camilla.

-¿Perdón?

-Es obvio- contestó distraídamente, como si no tuviera tanta importancia el asunto-. Me reconocen. Si no fueran neutrales habrían confiscado mis espadas, no me hubieran atendido las heridas y ya habría una flota de marines rodeando la isla.

Esto último lo dijo señalando la ventana abierta y el mar tranquilo y despejado. Se quitó la bata y se puso sus pantalones y su camisa que estaban en una silla cerca de él.

-Pe…pero…pero señor… aún está en observación, no puedo dejarle ir así.

-Estoy bien. Dígame dónde está mi nakama y nos iremos de esta isla lo más pronto posible.

Justo en ese instante, una figura alta y delgada apareció en el marco de la puerta, para sorpresa del doctor y satisfacción de Zoro.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Robin sonriendo- menos mal que te encuentras bien, Zoro.

-Pe…pero…- el médico estrujó la libreta que tenía entre las manos y los miró a ambos alternativamente mientras Zoro terminaba de calzarse las botas y Robin esperaba sonriente desde la puerta- ¡No puedo permitir esto! A esa mujer casi le da una pulmonía y usted está herido por todos lados. ¡No voy a dejarlos ir así!

Zoro levantó la vista hacia Robin y fue entonces que la notó enrojecida. Hasta el momento en que el médico mencionó la palabra "pulmonía", él no se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias que toda aquella desventura le pudo haber traído a la arqueóloga.

Ella no dejaba de sonreír, pero también entonces notó en sus ojos un cierto cansancio, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse ahí mismo, como si lo único que la mantenía en pie en esos momentos fuera el marco de la puerta. Definitivamente no estaba bien, pero, ¿qué podía hacer él al respecto?

Se puso de pie, se aseguró las espadas a la cintura y caminó hacia la puerta, donde se paró frente a Robin y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, le puso la mano en la frente y miró fijamente sus ojos. Ella los cerró repentinamente y en ese momento Zoro se percató de que la arqueóloga tenía una fiebre altísima. Robin se dejó caer hacia el frente, y él la sujetó.

Zoro suspiró. Pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de su compañera y la cargó.

-¿Dónde la tenían?- preguntó en tono demandante. El médico le indicó el camino pidiéndole en repetidas ocasiones que tuviera mucho cuidado con la mujer, que estaba delicada y demás. Pero Zoro no tenía que escuchar esas advertencias para saber que tenía que tener cuidado. Después de todo era su nakama y si estaban en esa situación era porque él no había querido dejarla sola en ningún momento.

Finalmente llegaron a otra habitación y la recostó en la camilla. Unas enfermeras se acercaron y la desvistieron para meterla de nuevo entre las sábanas y administrarle suero y otras medicinas.

-Usted está bien en comparación con ella- le dijo con cierta severidad el médico- por favor, en cuanto se le baje la fiebre va a estar mejor, eso es seguro. Si usted no quiere estar aquí no tiene que hacerlo, pero déjenos atenderla a ella. Solo unas horas más.

Consciente de la verdad en esas palabras, Zoro asintió, pero miró al hombre con cierta gravedad.

-No tengo dinero para pagar esto.

Había decidido advertirle porque después de todo, la preocupación mostrada parecía genuina. Él era un pirata, pero no un ladrón desvergonzado. De hecho se había vuelto cazador de piratas con tal de tener dinero con qué viajar… tenía su honor. El médico le miró.

-Naufragaron, ¿No es cierto?- Zoro asintió- sí, para como los encontramos esta mañana…como dije antes, Roronoa san, somos una isla neutral, y debo agregar que somos bastante pobres también. Si no tiene con qué pagar…quizás con trabajo. Lo importante será no dejar que su compañera se ponga peor. ¿Puedo confiar en usted en ese sentido?

Zoro asintió con gravedad. No le gustaba en lo absoluto; en cualquier otra situación ya se habría ido de allí, pero no podía arriesgar a Robin. Además si estaban en territorio neutral…no tenía por qué ser peligroso, ¿cierto?

-¿De qué clase de trabajo estamos hablando?- preguntó, no tanto por curiosidad, sino para confirmarle al médico que estaba tratando con alguien honorable.

-Lo que sea que pueda hacer, no solo aquí en el hospital, en toda la villa su ayuda será más que bienvenida. Es usted un muchacho joven y fuerte, Roronoa san, hay un sinfín de tareas en las que puede ayudar.

Zoro frunció ligeramente el ceño y asintió. Miró a Robin un momento, y luego volteó a mirar al médico una vez más.

-Solo le advierto una cosa...- dijo firmemente- si algo le pasa a ella usted lo pagará, ¿Comprendido?

El hombre asintió con profundo temor. Zoro salió del lugar y comenzó a buscar los lugares donde según él podía ser útil en la villa.

.

.

.

Robin se despertó luego de otro de esos inquietantes sueños. Miró su mano derecha, segura de que en su sueño había sujetado algo firmemente. Se incorporó. Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por su persiana.

Se fue a la cocina y preparó un café. Lo bebió con unas galletas mientras mantenía su vista al frente, perdida en algún punto de la pared mientras trataba, de nuevo, de recordar y ordenar sus sueños, rindiéndose tras sólo unos pocos minutos. Decidió que tenía que terminar su trabajo pronto, o por lo menos avanzar bastante durante ese día. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana.

Fue a su escritorio y encendió su computadora. Tomó los libros que necesitaba y abrió el documento donde había estado anotando sus observaciones.

Era algo simple, pero fastidioso. El análisis de un libro para el cual además tenía que aportar una crítica. Para estar bien segura debía de consultar las fuentes del autor; el volumen se trataba de una investigación exhaustiva sobre un descubrimiento arqueológico reciente, que a ella por lo menos le había llevado (según creía recordar) un par de meses seguir desde un principio. Por un momento, no pudo recordar casi nada de lo que ella misma había escrito en su análisis, lo cual le causó una gran contrariedad. De modo que gastó la primera media hora familiarizándose de nuevo con su propio trabajo y con los textos que tenía que leer.

El día frente a esa computadora y los libros fue…largo. Largo y fastidioso.

Y seguía sin poder concentrarse aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Perdió el hilo en varias ocasiones. Cometió errores imperdonables que se la pasó también un buen rato corrigiendo.

Logró avanzar bastante de todas maneras. Para las dos o tres de la tarde, se puso de pie, se estiró y se preparó de comer algo rápido.

Instintivamente, miró por la ventana y recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior con ese hombre llamado Zoro. Se preguntó si volvería a verlo. Se preguntó qué lo había llevado a ese lugar la tarde anterior, ¿cómo habría terminado así? No era cosa de todos los días. ¿Habría llegado a casa a salvo? ¿Estaría bien en esos momentos?

Cuando terminó de comer dejó los trastos en el fregadero y se recostó para tomar una siesta. El día estaba justo como el anterior; hacía un calor pegajoso y molesto que ella no conseguía quitarse de encima.

Se quedó solo con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto. Entreabrió la ventana y se dejó caer en un sillón. Estaba cansada…No, cansada no era la palabra. Estaba fastidiada y realmente no sabía si era por la sensación de ahogamiento que le daba el calor de la tarde, la saturación mental que le proporcionaban las largas horas de un trabajo que al menos por el momento le parecía extremadamente aburrido, o la perturbación ocasionada por esos sueños que no le dejaban en paz.

Se quedó dormida por largo rato, sin sueños esta vez.

Cuando despertó, su camiseta estaba húmeda por el sudor. Se incorporó casi de golpe. Estaba oscuro ya. Tomó una toalla y algo de ropa deportiva; decidió que saldría un rato a caminar. Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió, contenta de que al menos ya estaba oscuro y la temperatura había descendido bastante; estaba perfecta.

Bajó por las escaleras y salió a la calle. Caminó a lo largo de varias calles con los audífonos en los oídos escuchando música que la mantuviera relajada, y luego de un rato, llegó a un parque que le era conocido. Se detuvo un momento al llegar. Miró a su alrededor. No había mucha gente…y todos ellos parecían tan ajenos a ella.

Cerró los ojos y recordó que en ese lugar ella no tenía amigos; apenas conocidos…la gente…de su trabajo, cuando los veía. No quiso dejarse confundir por una repentina oleada de melancolía que llegó a ella. Se estiró un poco y tomó algo de agua de la botella que había llevado en una mochila. Decidió que trotaría alrededor del parque, veinte minutos eran más que suficientes; quizás dos vueltas al terreno, considerando que era bastante extenso. Sujetó su cabello en una coleta y se dispuso a ignorar cualquier otra cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Para cuando cayó la tarde, Zoro se la había pasado cortando cosas por aquí y por allá, cargando madera, e incluso haciendo de niñera por un rato (lo cual fue de su completo desagrado, como siempre).

Le propusieron que tomara una habitación en una posada cercana al hospital, pero se negó rotundamente. Decidió que no aceptaría nada más de esa gente. No se sentía cómodo entre ellos y no era por su falta de dinero para pagarles la ayuda prestada, ya que estaba trabajando para ello, sino porque a pesar de que habían sido amables desde un principio, algo lo inquietaba, algo no le permitía estar en paz con ellos.

De modo que se alejó. Buscó un claro en el bosque que estaba detrás de la villa e hizo lo que hacía mucho no hacía por su propia cuenta; sobrevivir. Hacía mucho que no hacía una fogata ni cazaba animales para comer él solo.

Pensó en sus amigos. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo en ese momento. Los buscarían, eso era seguro, pero, ¿Podrían encontrarlos? En cuanto Robin estuviera mejor, decidirían juntos qué hacer.

Respiró profundo y miró la fogata arder frente a sus ojos. Sintió sueño. Sintió un sopor muy agradable. Sintió ganas de ir a la playa y nadar. Y entre otras cosas, sintió unos pasos acercándose a dónde él estaba. Miró el sol ocultarse atrás de los árboles y justo en ese momento sintió una mano sujetarse de su hombro.

-Zoro- pronunció ella a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti- protestó un poco sin dejar de mirar a la fogata; el anochecer llegaba cada vez más rápido.

-La fiebre bajó hace un rato- explicó la arqueóloga-dicen que aunque me encuentro mejor, quizás sea bueno que pase la noche en el hospital para asegurarse. Me dejaron salir un momento para traerte de cenar.

Y acto seguido le mostró un par de platos de comida que habían preparado para él, así como un par de botellas.

-No gracias. Tengo mi propia comida…como antes.

Robin sonrió.

-No termino de entender por qué no quieres aceptar la amabilidad de estas personas. Son neutrales, después de todo.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y acercó su mano al fuego, tomando un pescado que había conseguido un rato antes, que ahora estaba listo para comerse y despedía un aroma delicioso. Se lo ofreció a Robin y tomó otro para él.

Comieron un poco de lo que había conseguido él, un poco de la comida que les había dado la gente de la villa y bebieron el contenido de las botellas. No era nada con alcohol, pero eran bebidas frescas y tenían un sabor muy agradable y a Zoro le cayó bastante bien.

-Deberías tomar la habitación que te ofrecieron- dijo la arqueóloga mirándole con cierta seriedad cuando ya casi habían terminado.

-No es necesario- contestó él de una forma bastante terca, y lo sabía, pero simplemente no se le ocurría cómo podría explicarle a Robin lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La arqueóloga asimismo, parecía no estar consciente de lo que pasaba… era extraño que no hubiera mencionado nada de sus amigos, de la tormenta que habían pasado el día anterior, de la manera en que habían terminado atrapados entre las olas y cómo habían llegado a aquél lugar. Este pensamiento confundió a Zoro profundamente, pero de la misma forma no se atrevió a decirle ni a preguntarle absolutamente nada.

-Hará frío más tarde- le contestó ella sin hacer caso a la expresión turbada que tenía Zoro en su rostro en esos instantes. Quizás ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, eso él no lo sabía-, y sigues lastimado, ¿No? No deberías exponerte de ese modo. Es un poco…irresponsable de tu parte, ¿No crees?

-Mira quién lo dice. Tú haces cosas peores siempre que puedes.

-No suelo arriesgar mi integridad física sin un motivo de peso- se defendió la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa de esas que sacaban a Zoro por completo de su centro.

.

.

.

Robin siguió trotando alrededor del parque a pesar de que habían pasado los veinte minutos que se había establecido. Había algo en su interior que la impulsó a seguir; una especie de inquietud que le pedía que continuara, que se arriesgara a más, lo cual hizo sin dudar.

Ya había oscurecido casi por completo y en el parque las lámparas daban algo de amabilidad al ambiente, sin embargo esto no impedía que diera algo de miedo. Las personas que estaban allí habían comenzado a irse; Robin casi hubiera jurado que se habían esfumado poco a poco ante sus ojos.

En un descanso que hizo, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba desierto ya. La música en sus audífonos no había dejado de sonar pero al quitárselos una sensación de vacío muy profunda inundó el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Se dijo que podía dar una vuelta más alrededor del parque, pero sería rápida, ya que el vacío mezclado con la inquietud comenzaba a darle una sensación de vértigo que hacía mucho que recordaba haber sentido por última vez.

Siguió caminando, con la mirada perdida y tratando de apurarse, pero al mismo tiempo poniendo profunda atención a la música.

Por eso mismo, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando vio parado frente a ella un hombre, con el que casi choca de frente. Detuvo su marcha abruptamente al verlo ahí en pie sin moverse y tuvo la tentación de correr hacia el lado contrario; no tenía cómo defenderse en caso de que él quisiera hacerle algún daño.

Pero entonces lo vio mejor. Se le hizo conocido, más bien, lo reconoció casi en seguida.

-¿Zoro?- preguntó en cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. Entre la oscuridad, pudo verle un poco mejor el rostro. Él la miraba con la misma sorpresa con la que ella debía estar mirándole en ese momento. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de huir, pero ella lo detuvo sujetándole de la muñeca. Él rehuyó al contacto en seguida, pero a Robin no le molestó; lo comprendió- No te preocupes. Lo lamento…lamento si te asusté.

Zoro la miró, aun frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…

Pero guardó silencio sin decir nada. Ella no sabía si lo que él tenía era miedo o inquietud igual que ella, decidió no forzar la situación. Por alguna razón, algo le dijo que tenía que estar con él en ese momento. Él no estaba bien. Ella podía sentirlo.

-Acompáñame…- propuso, sonriendo lo más sinceramente que pudo- tomemos un café. Hay un lugar aquí cerca.

Apagó su mp3 y comenzó a caminar con Zoro a su lado. Se sintió tranquila de que él no se negara.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos llegaron a un pequeño local en una esquina, la única luz que se veía a varios edificios a la redonda. Entraron sin haberse dirigido una palabra más.

Había un par de personas en una mesa, en total silencio. Había un radio encendido donde sonaban canciones bastante pasadas de moda, pero en general el lugar estaba bien iluminado y transmitía esa tranquilidad impersonal que cualquiera prefiere cuando sólo quiere tomar un café rápido antes de irse a la oficina por las mañanas.

Robin se acercó a la barra y un hombre se acercó a atenderla.

-Dos capuchinos, por favor- pidió con una de sus más bellas sonrisas. El hombre, gris e indiferente, no contestó nada pero preparó su orden justo enfrente de sus ojos. Le dio los dos cafés y dos galletas también, en una bandeja. Ella le pagó y tomó la bandeja del mostrador- quédese con el cambio.

Robin se acercó a una de las mesas y se sentó. Zoro se sentó frente a ella, pero no hizo amago de moverse más ni parecía tener intención alguna de decirle nada.

-Toma tu café- le sonrió. Zoro lo tomó pero no bebió en seguida y Robin se encontró en la misma situación que el día anterior.

No estaba dispuesta a pasar por la misma incomodidad de nuevo. Sólo quería ser gentil pero al parecer su amabilidad ahí salía sobrando, así que después de pensarlo un poco se puso de pie y tomó su café y, luego de despedirse lo más amablemente que pudo considerando la contrariedad que sentía, salió del lugar.

Miró el vaso térmico en el que le habían servido su café y se molestó con el tipo que la había atendido por haber sido tan indiferente. También se molestó con Zoro por empeñarse en sumarse a todo ese escenario gris y aburrido que rodeaba la vida en ese lugar tan fastidioso y horrible.

Caminó y en poco tiempo se vio de nuevo a sí misma en el parque donde había estado corriendo. Encontró una banca bajo una lámpara y ahí tomó asiento sin importarle ya que el lugar estuviera vacío o fuera peligroso. Se puso los audífonos de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y bebió lentamente su café.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos. El café seguía algo caliente, de modo que no se lo tomó rápido.

Iba a levantarse para irse a casa, cuando percibió que alguien se sentaba a lado de ella. Ella no levantó la vista, pero de un momento a otro, vio la galleta frente a sus ojos, sujeta por esos dedos morenos que el día anterior, junto con el resto del cuerpo del joven, habían llamado su atención.

-La dejaste en el café.

Robin lo miró. Había escuchado su voz por encima de la canción que estaba oyendo. Él también traía su café y bebía con lentitud, no la miraba, y tenía la vista francamente perdida en el infinito, igual que ella momentos antes. Pero seguía blandiendo la galleta frente a ella.

Robin se quitó los audífonos y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Tomó la galleta de su mano y llamó su atención, un poco, la palma de su mano…creyó ver algo, pero no estaba segura, así que decidió ignorar eso por el momento. No le dijo nada.

-Gracias- y acto seguido, le dio una mordida a la galleta y bebió otro trago a su café.

Él también siguió bebiendo. Después de un rato, bajó el vaso y lo dejó descansar sobre la banca.

-Lamento todo lo de antes. No soy bueno para expresarme.

-Eso puedo verlo.

-N…no me desagradas…en lo absoluto.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Si la cosa ya estaba mal, con esto sólo se puso peor. A Robin le hizo bastante gracia, pero supo que Zoro se avergonzó ligeramente de lo que acaba de decir. Al parecer no sabía cómo remediarlo y parecía que se trababa al querer hablar y explicarse.

Finalmente optó por guardar silencio de nuevo. Después de un rato, volvió a hablar.

-Vivo…lejos de aquí. Solo quería caminar. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde vivías tú.

-Oh, es a un par de calles hacia allá- le indicó señalando hacia la derecha.

-Sí. Me pareció familiar esta tarde pero no estaba seguro.

Robin guardó silencio y él también. Extrañamente, ya no era tan incómodo. Fue entonces que ella prestó de nuevo especial atención a sus manos y sin previo aviso, le tomó la mano derecha y examinó la palma sin mostrar incomodidad alguna, ansiosa por comprobar si lo que había visto momentos antes era cierto. Sabía que era una invasión hacia el, al parecer, muy extenso espacio vital de su nuevo "amigo", pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

-Tienes la misma marca- expresó con una sonrisa ahora de oreja a oreja, que no logró sino perturbarlo más de lo que estaba. Ella extendió su mano derecha hacia él y le mostró la palma también- ¿ves? Exactamente la misma.

Zoro miró la mano de Robin un poco temeroso de lo que ella quisiera probar con aquello, pero ella solo le sonrió más extensamente todavía.

-Estas líneas- comenzó a explicarle ella- normalmente señalan como se puede doblar nuestra mano. ¿Ves? Sin embargo, tú y yo tenemos esta línea también. Pero, ¿es una cicatriz o solo una simple línea? No podemos doblar la mano en la dirección que marca, simplemente no se puede.

La marca de la que Robin hablaba era una línea que iba desde la base del pulgar, atravesando toda la palma hasta la base del meñique. La tenía desde que podía recordar y sólo en la mano derecha, igual que Zoro, como comprobó luego de haberle revisado ambas manos luchando contra su incomodidad, que a ella le parecía bastante tierna después de todo.

Al final había conseguido eliminar un poco ese factor. Zoro al parecer se resignó a soportar las sonrisas que le hacían sonrojar exageradamente y también se vio obligado a pensar con respecto a la marca que tenía en su mano.

-No sé de dónde salió- contestó cuando Robin le preguntó de nuevo- a mí también me parecía rara y terminé por pensar que sólo era una línea, poco común pero da lo mismo, ¿No?

-Supongo que tienes razón- sonrió ella de nuevo, dejando su mano. Al menos había conseguido que hablara como un ser humano normal.

No consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, pero se portó...bien.

-Debería irme ya- ella se puso de pie bastante contenta con el resultado de todo aquello- mañana quiero despertar temprano para avanzar en un trabajo que estoy haciendo.

Debían ser cerca de las 9 o las 10 de la noche. No supo cómo fue que se había hecho tan tarde.

-Yo también… debo trabajar mañana- contestó él.

-Trabajo para el museo de la ciudad- explicó ella con una sonrisa- en la sección de arqueología. Últimamente me he dedicado más a hacer análisis de algunos libros, así que hago la mayor parte del trabajo en casa desde hace algunos meses.

Caminaron hacia afuera del parque y él caminó con ella tomando el rumbo hacia su edificio. No se había ofrecido a acompañarla ni había preguntado si ella quería esa compañía, pero ella tampoco le dijo nada al respecto. Llegaron a la entrada del edificio.

-¿Dónde vives? Si está muy lejos puedo llevarte en mi auto. De todos modos te tomaste la molestia de acompañarme hasta aquí.

Él negó con la cabeza. Robin sonrió de nuevo y se despidió haciéndole un gesto con la mano, casi dándolo por caso perdido.

-Trabajo en la universidad.

Ella se detuvo. Había caminado apenas un par de pasos dentro del oscuro recibidor del edificio, no había un alma a los alrededores salvo ella y Zoro. Volteó. El moreno se había asomado por la puerta solo para decirle eso.

-¿Te dejarás ver de nuevo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Para cuando Robin llegó a su departamento, sentía muchas ganas de reír. Estaba contenta. Extrañamente…aunque fuera tan cerrado y tan difícil Zoro era interesante y tentador. Una intelectual como ella simplemente no se iba a quedar con las ganas de conocerlo bien. No sabía cuándo lo iba a volver a ver…pero por algún motivo tuvo la sensación de que sería pronto. Si la casualidad no quería juntarlos de nuevo…sería él quien vendría. Después de todo, ya sabía dónde estaba su casa.

Era todo un caso ese hombre, Zoro.

Zoro, Zoro, Zoro…

.

.

.

-Ayer fuiste imprudente- contestó Zoro luego de darle otro trago a su bebida, ahora deseando con todo su corazón que fuera cerveza. Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Fue un simple accidente. También pudo pasarte a ti.

Pero él se había preocupado más por ella y eso era lo que Robin no parecía entender en ese momento; lo que a Zoro tenía tan inquieto no era lo que pudiera pasar con él sino lo que pudiera pasar con _ella_. Y a Robin eso no parecía importarle, o por lo menos hasta el momento no lo había demostrado.

-Mañana…cuando me den oficialmente de alta- sonrió- buscaremos un modo de encontrar a los demás, o al menos de informarles nuestro paradero.

Zoro se encogió de hombros tal como lo había hecho ella, sin contestarle nada.

Robin recogió los trastes sucios y los puso en una pila para llevarlos con ella.

-¿Quieres que pida una manta para ti en el hospital?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-Con la fogata basta. Hace calor esta noche.

Robin ya se había puesto de pie y unas manos le ayudaban a llevarse los platos y las botellas. Pero antes de irse, volvió al lado de Zoro y se acuclilló hasta su altura. Zoro volteó un poco hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme ayer- dijo ahora en voz baja, como si estuviera apenada, como si le fuera difícil. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo hizo sonar tan sencillo…- Debí ser más cuidadosa, lo lamento mucho. Siento que estemos en esta situación por mi culpa, pero haré todo lo que pueda por compensarte, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana buscaremos qué hacer.

Zoro se encogió de hombros. Robin se puso de pie y se alejó rumbo al hospital.

¿era eso lo que esperaba de ella? No estaba seguro, pero al menos al parecer estaba consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando… ¿y cómo no iba a estarlo? Era Robin después de todo. Pero, ¿qué era esa inquietud que no dejaba a Zoro estar en paz?

No podía definirlo y eso lo tenía bastante confundido. Decidió no pensar más en ello, al menos por esa noche.

Pero…un segundo…ella había dicho que ¿trataría de compensarle?

¿En qué estaría pensando la mujer?

De pronto se preguntó a sí mismo por qué no había aprovechado la situación para poner en claro algo que quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no tenía el valor. La intimidad había sido perfecta, imposible lograr algo así en el Sunny. Pero se resignó. La oportunidad había pasado ya.

Miró hacia arriba, observó las estrellas y, antes de recostarse para poder dormir, se preguntó qué más tendría que hacer por la mañana para pagar a la gente de esa isla todo lo que habían hecho por ellos…sobre todo por Robin.

Robin, Robin, Robin…

_Continuará._

_Y pues…sí. Creo que por el momento no tengo mucho que comentar. Realmente…me muero por ponerle más romance a esto pero por el momento iremos poco a poco._

_Gracias por leer, y ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, etc…todo es bienvenido._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Aoshika October_


	3. Acuerdos

_Estuve bastante apurada terminando este capítulo para hoy. Espero que les agrade._

_Disclaimer: los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen y por supuesto, nada del maravilloso mundo de Oda sama *-* yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo podría decirse que me pertenece la trama de este fic._

_Resumen: __No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero… deseo que sepas quien soy._

_Sin advertencias, supongo._

**Iris**

**Capítulo 3: Acuerdos**

Robin dejó de lado las cosas que había estado haciendo, bebió un trago de su café y miró la hora que era. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y había pasado el día entero trabajando. Por la mañana tendría que entregar un buen avance del análisis que estaba haciendo, de modo que debería ir al museo desde temprano. Por la mañana ese día se había dado cuenta de que apenas y tenía la mitad de lo que le habían pedido que tuviera listo, por lo que había estado todo ese día leyendo y escribiendo sin cesar. Consiguió terminar, afortunadamente.

Lo único que lamentó de ese día dedicado al trabajo fue que estuvo todo el día encerrada en casa soportando el calor. Se sentía terriblemente encerrada, necesitaba salir, necesitaba sentirse más "libre" de lo que era en ese lugar.

A veces sentía simplemente que esa no era su vida. La arqueología al aire libre era lo que la hubiera movido, viajar de un lugar a otro, vivir aventuras…

Sin embargo eso no era posible, al menos no por el momento. Pero diario se imaginaba cómo podría ser una vida así. No por nada era una ávida lectora.

De pronto el teléfono sonó. Retumbó con su sonido en la noche, asustándola un poco ya que fue totalmente inesperado. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? No se le ocurría nadie que pudiera llamarla en ese momento.

Descolgó y se puso el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Hola?

-677, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

-¿Perdón?

-Está llamando al servicio de emergencias, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

-Yo…yo no marqué a emergencias.

De pronto, la voz se transformó a la de una mujer joven, que asustada, gritaba con urgencia.

-Robin, ¡¿dónde están?!

Robin alejó el auricular de su rostro; de fondo se escuchaban voces y gritos, en general, caos.

-¡Contéstame, Robin!

Asustada, Robin colgó el teléfono bruscamente. Miró el identificador de llamadas, y decía que era un número desconocido o privado. Esperó por si volvían a marcar pero no sucedió nada.

Confundida y bastante asustada, Robin se preparó una taza de té y la bebió, confiando en que la bebida la tranquilizaría y podría conciliar el suelo.

Al día siguiente se despertó a las seis de la mañana. Había dormido cuatro horas pero se sentía bien, no había ningún problema. A pesar de lo temprano que era, el calor era ya bastante notorio. Amanecería temprano, el sol ya dejaba ver un poco de su superficie en el horizonte de la ciudad, aun medio dormida.

Decidió que lo de la llamada había sido tal vez solo imaginación suya, quizás hasta lo había soñado. No pensaría más en eso y cumpliría con su día tal y como estaba planeado.

Robin tomó un baño con agua fría, en parte para mantenerse despierta y en parte para evitar que el calor la invadiera como siempre. Después se puso un pantalón y una blusa de tela ligera y fresca y, para no desentonar con el estilo serio del museo, decidió llevar un saco, únicamente para usarlo mientras estuviera allí.

Sabía que podía tardar. Tendría que hablar con la recepcionista y alguna secretaria antes de poder dejar su trabajo en la oficina de su jefe, lo cual no sería mucho problema de no ser porque esas mujeres solían ser... no muy agradables, eso era un hecho.

Tomó el fajo enorme de hojas y lo guardó perfectamente en un portafolios. Tomó sus llaves, aseguró bien el departamento y salió del edificio. Eran ya cerca de las siete de la mañana y tardaría una media hora, dependiendo del tráfico, en llegar al museo.

Para cuando llegó el cielo estaba despejado, el sol ya había salido y tal como ella lo había esperado, el aire fresco de la noche había dejado de sentirse por completo.

Se sentía un poco sofocada, pero a pesar de eso, apenas al bajar del auto se puso el saco y caminó a través del estacionamiento hasta la puerta del área administrativa del museo. Por suerte adentro el clima estaba encendido y la temperatura era más agradable.

La recepcionista la recibió y Robin no pudo evitar notar que no volteaba a verla, que sus ojos parecían sin vida, que lucía terriblemente aburrida y que realmente poco importaba si estaba o no estaba allí, al parecer, al menos para ella.

La mujer tomó su teléfono y marcó a la secretaria del director del museo, le dijo algunas cosas en voz baja y colgó.

-Está ocupado- dijo a Robin, aun sin verla y con un tono del todo monótono en su voz- estará disponible en media hora más.

-Debo esperarle de todos modos- sonrió Robin, esperando de vuelta al menos una sonrisa como respuesta, mas esto no pasó. La mujer ni siquiera le dijo nada más, por lo que ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba allí y se puso a hojear unas revistas viejas, sin ponerles demasiada atención.

Las dejó de lado y comenzó a releer su trabajo, esperando no haber cometido algún error por lo cual arrepentirse. La media hora al fin pasó, y la recepcionista le dijo que podía ir a la oficina del director.

Robin tomó el elevador y subió hasta el cuarto piso. Una vez allí, se anunció con la secretaria, que era horriblemente parecida a la recepcionista que la había atendido al principio.

-El director está atendiendo una llamada- le indicó- puede tardar de nuevo. Espere allí por favor- y le señaló un sillón, donde Robin no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse.

Cuando al fin fue atendida, entró a la oficina de su jefe con la misma sensación de artificialidad e impersonalidad que había estado sintiendo en todas partes últimamente. Casi no escuchó lo que le decía, principalmente porque hablaba con el mismo tono que las secretarias, como si no quisiera estar allí o como si de hecho no estuviera. Leyó su texto, le hizo algunas preguntas y no hizo correcciones pues calificaba su trabajo como excelente.

-Dentro de dos meses espero que lo tenga completo- le dijo finalmente- puede retirarse.

Robin agradeció y se puso de pie para salir de la oficina, lo cual hizo a toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas. Tomó el elevador para bajar y al pasar por la recepción le hizo a la mujer un gesto de despedida con la mano y una enorme sonrisa, sin importarle realmente que ella le respondiera o no.

Llegó al estacionamiento y se quitó el saco tan rápido como pudo. Puso el motor de su auto en marcha y comenzó a conducir, por una calle, por otra. Aceleró. Se sintió libre y feliz.

.

.

.

Una vez que las nubes se disiparon…que las olas dejaron su furioso vaivén…que las aguas dejaron de rugir…que el aire dejó de mover al Sunny de esa forma tan salvaje y peligrosa… Luffy aflojó sus brazos y todos sus nakama cayeron al piso, al igual que él, exhaustos.

Cuando vieron que Zoro soltaba la barandilla y se dejaba ir junto con Robin, todos a excepción de él se soltaron de donde estaban sujetos y se precipitaron a ese lado del barco. Luffy, quizás debido a un instinto de supervivencia extraño, extendió sus brazos a todo lo que daban, corrió hacia el mástil y se aferró a él llevándose a sus amigos consigo. Sus extremidades estiradas consiguieron dar varias vueltas alrededor del mástil y de ellos, y él se mantuvo así hasta que todo se calmó.

En general, el ambiente era desolador. Hacía mucho que no les ocurría algo así…separarse de la nada. En la mañana todo estaba bien…no había motivos para creer que iban a perder dos amigos en una tormenta. La sensación de incertidumbre fue demasiado grande para todos, quizás por eso nadie, ni siquiera Nami o Sanji que siempre tenían algo que decir, dijo nada.

Luffy fue el primero en ponerse en pie. Se acomodó su sombrero bien puesto sobre su cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

-Estarán bien- dijo con total convicción mientras los demás se sentaban en el suelo, viéndose unos a otros.

Alguien tenía que mantener la esperanza, permanecer firme y sostenerlos a todos para que se mantuvieran en pie.

-Zoro protegerá a Robin con su vida- continuó, como si estuviera completamente seguro, como si los estuviera viendo o como si una intuición especial le dijera que su espadachín cumpliría con aquello como si de una orden se tratara- y Robin cuidará de Zoro también. Los encontraremos y los regresaremos aquí al barco, ¿me oyeron?

-Sí, Luffy- contestó Nami poniéndose de pie poco a poco- tienes razón.

-Hay que encontrarlos pronto- agregó Chopper enérgicamente mientras se ponía de pie también. Los demás siguieron el ejemplo de ambos y se pusieron de pie. Comenzaron a preparar todo para mover el barco.

-¿Sabes hacia donde se dirigía el huracán, Nami?

Ella miró a su alrededor y estuvo en silencio unos segundos.

-Hacia allá- dijo, señalando hacia el horizonte. Consultó el log pose- de hecho apunta en esa dirección. Debe haber una isla…o un conjunto de islas cerca.

-¿No lo sabes?

-En la última no pude conseguir mapas. Fue extraño.

-Bueno, no importa, no te preocupes…mientras nos lleves a salvo todo estará bien- le dijo Luffy entonces con una sonrisa y se fue caminando rumbo a la cocina- ¡Sanji, meshi!

Nami lo vio alejarse. Vio la cubierta, cuya madera húmeda ya estaba recibiendo un buen trabajo de mantenimiento por parte de Franky. También vio a Chopper y a Ussop corriendo de aquí a allá ayudándole.

Suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte, pensando en ellos.

.

.

.

Zoro llegó al pequeño hospital y entró sin pedir permiso y sin preguntar a nadie. Caminó por el único pasillo que había -ahí sí que no se podía perder- mientras una enfermera caminaba tras él con urgencia, pidiéndole que se detuviera porque estaba poniendo desorden en el lugar, porque el ruido de sus pasos perturbaba a los pacientes, porque todo ese abrir y cerrar de puertas estaba poniendo de nervios a todos…

Zoro no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la habitación donde tenían a Robin. Ella estaba tomando un baño en ese momento y su ropa estaba, limpia y bien planchada colocada sobre la cama. La esperó.

Cuando Robin salió del baño no pareció estar sorprendida de verle allí. Tomó su ropa y caminó tras un biombo color blanco, donde se vistió. Salió de allí y se empezó a desenredar el cabello con un cepillo.

-¿Ya te han dado de alta?

-Sí. Podremos irnos en cuanto me traigan un papel que tengo que firmar, no creo que tarden mucho más.

Zoro frunció el ceño y se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama.

-No te preocupes más. Ellos deben saber que estamos vivos. Un simple huracán no puede contra Roronoa Zoro, ¿cierto?- ella le sonrió y Zoro cruzó los brazos mientras volteaba la cara hacia otro lado.

Cierto era que ambos eran fuertes, pero, ¿qué pasaba con él? Desde que había despertado el día anterior no había podido sentirse tranquilo en ese lugar. Solo cuando habían estado ante la fogata en el bosque, creía recordar haber sentido algo de paz, pero no tenía idea de porqué. Más aún, seguía intranquilo con el hecho de que ella no daba ni una muestra de estar preocupada ni de tener ganas de irse, se veía demasiado cómoda en ese lugar.

La enfermera entró sin tocar, mirando a Zoro con el ceño fruncido con severidad. Le extendió a Robin un documento y una pluma.

-Es solo una certificación de que la estamos dando de alta. En cuanto la firme podrá irse, si quiere.

-Gracias- Robin tomó el documento y lo leyó a consciencia, no le tomó mucho tiempo. Lo firmó, lo regresó a la enfermera y dio las gracias. Acto seguido, ambos salieron del hospital.

-Vamos, me dijeron que cerca de aquí hay una oficina de atención a turistas. Podremos preguntar allí.

-¿Atención a turistas? No parece que reciban visitas aquí muy seguido.

-Me comentó el médico que en primavera tienen un festival muy bello que atrae gente de todo el mundo. Esa es la época del año donde tienen un mejor flujo económico, pero el resto del año la situación se pone ligeramente difícil.

Para esto, Zoro se dio cuenta de lo mucho que llamaban la atención en ese lugar. La gente vestía de manera muy sencilla y similar. En general eran gente de campo, sencillos y humildes.

Zoro y Robin en cambio parecían dos gigantes, o dos personajes sacados de un cuento. Robin, tan alta y con su ropa tan llamativa que la hacía ver exuberante, y él, tan corpulento y con esas espadas que a todas luces eran valiosas monetariamente. Ya había percibido algo de esto el día anterior, pero no quiso darse por enterado. El problema era que en este momento caía en la exageración; la gente se asomaba a las ventanas a verlos pasar, y los niños incluso detenían sus juegos solo para mirarlos.

Robin no parecía darse cuenta de todo ello. Zoro la siguió hasta que llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento.

Enfrente de ellos había una barra como la de un bar, pero el lugar era relativamente pequeño y en las paredes estaban colgados todo tipo de mapas y folletos con información sobre el festival de primavera.

Robin se acercó a la barra y tocó la campanilla.

-Buenos días- un hombre salió de una puerta cercana a la barra. Era bajito y parecía simpático. No debía tener más de 30 años, y al verlos, se quedó un momento observándolos fijamente- oh, ¡pero si son los Mugiwaras!

-¿Nos conoce?- preguntó Robin con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente en respuesta a ella- diario llegan noticias de ustedes y de otros piratas a esta isla. Nunca pensé que los fuera a ver en persona alguna vez, es un honor. Mi nombre es Morton- y extendió una mano hacia Zoro. Él le estrechó de mala gana. Robin fue un poco más amable con él- Mi esposa es Mary… ¡Mary, ven aquí!- de la misma puerta de la que había salido él, salió una joven mujer, bonita y bajita como su esposo y con un semblante alegre.

-¿Ocurre algo, Morton?- preguntó ella asomándose, y él la presentó.

-Es un gusto conocerlos. Pero, ¿qué los trae a esta isla?

-Una maldita tormenta- contestó Zoro entre dientes.

Robin se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para evitar que el mal humor tan usual en Zoro hiciera sentir mal a esas personas tan amables.

-nuestro barco fue atrapado en una tormenta y caímos al mar por accidente- explicó ella- necesitamos buscar algún modo de ponernos en contacto con nuestros nakama. Entiendo que en un lugar como este deben tener reportes del clima y cosas por el estilo, ¿No es cierto?

-Estás en lo correcto- le contestó Morton- justo nos llegó algo de información sobre un huracán que pasó cerca de aquí hace unos días. Probablemente sea del que los separó de sus amigos.

-¿Y de qué nos puede servir eso?- preguntó Zoro con escepticismo.

-Pues si sabemos qué tan lejos de aquí pasó, tendremos una idea de dónde pueden estar los demás en este momento. Un mapa con la ubicación de las islas cercana también nos vendría bien.

A todo esto, Morton y Mary se movían de un lado a otro sacando mapas y papeles y los extendían sobre la barra. Mary volvió a salir por la puerta, y regresó con una jarra de limonada fresca y les ofreció a sus invitados.

-Adelante, beban esto- sonrió. Robin observaba los mapas, con semblante pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Zoro después de un rato de silencio.

-No estamos tan lejos de donde el ojo del huracán estuvo antier. Quizás podamos mandarles un mensaje por correo aéreo, no creo que una gaviota tenga problemas en identificar el barco. Pero quizás se han movido ya. Considerando el movimiento del huracán, quizás Nami haya encontrado la ruta adecuada para encontrarnos.

Zoro miró a Morton. Éste miraba a Robin, pero movía mucho sus manos, como si estuviera nervioso por algo. Zoro se acercó a él y lo miró de una forma ligeramente (solo ligeramente) amenazante.

-¿Ocurre algo, amigo?

Morton negó vivamente con la cabeza.

-N…no, para nada, Roronoa san, es solo que…amm…esto, no tenemos servicio de correo en la isla por el momento…

-Robin levantó la cabeza hacia él, luciendo algo contrariada.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues…es que esta zona se ha vuelto ligeramente peligrosa últimamente…las redes de correo decidieron cortar el servicio por algunos meses, por si se estabilizan las cosas.

-¿Y a qué esperan?- preguntó Zoro, quien cada vez estaba más molesto- si el mundo está siendo peligroso en este momento, no va a cambiar de un día a otro y eso deberían saberlo bien.

Morton se hizo chiquito contra la barra, y Mary se paró junto a él, abrazándole. El espadachín se quedó un poco confundido debido al gran miedo que esas personas mostraban hacia él. No pudo decirles nada más, se veían tan indefensos que se sintió como un abusivo.

-No se preocupen- les dijo Robin con un tono tranquilizador- no les hará daño, ¿Verdad, Zoro?

Zoro se cruzó de brazos y rezongó algo ininteligible incluso para él mismo.

-¿Y cómo hacen para comunicarse?- preguntó ella luego de un momento.

-En los últimos meses hemos tenido que llevar el correo a una isla vecina…es la única de esta zona que aún cuenta con servicio postal. Lamentablemente tampoco contamos con muchos navíos, así que no podemos viajar muy seguido. De hecho la carga de correo donde llegaron los reportes del huracán es el último viaje que podemos hacer en un par de semanas con ese fin.

-O sea que estamos incomunicados- concluyó Zoro, profundamente frustrado. ¿Qué iban a hacer? La única alternativa que tenían, al menos por el momento, era esperar. Esperar a que saliera otro barco a alguna isla que tuviera un mejor servicio de correo, o a ver al Sunny aparecer en el horizonte, lo que ocurriera primero.

-Por lo menos hasta que salga el siguiente barco, pero no se preocupen- sonrió Mary, reponiéndose rápidamente del miedo que Zoro les había causado a ella y a su esposo, sorprendiendo a éste por su rápida tranquilidad- la vida es relativamente fácil aquí si están dispuestos a cooperar con la aldea. Somos gente hospitalaria, solo pedimos que contribuyan en la medida que puedan.

-Suena bien- contestó Robin ecuánimemente- necesitaremos un lugar donde quedarnos.

-El posadero les dará lugar- contestó Morton entonces- y hay mucho qué hacer en la aldea para pagar.

-Eso lo sé- contestó Zoro, un poco de mal humor- ayer estuve todo el día de un lado a otro pagando el servicio de hospital.

Robin lo miró de reojo, pero él no dijo nada más.

Se alejó rumbo a la puerta, y se paró en el marco mirando hacia afuera mientras su compañera terminaba de hablar con esas personas. No prestó mucha atención, apenas escuchó un poco de lo que siguieron conversando.

-Dicen que puedes ir a buscar algo qué hacer- Robin llegó con él- yo me quedaré aquí a ayudarles a organizar los documentos que tienen guardados.

-¿Ese será tu trabajo?

-Luego iré a ver en qué otra cosa puedo ayudar- sonrió ella- deberías animarte un poco. No creo que pase nada malo si tenemos que quedarnos un rato aquí.

Zoro miró de nuevo a Robin. Tuvo que preguntarse otra vez si pasaba algo con ella…o con él. Había algo allí que no le gustaba, algo que no encajaba con lo demás.

-Como sea- se despegó del marco de la puerta y comenzó a caminar.

-Nos vemos a la hora de la comida, ¿te parece?

Zoro le hizo una señal de adiós con la mano y siguió su camino.

.

.

.

Robin bajó la velocidad de su auto cuando llegó a la avenida costera. Se había nublado repentinamente y el paisaje de la playa y el mar era bello y peligroso al mismo tiempo.

Había estado un largo rato conduciendo por toda la ciudad, y su agotada mente ya había descansado bastante. Decidió bajar un rato a la playa, no estaba reportado que fuera a haber lluvias en esos días y por lo tanto no le pareció que fuera riesgoso.

Estacionó su auto lo más cerca que pudo. Se sacó los zapatos y se subió los pantalones hasta la rodilla.

Bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar por la arena.

Casi no había gente. Y la poca gente que había, se veía a lo lejos. No había nadie en el agua ni cerca de ella. Al contrario, Robin comenzó a caminar por la orilla, donde las olas casi llegaban a tocar sus pies. Siguió caminando por un buen rato y vio las nubes alejarse un poco, y al mismo tiempo, del otro lado, el atardecer.

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el museo, conduciendo y luego caminando en la playa?

De pronto… ¿se había acabado el día, así de rápido?

Se negaba a creerlo, pero al parecer así estaban las cosas.

No quiso pensar más en ello, de todos modos no le importaba. El tiempo… mientras más rápido fuera, mejor.

Siguió caminando, largo rato hasta encontrar un viejo muelle. Se había alejado bastante de la zona "transitada" de la playa, de modo que al voltear a los alrededores se encontró bastante sola.

Pero…al ver al final de ese muelle de madera vieja y debilitada… ¿sería posible?

Esa cabellera verde era inconfundible.

Estaba parado en la orilla del muelle. Robin llegó hasta allí, pero antes de acercarse, lo observó un momento.

Traía puesta una camisa blanca y amplia, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y seguramente abierta, ya que aunque no lo veía de frente podía observar cómo el aire la movía. Tenía puestos unos pantalones de vestir color negro y al igual que ella estaba descalzo.

-¿Eres un fantasma o algo por el estilo?- preguntó Robin a modo de pequeña broma mientras se acercaba a él. Zoro volteó un poco la cabeza hacia ella e hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

La coincidencia era totalmente inesperada. Es decir… ¿por qué? De entre todas las personas que habitaban la ciudad ¿por qué precisamente ellos dos y en un lugar como ese?

Robin, por lo menos, siempre que se acercaba a la playa tenía la sensación de que esta le llamaba. Del otro lado del mar…algo o alguien la estaba esperando.

-Te ves bien.

Él no contestó. Pero Robin pudo ver su sonrojo en ese rostro serio que no quitaba la vista del horizonte.

-¿Vienes de la universidad?

Él asintió.

-¿Y qué haces allí?

-Doy algunas clases.

No dijo nada más. Robin no le preguntó nada más tampoco. Se quedaron mirando el horizonte. La marea comenzó a subir mientras seguía cayendo la noche.

Robin de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, sin alguna razón aparente. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cansancio.

-Oi…mujer, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella se había llevado una mano a la frente, y luego de esto dio un par de pequeños pasos hacia un lado, como si estuviera perdiendo el equilibrio. De pronto perdió por completo el piso y lo siguiente de lo que tuvo noticia fue de una terrible sensación de caída.

Estaba en el agua y las olas se movían a su alrededor sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y entonces lo recordó. Ella no sabía nadar. Nunca… había podido nadar. Era como si en el agua fuera mil veces más pesada de lo que en realidad era. Y la desesperación que sentía en esas situaciones era exagerada, de modo que tampoco le ayudaba a salir.

Repentinamente fue sacada a la superficie. Claramente sintió que era sujetada y llevada hasta la orilla de la playa, a la arena, donde él la depositó con inesperada delicadeza.

Ella tosió con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Abrió los ojos en cuanto pudo controlar su respiración y se incorporó, quedándose sentada sobre la arena húmeda mientras sentía el agua goteando por su cabello. Estaba completamente empapada y entre el dolor repentino en la cabeza, la sensación de ahogamiento y sus pulmones tan forzados a toser y a recuperar el oxígeno, se sintió exageradamente agotada.

-Gracias- pronunció al ver a Zoro sentado en la arena junto a ella. La miraba con severidad, como si estuviera muy molesto con ella- lo lamento.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que no sabías nadar?

-No pensé que fuera a suceder algo así, de pronto me sentí mal y caí, fue un completo accidente.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y su expresión fue un poco más cordial. Robin sonrió con una pequeña sospecha surgiendo en su mente. La noche era profunda y la playa ahora sí lucía completamente vacía.

Sin poder evitarlo, Robin tosió un poco más. Zoro volteó a verla y luego de un momento volvió a voltear su vista al mar.

-Recuéstate- recomendó él- necesitas descansar un poco.

Robin le hizo caso; se recostó en la arena sin importarle que su cabello quedara completamente cubierto, ya que estaba bastante húmedo, y miró hacia el cielo. Ya no estaba nublado, las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?- preguntó ella tratando de evitar el silencio incómodo de nuevo- ¿vives cerca?

-Algo- contestó Zoro y tomó un pequeño caracol que vio entre la arena- me apetecía caminar.

-Entiendo. A mí también. Mi trabajo es algo pesado.

-Estoy tratando de escapar un poco- contestó él. Extrañamente, a Robin le pareció más relajado- a veces es simplemente como si este lugar me llamara. Como si tuviéramos…- hizo una sonrisa ladeada, la primera que Robin viera en él después de lo poco que lo conocía- como si tuviéramos una cuenta pendiente.

Ahora fue Robin quien no contestó. Porque ella se sentía exactamente igual. Esas palabras expresaban justo el sentimiento que ella tenía con respecto a la playa y el mar, aunque de un modo extraño y bastante impropio de ella, pero que por supuesto, quedaba perfecto para él.

Pensando en eso, se apoyó en las manos para levantarse, con la suerte de que su mano izquierda quedó encima de la mano de Zoro. Él retiró su mano inmediatamente del contacto con ella, y Robin no supo exactamente cómo debía interpretarlo.

Se puso de pie, pero aún se sentía algo débil. Zoro se puso de pie también y la miró con seriedad.

-No estás bien. ¿Vienes en auto?

-Sí, yo…venía del museo y estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad. Mi auto está estacionado un poco lejos de aquí.

-Bien… ¿quieres que conduzca por ti?

Robin volteó hacia él, sonriente.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí?

Zoro volteó la cabeza, apretó los dientes y mostró de nuevo un sonrojo carmín en sus mejillas que a Robin le pareció por demás encantador.

-¿Quieres o no?- preguntó evidentemente molesto.

-Depende, ¿me cargarías hasta el auto?- preguntó entonces ella a modo de broma. Lo que no se esperaba era que él, con muchísima facilidad, la sujetó de los brazos y la acomodó en su espalda, sujetó con firmeza sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hey, bájame!

A pesar de que la situación seguía siendo incómoda, le parecía gracioso y lindo que Zoro se comportara así. Entre risas le seguía pidiendo que la bajara pero él no le hacía caso.

Avanzaron así por un largo tramo. Zoro no dijo nada más y Robin se relajó un poco contra su espalda. Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su hombro.

Despedía un aroma confuso. Olía a agua de mar, pero al mismo tiempo olía a algo totalmente masculino, a algo metálico quizás, y el aroma era profundo, penetrante y agradable. Aunque la situación tenía todo el potencial para ser incómoda, no lo era. Había cierto sentimiento de confianza.

Lo cual era extraño. Ella no era de las personas que confían inmediatamente en otros, pero con Zoro había sido de lo más sencillo.

Se acercaron al lugar donde ella se había estacionado, así que decidió que era momento de que, hablando en serio, la dejara bajarse. De modo que si nada le había funcionado hasta el momento para que la dejara, pensó que tendría que jugarle sucio. Se afianzó mejor a su cuello y aproximó sus labios a uno de sus oídos.

-Zoro…- suspiró, con la voz más sensual que tenía en su repertorio- puedes bajarme ya. No estoy tan…indefensa…

Como si de un encantamiento se tratara, Zoro obedeció. Se detuvo y la soltó para que ella pudiera bajarse de su espalda. Robin vio claramente como la piel se le había erizado, y tuvo que sonreír. Caminó un poco más, adelantándosele un par de pasos, tratando de ocultarle su risa triunfante.

-Allí está mi auto- le dijo entonces, señalándolo. Era el único aparcado a la vista.

-El mío está un poco más hacia allá- comentó Zoro bruscamente, sin voltear a verla de manera directa- iré a…ponerme mis zapatos, ya vuelvo.

-Adelante.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando lo vio regresar. Se había quitado un poco la arena que le había quedado pegada a la ropa, se había abrochado la camisa- lo cual era una verdadera lástima- y se había puesto unos zapatos negros a juego con el pantalón, sobrios, muy limpios pero ya con algo de arena en las suelas debido a la corta caminata que había hecho desde su auto hasta allí.

Robin no pudo evitar percatarse de cada detalle.

Subieron ambos al auto y ella le dio las llaves. Zoro encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir.

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegar?

Él asintió.

-¿Volverás a tu casa caminando?

-Supongo.

-Ya es algo tarde, podría ser peligroso. ¿Qué hay de tu auto?

-Pasaré por él cuando vaya de regreso.

A Robin todo eso no le daba confianza, pero si para él era tan sencillo, supuso que no había nada qué decir. Llegaron a su edificio antes de lo que ella esperaba. Ella le indicó donde estacionarse y bajaron.

Su ropa y su cabello aún tenían algo de humedad. Eso mezclado con la sensación salada y los granos de arena que se habían colado entre su ropa y su cabello le producían una fuerte irritación en todo el cuerpo.

Entraron al edificio. Zoro la acompañó al interior y tomó el elevador con ella. A Robin no le quedó más remedio que sonreír. Estaba preocupado por ella, aun cuando no lo admitía, era más que evidente.

Salieron del elevador y llegaron a su departamento. Se pararon ante la puerta mientras ella sacaba las llaves para abrir. Cuando lo hizo, dio un paso dentro del departamento y luego volteó de regreso hacia él.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-Gracias, pero creo que debería irme ya.

Se quedaron de pie en la puerta, como si esperaran que el otro dijera algo más. Robin se aclaró la garganta.

-Tal vez quieras…pasar por aquí mañana, podríamos cenar algo, ver una película… si quieres…- como él no dijo nada, ella volteó la cabeza hacia un lado por un momento, y luego volteó de nuevo hacia él- gracias… gracias por todo, has sido muy atento.

-Tú también lo fuiste- contestó finalmente- no me gusta deber nada a nadie.

-No lo hice para que te sintieras en deuda- contestó ella entonces- y me gustaría pensar que tú no lo hiciste para "pagarme".

Hubo otro silencio incómodo, pero ninguno se movió de donde estaban, parados frente a frente en la puerta.

-Vendré mañana- dijo Zoro finalmente, cediendo quizás ante la evidencia de que Robin esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Ella lo miró, pero esta vez la sonrisa no le salió como ella hubiera querido. Estaba exhausta y aún sentía cierta palpitación en su cabeza.

Se acercó a Zoro para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Se sujetó de uno de sus hombros pero no calculó bien, y el beso cayó en la comisura de sus labios. Cuando se retiró, él lucía tan impresionado como ella misma, pues aunque había sido algo banal, sin importancia…de pronto pareció como si significara todo.

Robin frunció el ceño. No se iba a quedar con la inquietud y Zoro ya le debía muchas situaciones incómodas.

Lo tomó de los hombros de nuevo y se acercó a él con más firmeza que antes. Esta vez, tratando de ahuyentar todos los demás pensamientos que querían llegar hasta ella, lo besó en los labios. No los abrieron, ninguno de los dos, y se limitaron a una caricia superficial y suave, con un evidente sabor a sal. Podría decirse que él le correspondió, ya que no huyó del contacto, como siempre lo hacía, y comenzó a mover sus labios del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía, lenta y suavemente.

Pero no duró mucho. Robin se despegó de él en cuanto sintió que sus manos comenzaban a tomar su cintura. Se lo impidió, y en los ojos de Zoro se apreciaba una gran confusión. Pero ella no quería llegar lejos con eso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué extraña fuerza en su interior la había obligado a actuar así.

No supo exactamente porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que después de eso no lo volvería a ver. Algo en su interior se encogió y le causó una molestia terrible.

Sentía de pronto como si hubiera perdido el control de una situación que hasta el momento había sido completamente suya.

-Vendré mañana- repitió Zoro, ahora como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Y para gran sorpresa de Robin, hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella. La sujetó de los hombros, se acercó y depositó un beso suave y superficial en sus labios.

Fue rápido, pero a la vez se sintió eterno. Fue perfecto.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Robin se quedó parada en la puerta, apenas con suficiente fuerza para mantenerse en pie.

Si se quedaba un momento más allí, frente a ella, no se iba a poder controlar más. Lo iba a besar y no lo iba a dejar ir.

Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Qué haría al día siguiente cuando volviera, si es que cumplía y lo hacía?

No podía quitarse la sensación de pérdida, de que se desvanecía, de que iba a desaparecer de su vida sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y quería aferrarse a él. Por alguna razón deseaba quedárselo para siempre, que nada pudiera separarlo de ella.

Demonios. Estaba enamorada.

Entró al departamento.

Tomó un baño y se acostó a dormir.

Sí, estaba enamorada. Estaba enamorada de un hombre al que solo había visto tres veces en su vida, en ese mundo gris que tanto odiaba. Hasta lo había besado.

Extrañamente a pesar de tantas dudas que habían llegado a ella de manera repentina…se sintió tranquila de haber aclarado ese punto consigo misma.

Vendría al día siguiente y no sabía cómo tendría que comportarse con él.

Pero estaba feliz. De pronto, estaba terriblemente feliz.

Tanto que no pudo evitar reír, y dormirse con esa sensación de seguridad y alegría que incluso parecieron haberla abandonado por un momento.

.

.

.

Zoro terminó, por el momento, de cortar algunos leños que necesitaban en el pequeño restaurante de la aldea. Justo en eso estaba cuando llegó Robin.

-Vamos a comer algo.

Entraron al restaurante y el dueño, que era uno de los principales impulsores del sistema de pago mediante trabajo, les sirvió a los dos piratas la mejor comida que tenían en ese momento.

Se habían sentado frente a frente y ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta que terminaron. Cuando un niño que trabajaba allí de mesero retiró los platos, fue que Robin habló.

-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste lo del hospital?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estuviste trabajando para que me atendieran.

Zoro se hizo el distraído.

-A mí me atendieron también y de algún modo teníamos que pagar- contestó.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-Tenías fiebre y casi te da una pulmonía, ¿lo has olvidado? No había opción.

-Pude haber hecho yo algo para pagarlo, si de todas formas me iban a dar de alta rápido.

Ninguno había levantado la voz durante esta plática, pero comenzaba a sentirse cierta tensión entre ellos. Había molestia, eso era más que evidente, y cada uno tenía sus motivos.

-Cuidarte es mi obligación.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Mientras seamos nakama es lo menos que debo hacer.

-Pero la situación no requería que lo hicieras de ese modo.

-¿Tanto te molesta?

-En lo absoluto. Solo quiero saber, si había opción, ¿por qué no permitir que lo hiciera por mí misma?

Zoro no supo qué contestar a eso, de modo que no lo hizo.

-Esta noche nos quedaremos en la posada. Ya he pedido una habitación para ti y una para mí.

-Ya te había dicho que no quería…

-Si vas a tomar ese tipo de decisiones por ti mismo entonces yo también puedo hacerlo. Después de cenar iremos allá.

Hizo amago de ponerse de pie, pero regresó a la silla. Miró a Zoro y él le devolvió la mirada, lamentando un poco esa pequeña discusión que acababan de tener. Sin embargo no mostró ni la más mínima turbación al respecto.

-Hay un bloqueo en varias islas a la redonda, incluso en la del correo. Ningún barco puede entrar ni salir, al menos en el lapso de una semana. Todo el intercambio económico de estas islas se retrasará terriblemente, pero si lo vemos por el lado bueno, tenemos que el Sunny tendrá que permanecer en altamar mientras esto dure. Nos dará un poco más de tiempo para trasladarnos a otra isla que no esté tan incomunicada y encontrarlos.

-Entiendo.

Robin se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del restaurante.

-Robin.

Ella se detuvo y volteó. Zoro aún le daba la espalda.

-No te alejes mucho.

Si se alejaba demasiado….si no estaban juntos, era más difícil protegerla. Solo por eso no se negó más a lo de la posada. Solo por eso, después de la cena, tomó la habitación junto a la de ella.

Se quedó esperando, sentado en el piso junto a la puerta hasta que dejó de percibir los sonidos y el movimiento de los alrededores.

Tenía una fuerte tentación de ir y verla. Como últimamente le había sucedido en el Sunny.

Se había vuelto una situación desesperante e inevitable. Lo que lo desesperaba ahora, aún más todavía, era que seguía sintiéndola extraña. No extraña como cuando recién había llegado a la tripulación, que hasta le tenía una desconfianza profunda, sino extraña en el sentido de que la sentía ausente. No estaba actuando como lo haría de manera habitual, o al menos así lo percibía él.

-Zoro- escuchó a través de la pared- deberías irte a dormir de una vez.

No tuvo otra opción que caminar y acostarse en la cama. Después de todo ella lo sabía todo, de una forma u otra.

-Buenas noches- murmuró preguntándose si ella le oiría.

Decidió que era un hecho. Sí, seguramente ella lo había escuchado.

_Continuará_

_La verdad no tengo mucho qué agregar, solo que espero que les haya gustado y gracias por pasar a leer, como siempre :)_

_Pistas, pistas everywhere, ya saben que me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas jaja. Lo que sí es que no les puedo hacer spoiler, lo siento :p_

_**Ale**__, por eso mismo no puedo contestar a tu pregunta esta vez tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver qué pasa._

_**Nuria, **__gracias por dejar review n.n qué lindo que me hayas seguido todo este tiempo. Asimismo, gracias por considerarme tan buena, me haces muy feliz, créeme TTwTT. En cuanto al fic, lo mismo que para __**ale**__, sigan haciendo sus apuestas, jeje ;)_

_**Zorro Junior **__no te preocupes por no haber dejado review, jeje, yo igual estoy muy contenta de que sigas leyendo mis fics. Sé que hay cosillas algo raras hasta el momento pero según yo todo tiene un motivo. Gracias por los ánimos TTwTT de verdad que a veces me hacen falta._

_**Loen, **__sigo tratando de actualizar por semana :p a ver cómo me va porque ya estamos en los últimos días de clases en mi escuela (menos de un mes! Kiaa!). Y…nyaa compartirla no es problema, y yo estoy agradecida por que lo lean._

_A los que tienen cuenta, les contestaré sus coments en un rato :p_

_Entre otras cosas, les tengo un pequeño acertijo esta semana. ¿Qué creen ustedes que estoy estudiando? Adivina adivinanza, jeje._

_(Es solo una curiosidad mía, saber lo que piensan me servirá un poco para hacer un autoanálisis, luego explico mejor de qué se trata)_

_Bien, supongo que es todo por hoy._

_Saludos! Nos leemos pronto_

_Atte. _

_Aoshika October_


	4. I don't wanna go home right now

_Wow, cuarto capítulo, se siente un poco raro, pero bueno. Bienvenidos sean, adelante, a leer n.n_

_Disc. One piece es propiedad de Oda sama *-* cualquier cosa que reconozcan de aquí no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic._

_Advertencias…nop, ninguna. Creo. _

_Resumen:_ _No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero… deseo que sepas quien soy._

_**Iris**_

_**Capítulo 4: I don't wanna go home right now**_

Zoro se trepó al árbol con relativa facilidad. Se puso de pie sobre la rama más resistente que encontró y miró con cierto recelo a su alrededor.

Las voces abajo le decían que se apurara y él, diciéndose a sí mismo que ojala hubiera otra opción, sacó una de sus espadas y dio tres estocadas rápidas y precisas.

Abajo se escucharon los gritos de alegría y los golpes de caída producidos por los frutos al ser atrapados dentro de las canastas, y posteriormente, un golpe más, por una rama que cayó pesadamente al suelo al ser alcanzada por su espada.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado!- le gritaron- ¡casi nos golpeas! ¡Y te dijeron que no dañaras los árboles!

Zoro frunció el ceño al escuchar las vocecillas agudas y molestas gritándole. Escaló con facilidad una rama más arriba y guardó su espada. Prefirió tirar los frutos con sus manos, después de todo era bastante veloz. Entonces comenzó a lanzarlos hacia abajo mientras seguía escalando de una manera casi animal, cualquiera lo diría debido a la facilidad con que lo hacía.

De pronto los gritos de las agudas voces dejaron de escucharse. No le pareció extraño hasta el momento en que una de las frutas que estaba a punto de tomar cayó por si misma antes de que pudiera poner su mano sobre ella. La vio caer y en seguida se escucharon nuevas exclamaciones, pero estas eran de admiración y emoción. Zoro subió un par de ramas más, pero el resultado fue el mismo, las frutas desaparecían de su vista antes de que pudiera tocarlas, y caían al suelo para ser recibidas por esos gritos y esas expresiones de admiración que no tardó en procesar. Vio la mano salir de la nada, tomando la misma manzana que él quería tomar en ese momento y dejándola caer, ganándole con suma facilidad.

Una vez que no quedaron ya frutos en ese árbol, Zoro bajó de un salto.

Con su aterrizaje causó revuelo entre los presentes. Los niños, sorprendidos con su fuerza y su aparente ferocidad lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Robin por su parte, se limitaba a sonreír, parada entre ellos.

-Buenos días, Zoro.

Los gritos de admiración que había escuchado antes eran evidentemente producto de la presencia de la mujer en ese lugar. Los niños se olvidaron de él completamente cuando la escucharon hablar; evidentemente los tenía embelesados. Ella sólo sonreía, como si la situación fuera de lo más normal. Zoro rodó los ojos tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que ella le confundía.

-Niños, ¿por qué no se llevan esa fruta y nos dejan a Zoro san y a mí un rato?

Los pequeños se organizaron rápidamente para cargar las canastas.

Antes de irse alegremente, una de las niñas se acercó a Robin y le jaló los pantalones para que ese agachara. Ella lo hizo, y la niña le dijo algo al oído que le provocó gracia, al parecer, ya que rió de buena manera hasta que la pequeña se fue.

La expresión en el rostro de Zoro, como era de esperarse, no cambió en lo absoluto.

-¿También hay que desconfiar de los niños, Zoro?

-Nunca dije eso.

-Pero lo estás pensando.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir?- preguntó él entonces, cambiando abruptamente el tema. Se sentó en el suelo al pie de un árbol y se secó el poco sudor que tenía con una toalla que los niños le habían llevado.

Durante esos días, la gente de la aldea les dio ropa a ambos. Para Robin consiguieron mucha ropa cómoda y perfecta para su estilizada figura, y para Zoro, ropa amplia y resistente. Tal como el estilo de ese lugar, eran ropas además frescas para el calor tropical.

Zoro no lo diría nunca, pero Robin se veía muy linda con los pantalones blancos y ligeramente sueltos, y la blusa ajustada de estampado de flores que la hacían ver más como una alegre turista que como una náufraga. Por su parte tampoco admitiría que la ropa que le habían dado era tan buena que había resistido muy bien el largo entrenamiento al que se sometió desde la madrugada hasta la hora en que lo mandaron con los niños a recoger frutas al bosque.

-Sólo venía a decirte que hablé con el alcalde de la villa. Dice que con gusto nos llevarán a la isla del correo la próxima vez que salga un barco, con la única condición de que nos portemos bien y seamos lo más productivos que se pueda mientas estemos aquí.

-Eso ya nos lo habían dicho.

-Él dice que confía en nosotros, pero no dejamos de ser piratas. Estaría en todo su derecho en tomar medidas y advertirnos de forma clara, ¿No crees? Justo como tú lo haces.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mujer?

-Sólo digo que estas personas se han portado muy bien con nosotros, Zoro. Estás siendo muy injusto en tu trato.

-Si yo fuera más confiado, nos habrían asesinado a todos desde Whisky Peaks ¿No crees?

-Ahora es distinto. Estas personas…no parecen tener motivos para dañarnos. Este lugar es de los más amables en que hemos estado desde hace mucho tiempo y tenemos que corresponder a su hospitalidad.

-Si tanto te gusta este puto lugar mejor quédate para siempre.

Esto último, Zoro lo dijo casi gritando. Se sintió estúpidamente avergonzado un segundo después pero no hubo forma de echarse para atrás, por orgullo más que nada. Sentía sus labios temblar pero los apretó para que no se notara.

Robin no dijo nada más. Respiró profundo, se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí con pasos largos y firmes que Zoro no se atrevió a seguir. Se quedó allí sentado.

Era que…ya había cedido suficiente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Robin? ¿Dónde estaba la temible asesina que no confiaba ni en su sombra?

Robin nunca mostraba la desconfianza en la personas con hostilidad, como él lo hacía, sino que mostraba amabilidad, aunque en el fondo estuviera maquinando alguna estrategia para mover la balanza a su favor, cosa que siempre conseguía. Pero esta vez se estaba comportando como una principiante, con tanta confianza en ellos que a Zoro le daba una rabia desmedida. Estaba seguro, el primer día, que ella sentiría algo parecido a lo que sentía él. Ese algo en el aire que le decía que algo marchaba mal, pero ella no daba indicios siquiera de sospechar. Y el escucharla hablar con tanta tranquilidad…

Había sido demasiado para él. No solía ser explosivo hacia ella, pero ahora vaya que le había dado motivos.

¿Tendría que disculparse? No era bueno para esas cosas. Pero en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, deseaba hacerlo. Después de todo, necesitaban estar bien, y juntos, para salir de la situación en la que estaban.

Pero no podía…no era tan sencillo. No era simplemente ir y hacerlo, era pararse frente a ella… y ser sincero.

Solo el hecho de pensarlo ya era difícil.

.

.

.

Robin se despertó de golpe, enderezándose con un movimiento tan repentino y brusco que casi en seguida se mareó. Su respiración estaba muy agitada, y estaba sudando con exageración.

Bajó de la cama. Aún no había amanecido, eran las seis y media aproximadamente.

Se dio un baño rápido para quitarse el sudor y para ordenar su pensamiento. Esta vez, una porción mucho más importante de su sueño había permanecido en su memoria.

Ella corría. No había nada a su alrededor más que oscuridad. Y a pesar de encontrarse sola, tenía la terrible sensación de que alguien la perseguía o de que algo malo iba a suceder, algo terrible.

Seguía corriendo y alrededor comenzaban a verse destellos rojos y brillantes. Ella supo en seguida que era fuego, y corrió aún con más fuerza.

Con terror veía el fuego ceñirse cada vez más sobre ella, y justo en ese momento recordaba porqué estaba corriendo. Estiraba su brazo hacia adelante y profería un grito que parecía totalmente ajeno a ella y que la estremecía de pies a cabeza, despertándola.

Robin miró a su alrededor. Su departamento tranquilo, las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos aún encendidas en la efímera oscuridad de la noche, sus libros regados por el suelo, y todo le dio una sensación de inquietud demasiado grande para creer que fuera algo normal.

Miró la línea extraña de su mano derecha, recordando que en el sueño era lo último que había visto, pero no en su mano, sino en otra.

_Zoro, _pensó en seguida. Sus sueños, ¿tenían algo que ver con él?

No estaba segura…no quería ni pensarlo.

Necesitaba distraerse, y extrañamente, lo que le podía servir en ese momento era concentrarse en su trabajo, y entonces fue eso lo que hizo.

El día hubiera transcurrido en una calma bastante perfecta de no ser porque otra vez estaba teniendo esos problemas para concentrarse. Fue entonces que relacionó esas dificultades directamente con los sueños que la asaltaban por la noche que ahora podía decir no eran sueños, sino terribles pesadillas.

Pensó en llamarle y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero esa opción era estúpida por dos muy buenas razones: primero, porque ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono, y segundo, porque un sueño no significaba nada. Él estaba bien, que ella _soñara _lo contrario era una cosa totalmente distinta.

Necesitaba, lo dicho, concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y olvidarse del tema, pero mientras más trataba de olvidar la escena más veces se repetía en su mente.

Él iría. En la tarde o en la noche, había dicho que iría. Y entonces se aseguraría de que estaba bien.

El día era nublado pero el calor no se fue, más bien se hizo más pesado debido a la humedad.

La lluvia amenazaba y pensó que cuando menos si caía y no se limitaba a amenazar, regalaría a la ciudad al menos unos minutos de frescura en medio de semejante bochorno.

Y tal como ella esperaba, comenzó a llover de una manera suave y agradable. Al fin, pudo dejar su trabajo y sentarse junto a la ventana viendo caer el agua de manera calma.

Pensó en unos cuantos días antes, cuando había visto a Zoro caminando por la calle, herido.

Tal vez pudiera preguntarle porqué estaba así aquella vez. Quizás ahora, luego del afortunado incidente de la playa el día anterior, tuviera la confianza de decírselo, después de todo ella le había ayudado y por eso precisamente se habían conocido.

Nunca había sido de las personas que construyen castillos en el aire, pero se dio permiso a si misma de hacerlo solo por esta vez. Después de todo, conocer a Zoro había añadido algo emocionante a la vida monótona que se respiraba siempre a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Nami leyó de nuevo la noticia del periódico, junto con la nota que había caído con él. Se dejó caer en una hamaca y tomó un abanico para darse un poco de aire. El periódico daba una noticia importante y la nota lo confirmaba; había una contingencia ecológica en los arrecifes que se encontraban en esa zona, muy cercana a las islas en donde ella sospechaba que podían haber caído sus amigos. No podían salir ni entrar barcos, a ninguna de ellas, por lo menos hasta nuevo aviso. Se les advertía incluso que si necesitaban cargar provisiones no perdieran el tiempo y se fueran a las siguientes islas; por lo menos podían acercarse lo suficiente para que sus log pose cargaran.

De nada servía lo del log pose si no podían llegar a esas islas por lo menos a asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran o no allí. Según decía el periódico, lo máximo que podía acercarse eran dos kilómetros, y eso en su opinión era demasiado. Pero no podían hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Las islas de esa zona por lo menos, eran neutrales. Si el mandato de no acercarse fuera cosa de los marines, lo hubiera desobedecido en seguida, eso era un hecho. Pero sentía cierta responsabilidad, como una empatía debido a que era un asunto de la naturaleza, así que decidió que harían caso de la indicación. Víveres tenían suficientes para un par de semanas, eso no le preocupaba demasiado.

Les comentó el asunto a los demás cuando los hubo reunido en la cocina. Todos mostraron ese mismo gesto de tristeza que imaginó que tendrían.

-Nos dará un poco más de tiempo para…no sé, quizás organizar alguna estrategia de búsqueda. Como esta es una zona neutral no tendremos que preocuparnos demasiado de que se quieran meter con nosotros así que también podremos movilizarnos con facilidad mientras los buscamos. ¿qué opinan ustedes?

-Lo que a mí me preocupa es que estén heridos o algo así- comentó Chopper rápidamente.

-O que se hayan separado y sea mucho más difícil encontrarlos a los dos- completó Ussop a punto de dejar salir un suspiro.

-Ya les dije que Zoro y Robin estarán bien- dijo Luffy con total seguridad- se van a cuidar lo suficiente hasta que lleguemos a encontrarlos.

-No podemos estar tan seguros de eso, Luffy- protestó Sanji sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca- en estos momentos podría estar sucediendo cualquier cosa y no está en nuestras manos controlarlo. Lo más que podemos hacer es simplemente esperar a que todo esté bien.

Luffy miró a Sanji fijamente y sonrió.

-Yo entiendo eso Sanji. Pero créeme. Estoy seguro de que ellos no se han separado, y estarán bien.

Los Mugiwaras miraron a su capitán, preguntándose porqué estaría tan convencido de eso. Nadie le preguntó, Luffy siempre había tenido una curiosa intuición para esas cosas y no era momento de estar dudando de él, mucho menos de discutirle algo.

Cada quien volvió a sus asuntos.

Sanji fue a la bodega a verificar los víveres que les quedaban, y entre otras cosas, reforzar los sistemas de seguridad que Franky había implementado para evitar que Luffy los matara de hambre gracias a sus irresponsables ataques al refrigerador.

El cocinero se dio un rato para levantar un pequeño inventario, y sintió un extraño hueco al comprobar que quedaban varias raciones de cerveza y de café, intactas.

Lanzó un suspiro luego de rascarse la nuca y anotar esto en su lista. Era de esperarse que fuera así, pero por algún motivo se negaba a comprobar que realmente ellos no estuvieran allí.

Que por parte de Zoro le venía importando un cacahuate, pero, ¿Y su hermosa Robin? Quién sabe qué horrible cosa podría pasarle mientras no estaba allí en el barco con él. Ese cabeza de alga descerebrado era capaz de cualquier barbaridad, y la hermosa morena era una delicada flor…en ese mismo momento ella debía de estar sufriendo, comiendo cualquier cosa sin que él, su cocinero, pudiera ir con ella y servirle la comida que se merecía.

Sanji se sentó en una caja y dejó caer la libreta. Mientras fumaba, las cenizas del cigarrillo que estaba fumando caían sobre esta, pero no le importaba, de hecho era su intención. Para quitárselo de la cabeza, tal vez.

En eso estaba pensando, cuando entre las cajas distinguió algo. Un libro.

Era de Robin, eso era seguro. Lo supo porque entre sus páginas tenía puesto un separador que ella había comprado en una de las islas que habían visitado recientemente.

Un poco movido por el anhelo de recordar a su amiga, el rubio abrió el libro y lo hojeó.

La historia parecía interesante, pero no comprendía qué estaba haciendo el libro allí. Probablemente… ¿era acaso una prueba de amor de su hermosa Robin?

Por una vez en la vida, quiso sacarse de la cabeza esas ideas. Al menos hasta que estuvieran de regreso. Sí, con el cabeza de marimo también. Se merecía unas buenas patadas, por imprudente. Decidió ir a dejar el libro de Robin a su habitación. Y también las pesas de Zoro, que estaban tiradas por allí, en el camino. Nadie se había atrevido a moverlas.

.

.

.

Zoro se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pasto luego de hacer otra de sus inhumanas rutinas de ejercicio. Estaba completamente sudado, y había que decirlo, un poco cansado luego de haber pasado todo el día en semejantes condiciones.

No había nada en lo que pudiera ayudar en ese momento en la aldea. Le habían dicho que si se presentaba algo irían a buscarlo pero no fue así, y para distraerse se dedicó a hacer ejercicio.

Seguía algo inquieto por lo de la mañana. No sabía cómo debía de comportarse, ¿Esperaría Robin una disculpa de su parte? Lo más probable era que no. Como ella lo conocía a él, y cuanto él la conocía a ella, ambos sabían que esperar algo parecido a una disculpa (de parte de cualquiera de los dos) era difícil, por no decir imposible.

En eso estaba pensado, cuando sintió claramente que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas.

-Deténgase- ordenó con voz alta y clara. Quien fuera, detuvo su caminar.

-Buenas noches- la voz era de un niño, de un jovencito- me mandaron a decirle que puede ir a los baños de aguas termales de la posada si quiere pasar un rato. A su amiga la invitaron también. No tendría que pagar nada, es cortesía de mi abuelo.

-¿Tu abuelo?

-El alcalde de la villa, señor. Dice que usted y su amiga son invitados muy especiales y que debemos de tratarles con cortesía-. Por toda contestación, se puso de pie y volteó a ver al jovencito. Entre otras cosas, era muy parecido a la media de ese lugar; menudito y con apariencia gentil.

-Llévame a esas aguas termales, ¿quieres?

Siguió al joven a través del corto tramo de bosque que lo separaba de la villa. Una vez allí, comprobó que ese día había especial movimiento nocturno, como si hubiera una fiesta o algo por el estilo, pero al preguntarle al muchacho al respecto, este le dijo que no sucedía nada en específico.

Entraron a un establecimiento que según le dijeron era el más lujoso que había en la villa. Pero normalmente subían los precios para los turistas, el resto del año, cuando no tenían visitas, los pobladores podían hacer uso de los baños pagando un precio mucho más razonable o, según el caso, con algo de trabajo.

El niño entregó a Zoro su pase y lo acompañó al interior.

Zoro vio de reojo que del otro lado del establecimiento, en el área de damas, estaba Robin, con el cabello recogido y una bata, evidentemente ya lista para entrar.

-Por aquí, señor- le llamó un encargado jalándole de un brazo, y en ese momento, Zoro se puso ligeramente rojo al notar que se había quedado parado en medio de ese lugar mirando a Robin y que ella, notándolo por supuesto, había volteado la cara en un gesto de desprecio incluso mejor que el de Boa Hancock.

Siguió al encargado, que le proveyó de una bata, de toallas y de lo necesario para entrar en las aguas, y le pidió que antes se enjuagara un poco, ya que estaba cubierto de sudor. Zoro obedeció de mala gana, pero la perspectiva de las aguas termales no era mala luego de un día tan cansado tanto para su cuerpo como para su mente.

Luego de un rato se dirigió a los estanques. Como era de esperarse, había una barrera que separaba a los de hombres de los de mujeres, pero al parecer los hombres presentes eran respetuosos, ninguno mostraba estar especialmente interesado en espiar a las mujeres del otro lado de la pared. En su mayoría eran hombres maduros que seguro venían de un pesado día de trabajo.

Zoro se sumergió en el agua en el lugar más apartado y solitario que encontró. Se sentó en una roca y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la orilla para descansar. La sensación era deliciosa, y le brindó una tranquilidad que le permitió pensar sin pensar, hilar ideas sin considerarlas ni preocuparse en realidad.

Quizás se hubiera quedado dormido, de no ser porque fue interrumpido por un pequeño escándalo un poco más allá. Un hombre se quejaba de que se había resbalado o algo por el estilo; casi se ahoga y habían tardado bastante en darse cuenta y sacarlo, principalmente porque ese tipo de cosas no solían suceder ahí.

No le prestó atención y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero a los cinco minutos, el incidente se repitió, y ahora fueron dos los que pasaron por aquello. Diez minutos después pasó de nuevo, y los hombres que quedaban ahí dentro, decidieron irse. No parecía ser un buen día para tomar allí un baño relajante.

Zoro prefirió quedarse. Por él, mejor, estar ahí sólo.

Una vez más, cerró los ojos y dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza. No pasó mucho antes de que sintiera que alguien se metía al agua. Lo cual no hubiera sido problema de no ser porque, quien fuera, se estaba acercando demasiado a él. Entreabrió un ojo, dispuesto a asustar a ese tipo, tanto, que saldría corriendo de allí sin atreverse a acercarse un centímetro más. Pero se quedó de piedra cuando lo que vio fue que Robin, metida en el agua, se sacaba la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y la lanzaba a la orilla junto con su bata, que estaba un poco más allá. Ella estaba muy, muy, muy cerca de él. Sus pieles casi se tocaban y dada la situación eso era algo demasiado inquietante.

-¿Qué….qué rayos haces, mujer? Este es el baño de hombres…

Robin hizo lo mismo que él. Localizó una piedra en la cual sentarse y se puso cómoda. Sin cambiar su expresión ni la siempre perfecta modulación de su voz, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y hablaba.

-Hay muchas mujeres allá. Y hablan, y hablan y no dejan de hablar. Y aquí…bueno, al parecer algo asustó a los hombres. Si solo estás tú aquí, entonces no veo cuál es el problema.

-¿Tú?...- claro, para qué preguntaba, por supuesto que había sido ella. Sobre todo por la manera en que ella sonrió a continuación- esto no es apropiado.

Hizo amago de salir del agua, pero dudó.

-No veo que tenga de malo. Me has visto así antes, además no estoy desnuda, traigo puesto un bikini. ¿Estás más tranquilo ya?

Zoro dudó en lo que debía de contestarle, pero ella abrió sus ojos y enderezó la cabeza para mirarle.

-Me refiero a lo que pasó en la mañana. ¿Estás más tranquilo?

-Sí…lo estoy.

-¿Preferirías que me quedara aquí? Dime…si este lugar me gustara, ¿me dejarías quedarme?

Zoro no supo cuál era el punto de esa pregunta, que casi sonaba a exigencia. Se preguntó si debía ser cauteloso o si podía fiarse de su compañera. Al principio pensó en decir cualquier cosa que desviara el tema y zafarse de esa pregunta tan molesta, pero decidió que lo mejor en esa situación era ser sincero, consigo mismo y con ella.

-Sabes que no, mujer. Nunca.

-Bien…entonces no veo cuál es el problema. Me quiera quedar o no, tú me llevarás de regreso al Sunny, ¿No es así?

-Sí.

-Entonces no hay que pelear. No hay motivos para tener problemas entre nosotros. Tú mismo me dijiste ayer que no me alejara, y es lo que trato de hacer, ¿Comprendes?

Zoro se sintió fascinado de la facilidad que tenía Robin para sonar tan razonable y ecuánime, la misma exacta facilidad que tenía de hacerlo sentir a él como un perfecto idiota.

-Sí…comprendo.

-Bien.

Se quedaron dentro del agua por un buen rato más y no dijeron nada en todo ese tiempo. Quizás se estaba quedando dormida…pero poco a poco, la cabeza de Robin se fue recargando contra él. Y él no pudo o no quiso moverse. Poco a poco, también, el resto de su cuerpo se fue acercando, se fue juntando con el suyo por debajo del agua caliente que circulaba entre ellos.

Zoro sintió una sacudida. Y era que cada vez le era más difícil negar lo que sentía.

Pero, ¿cuándo podría decírselo a ella? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser _incómodo?_

¿Cuándo le parecería algo simplemente natural? Por alguna razón, no había podido procesarlo así. Y cada vez que esas palabras querían salir de sus labios, se detenían y se regresaban y se encerraban en él con barreras cada vez más poderosas.

Robin se separó de él de repente, y sin voltearle a ver, se puso de pie, quizás tan contrariada como él por la situación y sin hacer ninguna referencia a lo juntos que habían estado un momento antes.

-Creo que debería irme ya a dormir. Estoy cansada.

-Yo también debería…

-Bien. Entonces vámonos.

Cuando Robin salió del agua, Zoro no pudo evitar observarla. Era realmente hermosa, y ver las gotas de agua resbalando por su piel suave y perfecta era como ver una obra de arte. Ella caminó y se puso la bata.

Él salió inmediatamente después y también se puso una bata, y salió tras ella. Se vistieron con ropa limpia y fueron a la posada, mientras Zoro caminaba detrás de ella, preguntándoselo una y otra vez, ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo mantenía esa pose tan extraña, como si nada estuviera pasando y además se daba el tiempo para hacerlo sentir como un necio y como un imbécil?

Llegaron a la entrada de las habitaciones.

-Buenas noches, Zoro.

Ella esperó la respuesta, pero Zoro se quedó parado frente a la puerta mirando fijamente el pomo, sin contestar. Reaccionó cuando la vio abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de la mañana. No me medí. Lo siento.

Robin sonrió.

-No te preocupes. Ya te dije lo que pienso de todo eso.

Zoro asintió. Ella le sonrió por última vez y se metió a su habitación. Zoro también entró a la suya y se recostó. Miró por la ventana y se preguntó, exactamente en qué momento había pasado todo aquello dentro de él.

¿Desde cuándo estaba tan terriblemente enamorado de Robin?

.

.

.

No habían dicho ninguna hora específica para verse ese día ni qué iban a hacer. Lo único que tenían acordado era que él iba a ir allí. Robin no sabía entonces si debía preparar la cena, conseguir una película o vestirse de algún modo especial. Así que aproximadamente desde la seis estuvo dando vueltas por el departamento, preguntándose a qué hora llegaría, qué le diría cuando se vieran, si se iban a sumir de nuevo en algún silencio de aquellos o si al fin iban a tener algún tipo de convivencia civilizada sin accidentes de por medio.

Los minutos pasaron lentos, y luego las horas.

Robin se cansó y le dio hambre, así que preparó una pasta y se sentó en el sillón a ver una película. Incluso se quitó el pantalón y la blusa que había elegido de manera especial y se puso un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes para estar cómoda en casa.

Por un momento, se sintió tonta de haber pensado que Zoro iría, que de verdad cumpliría con su palabra. Después de todo, desde un principio él se había mostrado tan reacio a aceptar su compañía…quizás le había dicho que volvería al día siguiente sólo para quitársela de encima la noche anterior. Quizás le dijo aquello para dejarla más tranquila después…después de haberse besado.

No podía ser cierto. Fue entonces, quizás hasta ese momento, en que cayó en cuenta de lo absurdo de su situación.

Estaba ilusionada con un tipo al que apenas había visto tres veces en toda su vida. Se habían besado y ahora ella estaba en su casa, sentada esperándolo cuando ni siquiera habían pactado una hora específica para verse, sin saber a dónde llamarle o si en realidad él le había mentido.

Siguió viendo la televisión un rato más. El maratón de películas de terror que pasaban en ese momento no estaba mal y le sirvió al menos para distraerse de todos esos pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz. Que si Zoro esto, que si Zoro aquello…francamente ya no tenía deseos de pensar en él si de todas formas él no iba a molestarse en pensar en ella.

Ya habían dado las 8, las 9, las 10, y él no había aparecido. Estaba bien. Sus razones tendría.

Terminó una película más. Con la poca luz que daba el televisor, Robin vio un reloj que tenía colgado en la pared. Pasaba de la media noche y él, por supuesto, no había aparecido. Apagó el televisor. Se puso de pie, y se estiró. Justo en el momento en que su cuerpo se relajaba luego de la profunda respiración, tres golpes débiles y pausados sonaron en la puerta.

Robin volteó hacia ella y se la quedó mirando. Pasaron dos o tres minutos pero todo fue un profundo silencio.

Tenía que ser un error. Quizás sólo había sido su imaginación.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la idea, y comenzó a dirigir sus pasos a la cocina. Pero los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a escuchar, un poco más fuertes pero igual de pausados. Ella caminó hacia allí, temerosa. Luego de la llamada de hacía dos noches, no sabía qué esperar, entre otras cosas porque a esas alturas dudaba mucho que quien estaba puerta fuera Zoro. Tomó el pomo de la puerta no sin cierto recelo.

Antes de abrir se asomó por la mirilla y supo que se había equivocado. Era él, Zoro.

Robin abrió la puerta, pero en seguida dio un paso hacia atrás, impresionada.

Él estaba allí frente a ella, pero apenas en pie. Estaba peor que el día en que lo había visto en la calle. Su ropa, como la vez anterior, estaba hecha tirones, y todo su cuerpo mostraba heridas y cortes. Estaba sudado de arriba abajo y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

-Zoro…estás… ¿qué sucedió?

Zoro negó con la cabeza y se tambaleó hacia delante. Robin lo sujetó como pudo y así se lo llevó al sillón. Como la vez anterior, lo ayudó a acomodarse allí, pero esta vez pudo ver en su rostro diferentes expresiones de dolor. No cayó inconsciente como en aquella ocasión, pero igualmente en esos momentos no podía hablar.

Robin corrió a buscar su botiquín.

Encendió rápidamente la luz de la sala y se acuclilló junto al sillón. Le sacó la inservible camisa y le limpió el sudor y la sangre de las heridas. Posteriormente, las desinfectó y se calmó al comprobar que como la vez anterior, no eran cortes profundos ni graves; el estado en que él se encontraba se debía principalmente al agotamiento y quizás a algún golpe, independientemente de los cortes. Tenía algunos moretones en el torso, por ejemplo.

Con el paso de los minutos, él se había calmado un poco. Ya respiraba con más fluidez y miraba al techo mientras ella seguía con su labor.

Cuando terminó de desinfectar las heridas y de poner un par de sencillos vendajes por aquí y por allá, Robin lo miró.

Esa debía ser la razón por la que no había llegado, o más bien, por la que había llegado a esa hora.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

Zoro volteó la cara hacia el lado contrario de ella.

-¿Peleaste con alguien? ¿O te asaltaron en la calle?

Zoro no volteó ni contestó. Robin le sujetó la cara con firmeza y lo hizo voltear y mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Zoro!

Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo. Robin se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca antes había visto unos ojos como los de Zoro. No le decían nada, pero no porque fueran vacíos o fríos, sino al contrario. Parecían demasiado cálidos y llenos de todo como para poderlos descifrar, y ese solo pensamiento dentro de su cabeza le provocó un terrible estremecimiento. Quizás Zoro pudo percibir algo en los suyos, porque contestó, pero la respuesta no fue lo que ella esperaba.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No…no lo recuerdo.

Robin se sentó completamente en el piso y se dio la vuelta, recargando la espalda contra el sillón, posiblemente con el fin de no verle. Respiró profundo varias veces. De pronto se sintió terriblemente mal pero no supo si por Zoro o por ella misma.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- decidió. Y después de eso…no quería volverle a ver. No quería hacerse ilusiones de estar con un hombre que no era capaz de confiarle algo tan serio y además tener la cara de ir a su casa y aceptar sus cuidados. De pronto algo en su interior se sentía pesado y roto. Pero la respuesta de Zoro cambió y movió todo dentro de ella, comprobándole que esa convicción momentánea de olvidarse de él era débil y absurda.

-No.

-¿te irás sólo como la última vez?- preguntó volteándole a ver. Él ya no huía de ella, ni miraba al techo. Es más, se había acostado de lado para poderla mirar, de modo que cuando Robin volteó, sus rostros quedaron enfrentados y muy cerca. Ahora él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?- preguntó en un susurro.

Zoro asintió, contra todo pronóstico. Robin se puso de pie y él se incorporó, aun mostrando estar algo adolorido.

Robin cerró los ojos, impresionada consigo misma, preguntándose qué estaba a punto de hacer. Levantó lentamente su mano hacia él, y Zoro accedió a sujetarla. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, lentamente, él detrás de ella.

Robin apagó la luz de la sala y siguió caminando por el pequeño pasillo en penumbras hasta llegar a su habitación. A cada paso que daba, su corazón latía más rápido y más fuerte, hasta llegar a un punto en que podía escucharlo sonar en sus oídos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo un momento. Dudó de que fuera buena idea. Respiró profundamente, nuevamente encontrándose a si misma sorprendida por la decisión que había tomado de manera tan intempestiva, que le provocaba ahora exagerada exaltación y un ritmo cardiaco inestable pero poderoso. ¿No estaba decepcionada de él? ¿No estaba molesta? ¿No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir y continuar con su vida como fuera?

Pero no lo había podido evitar. Él la había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que no quería irse, ¿y qué hizo ella en respuesta? Lo llevaba a su habitación.

-Yo…no quiero que pienses algo que no es…- le dijo, aunque sonara absurdo dadas las circunstancias.

Solo sintió la mano de Zoro apretando firmemente la de ella.

-Sólo…vamos a dormir, ¿te parece? Ne…necesitas descansar.

Ella siguió caminando sin esperar respuesta, pero sus manos no se soltaron ni un instante. Robin llegó hasta la cama, retiró las sábanas con una mano y se sentó. Luego se recostó lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Zoro en la penumbra. Una vez que ella estuvo recostada le dejó espacio. Zoro se sentó a su lado y la miró un momento. Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Zoro comenzó a recostarse también. Se metió entre las sábanas y buscó quedar recargado contra ella, contra su pecho. La abrazó y se quedó en esa posición mientras Robin no sabía qué hacer. Le rodeó la cabeza con sus brazos y en seguida sintió una terrible presión al tratar de respirar. No podía hacerlo con facilidad pero no deseaba que Zoro se retirara de allí, al contrario.

Aparentaba ser un hombre tan fuerte…su cuerpo era tan perfecto y poderoso…podía imaginar la manera en que había nadado el día anterior para sacarla del agua, y recordaba también la potencia y la facilidad con que la había levantado para cargarla hasta su auto…pero en esos momentos mostraba una fragilidad increíble, parecía extremadamente tierno, dulce, y terriblemente fácil de romper.

Robin se encontró a si misma acariciándole el pelo. Cuando no pudo resistirlo más, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la sien. Creyó que él ya se había dormido, pero Zoro se movió y levantó la cabeza hacia ella. Robin le dio otro beso, esta vez en la frente, y luego otro, en la mejilla.

Después le dio otro beso en la punta de la nariz. Fue Zoro quien finalmente le atrapó los labios con un beso suave. A Robin se le escapó un suspiro por la expectación liberada y el repentino deseo que sintió surgir en su interior. Debajo de sus manos comenzó a sentir la piel herida. Al acariciarlo, quizás por el dolor, quizás por el placer, él se enchinaba y poco a poco profundizaba el beso.

Se detuvieron cuando ella lo cortó de golpe. El solo sentir los labios de Zoro abrirse contra los suyos provocó en ella una sensación indescriptible. Pero no quería precipitar las cosas, no de ese modo. Estaba un poco confundida aún.

-Lo siento- susurró él.

-Está bien- le contestó- no creas…que no quiero. Claro que quiero…te quiero. Pero antes desearía sólo… estar juntos.

-Comprendo.

-No yo…es decir…no importa. Si hay cosas que no quieres contarme de ti…si hay cosas que simplemente no tengo que saber entonces…no importa… mientras pueda ayudarte y estar contigo.

Zoro guardó silencio. Ella lo apretó contra su pecho con más fuerza… tenía un miedo tan grande de perderlo que era difícil comprender. ¿Cómo podía amarle tanto, si apenas lo conocía? Decidió…que no le iba a importar más. Mientras estuviera con ella. Mientras le permitiera amarle, lo iba a hacer.

-¿Estás segura de que no te importa?- le preguntó él, ahora con voz extrañamente dudosa, débil- en ese sentido, créeme que no puedo ofrecer demasiado. Mi vida no es sencilla en este momento. No quiero involucrarte en algo que pueda traerte problemas.

La abrazó con más fuerza, correspondiendo a que ella había hecho lo mismo un momento antes.

-Estoy segura- contestó Robin, ahora sonriendo, haciendo acopio de sus mejores habilidades de fingir y actuar como si todo estuviera bien cuando en realidad estaba confundida, con el estómago encogido y los nervios hechos polvo, pero con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, como si con eso el hecho de que estaba viva de pronto se hiciera más real.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, aumentando un poco la profundidad. Separaron sus labios y sintió los de Zoro deslizarse hacia abajo por su barbilla, su cuello y su pecho, cuando volvió a recargarse sobre ella.

No dijeron nada más. Pasaron los minutos y Robin se movió un poco, solo para comprobar que Zoro se había quedado dormido.

Ella se relajó, y poco a poco se quedó dormida también, con una sonrisa, llena de dudas, de preguntas y de incertidumbre, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

.

.

.

Zoro se levantó de golpe y tomó sus espadas. Salió corriendo de la habitación, casi tirando la puerta. La que sí tiró fue la de la habitación de Robin, pues estaba cerrada con llave. Se precipitó al interior y corrió hasta la cama. Al verlo, Robin se lanzó a sus brazos, reacción que era totalmente impropia de ella. Lloraba a lágrima viva y apenas y podía controlarse.

Zoro apenas atinó a tirar las espadas en el piso y abrazarla de vuelta. Ella no se detenía, sus lágrimas alcanzaron a mojar la piel de su hombro al estar recargada allí, contra él. Zoro no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué decirle. Había llegado allí de esa manera tan intempestiva porque apenas se estaba quedando dormido, cuando escuchó a su nakama gritar con desesperación su nombre. Temió lo peor, pero al llegar a su lado, supo que la mujer sólo había tenido una pesadilla, una realmente terrible pesadilla.

Pero… ¿porqué con él?

La estrechó con mayor fuerza y la sintió temblar en sus brazos mientras un gemido más salía de sus labios.

-Tranquila…tran…tranquila…aquí…aquí estoy…- apenas y podía hablar, no sabía qué decirle- Aquí estoy, no me iré…

Ella no contestó nada. Seguía llorando y no podía hablar, no era capaz de decir nada. La voz se le ahogaba en la garganta y su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de reunir aire dentro de sus pulmones, de manera bastante infructuosa.

Zoro no sabía qué más hacer para tranquilizarla, además de abrazarla y acariciarla suavemente de los brazos y la espalda. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla y llevársela…a cualquier lugar lejos de allí, no le importaba a donde. ¿Qué clase de mal sueño había tenido? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, ya que otra pregunta se formó en el aire, no precisamente de alguno de ellos dos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- el posadero se asomó y se asustó de ver la puerta tirada en el piso, pero lo peor fue ver a Robin llorando en brazos de Zoro- ¡Roronoa san! Lo de los baños fue de por sí escandaloso, pero esto es el colmo, ¿se puede saber qué ha ocurrido?

Claro que estaba malinterpretándolo todo. El rostro de Zoro fue un poema cuando se le enfrentó.

-No hacíamos nada. Ella…Robin…

-Tuve una pesadilla- explicó la mujer más tranquila. Poco a poco se limpiaba las lágrimas, y recuperaba el tono normal de su voz al tiempo que se soltaba de brazos de Zoro- una muy terrible y real. Zoro me escuchó gritar y vino a ver qué me pasaba. No fue nuestra intención hacer escándalo.

-Hmmm…pues vamos a tener que cambiarla de habitación por esta noche- decidió el buen hombre- pero por la mañana Roronoa san tendrá que ayudarme a arreglar esta puerta, y de paso contribuir con el resto del mantenimiento de la posada, como multa.

-Está bien- aceptó el espadachín entre dientes. Por el momento, lo único que le importaba era que Robin estuviera bien. Ella después de soltarlo, había volteado la cara hacia otro lado para no verle.

La instalaron a dos habitaciones de la de Zoro. Éste se aseguró primero de que ella estuviera bien y estuviera tranquila.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada- le dijo ella- lamento lo de hace rato, no era mi intención preocuparte.

Zoro se contuvo de preguntarle qué había soñado. Ella se acostó y fue entonces que se acercó a ella. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Robin se lo quedó viendo sin decir nada, pero evidentemente estaba sorprendida de su actitud. En su rostro, algunas marcas de lágrimas secas eran perfectamente visibles bajo la luz de la vela y Zoro pasó su mano sobre ellas con toda la delicadeza que pudo, pero aun así no pudo evitar cierta dureza. Ella no se quejó, solo se le quedó viendo hasta que él retiró su mano de su rostro. Mientras la bajaba, la mano de Robin sujetó la suya. Él la elevó hasta su rostro y la besó. Robin soltó un respingo y se volteó, evidentemente perturbada.

-Buenas noches, Zoro.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta tras él. Estuvo un buen rato caminando, tratando de figurarse dónde demonios estaba su habitación.

_Continuará…_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y como dije antes, sigan haciendo sus apuestas, jeje, no van tan mal._

_En cuanto a la pregunta que hice la vez pasada... solo para que sepan un poquito más de mí, the ONOFRE tiene razón, estoy estudiando psicología n.n ¿se nota? Bueno pues como mencioné antes este era un pequeño ejercicio de análisis que quería hacerme a mí misma, pero necesitaba sus opiniones. _

_Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y por dejar sus comentarios. Ya saben, cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario que quieran hacer… sin spoilers, claro._

_Saludos! Nos leemos pronto._

_Atte. Aoshika October_


	5. You're the closest to heaven

_Hola! Perdón por no publicar antes, he tenido unos días pésimos pero me di tiempo para terminar esto. Cuando pueda contesto los reviews. Espero que les guste, háganme saber qué les pareció :D_

_Disc. Los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen, solo las tramas de esta historia._

_Advertencias: Lemon._

_Resumen: No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero… deseo que sepas quien soy._

**Iris**

**Capítulo 5: You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

Robin comenzó a recuperar la consciencia después de un profundo sueño, al sentir su pecho ligero, liberado de la sensación aplastante…de la cabeza de Zoro sobre ella. Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente mientras sus pulmones absorbían todo el aire del que se habían visto privados. Miró a un lado. Zoro se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, y su mano derecha se deslizaba por sobre las heridas que tenía en el brazo izquierdo.

Robin estiró su brazo y tomó el reloj despertador que tenía en la mesa de noche. Forzó la vista para ver bien la hora. Faltaban diez minutos para las cinco de la mañana.

-¿Zoro?- le llamó en voz baja. Él volteó un poco hacia ella.

-Debo irme.

-¿A dónde?

-A casa a asearme y por ropa limpia. Debo ir a trabajar, ¿recuerdas?

Robin se detuvo en seco. Claro, debía de haberlo pensado. De pronto se sintió tonta, esperó que en su voz no se hubiera notado la alarma que había sentido en ese momento, y es que luego de pensarlo, tenía lógica.

-Claro. Claro, lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Vuelve a dormir.

Robin asintió.

-Volveré en la tarde.

Robin sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Sintió algo muy lindo en el pecho, un calor especial, una tranquilidad repentina aún dentro de ese mar de incertidumbre del que no había conseguido salir del todo. Se irguió hacia él, que no se había levantado de la cama, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Zoro volteó y le correspondió con un beso rápido en los labios.

Se puso de pie y caminó para salir de la habitación. Robin se quedó acostada pero no permaneció allí mucho tiempo. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la ventana.

Vio salir del estacionamiento un auto de color negro. Supuso que era de él, y entonces se percató de que no le había preguntado cómo había llegado allí para empezar, o cómo se iría a su casa.

Se regresó a su cama, y trató de dormir un poco más.

.

.

.

Cuando Zoro bajó al restaurante a desayunar, Robin ya estaba sentada en una mesa tomando café y comiendo unas galletas mientras leía un libro que el día anterior le habían prestado Mary y Morton.

Pidió un desayuno y se acercó a sentarse junto a ella. Robin levantó la mirada apenas lo suficiente para evidenciar que se había percatado de su presencia y después volvió su vista al libro. Le sirvieron a Zoro su desayuno y él comenzó a comer sin pronunciar palabra.

Pudieron haber dicho muchas cosas de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero Zoro por lo menos se lo guardó porque no sentía que fuera algo apropiado. Seguramente Robin tampoco lo sacaría nunca a colación, y si ya todo estaba mejor entonces no valía la pena arriesgarse a crear algún nuevo problema entre ambos.

-Hoy no vendré a comer- anunció ella sin despegar los ojos del libro. Zoro se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Ella continuó;- Unas mujeres me invitaron hoy a la escuela a cuidar a los niños, va a haber un pequeño festival o algo así. Probablemente tampoco llegue a cenar. Solo te aviso para que no te preocupes de más y te midas en cuanto a tus reacciones hacia esta gente.

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo- le contestó él, con un deje de ironía en la voz. Ella le hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada sin decir nada más. Salió del restaurante y dejó allí a Zoro, que no demostró gran reacción a parte de encogerse ligeramente de hombros.

Zoro terminó de desayunar y volvió a la posada, y como le había prometido la noche anterior, ayudó al dueño a arreglar la puerta de la habitación que habían asignado a Robin y a darle algo de mantenimiento al resto de las instalaciones.

Terminaron en la tarde, justo a la hora de comer. Tal y como le había dicho, Robin no apareció.

Una vez que terminó con su comida, Zoro caminó por la villa, y tuvo que dar un par de vueltas antes de encontrar el establecimiento de atención a turistas.

Cuando entró, Morton y Mary caminaban de un lado a otro acomodando los carteles y haciendo limpieza. Se veían muy animados y felices, hasta que percibieron la presencia de Zoro con ellos.

-Bu…buenas tardes, Roronoa san- saludó Morton un poco tembloroso. Zoro se acercó y tomó asiento aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo había invitado.

-Necesito hacerles un par de preguntas y quiero que me contesten con la verdad.

Morton asintió y Mary se sujetó de su brazo sin dejar de ver a Zoro con un profundo temor.

-Adelante, Roronoa san- contestó Morton encogiéndose un poco contra su esposa. Zoro los observó con severidad.

-¿Cuándo se supone que sale el barco a la isla donde llega el correo?

Morton tragó saliva y volteó hacia la barra. Se acercó y rebuscó entre unos papeles.

-Ah… dependiendo del clima, entre tres días y una semana más.

Zoro se recargó un poco en la silla que había tomado. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Morton y Mary no dijeron nada hasta que él volvió a alzar la cabeza hacia ellos y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Dónde está el puerto?- preguntó mientras los miraba fijamente. Mary fue quien reunió coraje y habló esta vez.

-E…está del lado norte de la isla…

-No he tenido oportunidad de verlo. Y tampoco he visto actividad de ese lado de la isla.

-¿Está insinuando algo, Roronoa san?

-No- contestó entonces el peliverde con toda tranquilidad- nada en absoluto.

-No hay actividad precisamente porque estamos incomunicados- trató de justificar Morton, pero al levantar Zoro la mirada hacia él de nuevo, guardó silencio.

-Ya les he dicho que no estoy insinuando nada- se puso de pie con toda calma, se rascó la cabeza y divagó un poco con los posters y las imágenes pegadas en las paredes-; sin embargo no tengo motivos tampoco para confiar plenamente en ninguno de ustedes.

Ni tampoco motivo alguno para contarles sus ideas, sus motivos ni sus intenciones. Volteó a verlos una vez más e inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida.

Después de todo, en cierto modo Robin tenía algo de razón y él no tenía verdaderos motivos para ponerse en contra de esas personas mientras todo marchara como hasta ese momento.

Salió de la oficina y se preguntó si valdría la pena ir a revisar el puerto, pero decidió no hacerlo y en su lugar, buscó un lugar apartado donde pudiera entrenar por un rato sin ser interrumpido.

Entonces cuando se encontró solo, fue que tuvo que hacerse de nuevo todas esas preguntas. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla tendría Robin la noche anterior? ¿Qué tenía que ver con él?

-Pensó en verle el lado bueno al asunto. Quizás, después de todo, Robin también estaba sintiendo la misma desconfianza que él sentía con respecto a ese lugar y a esas personas. No era que le alegrara que ella tuviera esas pesadillas, pero al menos podía tratar de interpretarlas como una buena señal con respecto a su nakama.

No le gustaba la idea de que ella pareciera habituarse a estar allí. Tal como le había dicho, aunque ella quisiera quedarse él la sacaría y la regresaría al Sunny, pero siempre quedaría eso, esa duda, ese problema de que ella realmente quisiera quedarse.

No, no era momento de estar pensando en esas cosas…solo era cuestión de unos días para encontrar a sus nakamas y seguir con sus vidas, lo que estaban viviendo en el momento no era sino algo transicional y eso seguramente la arqueóloga lo veía tan claramente como él.

En la noche, cuando sintió hambre, decidió volver al restaurante a cenar. Cuando llegó, ella ya estaba allí, sentada. Zoro pidió que le sirvieran de cenar y se sentó junto a ella.

-Buenas noches- le sonrió ella- ¿cómo te fue hoy?

Zoro la miró con cierta gravedad. Eso sonaba tan natural…como si fuera la situación más normal del mundo que ellos estuvieran allí trabajando para esa gente en lugar de estar en el Sunny con sus nakamas, como si llevaran toda la vida allí y aquello fuera lo _habitual…_

¿Por qué era esa la sensación que le daba su comportamiento? ¿De verdad estaba ella tan tranquila y tan habituada, o solo era que él se estaba poniendo paranoico?

Al final ni siquiera contestó a su pregunta y Robin no volvió a preguntar. Comieron en total silencio y al terminar se quedaron sentados ante la mesa, ambos con los ojos pegados al plato como si fuera lo más interesante que podían ver en esos momentos. Finalmente, ella levantó la vista hacia Zoro y sonrió una vez más.

-¿Te parece si caminamos un poco?

Zoro no contestó, pero se levantó de su silla y la siguió.

Tal como la otra noche, la aldea mostraba cierta vida nocturna, como si hubiera una fiesta. Los niños corrían y jugaban, había puestos de comida y gente caminando por las calles y conversando, había música y luces.

Quizás esa gente realmente era feliz. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil simplemente confiar en ellos?

Entonces vio a Robin, quien de nuevo le parecía demasiado habituada a todo ese ambiente.

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro y decidió hablar.

Iban caminando hombro con hombro, lentamente. Ella no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, hasta que Zoro la llamó por su nombre.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zoro?

-Quería preguntarte qué cosa fue lo de ayer. ¿Qué clase de sueño tuviste?

Robin detuvo su caminar y quedaron parados a media calle. La gente pasaba a su lado tratando de esquivarlos. Ella lo había volteado a ver de manera interrogante. Luego se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, con Zoro atrás de ella tratando de llevarle el paso, lo cual era bastante difícil porque se había juntado gente alrededor de ellos y era muy difícil caminar sin empujarlos o terminar siendo grosero con ellos. Pero se las arregló, ya que Robin estaba muy tranquila y tenía la sensación de que se molestaría con él si les decía cualquier cosa a esas personas.

Llegaron a un lugar donde había unas bancas. Robin se sentó, y Zoro se sentó a su lado, esperando por si había algo qué decir de parte de ella pero Robin se quedó en el mismo silencio hermético de antes. Miró hacia el cielo y él también se mantuvo en silencio un rato, pero decidió volverle a preguntar.

-Robin…

-No fue nada- contestó ella rápidamente antes de que él pudiese reformular la pregunta-, sólo fue una…una pesadilla. Me asusté, es todo.

-No es normal- le dijo entonces Zoro en un tono insistente, necesitaba respuestas, en verdad-. Nunca te había escuchado gritar así.

¿Y por qué precisamente su nombre? Se moría por preguntarle eso pero no sabía cómo meterlo a la plática sin sentirse extraño (y vulnerable) haciéndolo.

-Te confieso que ni siquiera recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que soñé. Ni siquiera sé por qué grité tu nombre- ella sonrió entonces y volteó para mirarle, con esa misma tranquilidad que a veces lo hacía sentir bien y a veces lo desesperaba de más-. Quizás porque recordé que estabas cerca y que querías cuidarme.

Zoro se sonrojó furiosamente ante estas últimas palabras por parte de Robin. Volteó la cabeza para desentenderse, pero ella le tomó de un brazo y él tuvo que volver a voltear hacia ella.

-Robin…

Robin le puso la mano en los labios para que no dijera nada más. Zoro obedeció. Su estómago se encogió cuando ella le abrazó del cuello y se acercó. Ambos cerraron los ojos y pegaron poco a poco sus frentes. Zoro le sujetó de la cintura.

-Robin…

-Shh…-Robin cerró un poco más su agarre alrededor de su cuello- ¿Realmente necesitas decir algo?

Zoro lo pensó, pero nada vino a su mente. Negó con su cabeza, sabiendo que Robin sentiría el movimiento y comprendería aunque tenía los ojos cerrados como él.

-¿Tienes ganas de pensar, y quizás de discutir?

Zoro volvió a mover la cabeza de manera negativa.

-Entonces déjalo así.

Como si de un accidente se tratara, sus labios hicieron un pequeño roce. Se separaron por un segundo y volvieron a juntarse, esta vez con un toque más largo. Se separaron de nuevo, y la tercera vez se juntaron, se acariciaron lentamente y se quedaron sellados por varios segundos.

Zoro sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo contraerse gracias a esa sola deliciosa acción, pero sobre todo, por el hecho de estar besando a Robin, de tenerla en sus brazos, de estar juntos. ¿Significaría lo mismo para ella? Tenía que ser valiente, tenía qué decírselo.

No quiso acabar con el momento. Dejó que durara lo que tuviera que durar y ninguno de los dos quiso deshacer el contacto en seguida. Lo alargaron por un momento más y disfrutaron acariciándose de nuevo, incluso él se atrevió a acariciar posesivamente su espalda con una mano, y con la otra bajar lentamente por su cadera y una de sus piernas. Al sentir esto, ella se aferró de él con más fuerza y el beso se intensificó.

Abrieron los ojos al separarse. Zoro miró con detenimiento los ojos débiles, las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca entreabierta de su nakama, con los labios brillantes, y ardiendo de humedad luego del alargado beso.

Tuvo una terrible necesidad de abrazarla de nuevo con aún más fuerza y apoderarse de sus labios antes de que Robin pudiera decir cualquier cosa. De pronto ella trataba de separarlo, parecía asustada, quizás por su brusquedad repentina, pero terminó por ceder y corresponder al beso ahora apasionado y profundo que Zoro le daba.

La jaló más todavía hacia sí, y no supo cómo o porqué terminó sentándola sobre sus piernas.

No se encontraban en un lugar transitado sino al contrario, bastante solitario, de modo que no causaron ningún tipo de escándalo, como hubiera sido de esperarse.

Robin se separó de él poco a poco. Le tomó la cara y lo miró con detenimiento por un instante, durante el cual Zoro trató de descifrar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza. Un momento después, ella le soltó, pero pegó su frente de nuevo a la de él mientras se dejaba envolver en otro abrazo, tal era la necesidad de Zoro de tenerla que no podía soltarla aunque quisiera hacerlo.

-Debo... quiero ir a dormir- le dijo después de un momento, mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de Zoro para separarse de él un poco.

-Robin, yo…

-Estoy cansada Zoro- se levantó de sus piernas y comenzó a caminar, con él siguiéndola de cerca. Entraron a la posada y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a las habitaciones. Antes de entrar en la suya, Robin se dio la vuelta hacia él. No lo miró directamente, pero tomó su mano y la acarició.

Zoro se acercó un poco más a ella. Robin le abrazó.

Zoro no supo por qué de pronto la sintió tan frágil y vulnerable como la noche anterior que la tenía llorando en sus brazos luego de la pesadilla. La abrazó de vuelta y no la dejó ir. Besó su sien. Le acarició la espalda.

-No te irás, ¿cierto, Zoro?

Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero cierto tinte de temor podía sentirse.

La abrazó aún con más fuerza y repitió el beso, ahora en la frente igual que la noche anterior, con la única intención de mantenerla tranquila.

-¿Soñaste que me iba?- preguntó finalmente, siendo vencido por la curiosidad pero sin muchas esperanzas. Ella asintió, cosa que provocó un estallido en su interior. ¿Era eso tan grave como para que se hubiera puesto así?- No me iré-, contestó finalmente- al menos, no sin ti.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Robin, quien le soltó lentamente y le hizo una media sonrisa antes de entrar en su habitación. Zoro la miró hasta que cerró la puerta, y entró a su habitación sin saber…qué sentir…qué pensar…

.

.

.

Robin se levantó de su cama y miró el reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana.

Había dormido relativamente bien, al menos se sentía descansada.

Debido a las malas jugadas que su mente y su imaginación le estaban jugando últimamente, se vio tentada a pensar que lo ocurrido con Zoro la noche anterior no había sido sino producto de su imaginación. Pero sus sábanas…tenían unas pocas manchas de sangre, y algo se sentía en ellas – y en toda la cama – que hacían pensar que realmente alguien había estado allí con ella. Se sentía cierto hueco, cierto peso sobre el colchón que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda; Zoro había estado allí, con ella.

Se encaminó al baño y se dio una larga ducha con agua tibia. Había amanecido una mañana no tan cálida, para variar, y eso le hacía tener buen humor. Cuando salió se puso ropa cómoda y se mentalizó para trabajar un rato, un poco para no pensar en Zoro…no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería pasarse las horas muertas construyendo castillos en el aire o al contrario, llenándose de miedos, alucinaciones o paranoias que solo hicieran más extraña la de por sí extraña relación que había comenzado con él.

En eso estaba pensando cuando salió de su cuarto a buscar a la cocina algo para almorzar. Iba entrando, cuando vio sobre la mesa una nota escrita en una servilleta a toda carrera. La pluma que ella usaba para anotar direcciones y recordatorios, que solía estar en la mesa del teléfono, estaba junto a la servilleta.

La tomó y la leyó. Eran números telefónicos. Uno de ellos era de casa, otro de teléfono móvil y un tercero decía que era de la universidad. Finalmente, había una dirección, y reconoció la calle allí escrita como una de las más cercanas a la playa.

Sonrió. Apreció las letras firmes y un poco descuidadas sobre el papel, sin una anotación extra, ni algún cuidado especial ni algo que permitiera identificar a quien la escribió más que lo que ella ya sabía. Sonrió.

No era el tipo de detalle romántico que una mujer espera ver. No era un ramo de rosas o una caja de chocolates y mucho menos un poema o una dedicatoria, pero era… ¿podía pensar que era una manera de demostrar que le tenía confianza? Robin quiso pensar que así era.

Llevó la servilleta a su cuarto y la guardó en un cajón con mucho cuidado. Posteriormente siguió con los planes que tenía para ese día en específico.

Desayunó con una tranquilidad extraña e inusual. Más tarde comenzó a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Pasaron las horas lentas frente a la computadora y sus libros. Aburrimiento, tedio. Pero quería pensar que todo ese trabajo duro tendría su recompensa más tarde, cuando Zoro llegaba.

No esperaba nada perfecto, ni mucho menos que fuera caballeroso o el príncipe azul que muchas mujeres de corto entendimiento sueñan. Simplemente deseaba verlo y saber que él creía en ella, y que él pensaba que podían estar juntos.

Sonrió ante este pensamiento aún en frente de su computadora. Se separó un poco, estiró los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Después de un rato se puso de pie y se estiró un poco. Miró el reloj. Eran las 4 de la tarde.

Fue a la cocina y comió algo rápido. Cuando terminó, fue a su cuarto y se recostó para tomar una siesta. Si bien era cierto que hacía un poco menos de calor que otros días, el ambiente era bastante soporífero. No tuvo problemas en quedarse dormida.

Se despertó al escuchar unos golpes firmes en la puerta del departamento. Un poco adormilada todavía, se puso de pie y caminó hasta allí. Abrió la puerta y la imagen que vio entonces era de esperarse, pero no por eso dejó de sorprenderla.

Zoro estaba de pie ante la puerta. A diferencia de los otros días, estaba vestido con inesperada propiedad; pantalones de vestir, una camisa blanca y corbata.

Ella le sonrió.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Zoro se encogió de hombros e hizo una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta mientras ella le dejaba pasar. Iba a invitarlo a comer algo, pero él no la dejó hablar.

-¿Tienes algún plan para el fin de semana?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. No contestó al momento, trató de hacer memoria, preguntándose si tenía algún compromiso, pero en realidad no era así. Negó con la cabeza y Zoro, aunque nervioso, mostró cierta satisfacción de saber esto.

-Emmhh…entonces…me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

Él apretó los labios y comenzó a rascarse la nuca. Cada vez se veía más sonrojado.

-¡Es una sorpresa!- dijo finalmente en un tono bastante brusco, tratando de mostrar, quizás dominación, quizás algún tipo de dureza, pero con ello, Robin solo rio un poco y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien- le dijo en tono tranquilizador-, no importa, puedo ir contigo a donde quieras.

Zoro miró hacia el piso, ya no se veía tan nervioso pero seguía sin poder levantar la cara hacia ella sin sonrojarse. Robin seguía sonriéndole.

-Deberías…deberías llevar algo de ropa… volveremos el domingo en la noche.

Robin sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, probablemente nunca en la vida se había sentido así. Sin embargo, para no hacer sentir a Zoro incómodo y sobre todo para que no se sonrojara más y terminara explotando, lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a tomar algo mientras preparo mis cosas?- le preguntó con resolución. Zoro asintió y ella se dirigió a su cuarto.

Primero se cambió de ropa. Se puso unos pantalones negros que le quedaban como una segunda piel, y una blusa blanca con un lindo escote. Se puso algo de perfume y apenas un poco de brillo labial.

Guardó en una pequeña maleta un par de cambios de ropa y sus cosas de uso personal. Cuando terminó, cerró la maleta y vio a su alrededor un momento para asegurarse de que traía con ella lo que habitualmente usaba.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Zoro sentado en la cocina bebiendo un simple vaso de agua fría. Él volteó a verla en cuanto ella se paró en la puerta con su pequeña maleta en la mano. Se acercó y se la quitó para llevarla él.

Salieron del departamento luego de que Robin se asegurara de que todo estaba en orden. Cerró la puerta con llave.

Bajaron al pequeño estacionamiento y caminaron hasta un auto color negro. Justo era el que ella había visto salir en la mañana.

Zoro le abrió la puerta e incluso metió la maleta en la parte trasera del auto, sobre los asientos. Él tomó su lugar frente al volante y lo echó a andar.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Atravesaron la ciudad y avanzaron por la avenida costera. Podían ver la playa desde ahí, pero evidentemente no era ese el lugar a donde Zoro la llevaba.

-¿saldremos de la ciudad?- preguntó ella entonces- sé que es una sorpresa pero al menos podrías decirme eso.

-En teoría, no saldremos- accedió Zoro sin despegar sus ojos del camino, y no agregó nada más.

De vez en cuando, Robin volteaba y lo observaba fijamente. Su piel morena lucía tentadora bajo los rayos dorados del atardecer. Sus ojos intensos fijos en el camino y sus labios cerrados, tan suaves. Su expresión de concentración y fortaleza… le daban tantas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo. Seguía sin comprender qué la hacía amarlo de esa manera, pero no lo podía evitar. Tal vez tampoco debía de comprenderlo. Quizás debía limitarse a sentir.

Sin poderlo evitar, dejó que su mano se acercara y le acariciara la mejilla. Zoro la miró de reojo un momento. Ella lo siguió observando fijamente y durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Zoro se salió de la carretera y tomó un camino que se adentraba en una zona boscosa. Ya no podía verse la playa o la ciudad por ninguna parte. Se internaron entre los árboles y finalmente Zoro detuvo el auto.

Robin miró a través de la ventanilla y entonces pudo ver que se habían detenido frente a una pequeña cabaña, y no se pudo mover; estaba bastante conmovida.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él sin mirarla. Robin notó como sus mejillas volvían a colorearse poco a poco.

-Sí- le contestó, y cada vez era más difícil ocultar la emoción que sentía.

-Si te…si te parece demasiado podemos regresar…es decir…

-¿Qué más da?- preguntó ella ahora para tranquilizarlo- ya dormimos juntos. Creo que lo que sea que pase ahora será porque tenía que pasar, ¿No es cierto?

Después de un momento de mantenerse inmóvil e indeciso, Zoro finalmente salió del auto y le dio la vuelta para abrirle a Robin la puerta.

-Vamos- dijo entonces, ofreciéndole la mano. Robin lo sujetó y se acercaron a la entrada de la cabaña.

Mientras Zoro sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta, Robin miró a su alrededor. Los árboles le daban a ese pequeño lugar una sensación de lejanía, de estar completamente separados del resto del mundo. Era extraño, pero no sentía más el calor aplastante de los últimos días, es más, desde la noche anterior no lo sentía tanto. Ahora en cambio se percibían algunos rayos de sol, pero eran ya débiles y la oscuridad que cubría poco a poco el cielo traía consigo una corriente de aire frío que a la primera oportunidad le erizó la piel.

Zoro volteó a verla al notar su estremecimiento y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy bello este lugar. Pero no he traído un suéter.

-Encenderé la chimenea- y justo en ese momento abrió la puerta y entraron.

Por dentro había una especie de estancia, con un único sillón enfrente de la chimenea antes mencionada por él. A la izquierda había una puerta a través de la cual podía divisarse una cocina, y una escalera que daba a un segundo piso.

Zoro se adelantó y sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo. Encendió una lámpara aquí y allá, ya que la oscuridad poco a poco se volvía más densa. La iluminación le dio un poco más de calidez al ambiente.

-No hay servicio de energía eléctrica en esta zona- explicó. Posteriormente, se acercó a la chimenea y comenzó a encenderla.

Robin mientras tanto, dio una vuelta por la estancia, tocando las paredes y mirando la impersonalidad del lugar. Llamó su atención el destello de las llamas cuando Zoro consiguió encender la chimenea y también el calor que despedían, que contrariamente al que estaba acostumbrada, era tranquilizador, agradable y reconfortante.

Se acercó mientras Zoro se ponía de pie y ninguno de los dos despegó sus ojos de las llamas. Notó entonces que entre la chimenea y el sillón había una alfombra.

-Haré algo de cenar- ofreció él de pronto- ¿tienes hambre?

-Algo.

-Bien. Espérame aquí.

Robin tomó asiento en el sillón mientras miraba la chimenea. Escuchó a Zoro trabajar en la cocina un rato y le sorprendió pensar en que supiera cocinar, pero tenía sentido siendo un hombre que vivía solo.

Después de un rato él se acercó a ella. Había preparado unos bocadillos fritos y los había puesto en una pequeña bandeja.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- no soy muy bueno en esto. Siempre como cosas rápidas y no tengo muy buen gusto.

-No te preocupes- tomó un bocadillo y lo probó- no está mal- y posteriormente se rio de su expresión apenada y de sus mejillas permanentemente rojas. Al final, él también dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasó un rato y terminaron de comer y de beber un poco de jugo. Zoro llevó de vuelta las cosas a la cocina y Robin se quedó allí sentada.

Cuando regresó, se quedó de pie mirándola, al parecer, sin saber qué más hacer, qué sería correcto hacer.

-¿ocurre algo?

Zoro se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado. Robin adelantó su mano y le acarició su mejilla.

-No te preocupes. Si quieres mañana cocino yo.

Zoro no cambió mucho su expresión pero se relajó ligeramente. Robin subió los pies al sillón y se acercó un poco más a él.

Le besó. Poco a poco fue abrazándole el cuello y acercándose cada vez más a él. Zoro la abrazó y la dejó sentarse entre sus piernas.

Poco a poco se recostaron, enredando sus extremidades en el sillón, abrazando de una forma cada vez más cercana sus cuerpos.

-Nos vamos a caer- le dijo ella al oído en cuanto pudo acercarse lo suficiente.

Zoro la sujetó con fuerza y se fue deslizando desde el sillón hasta la alfombra, posicionándose con extremo cuidado sobre ella.

Robin tuvo que pensar que parecía perfecto. Era más que perfecto, como sacado de una novela romántica; la cabaña, el frío, las lámparas, la chimenea, la alfombra en el piso, la noche cerrada.

Todo parecía hecho a propósito y quizás por lo mismo le costaba creer que fuera real.

Mas el peso del cuerpo de Zoro sobre el de ella lo volvió real otra vez. Cada vez que se restregaba contra ella, respirando su cuello con fuerza para percibir su aroma, ella se erizaba y sentía una oleada extraña de calor dentro de su cuerpo, algo que nunca había sentido antes, como si hubiera estado escondido en su interior. Se sintió al borde de algo extraño y repentino, peligroso y quizás demasiado fuerte de sobrellevar.

Zoro la miró desde arriba un momento. Robin trató una vez más de explorar dentro de esos ojos negros, pero como antes, sus intentos fueron completamente inútiles. Aspiró su aroma de metal y de agua salada y deslizó sus manos por el cabello corto y suave. Le acarició la cara de un movimiento rápido y observó en toda su expresión una gran duda.

Rio de una forma ligeramente traviesa y se apoyó en los brazos para incorporarse un poco. Decidió que quizás debía calmar la tensión un poco, tomárselo con más calma.

-Dime… ¿qué haces en un lugar como este?- preguntó como si nada estuviera pasando. Zoro se enderezó un poco hacia atrás y finalmente se sentaron frente a frente, en el piso. A Robin le hizo gracia que solo esa reacción de su parte consiguiera cambiar por completo el ánimo de la situación. Zoro no dejaba de parecer algo nervioso e inseguro, pero seguía presentando reacciones un tanto bruscas y molestas. Ahora estaba rascándose la nuca, apretando los dientes y con las mejillas cada vez más rojas. Ella esperó hasta que Zoro soltó un pequeño suspiro y miró hacia el piso.

-Yo…solo vengo algunas veces…cuando necesito pensar.

-Pensé que para eso ibas a la playa.

Zoro no levantó la vista pero Robin alcanzó a ver la insinuación de una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Estar aquí es mejor. Es aún más lejano.

-Comprendo. ¿Y solo te quedas aquí adentro, sin hacer nada?

-No…a veces salgo a hacer ejercicio al bosque…

Robin sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Vamos afuera entonces.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Zoro la miró y frunció un poco el ceño, pero ella le extendió la mano y él la sujetó.

-Espera un momento.

Zoro subió corriendo las escaleras, y bajó un momento después. Traía con él una chaqueta negra; se la puso a Robin en los hombros y fue entonces que ella recordó que afuera estaban haciendo frío.

Apenas abrieron la puerta, sintió el aire helado tensándole la piel. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Se quedaron parados en la puerta, mirando hacia afuera.

Había algo de luna, y por lo tanto, el bosque no lucía muy oscuro. Fue entonces que Robin pudo apreciarlo mejor, los árboles eran altísimos y espesos, pero había suficiente separación entre ellos para caminar.

Robin entonces, una vez más, tomó la mano de Zoro y la apretó cariñosamente para comenzar a adentrarse en los árboles. No se escuchaba ni un ruido, solamente sus pasos triturando algunas hojas y ramas.

-Es precioso- comentó ella luego de unos minutos- no pensé que hubiera un lugar así cerca de casa. Tú sabes…la vida en la ciudad puede ser muy monótona.

-Sí.

Continuaron caminando y de pronto Robin sintió que él le daba un jalón para dar la vuelta, pero ella se esforzó en continuar hacia adelante y finalmente a Zoro no le quedó más remedio que continuar. Llegaron a una reja.

Era raro que estuviera allí. Tenía unos dos metros de alto, y al ver hacia los lados, Robin no pudo encontrar sus límites.

Volteó a ver a Zoro con gesto interrogante, pero él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes qué hay más allá?

-No. Nunca he llegado más lejos.

Robin miró hacia arriba. De un momento a otro, una gran curiosidad se apoderó de ella. Como si algo más allá de la reja estuviera esperando por ella.

Como lo que sentía al ver el mar. Alguien del otro lado gritaba su nombre con desesperación y ella necesitaba responder.

Con ese único pensamiento y deseo en mente, se sujetó de la reja. Subió uno de sus pies y lo afianzó a uno de los huecos, y se impulsó para ir más arriba.

La chaqueta había caído de sus hombros cuando ella levantó los brazos, pero no lo notó hasta que una oleada de aire frío pegó en sus brazos y le tensó los dedos de las manos, todo su cuerpo entonces quedó literalmente congelado contra la reja.

Los brazos de Zoro alrededor de su cintura la regresaron al suelo, y él le puso la chaqueta en los hombros y la sujetó, mirándole con notoria ansiedad.

-¡…mujer!- Robin reaccionó al escuchar esto. Sus ojos habían quedado pegados en la reja, y al escuchar la voz de Zoro escuchó un sonido cortado, como si antes de esa palabra le hubiera dicho otra cosa. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces.

Fue entonces que Zoro la abrazó con fuerza. Robin, un poco confundida, levantó lentamente los brazos y lo rodeó con ellos.

-Llevaba un buen rato llamándote. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Su voz sonaba severa. Pero al mismo tiempo, dejaba notar una gran preocupación. Sin embargo, ella no supo qué contestarle…prefirió no hacerlo.

Se dejó abrazar y no habló. Si él podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué ella no?

-Volvamos. Está haciendo más frío y comienza a haber neblina.

Dicho esto, la tomó de la mano firmemente y comenzó a caminar.

Viéndolo desde atrás, Robin se dio cuenta de que quizás, para un hombre como Zoro, compartir ese tipo de momentos, e incluso llevarla a un lugar tan especial como parecía ser ese, era un gran salto. Se sintió aliviada. Cada vez había más cosas que la hacían pensar que Zoro la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, de esa manera tan inexplicable y repentina.

Lo detuvo de un momento a otro, y él volteó, un poco confundido.

Robin extendió sus brazos hacia él. Abrazó su cuello y se acercó a su cara, sonriendo mientras observaba el gesto sorprendido en su rostro. Luego de recorrerlo rápidamente con la mirada, le besó largamente, siendo correspondida en seguida.

-Todo está bien. No te preocupes por mí- le dijo cuándo dejaron el beso por un momento. En lugar de contestar, Zoro buscó sus labios de nuevo. Se separaron una vez más y Robin levantó una mano para acariciarle la cara- dime… ¿te gustó dormir juntos anoche?- le preguntó resueltamente, y con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

Zoro asintió.

-¿Lo haremos de nuevo?

Él asintió una vez más y Robin fue quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez. Lo tomó de la mano con gran determinación y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la cabaña.

La neblina era cada vez más densa, pero en poco tiempo Robin pudo ver el resplandor de la chimenea colándose por las ventanas de la pequeña construcción. Llegaron en pocos minutos.

Caminaron hacia el interior aún tomados de la mano. Zoro la soltó.

-Adelántate si quieres. Apagaré la chimenea. Hay una lámpara en la habitación- y le dio el encendedor con el que había prendido las otras lámparas.

Robin lo tomó y subió las escaleras.

Había dos puertas, una daba a una especie de armario, y la otra era la de la habitación. No era muy grande pero era acogedora. Estaba un poco desordenada, pero la cama estaba hecha y en general parecía que todo estaba limpio. Había una ventana que permitía ver el bosque.

Robin se acercó y miró el auto de Zoro estacionado abajo, y entonces recordó que no había bajado su maleta. Pero…no importaba por el momento, ya se ocuparía de eso en la mañana.

Encendió la lámpara.

Pasaron varios minutos y Zoro no subía. Extrañada, Robin se sentó mirando hacia la puerta, y pasaron un par de minutos antes de que se abriera y Zoro entrara con la mirada baja, y la viera, al parecer ligeramente avergonzado.

-Me equivoqué de puerta.

Robin se llevó una mano a la boca, pero no a tiempo para contener la risa que salió de ella, irritando a Zoro en el proceso.

-Lo siento- le dijo, aun limpiándose una lagrimilla que quería escurrir por la orilla de su ojo. Zoro se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

Robin lo miró y notó su nerviosismo, y tenía razón, ella también estaba algo nerviosa.

La noche anterior, quizás había sido la debilidad que él mostraba, o esa desconexión que parecía tener con el mundo, pero daba la impresión de que no estaba del todo consciente cuando aceptó dormir con ella.

Y ella…pues estaba algo aturdida por la impresión de verle llegar a su casa en ese estado.

Pero ahora ambos estaban completamente despiertos y conscientes, o al menos eso parecía. Robin se dirigió hacia él y comenzó a quitarle la corbata, que de todos modos él había aflojado al máximo casi desde el principio.

-Hoy me toca arriba- susurró mientras soltaba los primeros botones de la camisa. Zoro sonrió, ya menos tenso. Se fue recargando hacia atrás, y en el proceso la jaló hacia él, para que quedara recostada encima como quería.

Robin terminó de desabotonar la camisa, y al abrirla, se sorprendió de ver las heridas sobre su pecho.

Zoro se incorporó un poco para que pudiera quitarle la camisa por completo. Al hacerlo, las heridas en sus brazos quedaron también descubiertas. Por algún motivo, ella tenía la sensación de que ya no tenían por qué estar allí. Verlas la tomó desprevenida, y Zoro debió notar algún cambio en su rostro, porque la miraba fijamente como si esperara cualquier comentario o pregunta de su parte. Ella miró su rostro y sonrió.

-¿Te duele alguna?

Zoro negó con la cabeza, pero entonces Robin recordó una especialmente profunda que estaba en su hombro.

Así como estaba sentada sobre él, le acarició esa herida con la yema de su dedo medio, y percibió que Zoro contraía un poco el rostro. Buscó otra en su pecho y repitió el proceso, igual con una en su estómago, en sus antebrazos, y cada vez Zoro dejaba asomar un poco más de incomodidad en su expresión. Robin se inclinó entonces, y una por una, besó todas esas heridas, terminando con la que estaba más abajo, cerca del ombligo. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, ese cuerpo perfecto de hombre le pareció atractivo, deseable. Pero ahora adquiría para ella un nuevo significado; no solo era objeto de su deseo, ahora todo él era su amor, su vida. Al terminar con la última de las heridas se acercó a su boca y lo besó, pero de una manera tan dominante que se sorprendió de sí misma. Zoro abrió los labios y permitió que hiciera todo lo que quisiera con ellos. La abrazó con una suavidad contrastante con la habitual brusquedad que mostraba habitualmente mientras ella lo besaba y acariciaba su torso a manos llenas.

Robin se separó de él lentamente y enderezó su cuerpo. Aún con la respiración algo difícil, comenzó a desabotonar su propia blusa, pero solo los dos primeros botones antes de que Zoro la soltara y terminara de hacerlo él mismo. Robin le sujetó las muñecas, sin detenerlo, más bien buscando sostenerse para no caer ante las caricias. Él le abrió la blusa con cuidado y comenzó acariciando su abdomen, subiendo cada vez un poco más. Robin se sacó la blusa, extasiada con las caricias. Cerró los ojos, para ahuyentar un poco el nerviosismo y poderse quitar el sostén sin ponerse a temblar, como parecía que iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro. Lo hizo con lentitud, y cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que Zoro veía su cara fijamente. Sus manos se habían quedado en la cintura, pero una de ellas, la derecha, subió poco a poco por su piel. Robin fue echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo un éxtasis intenso. La mano pasó por entre sus senos y llegó a su cuello, el cual sujetó con delicadeza mientras ella dejaba caer completamente la cabeza. Con la misma lentitud, la mano volvió a bajar, solo para ser sustituida un momento después por los labios, ya que Zoro se había incorporado hacia ella. Comenzó por besar su hombro izquierdo, para luego subir por su cuello expuesto con enloquecedora lentitud.

-Es mi turno.

Antes de que Robin pudiera procesar las palabras, sintió que daba vueltas. Él la hizo recostar en la cama, pero no se acostó sobre ella, sino que mantuvo su cuerpo a un lado.

-Quiero verte- le dijo, como explicándole lo que estaba haciendo. Siguió acariciándola suavemente, y después de un par de minutos, comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Bajó por su pecho y comenzó con uno de sus senos. Lamió el pezón con delicadeza, pausadamente, y Robin pudo sentir claramente el momento en que se endureció por completo dentro de su boca. Gimió un poco, pero no le avergonzó. Nadie más que Zoro podía escucharla allí, en ese lugar tan lejano y solitario. Y quería regalarle todo de ella, quería demostrarle, incluso con el más mínimo sonido, que todo en ella podía tomarlo cuando y como quisiera.

Y quizás él entendió.

Comenzó a besar su otro seno, y Robin dejó escapar otro gemido. Pronto, las manos de Zoro bajaron por su estómago y comenzaron a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Una vez que lo hizo, los bajó poco a poco por sus piernas. Sus besos entonces fueron bajando también, pasaron por su estómago y siguieron por su vientre bajo mientras más iba bajándole los pantalones.

Finalmente se los quitó por completo y continuó con sus besos mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Le quitó las bragas con cuidado y dejó de besarla, para incorporarse y mirarla.

Robin no podía contener su respiración. Estaba consciente de lo vulnerable que debía de verse, desnuda, con los ojos entrecerrados y apenas reponiéndose un poco de la oleada de emociones que arrasaba con ella desde adentro. Pero aun así no despegó sus ojos de los de él, de esos ojos tan profundos y penetrantes.

Robin lo vio entonces acercarse a ella, y cerró los ojos cuando notó que él lo hizo para besarla. Sujetó sus brazos con las manos, con desesperación. En el proceso, él acarició con la mano derecha su cara, su cuello, bajó por sus pechos y siguió bajando mientras la besaba. Robin sintió entonces la mano acariciar sus piernas. Por instinto, las abrió un poco, y fue entonces que él acercó más su mano y acarició su sexo externamente.

Robin apretó las manos en los brazos morenos de Zoro, mientras uno de sus gemidos se ahogaba en el beso. Los dedos se fueron abriendo paso poco a poco en su interior mientras ella luchaba por mantenerse un poco más serena. Su espalda se arqueaba poco a poco y todo su cuerpo luchaba por dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que las manos de Zoro le estaban provocando. Separó los labios de los de él con un movimiento un tanto brusco y repentino y sus muslos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la mano de Zoro. Abrió los ojos y observó de nuevo los de él, tranquilos, pacientes. Se relajó poco a poco.

Zoro sacó los dedos de su interior y de nuevo se dedicó a besarla. Todo atisbo de nervios o de confusión había desaparecido de ambos, que ahora estaban demasiado abstraídos en ese rito de adoración mutua como para preocuparse por cualquier cosa que no fuera la persona con quien estaban en ese instante.

Robin se estaba perdiendo completamente en el beso, tan largo, tan profundo que apenas podía pensar. Pero no quería pensar, así que simplemente siguió dejándose llevar. Acariciándolo, aferrándose a él, como si fuera a caer a alguna parte, a algún abismo. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre ambos cuerpos, y sin estar plenamente en control de sus acciones, acarició el miembro de Zoro por encima de la ropa. Fue turno de él de soltar un gemido que lo hizo cortar el beso; Robin comprendió que llevaba un buen rato conteniéndose, contrario a lo que ella había hecho todo el tiempo. Sonrió mientras lo veía terminar de desnudarse frente a ella. Pero cuando se acercó, no lo dejó tomar el control otra vez.

Se incorporó y lo besó en los labios profundamente. Dejó que sus pieles entraran en contacto y siguió con sus caricias.

Lo fue guiando lentamente hasta hacerlo sentar, recargado contra la cabecera.

-Te dije que yo iba arriba- le sonrió para comenzar a besarlo otra vez. Se sujetó de sus hombros y sintió claramente las manos enormes aferrarse a sus muslos mientras ella se movía encima de él. Robin se abrazó de su cuello y cortó el beso. Pegó su frente a la de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero ser tuya- susurró mientras se dejaba caer poco a poco sobre él. Mientras más bajaba, más fuerte era el agarre de las manos de Zoro en sus piernas y más ansiosos los besos que daba en su cuello, más pronunciado era el arco que formaba su espalda y mayor la sensibilidad de su piel al contacto de la piel ardiente de su amante.

Cuando sintió por completo el miembro en su interior, buscó los labios de Zoro con desesperación desmedida. Se dieron otro beso largo y placentero mientras comenzaban a mover las caderas, al principio de manera desacompasada, pero poco a poco encontrando un ritmo perfecto para ambos. Cada golpe en su interior la hacía ver explosiones frente a sus ojos cerrados. Su piel dolía, se sentía húmeda, sensible y vulnerable.

Pero no le importaba, porque estaba entregándose al hombre que amaba.

La luz de la lámpara se había ido debilitando, y ahora ofrecía apenas un pequeño haz. Pero más que suficiente para que la sombra de los amantes se imprimiera nítida contra la pared. Afuera la niebla era tan densa que no se veía nada más allá.

Robin no notó nada de esto. Su cuerpo se movía ahora sin que ella tuviera control, Zoro embestía en su interior con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con ternura. La besaba, la acariciaba. La hacía tocar el cielo como nunca antes había sentido antes. Realmente no lo recordaba. Pero no quería recordar. Quería vivir el momento allí con él.

Estaban solos, alejados del mundo, haciendo el amor a la luz de una lámpara que se apagaría en cualquier momento. Y no podía ser más perfecto para ella.

Los últimos movimientos fueron lentos. Se miraron a los ojos, se acariciaron. Ambos lo sintieron.

-Robin…Robin yo….voy a…

Ella asintió, disfrutando de cómo sonaba su voz diciendo su nombre y no llamándola "mujer", pero sobre todo con esa voz, tan masculina, tan perfecta y hundida en el placer.

-Hazlo…- dijo en cuanto los latidos de su corazón le dejaron hablar. Apenas consiguió besarlo, tal era su temblor, su debilidad. Y como si de una orden se tratara, casi en seguida sintió el líquido salir de él, quemando su interior. Le araño la espalda y el beso se transformó en una mordida salvaje en ambas bocas cuando ella sintió el orgasmo sacudir y estremecer cada fibra de su cuerpo. Un grito salió de su garganta sin que pudiera controlarlo y luego se quedó quieta, un instinto la obligaba a estar así diciéndole que la sensación sería más larga si lo hacía. Segundos después dejó caer su cuerpo contra el de Zoro, quien a su vez estaba recargado contra la cabecera de la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Robin escondió la cara en el cuello de Zoro y percibió la humedad de su piel, aunque no sabía si era sudor o su propia saliva dejada ahí en cada uno de sus besos.

El corazón de Zoro latía con fuerza contra el suyo. Se abrazaban buscando recuperarse de tantas sensaciones juntas, y mientras tanto se dedicaron a mirarse, a besarse suavemente y a acariciarse suavemente, con ternura.

Zoro la ayudó a recostarse y salió de su interior con cuidado. Se recostó junto a ella en la cama y se cubrieron. Se abrazaron despacio.

Pasaron los minutos y Robin dormitaba. Pero abrió sus ojos y miró que él tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y le pareció extraño.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-A veces tengo problemas para dormir.

Robin torció un poco los labios, pero luego una idea vino a su cabeza.

Se acostó sobre él y dejó su rostro frente al suyo. Le dio un beso ligero en los labios y se alejó lo suficiente para que él mirara su expresión serena y alegre.

-Para empezar, te dije que yo iría arriba- él hizo una sonrisa ladeada que hizo saber a Robin que iba por buen camino- ahora…trata de relajarte. Deberías comenzar por cerrar los ojos- dijo con cierta ironía- abiertos así nunca conseguirás conciliar el sueño.

Sorprendentemente obediente, Zoro cerró los ojos. Robin sintió un vuelco en su estómago, lucía tan tierno que parecía imposible. Se dejó llevar y le besó los párpados, por lo que él abrió los ojos de golpe.

-No te preocupes- le susurró- yo me quedaré despierta un poco más. Te besaré hasta que te duermas.

Zoro parpadeó un par de veces, como si le dijera que estaba de acuerdo y finalmente cerró sus ojos una vez más. Robin le besó la cara despacio. Luego el cuello y los hombros.

En algún momento no se pudo contener más.

La lámpara se apagó por completo, y Robin vio en la oscuridad el rostro de su amante, sereno, perfecto.

Le besó en los labios despacio.

-Te amo- susurró. Lo volvió a besar, convencido de que estaba dormido. Pero entones sintió los labios moviéndose contra los suyos.

Se dejó llevar.

.

.

.

Zoro se encontró a sí mismo, almorzando solo, al día siguiente, de nuevo en ese restaurante que no le gustaba, perteneciente a la posada que tampoco le gustaba en una villa que le gustaba muchísimo menos. ¿Dónde estaba Robin? ¿Después de lo de la otra noche se hacía la desaparecida y ya? Eso no iba con ella y le daba desconfianza.

En eso estaba pensando cuando un hombre entró en el local. No tardó en reconocerlo. Lo había visto un par de veces, de lejos, era el alcalde.

Le dio un trago a su cerveza y no levantó la vista cuando llegó a su mesa.

-Buenos días, Roronoa san- le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Ahora Zoro sí levantó la vista hacia él, más que nada para evitar contestar al saludo; que se dignara a aceptar su presencia debía bastar (y sobrar).

El alcalde se aclaró la garganta y se sentó sin que Zoro lo invitara. Pidió una copa y él lo miró con seriedad. Que se fuera pronto, más le valía.

-Roronoa san, sé el tipo de hombre que es usted así que me evitaré protocolos e iré al grano. Me han dado muy buenas referencias de usted y su compañera, así que hemos decidido darles una casa donde puedan quedarse mientras estén aquí.

Zoro ni se molestó en levantar la vista de su botella.

-No será necesario porque nos iremos lo más pronto posible.

-Eso no lo sabe. Ya le han dicho los problemas que tenemos aquí. Su pronta partida es algo muy…dudoso.

-Si lo que intenta es amenazarme, debería saber que no va a funcionar.

-Por favor, señor, ¿con qué interés? Han demostrado ser personas trabajadoras y honradas y nosotros solo queremos corresponder adecuadamente. Como ya le dije, podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que puedan dejar la isla. No comprendo por qué no acepta nuestras atenciones para con usted y su amiga.

-No acepto porque de ser necesario me llevaré a mi _nakama_ nadando- contestó calmadamente pero recalcando la palabra "nakama" dado su precioso significado- Pero no nos quedaremos en esta jodida isla, ¿comprende?

El alcalde frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie.

-Pues su compañera no mostró tanta oposición. De hecho, hace un rato fue ella misma a conocer la casa y le fascinó.

Zoro se quedó viendo la botella.

La apretó con su mano con tal fuerza que el vidrio se partió en mil pedazos. Su mano derecha comenzó a gotear de sangre mezclada con cerveza mientras él salía corriendo del restaurante, dejando ahí al alcalde y a una asustada mesera mirando hacia la puerta.

Corrió por la aldea. Mientras su mano seguía goteando, buscó a Robin con la mirada.

Le había dicho que no se iría. Y no lo iba a hacer…no sin ella.

_Continuará…_

_Díganme que les pareció :D a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo_

_Nos leemos pronto (espero, lo intentaré)_

_Besos_

_Aoshika October_


	6. All I can taste is this moment

_¡Hola! ¡Ya tengo listo este capítulo!_

_Tómenlo como un capítulo de transición. Romance y unas cuantas pistas para que sigan armando el rompecabezas ("¿quién escribe el final de la novela? Puede que sea el amor (8)" Momento retro ochentero mode on)._

_Bueno…espero que les guste. _

_Disc. Como siempre, los personajes de Oda sama *-* no me pertenecen, ni nada de lo que aparece en One Piece, solo la trama(s) de esta historia._

_Advertencias: Lemon._

_Resumen: No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero… deseo que sepas quien soy._

**Iris**

**Capítulo 6: All I can taste is this moment**

Finalmente, luego de un buen rato, tuvo que vencer a su orgullo-una batalla difícil- con tal de pedir indicaciones para llegar a la casa que el alcalde les había "dado" a él y a Robin. Una niña lo tuvo que llevar casi de la mano antes de encontrarse con la inofensiva construcción pintada de blanco que se encontraba en uno de los lugares más bonitos de la villa.

La casa para empezar, se veía grande, no demasiado, pero sí a comparación del resto de las casas que había allí. La puerta principal estaba abierta, lo cual lo hizo pensar en seguida que Robin se encontraría adentro.

Caminó hacia el interior, viendo a su alrededor con gran precaución a casi cada paso que daba.

-Robin- llamó, luego de un rato de no percibir movimiento o ruido alguno- ¡Robin!

El lugar tenía ya algunos muebles, pero todo lucía totalmente impersonal, como las habitaciones de la posada. Fue entonces que escuchó unos pasos acercarse detrás de una de varias puertas frente a él.

La puerta se abrió, y Robin se asomó. Lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Salió completamente y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras ella.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con tranquilidad.

-No me gusta nada- declaró Zoro- vámonos de aquí de inmediato.

Robin no le prestó atención, o al menos no dio indicios de haberlo hecho.

-Parece un lugar muy tranquilo. ¿Ves? Desde aquí se ve la playa.

-Eso no importa ahora- declaró él, cada vez más molesto. Robin cambió su expresión mientras se alejaba de la ventana por la cual se estaba asomando.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Zoro se detuvo en seco, sin saber ni siquiera por dónde empezar. Pero no dejó que esta confusión momentánea fuera visible en su rostro; se mantuvo firme como siempre lo hacía y se esforzó porque ella lo notara.

-No podemos aceptar esto- dijo en cuanto pudo ordenar las ideas en su cabeza- esta gente no me da confianza, mujer.

Robin se encogió de hombros, relajada, tranquila, se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban en lo que daba la sensación de ser una sala y miró hacia la ventana. La luz limpia del día dejaba caer sobre ella una luz bastante bella. Zoro la miró sin que ella lo advirtiera, por que seguía mirando por la ventana.

Se distrajo cuando vio que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa preciosa, y luego volteaba a verlo.

-Hace un día muy bello. Deberías relajarte un poco.

-No es tan fácil- declaró- al menos, no para mí. Así que por favor Robin, escúchame. No falta mucho para que podamos irnos así que no hay necesidad de que aceptemos estas cosas y este trato. Mientras mayor distancia mantengamos con esta gente…

-No creo que pase nada por aceptar estas cosas, Zoro- le interrumpió ella- estamos bien. Pronto veremos a los demás y todo será como antes, ¿No? mientras tanto, no veo qué tenga de malo aceptar un poco esta comodidad.

Zoro respiró profundo con tal de no contestar en seguida; conociéndose, cualquier estupidez podría salir de su boca y la gran inteligencia de su compañera siempre era una gran desventaja para él. Aunque ahora pareciera que estaba completamente desfasada de la realidad.

-Insisto en que no me parece que tenga nada de malo. Después de todo nada ha sido gratis, trabajamos para ellos con tal de que nos dieran techo y comida mientras podemos regresar al Sunny. Parece un trato justo, ¿No crees?

-Y según tú, ¿por qué nos tratan entonces como si fuéramos importantes para ellos o algo así? Es decir, los tratos especiales, los baños termales gratis, y ahora una casa más grande que lo que cualquiera de los habitantes de la villa podría permitirse, ¿te parece normal todo esto?

Se acercó mientras ella se ponía de pie y sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

-Dime mujer, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien hizo algo bueno por ti sin esperar algo a cambio?

Casi junto con decirlo, se arrepintió, pero no pudo retractarse. Robin lo miró a los ojos, luego miró al suelo, y finalmente volvió a mirarlo a él.

-Luffy lo hizo. Y por extensión, se supone que tú también.

Zoro no contestó, pero de todos modos Robin no iba a escucharlo, o eso fue lo que a él le pareció cuando ella se volvió hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera.

¿Pedir disculpas? Nunca. No había dicho nada que no estuviera sintiendo en esos momentos y Robin debía entenderlo.

Zoro miró a su alrededor, como buscando un lugar donde esconderse aunque Robin de hecho no le estuviera mirando. Sin embargo, se dio valor, él nunca había sido un cobarde y tenía que hacer las cosas bien desde un principio.

-Robin…escucha, lo que pasó anoche…

-Preferiría dejarlo así.

Ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar. Decir que le había quedado un hueco en el estómago era quedarse corto. Ella no había volteado y bueno, la verdad era que ni siquiera había mostrado alguna variación en su tono de voz.

-Es decir…mientras estemos aquí. Quizás lo mejor será mantenerlo al margen. Quizás podremos hablar y aclararlo después, ¿Te parece bien?

Zoro vio claramente como un abismo se formaba entre él y Robin. Sintió sus manos sudar y temblar y se negó a aceptar que aquello estuviera pasando. Decidió entonces, que no iba a dejar que pasara.

-No me parece bien.

Robin volteó a verlo y se quedó así, paralizada.

.

.

.

Sanji cerró el libro luego de terminar los primeros tres capítulos. Se había distraído por un buen rato y si no se apuraba en cualquier momento tendría a Luffy encima diciéndole que tenía hambre y que lo atendiera.

Memorizó la página en que se había quedado y dejó el libro sobre la mesa, acto seguido, se acercó a la estufa y comenzó a cocinar.

Ussop entró a la cocina en silencio y se sentó a la mesa. Él y Franky llevaban todo el día trabajando y estaba agotado; se tomaba un descanso mientras el ciborg iba a la bodega a buscar cola para rellenar sus reservas.

La curiosidad le ganó y tomó el libro. Lo escaneó en silencio.

-¿Es bueno?- preguntó en voz alta. Sanji, que no estaba demasiado concentrado en cocinar de todos modos, se encogió de hombros.

-Bastante, aunque es algo confuso. Pero bueno, era de esperarse de alguien tan lista como Robin chwan.

-Claro, entiendo- dejó el libro en la mesa y miró a Sanji fijamente- Oi, Sanji, ¿A ti no te parece raro que haya tantas islas "neutrales" en esta zona? Quiero decir…-bajó la vista al suelo y se quedó pensativo un momento- es un hecho que hay comunidades así, pero que hay juntas… ¿No te parece que ya el Gobierno Mundial debía haber hecho algo al respecto? Esos tipos no dejan cabos sueltos para nada.

Sanji no dejó de cocinar.

-No soy el único que lo piensa. Franky y yo lo estuvimos platicando en la mañana y sospechamos que Nami también lo cree.

-Por supuesto que es sospechoso- declaró el rubio finalmente.

Ahora, el suculento aroma de sus platillos comenzaba a inundar la cocina y a Ussop se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, pero no quiso hacer nada que hiciera molestar a Sanji, principalmente porque trataban un asunto de seriedad.

-Pero lo que se me hace aún más sospechoso es que en ninguno de los periódicos que han enviado haya alguna noticia de disturbios provocados por ese cabeza de alga.

-¡No es momento para bromas Sanji!

Sanji rio y llevó un plato a la mesa. Lo situó frente a Ussop. Para sus males, el rubio no podía ignorar a una persona hambrienta y casi desde el principio había oído el gruñir en las tripas de su compañero. Constaba que solo hacía una mínima excepción a las estrictas reglas que se imponía en la cocina; si Luffy se enteraba de que había alimentado primero a Ussop que a él, mejor se los comía a ambos.

-No bromeo- contestó mientras su amigo comía con algunas lagrimillas de felicidad cayendo por su rostro- por neutral que sea el lugar al que vamos siempre hay alguien buscando problemas, ¿Y quién mejor que el cabeza de alga para dárselos? Igual se me hace raro que Robin chwan no haya deducido nuestra ubicación de algún modo. Con su inteligencia y la impulsividad del marimo, estamos hablando de que cuando menos ya deberíamos tener alguna noticia suya, ¿No crees?

Ussop masticó y tragó lo último que se había metido a la boca.

-Pues viéndolo así, supongo que tienes razón- contestó- lo que querría decir que quizás no estén en ninguna de estas islas.

-O que estén, pero por algún motivo no tengan libertad.

Ussop siguió comiendo en silencio.

-Todo esto de la continencia ambiental se me hace también mucha casualidad- agregó Sanji- dime, ¿Desde cuándo se suspenden las actividades y se incomunican las islas tan estrictamente por algo así? A no ser que algo extraordinariamente grande esté sucediendo, siempre se deja por lo menos una ruta abierta.

Ussop suspiró y dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa. Había terminado de comer.

Se acercó al fregadero y lavó su plato y la cuchara.

-Quiere decir que nos acercamos a algo peligroso, ¿No?

-No necesariamente. Pero…en mi opinión habría que irnos con mucho cuidado- suspiró- no sabemos qué puede pasar. Habrá que hablarlo con los demás, quizás a la hora de la comida.

-Suena bien. Gracias Sanji.

Y acto seguido dejó ahí al chef, pensativo y concentrado con sus propias ideas.

.

.

.

Robin abrió sus ojos. Apenas podía creerlo.

Pero allí estaba. Era real. Zoro estaba dormido debajo de ella, y ella lo veía ahí tan tranquilo, tan bello. Tuvo que reírse, de sus pensamientos tan despreocupados y románticos. Ella estaba extasiada con su presencia, con su aroma, con todo lo que manaba de él.

Aspiró profundamente, perdida en el aire que había alrededor. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él con mayor fuerza.

Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de no perturbarle el sueño. Lo miró por última vez y se sentó en la cama. Ya no hacía frío como la noche anterior, pero tampoco estaba ese calor asfixiante que había sentido los otros días, el clima estaba perfecto. Miró la ropa tirada en el suelo y se acordó de la noche anterior. Deslizó una mano por su cuello; aún se sentía a flor de piel.

Tomó sus bragas y se las puso. Después, vio la camisa de Zoro. La tomó y se la puso también y decidió no ponerse nada más. Quería sorprenderlo y pensó que ese detalle le gustaría a Zoro.

Salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras, descalza.

Llegó a la cocina y se asomó por la alacena, decidida a preparar un delicioso desayuno. Se sorprendió que de hecho estuviera llena de comida, siempre estaba ese mito urbano de que los hombres solteros comen prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Sacó algunas frutas y las partió en pedacitos y las mezcló en unos tazones. Preparó unos huevos fritos y tocino.

Mientras hacía esto, escuchó los pasos bajando por las escaleras. Sonrió, pero no se dio la vuelta, como si no lo hubiera notado. Hasta que escuchó los pasos detenerse. Se dio la vuelta ahora sí, y lo miró parado en la puerta casi tan confundido como aquél día en que se conocieron. Pero al verla, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó. Ella se dio la vuelta otra vez hasta la estufa. Siguió removiendo lo que cocinaba mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse más y más.

Zoro la abrazó desde la espalda y se pegó un poco a ella. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro y deslizó la nariz y los labios por su cuello. Ella rio por las cosquillas.

-Ahora sé por qué no encontraba mi camisa.

-¿Te molesta?

-No. Se te ve mejor a ti.

Robin rio una vez más y respiró profundo, cada vez las manos de Zoro iban perdiendo timidez, habían viajado lentamente para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa e introducirse despacio en ella para explorar su cuerpo.

-No- le dijo ella, moviéndose un poco para poner oposición pero sin querer alejarlo realmente- Vamos a desayunar, espera un poco…

No la escuchó. Comenzó a dar mordiscos y succiones en su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su abdomen. Robin apagó la estufa, haciendo amago de alejarse pero él no la dejó ir en ningún momento.

-Zoro…- pidió otra vez y ahora tuvo que soltar su espátula para sujetarle las manos-…Zoro, basta…

Una de las manos comenzó a acariciar su seno izquierdo. La otra mano se adentró en su ropa interior y acarició su sexo. Todo su autocontrol se perdió. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir y recargarse hacia él. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y se besaron con ansia.

Zoro la soltó y ella pudo darse la vuelta para abrazarlo. Él la cargó, sujetándola de las piernas y sin dejar de besarse, la sentó sobre la mesa.

-Zoro…-le habló un momento al separarse- basta.

-No quiero.

-¿No…tienes hambre?

Zoro asintió.

-Pero de un tipo diferente- contestó mientras la hacía recostar sobre la mesa.

Robin entendió enseguida la insinuación en sus palabras y tenía que admitir que le encantaba. Zoro liberó los botones que faltaban de la camisa y la abrió. La deslizó un poco hacia abajo para descubrirle los hombros pero no se la sacó por completo, haciendo con esto difícil la movilidad de sus brazos.

Lamió una de sus orejas mientras ella le apretaba los hombros con las manos.

-Eres hermosa- susurró en su oído.

-¿Tú crees?

Él asintió. Bajó por su cuerpo lentamente, siguió acariciándola con las manos y con los labios. Robin levantó sus manos para acariciarlo también, aún con el impedimento de la camisa sujetándola a la altura de sus codos, pero Zoro la detuvo. Negó con la cabeza y le sujetó los brazos firmemente. Volvió a besarla en los labios, la obligó a abrirlos e hizo el beso más íntimo todavía, metiendo su lengua lo más profundo que pudo para acariciarse con la de ella.

Acarició sus piernas y siguió bajando con sus besos. Robin desistió de acariciarle, se dejó hacer.

Le dio varios besos en el estómago. Luego sus piernas.

Robin se sujetó de la orilla de la mesa cuando sintió que besaba la cara inferior de sus muslos. Zoro le retiró con cuidado la ropa interior y sin aviso alguno besó su sexo. La emoción y las deliciosas sensaciones que comenzó a sentir le obligaron a dejarlas salir en un gemido fuerte que retumbó en las paredes.

-Zoro…Zoro…es demasiado…yo…

Pero él no se detuvo, ni detuvo sus manos de recorrerle las piernas que colgaban tensas de la orilla de la mesa. Sus labios le brindaban mayor placer a cada movimiento sin que ella supiera que hacer para contenerse un poco, ¿Cómo era tan capaz de hacerla sentir así?

No pudo extenderlo más, no pudo soportarlo, era demasiado, era un calor arrasador que sentía en su interior, el ardor que tenía en la piel, el incendio en que estaban sus labios, sus ojos que no podía mantener fijos por más tiempo.

Gimió con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aire. Sintió que Zoro volvía a besar sus piernas, luego su estómago y su pecho. Robin cerró los ojos para no verlo, había gemido con tanta fuerza que ahora sí se sentía ligeramente avergonzada, pero sabía que a Zoro eso no le importaba. Él seguía recorriendo con sus labios y con su lengua cada centímetro de su piel. Le besó el cuello, pero cuidó no acostarse sobre ella, quizás porque sabía que necesitaba respirar. Sin embargo ella lo abrazó, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

-Sabes delicioso.

Robin se sonrojó. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, ahora desafiante.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que eres más atrevido de lo que pensaba.

-Me provocas- contestó a su desafío- pero nunca haría nada que no quisieras.

-Perdí la cuenta de las veces que te dije que te detuvieras.

-Y mientras tanto me abrazabas y me besabas.  
Robin rio y se besaron de nuevo, pero de una manera más tierna.

-No me vas a dejar así, ¿cierto?- preguntó cuándo se separaron.

-Vas a tener que hablar más claro, mujer.

Le gustaba jugar, eso era un hecho. Y a ella también, por ese lado no había problema. Pero podía ser cruel también.

-O, bueno, después de todo quizás no es necesario. Vamos a desayunar, ¿te parece?

Hizo como que se levantaba de la mesa, pero Zoro le sujetó de los hombros y la clavó de regreso, mirándola fijamente. Ahora no parecía tan seguro.

Pero lucía tan dulce, o al menos para ella así era. Le enredó las piernas en la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella con decisión, y se le colgó del cuello para besarlo.

-¿Quieres hacérmelo, Zoro?- preguntó, haciendo una voz dulce, juguetona e inocente que a ella misma le provocó cierto enrojecimiento en las mejillas. Se miraron a los ojos y Zoro asintió.

-Solo tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

Robin se mordió los labios y le acarició la cara.

-No dejes de besarme.

Zoro sonrió y asintió. Se inclinó hacia ella una vez más. Comenzó a cumplir el trato de la forma más sencilla, suave, externa y tierna, para luego profundizar poco a poco. Robin sintió como se bajaba los pantalones y se acomodaba para penetrarla.

No lo hizo en seguida, siguió deslizando las manos en su cuerpo cada rincón pedía con locura ser alcanzado por esos dedos tan delicados y a la vez tan poderosos que eran capaces de borrar todo pensamiento de su mente.

Robin quería gritar, pero Zoro no dejaba ir sus labios. Cada recorrido de sus manos en su cuerpo tocaba una nueva fibra, y ahora también rozaba su sexo contra el de ella, provocándola y desesperándola.

Poco a poco el calor que sentía por dentro se fue haciendo más poderoso que el que había sentido antes, iba a explotar en cualquier instante. Quería rogarle que la tomara por completo pero sus labios seguían atrapados en el beso que ella misma había pedido y no podía dejar salir ningún sonido que no fueran gemidos y quejidos ahogados.

No podía más. Le mordió los labios a Zoro, buscando llamar su atención, rogándole con esa acción que no la hiciera esperar más, y comenzó a jalarlo también con las piernas.

Finalmente, sintió como la penetraba lentamente hasta alcanzar la mayor profundidad en su interior.

Sus labios se separaron apenas un poco para dejar salir un nuevo grito, pero él retomó el control sobre ellos casi en seguida.

Y a partir de ese instante, no se movió ni un centímetro. Solo sus labios, y su lengua, simulando embestidas en el interior de su boca. Robin comenzó a mover la cadera pero ni con eso lograba que él lo hiciera también. Si lo que quería era torturarla, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Finalmente comenzó con un vaivén lento y acompasado. El estómago de Robin se encogió. Quería rogarle que siguiera y que no se detuviera nunca.

Siguieron con ese ritmo por largo rato. Cada embestida en su interior era una nueva oleada de placer que no parecía terminar de descargarse nunca.

Poco a poco el ritmo se volvió más veloz y atropellado, llenándola de sensaciones y sentimientos que apenas ahora sabía que existían.

Tanto tiempo encerrada en esa burbuja de aburrimiento, tedio e indiferencia….y ahora, a menos de una semana de conocer a un hombre (¡Menos de una semana!) estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, tanto que se había entregado sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que un día estaría trabajando frente a su computadora, sumida en tanto aburrimiento y fastidio, y al día siguiente estaría haciendo el amor con Zoro encima de una mesa?

Pero eso no importaba ahora. El sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar uno contra el otro era demasiado fuerte como para poder concentrarse en otro sonido, y el beso era tan invasivo que apenas podía respirar y la unión de sus cuerpos tan placentera que apenas podía moverse.

Finalmente, dejaron de moverse, y Robin sintió con claridad cómo se descargaba en su interior. Comenzó a temblar, desde adentro, y todo su cuerpo lo hizo sin que pudiera desahogarse. Su corazón se desbocó y su estómago se contrajo con una fuerza inimaginable. El orgasmo la desmoronó y perdió toda la fuerza.

Zoro dejó de besarla y comenzó a deslizar los labios por su cuello.

-Zoro…- su pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación- eso fue…

No le salían las palabras. Él la besó de nuevo en los labios, al parecer también impedido de hablar. Se incorporó lentamente. La observó mientras le acariciaba las piernas.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo de nuevo mientras le acariciaba las piernas, que seguían rodeando su cintura. Salió de su interior y se acomodó los pantalones. Robin se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido, no estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos y menos escucharlos por una voz tan perfecta y agradable a sus oídos.

Zoro, sin notar esto, le puso la ropa interior con delicadeza y dejó otro beso en su estómago.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a descansar?

-Pues…- lo miraba fijamente, sorprendida por sus atenciones y sus caricias- quería que desayunáramos pero ya todo debe estar frío.

-La fruta se ve bien- dijo él, pensativo. Ella sonrió.

-Bien. Comamos esa fruta- Robin comenzó a abotonarse la camisa otra vez, pero Zoro la detuvo.

-Déjala así.

Robin sonrió y accedió sin mostrar problema alguno.

Zoro la tomó en brazos y la cargó. Se acercó hasta donde estaban los tazones de frutas y ella los tomó. Subió con ella hasta la habitación y se acomodó en la cama con ella sentada en sus piernas.

Se dieron de comer mutuamente y compartieron largos besos en el proceso.

Finalmente dejaron los tazones de lado.

-Estoy exhausta. Eres increíble.

Se recargó contra su pecho y Zoro la abrazó firmemente.

Sintió más y más besos en su cuello y en sus hombros, y que poco a poco le sacaba la camisa.

Sonrió.

-¿De nuevo?

-No. Descansa.

Se recostaron y en sus brazos, Robin tuvo un sueño largo y reparador.

.

.

.

Robin tardó un buen rato en decir cualquier cosa. Lo primero que Zoro pensó fue que tal vez estaba esperando a que él dijera algo. Y como era de esperarse, no lo hizo. Por lo cual, ella volvió a voltear hacia la ventana y mirar hacia afuera.

Zoro respiró profundo sin saber a dónde dirigir la mirada. Robin, de alguna forma o de otra, últimamente lo hacía sentirse demasiado confundido. Sin embargo, esta vez no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-Robin- repitió con el tono más firme que pudo darle a su voz, y aunque ella no volteó, supo que debió haberlo escuchado por lo menos, ya que sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza del borde de la ventana- Dije que no me parece bien.

Robin respiró profundo, incluso pudo escucharla con claridad, a ella, que siempre estaba tan serena y era tan discreta.

-No sé si valga la pena considerarlo en este momento- contestó, tratando, evidentemente, de ponerle punto final al asunto.

-Primero hay que ver las cosas como son- exigió entonces Zoro, dando un paso para acercarse a ella, sin que Robin volteara- anoche _nos besamos. _Incluso aceptaste que tus pesadillas son por mí, eso sin mencionar que conseguiste que te hiciera una promesa. ¿Cómo llamas tú a eso?

Robin levantó los hombros y los volvió a bajar en un movimiento rápido. Zoro estaba cada vez más molesto e incómodo con la situación. Sin embargo, necesitaba acabar ya. Necesitaba saber si conservar sus sentimientos y compartirlos con ella, o sacarlos de su pecho y mandarlos lejos de una vez por todas. Él no era de los hombres que pueden amar y olvidar con facilidad, y ahora peor aún, ya que Robin era su nakama y tenía el deber –necesidad, convicción, deseo- de protegerla.

Ella quizás no estaba pensando lo mismo, quizás nunca lo había hecho. Quizás todo había sido un accidente, algo que no iba a repetirse. Quizás algo los había confundido la noche anterior y en realidad ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, así de simple.

No quería pensar así pero no había otra forma. Sin embargo, se siguió comportando como hasta el momento, firme, estoico, decidido. No quería que ella notara, nunca, lo vulnerable que podía ser cuando de su corazón se trataba. Ella debía seguirlo viendo como el hombre fuerte y poderoso que todo el mundo conocía pero, en el fondo, también sabía que ella era probablemente la única que podría sacar a relucir ese lado débil que sin duda tenía.

Por el momento, no le temía a eso. Todo lo que deseaba era terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo ella no respondió y como ya se había hecho costumbre, él se quedó allí parado sin saber cómo tenía que reaccionar.

Pasaron largos segundos que para su mente y su corazón se sintieron como horas, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y se recargó en el marco de la ventana. Lo observó por un rato y luego hizo una media sonrisa.

-No sé, Zoro. No sé cómo llamarlo, ni creo que debamos discutir esto ahora. Pero yo…no quisiera que terminara.

Zoro respiró profundo.

-Preferiría esperar a que volvamos con nuestros compañeros antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Pero quizás…sólo quizás, podríamos simplemente dejarlo fluir.

Se encogió de hombros e hizo una media sonrisa desesperanzada. Aunque ella parecía derrotada, para Zoro era todo lo contrario; su corazón latió a mil por hora al oír la proposición; solo quería estar seguro de lo que significaba para ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

-Pues… no es necesario que le pongamos un nombre o que pensemos al respecto ahora…solo deberíamos hacer lo que queremos hacer, y ya. Es decir, lo que nos nazca. No…siento que no me explico con claridad. Lo siento.

Ella se veía aún más nerviosa que él y tal vez fue eso lo que obligó a Zoro a caminar cada vez más cerca de ella.

-¿quieres decir…que si yo quiero hacer esto, puedo hacerlo?- preguntó cuándo sus rostros estaban a muy escasos centímetros. Ella asintió mirándole a los ojos y le tendió los brazos al cuello.

-Así es.

-Pero…sin nombre ni título…es decir, solo hacer…lo que queramos hacer.

-Exacto. Cuando estemos en el Sunny lo hablaremos con tranquilidad. Mientras tanto, nos quedaremos así, ¿te parece?

Zoro respiró profundo, aún sin estar del todo convencido. Siempre había una pieza suelta con esa mujer, no podía estar ciento por cien seguro de nada. Pero decidió jugar al juego con ella, seguirla y aceptar sus términos sin importar lo que pasara después.

Seguramente estaba asustada y por eso se portaba así. Nunca admitiría un temor, y es por eso que Zoro no presentó quejas ni insistencias, pero decidió que aunque fuera difícil le ganaría la batalla.

El abrazo fue largo e inusual. A pesar de ser ambos por naturaleza solitarios y alejados del mundo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos les hacía bien o al menos así lo sentía Zoro.

Se acercó un poco más para besarle la frente como había hecho antes y ella aceptó su beso con los ojos cerrados.

-Quédate aquí.

Las palabras de su nakama sonaron como orden y como súplica al mismo tiempo, y Zoro sabía que se refería a que quería que se quedara en la casa con ella. Sabía que de todos modos no hubiera podido dejarla sola en ese lugar, después de todo, si tenía alguna pesadilla no habría nadie que corriera a su lado tirando puertas para tranquilizarla –irónicamente-.

Aceptó mentalmente. Levantó su mano para acariciarle la cara pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo de golpe. Ella miró su mano con asombro y la sujetó.

-Zoro, estás herido- dijo con un ligerísimo tinte de preocupación y entonces Zoro recordó la fuerte furia que había sentido cuando el alcalde había ido a importunar su almuerzo. No se arrepentía de aquella muestra de violencia, pues serviría para hacer ver al alcalde con quién estaba tratando, pero el problema era que ahora tendría el descaro de aceptar quedarse en esa casa únicamente por deseo de su compañera. Retiró su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero aún algunas gotitas de sangre salían de ella. Zoro, como el salvaje que casi siempre era, no lo había notado.

-Creo que nos dejaron un botiquín por aquí. Espérame un momento.

Zoro acercó una silla a la ventana y se quedó viendo hacia afuera, como la luz del sol poco a poco era cubierta por nubes. No le importó demasiado.

Robin llegó y se acercó a él. Examinó su mano, esperó un momento y luego se sentó resueltamente sobre el regazo del espadachín que a pesar de la noche anterior se sintió algo extraño de encontrarse en esa situación. Ella limpió la sangre que estaba alrededor de su mano y luego desinfectó la herida.

-Es algo profunda- observó- una línea recta. ¿Te hiciste esto con tus espadas?

Zoro lanzó una risa desdeñosa.

-¿Cuándo me has visto cometer alguna estupidez parecida?

-¿Entonces?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Una botella.

Robin suspiró mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Sacó del botiquín unas vendas y las aplicó con cuidado en la mano de Zoro, quién después de todo siempre rehusaba esos cuidados.

Quizás solo los aceptaba por ella y era eso lo que más le inquietaba.

-Listo.

Zoro miró embobado como Robin jalaba su mano hasta su rostro y la besaba suavemente. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Zoro dejó de respirar por un segundo.

Claro que se quedaría con ella, después de eso, ¿Cómo negarse?

Le acarició la cara con la mano vendada y no pudo dejar de sentir que algo allí estaba mal, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de poner orden. No podía o no quería, no estaba seguro, pero si de algo estaba convencido era de que mientras Robin estuviera bien y a salvo, cualquier otra cosa no era de preocuparse.

¿Qué harían ahora? Esperar. Esperar hasta poder comunicarse y volver con sus amigos. Y si para eso había que esperar tres días o una semana más –como habían dicho Morton y Mary, supuso que no había más.

No pensaba confiar en nadie de buenas a primeras y mucho menos dejar a Robin sola en ninguna situación. Tampoco pensaba habituarse a una vida así y consideraba seriamente cumplir lo que había dicho antes; saldría de allí nadando con Robin a cuestas si era necesario pero no pensaba alargar su estadía en esa endemoniada isla.

Y eso era un hecho.

-Vamos- lo distrajo ella, poniéndose de pie- apuesto a que hay mucho que hacer por ahí.

La situación era absurda y él no se cansaría de repetirlo nunca, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto si había aceptado los términos, y lo había hecho, después de todo.

También se puso de pie entonces y caminó tras ella, deseando que ella sintiera su presencia a sus espaldas tanto como él sentía la suya aún agarrada de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Robin despertó cuando escuchó la regadera. Se incorporó despacio y miró a su alrededor, contenta otra vez al comprobar que no se encontraba en ningún sueño. Su maleta ya estaba sobre la cama, y otra, un poco más grande, estaba allí también, solo que abierta y un poco desordenada.

Al cabo de un rato la regadera se cerró, y después de un rato más Zoro entró a la habitación, ya vestido pero aún con algunas gotas de agua agarradas de su cabello. Robin sonrió contemplándolo.

-Pensé que querrías tomar un baño- dijo él cuando la vio despierta.

-Gracias- se puso de pie. Rodeó la cama y abrió la maleta. Escogió unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa cómoda- creo que me hace falta, necesito despejarme. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Dos o tres de la tarde- contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama y se calzaba sus zapatos. Robin entró al baño y procedió a asearse.

Luego de un rato salió ya lista. Salió del cuarto y bajó por las escaleras hasta encontrar a Zoro sentado en la sala, probablemente esperándola.

-Te preparé café- dijo él sin voltearla a ver, probablemente había escuchado sus pasos- entiendo que te gusta.

-Gracias- Robin se sentó a su lado y recibió el café. Lo bebió lentamente. Le faltaba un poco de azúcar, pero aun así no estaba mal. Supuso que a él así le gustaba pues también estaba bebiendo una taza- me preguntaba si podríamos salir de nuevo al bosque un rato. Creo que lo apreciaría mejor ahora que es de día que anoche con la niebla y el frío.

Zoro asintió. Terminaron con el café y salieron de la casa.

Tal y como lo había sentido en la mañana, hacía un clima perfecto y se le ocurrió que quizás la presencia de aquellos hermosos árboles era lo que mantenía tan agradable el clima, regulando el calor y la humedad.

Miró hacia arriba y se perdió en la altura de sus ramas. Siguió caminando sintiendo los pasos de Zoro tras ella.

No quería decirlo pero tenía un objetivo, la reja que habían encontrado la noche anterior. Ahora sí sería más fácil ver sus límites, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

No podía extenderse indefinidamente. En su cabeza visualizó la carretera y el camino por donde llegaron allí, y estaba segura de que si la reja seguía hacia la izquierda tarde o temprano tenía que doblar en alguna parte o cruzarse con la carretera.

De modo que siguió caminando, haciéndose la tonta cuando Zoro le preguntaba qué pretendía encontrar. Ella se encogía de hombros y volvía a mirar hacia arriba.

-Esos árboles son hermosos, ¿No te parece? Hacen unas sombras perfectas. Desearía haber traído mi cámara.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Será otra vez.

-¿Insinúas que volverás a traerme?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa, y él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volteó la cara, evidentemente apenado. Ella solo se acercó más a él y le tomó la mano.

Siguieron caminando pero pasaron los minutos y no encontraban la reja.

Robin estaba segura de que ya debían haberla visto por lo menos de lejos, la iluminación del día era preciosa y no había niebla. Habían tomado el mismo camino de la noche anterior y sin embargo no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Ocurre algo, mujer?

Robin se detuvo y miró a su alrededor por enésima vez. Claro que habían tomado el camino correcto, ella tenía muy buena memoria y recordaba ese lugar perfectamente.

-Aquí debería de estar- dijo en voz baja y entonces Zoro le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

No lo iba a negar, estaba algo asustada. Pero no se quiso sentir mal por culpa de aquello. Siguieron caminando.

Pasaron los minutos y ya ni siquiera reconocía los lugares en donde estaban.

Tal como la noche anterior, Zoro le jaló del brazo para regresar pero quizás fue esto lo que la obligó a seguir caminando, como lo había hecho antes.

-Mujer…

-Hay que continuar- insistió ella y avanzó soltándose de la mano de su compañero.

Se abrió paso entre los árboles que cada vez cerraban más el camino.

La encontró. Pero ¿por qué parecía que alguien la había movido a propósito?

No quiso pensar en eso por el momento. Avanzó hacia la reja, dispuesta, como la noche anterior, a escalarla y saltar hacia el otro lado.

-No te acerques ahí.

La voz de Zoro tras ella la detuvo. Se quedó con la mano en el aire. La cerró de golpe.

-Tengo qué.

-No. No es cierto.

-Yo…

-No sabes qué hay allá.

Él tenía razón, pero lo que no sabía era que quizás era eso lo que más le estresaba, _no saber. _Porque era ese mismo exagerado poder sobre ella el que le obligaba a querer continuar.

-Zoro…

Tenía que explicarle que lo que sentía ella era lo mismo que sentían con respecto al mar…pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin parecer más loca de lo que seguro ya pensaba de ella?

Tal y como antes, él la detuvo sujetándola y jalándola de regreso hacia él.

Ella se sintió como una verdadera tonta… ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Pero ese lugar….seguía llamándola.

Caminaron de regreso a la cabaña sin decirse una palabra más pero conforme avanzaba la tarde, dando paso a la noche, el frío volvió. Zoro encendió de nuevo la chimenea y cenaron algo que ella preparó sin muchos problemas después del desayuno fallido de la mañana.

Se quedaron allí, viendo las llamas arder.

Robin se recargó contra Zoro y después de un buen rato decidió sacarle plática. Comenzó hablando de cosas sin importancia, por ejemplo, lo mucho que le gustaba el clima templado, o hasta el frío, en comparación con el calor horrible que siempre sufría en la ciudad. Le agradeció por enésima vez el haberla llevado allí y comenzó a preguntarle cosas, pero él siempre contestaba con monosílabos. Aunque eso le decepcionaba un poco, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil.

-Dime… ¿Tienes algún sueño?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- la pregunta había dado en el clavo. Robin sabía que si le preguntaba algo abstracto no iba a poder limitarse a contestar con un sí o un no.

-A algo que quieras lograr aunque sea muy difícil. No sé, por alguna razón siento que todos deberíamos tener uno.

-¿Tú tienes uno?

Y que mostrara interés en ella, en sus pensamientos, era algo que la hacía sentir más contenta aún.

-Por supuesto- contestó- quisiera ejercer mi profesión en algún lugar donde pueda trabajar con restos fósiles o con reliquias antiguas, viajar por el mundo y encontrar secretos del pasado. Pero actualmente no se le apuesta demasiado a la arqueología y es muy difícil unirse a un grupo de investigación. Además- su rostro se ensombreció sin que pudiera evitarlo- siempre encuentran un motivo para despreciarte o para elegir a alguien más aunque no tenga el nivel necesario.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa. Será que no he intentado lo suficiente- se encogió de hombros- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Creo que no tengo ningún sueño.

Robin se incorporó, alejándose de su cuerpo para ver claramente su rostro. Le pareció extraño, pero no supo el porqué.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno…no. Es decir… hay algo que me gusta mucho hacer pero cualquiera lo tomaría como algo de otra época o algo innecesario. Quizás podría decir que mi sueño sería ir a esa época y a ése lugar y mostrarles lo que puedo hacer.

Robin frunció el ceño sin estar segura de haber comprendido. Sin embargo, ya que Zoro no dijo más ella no se animó a preguntar más. Se acercó y le besó la mejilla, entonces Zoro movió un poco la cara y le dio un beso en los labios. Se abrazaron y se acercaron más y siguieron conversando, o bueno, ella siguió hablando de las cosas que se le venían a la mente, como los libros que le gustaba leer, la poesía que le agradaba, las películas que solía ver e incluso algunas cosas del trabajo que estaba haciendo, y Zoro seguía escuchándola y haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando.

Pasadas varias horas decidieron ir a dormir. Debía ser más de media noche.

Al encontrarse en la oscuridad de la habitación todo cambió. La personalidad reservada que parecía inamovible de Zoro se transformó en fiereza; no dejó ni un centímetro de su piel sin recorrer con los labios, ni un rincón de su corazón sin alterar. Robin sentía que no podía hacer nada contra semejante fuerza, y aun así lo disfrutaba como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Su consciencia se perdía por completo entre las sábanas e incluso el tiempo dejaba de tener rumbo, sentido o magnitud.

Era tarde cuando Robin sintió el frío sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Se levantó de golpe y alcanzó las sábanas para cubrirse, y fue entonces que se percató de que Zoro no estaba a su lado. Tardó un par de segundos en despejarse, y fue entonces que se percató de que su amante estaba parado frente a la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

Se quedó admirándolo un momento. Traía esos pantalones negros deportivos, amplios y cómodos y su pecho desnudo. Descalzo y ligeramente iluminado por la luz débil de la media luna que era perfectamente visible ya que no había neblina.

Se incorporó y se envolvió en la sábana. Atravesó la habitación y se acercó por su espalda. Le sujetó un brazo y miró hacia afuera igual que él.

-¿Sigues sin poder dormir?- preguntó en voz baja- puedo ayudarte.

Él asintió. Se despegó de la ventana y caminaron de regreso a la cama. Se abrazaron y ella le acarició la cara y el pecho con la intención de relajarlo y ayudarle a dormir.

-¿Qué tanto mirabas allá afuera?

-…

Él no contestó. Solo se quedó mirando sus ojos en silencio mientras ella le acariciaba.

-Cierra los ojos. Así nunca podrás dormir- le regañó.

Él obedeció.

-Veía la reja- contestó finalmente con la voz ya bastante adormilada. Robin sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-¿La reja…? Pero la reja estaba…

El cambio en el ritmo de respiración de Zoro le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba ya dormido. Pero la pregunta se le quedó en el aire, sin respuesta.

Quería ir a la ventana y asegurarse por sí misma pero prefirió dejarlo así. Se acercó un poco más a él y se acomodó entre sus brazos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida. Tal vez así sería más fácil convencerse por la mañana de que aquella respuesta de Zoro, que ahora la inquietaba, no había sido más que un producto de su inquieta imaginación.

.

.

.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas antes de que regresaran a la casa. Zoro no quería estar allí por supuesto, y por otro lado Robin estaba tranquila con el trato que les daban en aquel lugar. Ella no veía nada sospechoso y se mostraba amable y accesible con todas esas personas.

Él no podía ser igual, pero se estaba esforzando únicamente porque después de todo nadie le había mostrado ser un verdadero peligro. Sin embargo esa noche todo estaba determinado a cambiar.

Zoro se quedó parado en la puerta cuando se percató de que estaba cerrada, Robin no había regresado.

No se dejó contrariar y se metió en la casa con una llave que le había dado su nakama.

Se sentó a esperar. Pasaron las horas y ella no apareció.

Se hartó. Salió corriendo de la casa y recorrió la villa de cabo a rabo- al menos en la medida en que sus facultades de ubicación se lo permitieron- pero no había ni rastros de ella. Es más, ya era tarde y todas las casas estaban a oscuras, ya no había movimiento en la aldea.

De modo que él siguió corriendo por la aldea, y no la pudo encontrar ni haciendo uso de sus mejores dotes de cazador.

Corrió de regreso a la casa y tardó horas en encontrar el camino correcto, como era de esperarse. Entró a toda velocidad; había dejado la puerta abierta.

Igual no había rastros de que nadie hubiera entrado. Zoro estaba cada vez más molesto.

Cuando vio los primeros rayos de sol asomándose en el horizonte, tomó sus espadas y caminó por el pueblo.

La gente comenzaba a salir a hacer sus primeras labores del día y se sorprendieron de que pareciera aún más serio y enojado de lo que habitualmente mostraba.

Llegó a una puerta enorme y pesada; la de la alcaldía.

La deshizo de dos tajos y entró ignorando y derribando a cualquier infeliz que quiso detenerlo.

Entró en la oficina y acorraló al hombre contra la pared. Le puso una espada en el cuello y el alcalde se quedó helado sin poder reaccionar de forma alguna.

-Escúcheme bien porque no pienso repetir la pregunta. ¿Dónde está mi nakama?

-Señor…

-No gaste palabras- advirtió acercando la espada todavía más y mostrando la expresión más fiera que tenía- dígame lo que quiero saber. ¿Dónde-está-Robin?

Trataba de controlarse, pero esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Su sangre ardía. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Y si Robin no aparecía pronto… esa gente iba a conocer al demonio que los marines de todo el mundo tanto temían…

C_ontinuará…_

_Ah, esa Robin, está dándole muchos problemas a Zoro ¿no? _

_Jeje, espero que les haya gustado._

_Nos leemos pronto (espero) cuando escriba el siguiente. Mientras tanto ya saben que cualquier cosa que quieran platicar, decir, comentar, etc, un review o un PM serán bienvenidos ñ.ñ_

_Si tardo en contestar discúlpenme, tarde o temprano lo haré :p_

_Y puesmmmm_

_Gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado hasta ahora._

_Muuuuuchos besos n.n_

_Atte. Aoshika October_


	7. And I don't want the world to see me

_Hola hola… _

_Pues…hace casi tres semanas que no publicaba nada. Dios…fue increíble, de verdad. Me cayeron tantas cosas encima, entre exámenes finales y otras cosas, jeje. No me entregaban los malditos resultados de la única materia que me preocupaba :/ pero pasé, todo muy bien aunque es bastante frustrante ver mi boleta llena de noventas y uno que otro cien y una sola materia con setenta .….pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. _

_En general estoy contenta ya que tengo varios proyectos en los cuales invertir mi verano :D por supuesto escribir, pero también ensayar para unas audiciones, hacer una investigación…en fin. No aburro más con mi vida. _

_Como ya saben, One Piece no me pertenece a mi sino al gran Oda sama *-* que por cierto estaba enfermito, esperemos que se ponga bien pronto. Solo escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento para mí y para quien quiera leerlo._

_Advertencias; sí, hay lemmon._

_A continuación el nuevo capítulo del fic._

**Iris**

**Capítulo 7: I don't want the world to see me **

Otra mañana tranquila la despertó con uno de esos rayos suaves de sol, que sin llegar a molestarla, tocó su cara y le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Estaba recostada boca abajo, y lo primero que sintió al volver a la consciencia fue la cabeza de su amado recargada en su espalda, con sus labios pegados en su piel y los brazos alrededor de su cintura en un abrazo cálido y posesivo.

Se removió un poco para darse la vuelta, pero no lo consiguió.

-Zoro…- llamó en voz baja, sin intención de despertarle pero buscando la manera de que la dejara moverse.

-Al fin despertaste…

Sintió el aliento cálido chocar contra su piel y un escalofrío la recorrió. Luego los labios de Zoro se estamparon contra su espalda en un beso. Luego otro y otro conforme subía por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca. Le siguió besando el cuello y ella se entregó a los besos, dejando libre su cuello para que continuara.

Suspiró con satisfacción. Sintió cómo la giraba para dejarla arriba de su pecho, de espaldas a él. En esa posición ella estaba completamente vulnerable a sus caricias…y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Mientras seguía besándole el cuello, sus manos fueron recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel que consiguieron alcanzar. Le acarició las piernas y el abdomen lentamente, para luego seguir con sus pechos y su intimidad, de una manera suave y lenta, y ella no quería que se detuviera nunca.

Pero aun así, se obligó a levantar las manos y detenerlo, sujetándole las muñecas con firmeza.

-Zoro, espera un momento, por favor.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No- se dio la vuelta despacio para verlo de frente. Se acercó a su cara y se besaron despacio, muy despacio- Solo que hoy regresamos, ¿No?

Él asintió. Ella volvió a inclinarse para besarlo, y luego se levantó apoyándose en su pecho y volvió a mirarlo fijamente.

-Entonces…

-Podemos quedarnos hasta la noche. No hay problema.

-Necesitarás descansar, ¿No? me imagino que mañana irás a trabajar.

Él le sonrió. Robin apreció su rostro y lo acarició lentamente. Le gustaban tanto esos ojos, esos labios, esa expresión suya que simplemente no conseguía descifrar del todo.

-No estoy cansado- contestó, y ahora fue turno de ella de sonreír- ¿Tú sí?

Por toda respuesta, Robin se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de sonreír. Se envolvió con la sábana y tomó su toalla y algo de ropa limpia de su maleta. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, casi podía sentir su mirada clavada en su espalda, de modo que caminó lo más lentamente que pudo hasta el baño.

Sintió los pasos tras ella y escuchó claramente como cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Claro que no estoy cansada- sonrió cuando sintió las manos quitándole de encima la sábana con la que se había cubierto.

.

.

.

Zoro miró a los ojos de ese hombre que tantos enojos le había costado últimamente. Este lucía tan aterrorizado que no profería palabra, solo atinaba a negar con la cabeza mientras sudaba copiosamente, con lo cual, lo único que conseguía era hacerlo molestarse todavía más.

-¡Seguridad!- gritó apenas pudo reponerse un poco al miedo que Zoro le causaba- ¡Seguridad!

De un momento a otro, algunas puertas ubicadas en las paredes de la oficina se abrieron y entraron unos hombres vestidos de saco y corbata. Eran más grandes que el promedio de la aldea, eso era un hecho, pero no superaban el tamaño estándar de un marino, y por lo tanto, no eran, ni todos juntos, rivales para Zoro.

_Casi _le dieron ganas de reír ante tan patética demostración de desesperación. Apenas tuvo que hacer un par de movimientos con sus espadas para quitárselos de encima.

Sin embargo al caer ellos, salieron muchos más del mismo lugar donde habían llegado los primeros. Zoro realmente no estaba de humor para soportar tanta impertinencia de parte de esa gente, pero no le importó más. Siguió defendiéndose con tanta fiereza y facilidad como hasta el momento.

La sangre flotaba a su alrededor casi en cámara lenta. Y estaba dispuesto a derramar más. La que fuera necesaria.

Se detuvo y vio los cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Por supuesto que no estaban muertos, quizás heridos, en su mayoría inconscientes. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se sentía más tranquilo. Era como si por momentos aquello sirviera para desahogar todo el enojo que sentía contra esa aldea y contra esa gente. Al igual que sus espadas, había extrañado el olor, el color y la textura de la sangre derramada por sus rivales. Aunque estos en particular no le causaban tanta satisfacción. Más bien le provocaban lástima.

Repasó casi todos los cuerpos con la mirada y no, ninguno le pareció ocultar alguna fuerza especial o una intención, o un sueño o una voluntad que mereciera algo de respeto por parte del espadachín.

Luego de esto, volteó a ver al alcalde, que se había arrinconado en una esquina. Se acercó lentamente, blandiendo sus espadas con la mayor fuerza que podía mostrar.

-Voy a preguntar por última vez- dijo entonces, en tono de advertencia- ¿Dónde está mi nakama?

El alcalde frunció el ceño y siguió negándose a hablar. Zoro avanzó a él con decisión hasta que de pronto una enorme red de brazos se alzó sobre él, deteniéndolo.

-Basta, Zoro.

La voz de su nakama era severa, sonaba enojada, molesta. Y a Zoro le provocaba sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, alivio de saber que estaba bien, por otro lado, enojo, un profundo enojo contra ella por haberse desaparecido y hacerlo llegar a tales extremos.

No dijo nada ni se dio la vuelta en seguida, pero bajó las espadas y las envainó. Se quitó la que llevaba en la boca y la envainó también; entonces fue que el alcalde salió de su alcance y fue a esconderse patéticamente del otro lado de la oficina.

-Zoro…- la voz de Robin sonó apenas un poco más suave, pero Zoro la ignoró por completo. Se dio la vuelta y se permitió sostenerle la mirada por algunos segundos para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Pasó por su lado sin decir palabra.

-Zoro…-repitió ella llamándolo, pero a pesar de que quería responder a su llamado, no pudo hacerlo.

Salió del edificio y lo rodeó, y sin querer entrar a la aldea se dirigió al bosque. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró un claro. Se detuvo, y fue entonces que sintió la mano posarse en su espalda. Pero no le llamó tanto la atención pues había sentido la tensión todo el camino hasta allí, había percibido cada uno de sus pasos detrás de él y como poco a poco el ambiente que se respiraba entre ellos se volvía más pesado y sombrío.

-Zoro…- la escuchó otra vez, y su corazón y su cuerpo no pudieron más. Se dio la vuelta de un momento a otro, con fuerza. La empujó contra el árbol más cercano que encontró y antes de que ella pudiera oponerse o defenderse, se apoderó de sus labios y la besó con profundidad. La jaló de las piernas y la hizo enredarlas en él, en su cintura. Sentía sus manos golpear su pecho y sus hombros pero no se detuvo. La apretó con mayor fuerza entre su cuerpo y el árbol sin dejar de besarla, cada vez profundizando más dentro de la boca de su nakama.

Soltó sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su cuello a besos y a mordidas. Dejó de ser gentil. Dejó atrás todo cuidado y delicadeza y se ocupó de marcar cada centímetro de esa piel como suyo.

Y era que ya no podía más. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero había pasado una de las noches más angustiosas de su vida por culpa de esa mujer, que ahora, después de haberlo hecho correr y pasar por un loco en frente de todas esas personas, aparecía de la nada pidiéndole calma, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo recuperar la tranquilidad luego de semejante situación.

-Zoro basta...detente, por favor- pedía Robin, mas Zoro sabía que de desearlo de verdad le habría separado de ella con sus poderes desde hacía mucho. Él siguió con lo que hacía, saciándose con ella de todo el enojo, la tensión y el dolor que había sentido durante todas esas largas horas, por su culpa.

Le abrió la blusa sin ningún cuidado y besó más debajo de su cuello, sintiéndose momentáneamente asombrado del calor, la tersura y el aroma que su piel despedía. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, solo se juntó con el sonido de sus reclamos, que se convirtieron en quejidos quedos conforme él bajaba por su piel.

-¡Zoro, basta!- gritó ella de repente, dándole un empujón más fuerte que los anteriores -¡Me estás lastimando, es suficiente!- gritó ella, y fue entonces que Zoro la soltó.

Robin cayó al suelo acomodándose la blusa. Miró a Zoro fijamente y él la miró a ella. Se sonrojó un poco, pero para su sorpresa fue ella la que pidió disculpas.

-Lo lamento. No debí desaparecerme así, en verdad…lo siento.

-Siento haberte…tratado de ese modo- dijo él, sintiendo que debía decirlo- no me pude contener.

Se agachó a su lado y la sujetó para que se levantara.

Luego, la miró y fue su turno de mostrarse firme y hasta cierto punto molesto.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Robin desvió la mirada. Zoro clavaba los dedos en sus brazos, estaba realmente intranquilo y hasta cierto punto, molesto.

-¡Robin, dímelo!

Robin le sujetó las manos para que le soltara y lo miró a los ojos.

-Me quedé en casa de Morton y Mary. Se me hizo algo tarde anoche, y me dieron lugar para quedarme en su casa. Dijeron que podría perturbar a la gente de la villa si salía sola, son gente muy conservadora.

Zoro la miró sin decir nada. Ella adelantó la mano hacia su cara, pero él la eludió.

-En serio, lo lamento…- repitió- cuando salí en la mañana me dijeron que habías estado recorriendo el lugar toda la noche...en serio yo…

-Déjalo así- contestó él sin dejarla terminar. Bajó la mirada, y fue entonces Robin quien se acercó para besarlo. Rozó sus labios lentamente contra los de él y Zoro se extravió en su sabor, en su aroma, en su calor. El día estaba nublado y de pronto sentía que en lugar de haber calor sentía cierto frío sobre él, sobre su cuerpo. Pero abrazarla mientras se besaban lo cambió todo.

Ahora fue él quien se recargó contra el árbol. Se deslizó hasta el piso y acomodó a su nakama entre sus piernas. La sujetó contra él de la forma más posesiva que pudo.

Luego de un húmedo e íntimo beso, ella se separó y lo miró fijamente.

-Zoro… esta gente me necesita.

Las señales de alarma se encendieron de todas partes. El cuerpo de Zoro se estremeció sin que lo pudiera evitar, miró a la arqueóloga con el ceño fruncido y hasta la alejó ligeramente de él.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó sin podérselo creer. Robin trató de evadir su mirada.

-Yo…solo quiero quedarme unos días más de lo que estaba planeado…tal vez me vaya en el barco que siga al que tú vas a tomar, no puede ser demasiado tiempo y no creo que a los chicos les importe…

-Robin escúchate- Zoro se movió de manera que ella se tuvo que poner de pie. Se incorporó y la encaró con dureza- ¿Te das cuenta? Estás considerando quedarte en este lugar con esta gente.

-Ya te dije por qué….- protestó- y ya te dije que no será demasiado tiempo.

-No es correcto. No puedes hacerlo.

-No me lo puedes impedir.

-Robin, no puedes hacerlo. No vas a quedarte aquí y es mi última palabra, ¿Entendido?

-Tú no me das órdenes.

-Pero Luffy sí, y él estará de acuerdo conmigo cuando lo veamos.

-¿Me estás haciendo elegir, Zoro?

-No debería ser tan difícil.

Robin apretó los puños. Zoro hizo memoria rápida y se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto…tan descompuesta, tan decaída, tan molesta. Al menos, no contra él.

-Tienes razón- accedió mientras se daba la vuelta- tú haces que sea una decisión muy sencilla.

Zoro se quedó parado donde estaba, preguntándose en qué se estaba metiendo, y con quién. Cada vez más, el comportamiento de Robin lo preocupaba y lo molestaba.

Al contrario, Robin se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar con sentido a la villa. A Zoro le pareció increíble que apenas un par de minutos antes estuvieran besándose con ternura, como una parejita de novios o de recién casados, derramando miel.

Se quitó todas esas sensaciones como pudo y decidió volver a ser el guerrero frío que solía ser siempre.

-Mujer…no interfiero más, ¿comprendes? No es mi costumbre- ella se detuvo, pero no volteó- has lo que te dé la gana. Cuando encontremos al resto… dile a Luffy lo que piensas hacer.

Y con esto esperaba dar por terminado el asunto e, internamente, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que ella comprendía que también daba por terminada la situación que se había generado entre ellos. Se sentó al pie del árbol una vez más mientras Robin se perdía entre la vegetación.

.

.

.

Robin se estiró ampliamente cuando salió de la cabaña. Miró hacia el cielo, despejado, pero aun así se sentía algo de fresco en el ambiente.

Hacía aproximadamente una hora que Zoro le había dicho que saldría a hacer algo de ejercicio, y ella se había quedado a prepararle algo de comer para cuando regresara. No sabía exactamente cuánto podía tardar, y aunque su primer impulso había sido acompañarlo, al final se había resistido a hacerlo, pensando que quizás necesitaría tiempo a solas. Ella comprendía este sentimiento perfectamente ya que lo había experimentado en algunas ocasiones. Aunque tratándose de él, realmente no quería apartarse de su lado.

De modo que resolvió empezar a buscarlo, para lo cual decidió un camino y comenzó a abrirse paso en el interior del bosque.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, el cielo se nubló. Ella se percató de esto cuando sintió también que el frío aumentaba. No se había puesto la chaqueta que Zoro le había dado porque no lo había considerado necesario, pero la temperatura descendía a un ritmo tan vertiginoso que pensó que en cualquier momento no podría soportar el frío mucho más.

Siguió caminando entre los árboles. Cruzó los brazos para darse calor o más bien, para conservar el poco que aún quedaba en su cuerpo y volteó aguzando el oído para encontrar a Zoro lo más rápido que pudiera.

Se detuvo un momento para decidir si ir hacia la izquierda o a la derecha, pero en cuanto lo hizo escuchó unas pisadas a sus espaldas. Volteó, esperando con toda su alma que fuera Zoro, pero no había nadie atrás de ella, ni siquiera se veía que hubiera alguien a la vista.

Volteó a los alrededores; los árboles daban suficiente espacio para descartar que alguien estuviera siguiéndola. De todas formas, ¿quién podría estar a los alrededores además de ella y Zoro? Trató de sacarse las malas ideas y los miedos. Siguió caminando.

Poco a poco las nubes en el cielo se volvieron más oscuras y densas. Robin respiró profundo, no eran más de las tres de la tarde, y ya parecía que estaba a punto de anochecer. Eso sin mencionar que el aire estaba helado y poco a poco en sus piernas comenzaba a sentir una ligera punzada cada vez que daba un paso. La inquietud del ruido que había escuchado antes aún la perseguía, así que no se quería detener por nada del mundo.

Percibió cierta presión sobre ella. cada vez más estaba convencida de que alguien le estaba siguiendo, a pesar de que no escuchaba pasos ni veía nada más que árboles a su alrededor…era una presencia, una fuerza que se cernía sobre ella advirtiéndole que no estaba sola en esos momentos y que tenía que cuidarse. Fue apresurando su paso hasta que comenzó a correr con mucha fuerza entre los árboles…pensó en volver, pero ahora veía a su alrededor y no conseguía ubicarse. No se fijó por donde iba y tropezó. Cayó sin poder meter las manos para protegerse y una pequeña piedra que estaba en el suelo la lastimó en la frente.

Se levantó con dificultad, cubriéndose la herida con la mano pues le estaban saliendo algunas gotas de sangre. Siguió con su camino como pudo, entre el frío y el miedo tan repentino que se había apoderado de ella; a lo lejos vio una luz. Una luz dorada, que desprendía calor. Decidió acercarse allí, pero conforme seguía avanzando, el calor que emitía la luz aumentaba a un ritmo exagerado, y su color, de dorado, comenzaba a lucir rojo. Luego vino el ruido.

Volteó a su alrededor, la luz se había extendido y comenzaba a rodearla. Vio los árboles carbonizándose y las llamas arder iluminando el cielo que parecía nocturno a estas alturas… ¡El bosque se estaba incendiando!

Se incendiaba, y n o había para donde correr si no hacia el frente. Pero, ¿Y Zoro? ¿Y la cabaña? ¿Qué podía hacer ella ahora? Siguió corriendo en la dirección que le pareció más segura, sin embargo las llamas seguían extendiéndose a su alrededor, las piernas le dolían y su frente no dejaba de gotear sangre, que terminó por caer en sus ojos. Continuó, tratando de limpiarse con las manos, pero el camino seguía siendo terriblemente confuso y sentía que no llegaba a ninguna parte.

Finalmente chocó y no pudo correr más allá. Había llegado a la reja. Se recargó con la espalda contra ella, mirando a su alrededor; el fuego cada vez se cerraba más a su alrededor, los árboles se consumían y sus restos caían alrededor de ella, y no había más a donde correr.

Se sostuvo de la reja y comenzó a escalarla una vez más, pero el acero del que estaba hecha se estaba calentando y comenzaba a lastimar sus manos. Siguió subiendo, pero no podía llegar hasta arriba, como si se siguiera extendiendo sobre ella. La sangre seguía cayendo sobre su ojo y sus manos difícilmente podían seguir soportando, las quemaduras y el peso de su propio cuerpo. El humo era cada vez más denso, ya ni siquiera podía ver el cielo.

De pronto unos gritos la estremecieron de pies a cabeza…era él, escuchaba su voz gritando pero no podía hacer nada…

Se quedó sujeta de donde estaba sin poder moverse más. Trató de llamarlo pero su voz se ahogó y comenzó a toser descontroladamente, no se pudo sostener ni un poco más.

Sintió la piel de sus manos despegarse de la reja, dejando algunos pedazos pegados en ella. Sintió el fuerte ardor y los gritos aún llenaban su cabeza.

-¡No!

Se incorporó violentamente, y de no ser por que Zoro se echó para atrás con rapidez, le hubiera atestado un buen cabezazo en la frente. Él estaba inclinado sobre ella, y Robin miró a su alrededor. Estaban en la habitación, en la cabaña. Estaba recostada en la cama, bien arropada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Zoro se encogió de hombros y tomó de una pequeña cubeta que estaba junto a él en el piso un paño húmedo. Se lo puso en la frente y con el dorso de la mano le palpó las mejillas.

-Te encontré tirada en el bosque hace un rato. Parece que tropezaste y te diste en la cabeza con una roca. Eso junto con el frío que comenzó a hacer de repente, y considerando también que no te pusiste el abrigo…

Lo dijo todo en un tono ligeramente acusador, pero no agregó más.

Robin se puso de pie de golpe y corrió a la ventana. Abrió el vidrio de par en par y se sujetó del marco con todas sus fuerzas. Miró hacia afuera; seguía nublado, pero el bosque estaba tan tranquilo y bello como siempre. No había humo por ningún lado, ni indicios de que hubiera algún tipo de incendio.

-El…bosque…

Sintió que Zoro se acercaba a sus espaldas, y dejó que la guiara de regreso a la cama. Se volvió a acostar y él la arropó mostrando algo que llamó su atención en seguida…una especie de cuidado especial, de devoción. De modo que no separó sus ojos de él mientras acomodaba la sábana sobre ella.

Finalmente Zoro dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y se dio la vuelta, y camino hacia una mesilla que estaba junto a la puerta. Desde allí le llevó un cuenco de sopa caliente y se la ofreció en silencio. Robin se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a comer en silencio. Recordó el sueño (pesadilla) que acababa de tener, y se preguntó seriamente si debía contárselo a Zoro. Desistió luego de los primeros dos o tres segundos. Nunca creyó que Zoro le dedicaría cuidados de una forma tan dedicada, y quería disfrutarlo. Aunque claro, tenerlo sentado en el suelo junto a la cama, mirando atentamente como tomaba la sopa hubiera sido extraño para cualquier persona.

Por supuesto, Robin no era el tipo de persona que se sintiera incómoda con facilidad. Cuando terminó de comer, él le quitó el plato y se lo llevó. Salió de la habitación. Regresó un poco después y se paró de nuevo a su lado, observándola. Robin levantó su vista hacia él y le sonrió ampliamente.

-No te preocupes más. Me encuentro bien.

-Quizás lo mejor es que volvamos a casa.

Robin se encogió de hombros, de verdad lamentaba tener que irse de allí. Si se ponía a pensar en la manera en que su vida había cambiado en todos esos días, entre otras cosas, no le era difícil darse cuenta de que los últimos días habían sido perfectos para ella, aun cuando no había abierto un solo libro, todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Zoro en esa pequeña cabaña era más que suficiente para llenar su vida.

Zoro había recogido ya todo lo que habían llevado allí. Robin lo miró ir y venir de un lado a otro, y finalmente se acercó a ella.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- preguntó. Ella se enderezó y en realidad no se sentía mal. Comenzó a caminar y le dio la mano a Zoro.

Apagó la lámpara antes de salir de la habitación. Ya las lámparas y la chimenea en el piso de abajo estaban apagadas también. Atravesaron en silencio hasta la puerta y salieron.

Él abrió el auto y Robin tomó asiento mientras Zoro regresaba para cerrar la puerta de la cabaña. Robin la miró por última vez, y también miró los árboles alrededor. Pensó de nuevo en su pesadilla y en la reja, que ahora hasta en sus sueños aparecía.

Tan sumida en sus reflexiones estaba que casi salta por la sorpresa cuando Zoro abrió su portezuela y se dejó caer en el asiento. Echó a andar el auto y tomó el camino de regreso a la carretera. Robin se sentía ligeramente adormecida. Se recargó en el asiento y se relajó, pero se esforzó mucho por no quedarse dormida en el camino.

Recorrieron la carretera sin cruzar una palabra. Poco a poco la tarde iba dando paso a la noche y el calor pesado de la ciudad se hizo presente pronto. Zoro encendió la ventilación y unos minutos después se adentraron en la ciudad.

-Esta no es la calle- observó Robin al darse cuenta de que habían dado vuelta en el lugar equivocado.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema, da vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente y así saldremos a la avenida principal.

Zoro obedeció y continuaron. Ella siguió dándole instrucciones de cómo llegar al edificio, y en un rato ya estaban allí. Zoro dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y entraron. Tomaron el elevador y llegaron al departamento de Robin.

Una vez que se encontraron allí, ella se encaminó a la cocina y puso la cafetera. Cuando volvió, Zoro seguía donde lo había dejado, parado a mitad de la sala con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentemente incómodo. Se acercó a él y sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quizás debería de irme…yo…

-¿No estás cómodo?

Él no contestó. A Robin le dolió de repente que siguiera mostrando esa inseguridad hacia ella, ¿qué rayos pasaba con él?

Ella tampoco dijo nada más, pero no permitió que él viera la contrariedad que se había posado en su rostro. Caminó de regreso a la cocina en completo silencio y se sirvió su café en una taza. Aguardó un momento.

No escuchó ruido alguno. No lo oyó caminar ni escuchó las puertas.

Tomó su café y se encaminó lentamente hacia la sala. Y ahí seguía él, de pie como si algo lo estuviera deteniendo.

Se sentó en un sillón atrás de donde estaba parado él. Actuando como si no estuviera allí.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó él de pronto. Robin tomó la taza con ambas manos y esperó sin contestar. Quería ver qué tan lejos llegaba por su cuenta.

-Dime, ¿quieres que me quede?- repitió, ahora mostrando una especie de desesperación, levantando la voz e incluso acompañando las palabras con un ligero, casi imperceptible, movimiento del resto de su cuerpo. Como Robin siguió sin contestar él se dio la vuelta hacia ella y la miró. Robin le sostuvo la mirada por un buen rato y sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en esos momentos en la mente de Zoro, no era del todo su culpa. Después de todo, ella lo había aceptado de la manera en que él pudiera entregarse a ella. Ella había aceptado los silencios y los secretos, ella había aceptado que hubiera esas pequeñas barreras entre ellos a cambio de tenerlo a su lado y poderlo llamar suyo aunque no lo fuera totalmente.

Bajó la vista y emitió una leve sonrisa. Se puso de pie hacia él y se acercó a su cuerpo levemente.

-Claro que quiero- sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano. Casi sin darse cuenta emitió una sonrisa triste, dándose cuenta entonces de que había regresado a la realidad, sí, esa realidad en la que no solo estaban ella y Zoro en medio del bosque sino una realidad en la que eran dos personas que casi se acababan de conocer y que habían empezado una relación prácticamente desde cero. Dos personas con vidas extrañas, ajenas una de la otra y con ciertos, pequeños detalles en este acuerdo extraño que ni siquiera tenía un nombre definido.

Se acomodaron en el sillón como se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo en la cabaña; él abajo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos con posesión y ella bebiendo su café recargada contra su pecho, ambos sumidos en el total silencio repentinamente cortado por alguna pregunta trivial como "¿te gustaría un café?" y respuestas sencillas como "No, gracias".

El calor desprendido por el cuerpo de Zoro no era molesto a pesar del clima pesado que había allí, y de hecho, dormir en sus brazos tibios esa noche no fue malo en lo absoluto. Tal como el primer día y los que habían seguido, ella se quedó despierta mirándolo, acariciando su cara o regalándole un beso fugaz para ayudarlo a dormir.

Por la madrugada él se levantó y se vistió. Ella se incorporó y supo que era porque él tenía que ir a trabajar, de modo que en esta ocasión no cuestionó nada.

Le alcanzó su camisa entre la penumbra de la habitación. Él se la puso en silencio y finalmente volteó.

-Volveré…por la tarde.

-Te espero.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Robin se quedó dormida un rato más y el resto del día transcurrió como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Todo hubiera sido perfectamente normal, de no ser porque cerca del mediodía recibió una llamada.

Medio segundo antes de descolgar, volvió a su mente lo que había sucedido unas semanas antes, esa llamada extraña que tanto miedo le había dado. Pero como terminó por convencerse de que no había sido más que un mal sueño, o quizás alguna alucinación extraña provocada por las largas horas ininterrumpidas de trabajo, se olvidó del recuerdo y contestó el teléfono una vez que éste timbro de manera por demás molesta por tercera vez.

-¿Diga…?

-Nico Robin…

Era la voz de su jefe.

-Buenas tardes, señor… ¿a qué debo su llamada?

-Estuvimos tratando de localizarla todo el fin de semana- le dijo en un tono que sonaba bastante molesto- no contestó ni a su teléfono de casa ni al celular.

-Lo…lo lamento señor, pero creo que es bastante claro que esos son mis días libres. Tuve que salir de la ciudad por un compromiso y…

-Sí, no necesito saber. Lo importante es lo que tengo que decirle a continuación. Un equipo de investigación ha requerido los servicios de un arqueólogo capacitado para evaluar ciertos descubrimientos hechos en la selva amazónica…comprenderá que no puedo darle muchos detalles. El caso es que la he recomendado para el trabajo.

Robin comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza debido a la emoción y no pudo contestar, de modo que el hombre continuó con su explicación.

-Saldrían de aquí dentro de un mes más o menos. Calculan que el trabajo les tome desde unos 8 meses hasta quizás año y medio. Aunque ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, en el momento menos esperado podrían alargarlo aún más.

Todo marchó bien hasta ese momento. De aceptar el trabajo, estaría expresamente aceptando el alejarse de Zoro. Ellos…acababan de iniciar esa relación que parecía estar en todo momento en la cuerda floja…no lo podía dejar así como así y tampoco era una opción pedirle que dejara su trabajo y la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado para ir con ella a un lugar completamente desconocido. Si ella se iba además, estaría toda la vida arrepintiéndose, y preguntándose cómo viviría sin ella, pero sobre todo, como haría ella para vivir todo ese tiempo sin él.

¿Y si al volver no lo encontraba más, o peor aún, lo encontraba rehaciendo su vida con alguien más?

Por otro lado, era su sueño, que tanto había anhelado alcanzar y que tantas decepciones en el pasado le había costado. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo realidad, ¿sería tan sencillo renunciar a su sueño así nada más?

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado con el teléfono en la oreja pensando en todas estas cosas.

-¿Sigue allí? Nico Robin…señorita… ¿sigue allí?

-Sí…sí, aquí estoy, disculpe es que…creo que se está cortando la llamada- se disculpó con la única mentira que pudo formular en ese instante- me preguntaba si existe la posibilidad de que me den un tiempo para pensarlo. Verá, justo en este momento…es un poco complicado para mí.

Del otro lado de la línea, escuchó como el hombre rezongaba en voz baja y su tono seguía sonando molesto.

-Tiene unas dos semanas para decidir. Si no recibo su respuesta entonces daré por hecho que no está interesada, ¿comprende?

-Sí…dos semanas, es perfecto- sonrió- muchas gracias por todo.

-No me decepcione, Nico Robin, nadie mejor que usted para ese trabajo…- pareció dudar un poco, pero casi en seguida agregó- y espero que si no acepta, al menos tenga un muy buen motivo para ello.

-No se preocupe, señor. No lo defraudaré.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.

Luego de esto colgó. Robin también, pero tan lentamente que parecía que se quedaría con el auricular en la mano por toda la vida. Tenía tiempo. Podía pensarlo más detenidamente, ¿no? incluso, quizás, podría hablarlo con Zoro y encontrar juntos una solución.

Pensando en eso, caminó a la cocina y no encontró ánimos para preparar algo de comer, pues se encontraba algo inquieta. Mejor pidió unos platillos a un restaurante por teléfono y buscó una película, quizás a Zoro le gustaría. Preparó la sala para que tuviera un aspecto informal y relajado, perfecto para pasar una tarde tranquila.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llamaron a la puerta. Robin abrió y tal y como lo esperaba, Zoro estaba parado frente a ella, esperando que lo invitara a pasar.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa y él se encogió de hombros, a su vez sonriendo ligeramente. Parecía un poco más tranquilo de estar allí con ella. Se quitó el saco y se aflojó la corbata.

-Pedí algo de comida italiana. ¿Te gusta? Pensé que podíamos ver una película.

-Suena bien.

-De acuerdo, espérame aquí.

Robin volvió a la cocina. Mientras preparaba los platos y los cubiertos y servía la comida, se preguntaba qué momento podía ser el indicado para hablarle a Zoro sobre la llamada que había recibido al mediodía. Se detuvo un momento cuando pensó que quizás a Zoro no le importaría. Es decir, literalmente, no le importaría que ella tuviera que irse. Después de todo, ¿qué significaba ella para él? ¿Sentiría algo, además de una evidente atracción? ¿Además de unos brazos seguros donde dormir en las noches? A estas alturas, parecía que el único momento en que él le pertenecía era entonces, en las noches, cuando podía saciar su enorme pasión adueñándose de ella y de su cuerpo, o cuando dormía recargado en ella recibiendo sus caricias y sus besos. No quería verlo de ese modo pero bien podía ser. Con Zoro no estaba realmente segura de nada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó él asomándose a la puerta. Robin le sonrió.

-Lleva los platos mientras sirvo algo de jugo en los vasos, ¿de acuerdo? Veré si tengo algo de hielo.

Él asintió y obedeció sin decir nada más. Se acomodaron en el sillón y pusieron vasos y platos en una mesita de centro que tenía allí.

La película comenzó y para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro la encontró interesante, o al menos eso pensó por la forma en que se recargaba hacia adelante y bebía su jugo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

Pero ella…simplemente no era capaz de concentrarse en la película, ni en la trama, ni en los espectaculares efectos que a veces caían en el abuso por parte de quien quiera que hubiera dirigido su realización. Demasiadas cosas cofluían de pronto en su pensamiento; por un lado, el fin de semana tan precioso que había pasado con Zoro, junto con esas experiencias extrañas, lo de la reja y la pesadilla que había tenido, y por otro lado la llamada de su jefe y la posibilidad de cumplir un sueño. Y el conflicto con ambas era… ¿valía la pena hablarlo con Zoro?

La película terminó sin que ella se diera cuenta. Volvió a la realidad cuando Zoro se estiró de forma bastante escandalosa sobre el sofá.

-No estuvo mal- admitió el peliverde mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesa y amontonaba los platos y los vasos para llevárselos a la cocina. Volteó ver a Robin como esperando una respuesta, y fue entonces que ella asintió tranquilamente y le ayudó.

Pasaron un par de horas más conversando de cosas sin importancia y finalmente decidieron ir a dormir. Robin no se había convencido todavía de qué hacer con respecto a sus pensamientos y a Zoro.

Se dio tiempo mientras cambiaba su ropa de diario por una pequeña y linda bata para dormir. Cuando salió del baño ya vestida, se percató de que, como siempre, Zoro no lucía del todo cómodo. Estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama y evidentemente, no había podido evitar quedarse viéndola fijamente una vez que ella entró a la habitación. Ella caminó hasta él con pasos lentos y suaves. No tenía intención de seducirlo en un principio, pero el solo verlo ahí sentado, mirándola fijamente, le provocaba provocarlo.

Cuando estuvo parada enfrente de él, se sujetó de sus hombros mientras subía a sus piernas. Zoro la sujetó de la cintura para acercarla cada vez más a él. Robin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

Se esforzó en hacer de algo tan sencillo como ese beso en algo íntimo, algo que fuera perfecto para los dos. Se esforzó en que cada segundo que durara ese beso sirviera para transmitirle a Zoro, aunque fuera un poco, de lo que ella sentía por él.

Aunque él nunca pudiera corresponderle de una manera plena. Aunque nunca le perteneciera por completo. Sus labios se abrieron tratando de aumentar su contacto con los de Zoro…buscando una mayor conexión entre ambos. Cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello fuerte y perfecto de su amado mientras seguía recargándose poco a poco contra él.

Zoro se echó de espaldas sobre la cama y afianzó a Robin perfectamente sobre su cuerpo. Robin despegó lentamente sus labios y enderezó la espalda para poder verlo desde arriba. Sus labios estaban húmedos, y parecía haberse quedado con ganas de más. Cuando sintió que ella se alejaba, había abierto los ojos frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera molesto por ello. Se enderezó bruscamente hacia ella y la sujetó de los hombros para acercarla a él y, al menos con los ojos, rogar por sus besos de nuevo. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por varios segundos. Zoro deslizó despacio la fina tela de la bata sobre la piel de Robin para quitársela, y se quedó un momento admirando el cuerpo desnudo frente a él. Ella se quedó quieta mientras él se sacaba la camisa.

Él volvió a sujetarla de la cintura. Robin esperaba un beso o una caricia a continuación, pero lo que ocurrió fue que Zoro comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con su rostro, despacio, sin tocar su piel. Ella podía sentir claramente su respiración sobre su piel. Poco a poco creció la tensión que sentía, fue una tortura eterna, esperar a que él finalmente se decidiera a tocarla, a besarla, a morderla, a hacer cualquier tipo de contacto. Lo miraba fijamente y su boca se abría buscando aire, cada vez respiraba más agitadamente y sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear de tantas emociones contenidas sólo en ese gesto. Zoro entonces levantó la vista y esa fue la imagen que vio de ella. Robin se sonrojó. La hacía sentir tan frágil.

-¿Dónde quieres que empiece?- preguntó en un tono por demás provocador. Robin tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar cualquier reacción, se sentía avergonzada de que fueran tan notorios sus emociones y su deseo. Zoro abrió ligeramente los labios como si fuera a morder su piel por encima del ombligo. Se contuvo. Cerró los labios de nuevo y le sonrió. Subió un poco más y las ansias de Robin crecieron. Su piel se erizó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-A…ahí…-pidió en voz baja cuando llegó a la altura de su pecho. Cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo cuando sintió los dientes clavándose suavemente en su piel y la humedad de su lengua acariciándola. Le sujetó la cabeza mientras continuaba. Comenzó a gemir en voz baja, pero aumentó su volumen cuando uno de sus pezones quedó atrapado en su boca. Sintió las suaves mordidas y succiones de las que fue víctima y pronto el otro recibió la misma atención, mientras que con sus manos le recorría la espalda, apenas con la yema de sus dedos aumentando con esto la excitación de la que era presa.

Zoro la recostó sobre la cama, acomodándola entre las almohadas. Siguió besando sus pechos mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba hacia el sexo de Robin, quien poco a poco fue sucumbiendo ante el placer. Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen mientras se aferraba a su cabello y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Ahora, él continuó su recorrido hacia arriba y besó su cuello y su barbilla. Siguió lentamente hacia arriba y la besó en los labios con pasión y profundidad. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, se miraron fijamente por largos segundos que pasaron lentos y suaves mientras él continuaba acariciando todo su cuerpo y su intimidad.

Entregada completamente a las caricias, al menos en ese momento se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó…de todos los problemas…de las dudas, de las preguntas que tenía. Cada nuevo roce en su piel…cada nuevo beso la llevaba un paso más lejos de su conciencia y más cerca de la más completa pasión…

-Zoro…-le llamó cuando ya no pudo más- por favor, yo…

Zoro la calló con otro beso y ella se sujetó de su cuello cuando él se acomodó con cuidado entre sus piernas. Las acarició suavemente un momento y entonces miró a su rostro, otra vez desde donde estaba.

Quizás hubiera esperado que le dijera algo, pero sabía que con Zoro no podía esperar cosas así. Apenas quizás… algunas suaves caricias, como las que le brindaba ahora… un beso perdido en alguna parte de su pecho o de su rostro o en sus labios… una mirada que la traspasara como un cuchillo…

Comenzó a penetrarla con sumo cuidado, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla una vez más. Se juntaron sus cuerpos y su unión fue perfecta. Y ella continuó tratando de lograr que cada uno de sus besos fuera suficiente para demostrarle a Zoro cuán profundo era el sentimiento que la unía a él, lo mucho que deseaba que estuvieran juntos, así por siempre… lo mucho que quería que cuerpos nunca se separaran, que de ser posible, pudiera fundirse con él, en su cuerpo, y nunca volver a ser dos seres diferentes sino ser parte de él y ser suya para siempre.

Las embestidas comenzaron a sentirse en su interior, y con cada una de ellas, una nueva oleada de calor y de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron largos minutos donde millones de cosas se movieron en su ser. Un concierto de luces se abrió ante sus ojos, y el sonido de los deliciosos y masculinos gemidos de Zoro la hacían perderse todavía más.

Se abrazó instintivamente con las piernas a la cadera de su amante y éste detuvo sus movimientos. Se quedaron profundamente unidos y los besos no cesaron en ningún instante.

-Quédate así…- pidió suavemente en cuanto sus labios se despegaron un momento, y posteriormente siguieron besándose.

-¿Quieres que siga…?

-Despacio- le sonrió- muy….muy despacio…

Entonces él le sonrió de vuelta y obedeció. Comenzó a moverse de una forma mucho más suave que al principio. De una manera enloquecedoramente suave, continuó haciéndola suya, sin que ella le soltara ni dejara de saborear cada pedazo de piel que con sus labios era capaz de alcanzar. Porque si no le pertenecían sus secretos o sus pensamientos, quería pensar que por lo menos ahí, su cuerpo, su ser y su esencia le pertenecían.

Cada vez los movimientos siguieron aumentando en ritmo y en velocidad. Todo a su alrededor pareció moverse, temblar. Las luces cambiaron de forma, su piel se hipersensibilizó al contacto de la piel de Zoro y por unos segundos creyó que todo su ser iba al mismo ritmo que él, que sus cuerpos iban al mismo compás, que compartían el mismo aire, la vida…

-Zoro…-le dijo entonces…sus frentes estaban juntas y él la miraba a los ojos, con su boca ligeramente abierta, lista para besarla una vez más- Zoro…yo te amo…Zoro…

Justo en ese instante sus caderas y las de Zoro se juntaron con mucha fuerza. Un grito fortísimo escapó de su boca, y al mismo tiempo, de la de Zoro también. El fuego se avivó en su interior por unos instantes… estaba segura de que se estaba quemando por dentro.

Zoro se acercó lentamente a ella, quien tendida en la cama, respiraba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de jalar todo el aire que podía de regreso a sus pulmones.

Deslizó su cara por el cuello de la morena, repartiendo suaves besos. Fue acomodándose lentamente hasta acunar la cabeza en el pecho que aún luchaba por normalizarse. Ella deslizó su mano en su cabello y suspiró.

-Lo…lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que tú….quizás no esperabas que yo…

Él levantó su vista, sonriendo a medias. Volvió a acomodarse.

-Solo tengo…una duda…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué te es tan sencillo decir que me amas, si apenas me conoces? No sabes casi nada de mi…he mantenido tantas cosas al margen… y de cualquier forma tú…- dudó un segundo y luego continuó- te entregas y te comportas de este modo conmigo que… lo siento, no termino de comprender.

No podía negar que le dolía escucharlo hablar así. Porque aunque le estaba dando vueltas, era más que evidente que toda su intención era hacerle notar que no se merecía el amor que ella le demostraba, y que decía sentir por él. Ya antes le había confesado que lo amaba, pero en esa ocasión él estaba medio dormido y probablemente no recordaba nada….pero ahora era distinto, y lo sentía más puro porque lo había dicho mientras hacían el amor, porque justo en el momento en que no podía razonar con claridad, en el momento en que su mente se encontraba más caótica que nunca, esa era la única cosa que era capaz de pensar, de sacar en claro y de pronunciar de modo que sonara verdadero.

Había sido….como entregarle la última partícula de su ser que aún le pertenecía a ella misma, y se había sentido maravilloso hacerlo.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para poder decirlo, yo- sonrió ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir- incluso podría decir que sé más cosas de ti que tú mismo no conoces.

-¿Ah, sí? –Levantó la vista hacia ella- me suena a reto. ¿Qué tipo de cosas, mujer?

Se fue acomodando poco a poco junto a ella y una vez que estuvo a su altura, Robin se acomodó sobre su hombro, mirándole a la cara fijamente.

-Pues… he visto con mis propios ojos todas y cada una de las heridas y cicatrices que tienes en la espalda…

La expresión de Zoro pasó de una retadora y cómplice a otra de completa seriedad.

-Conozco mis cicatrices.

-No tan bien como yo. Sé…a qué saben…tus labios, y tu piel…

-Yo…

-No te saben a lo mismo que me saben a mí. Sé…a qué ritmo respiras mientras duermes. Conozco tus gestos cuando estás hambriento, cuando quieres dormir…cuando estás inquieto o confundido, justo como en este instante….

Zoro cerró los ojos fuertemente, quizás presa de un temor repentino de mostrarse descubierto, pero los volvió a abrir un momento después aparentando más tranquilidad. Robin puso su mano sobre su pecho y le sonrió.

-Sé… a qué ritmo late tu corazón después de hacer el amor.

Después de haberle dicho esto, lo miró fijamente, pero Zoro solo le devolvió la mirada y la abrazó.

-Igual que el tuyo.

Esta vez no tuvo que ayudarle a dormir, ya que de pronto se vieron envueltos en una paz tan grande que definitivamente no le pareció necesario. Ella… se había obligado una vez más a aceptarlo tal y como él pudiera entregarse y para como estaba la situación, no estaba del todo mal. Al menos podía decir que era feliz así.

Con respecto a su trabajo, bien, en cualquier otro momento hubiera aceptado sin más. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, prefería seguir tratando de mejorar con Zoro…ayudarle si era necesario, permanecer a su lado, porque a veces simplemente no le parecía que fuera seguro dejarlo solo.

Se veía tan fuerte, tan poderoso, tan intimidante, y al mismo tiempo ella sabía, por algún motivo, que en su interior seguramente era frágil, quizás tenía un problema muy fuerte al cual enfrentarse, quizás solo necesitaba…un ancla, alguien que lo mantuviera firme, alguien a quien aferrarse cuando las cosas fueran mal, como parecía hacerlo con ella.

Pensando en esto, entonces, decidió que no tenía por qué decirle ni preguntarle nada a Zoro con respecto a esa oferta de trabajo. Otras vendrían, y quizás, solo quizás, podría compartirlo con él y decidir juntos qué hacer. Por el momento, quería dormir en sus brazos y al menos por esa larga noche que quedaba por delante, ser feliz.

.

.

.

Claro que desde un principio sintió las miradas sobre él. Nada de qué preocuparse –miradas asesinas eran lo que menos daño le hacían debido al constante entrenamiento con Nami y Sanji- además de todo, sabía a qué se debían esas miradas. Realmente no le importó.

Caminó a paso lento por la villa. Todo marchaba bien, pero repentinamente un rayo atravesó el cielo y algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar entre los habitantes, que comenzaron a refugiarse en sus casas.

No por esto apuró el paso. Las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, mojándole el pelo, pero no hizo gran diferencia en él ni en su estado de ánimo. Después de un rato de caminar en las pequeñas calles ahora vacías, finalmente encontró con la vista aquella casa que les habían prestado a él y a Robin, y que hasta el momento le había costado varios enojos, un ataque de instintos asesinos por los que casi mata al alcalde y una…pelea con Robin, si se podía llamar pelea a ese ahora habitual intercambio de argumentos a favor y en contra, con encontronazos amorosos incluidos. _Pfff, _si podía llamarle _amor_ a ese estado de confusión en que su mente entraba cada vez que la arqueóloga lo tocaba, lo miraba o lo _besaba. _

Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en esos escasos días en que habían estado allí. ¿Cuántos llevaban? ¿Cuatro, cinco, diez? Lo cierto era que de tanto esperar el poder irse hasta había perdido la cuenta. Todo había marchado a un ritmo por demás vertiginoso y siempre terminaba pensando que había sido la arqueóloga, y no él, quien había tomado la iniciativa de la _relación _desde un principio, había dado los primeros pasos hacia él, había aceptado los mayores retos y había impuesto sus condiciones que él había aceptado cumplir.

Porque él era de esas personas que simplemente no le pueden hacer traición a su propio corazón. Y su corazón llevaba semanas…no, meses, pidiéndole a Robin. Que se acercara a ella. Que le hablara. Que al menos, tratara de arreglar esas diferencias y esas murallas que había interpuesto para mantenerla alejada.

Que de pronto se ganara su confianza y probara ser una nakama fiel a su tripulación no era culpa suya sino del destino. Lo que sí era culpa suya era quizás, no haber entrenado a su corazón lo suficiente para afrontar una situación como aquella. Pero ¿quién le iba a decir que su viaje por convertirse en el mejor le iba a traer a Luffy, y en consecuencia, a toda esa galería de rarezas que se hacía llamar tripulación? Entre esas rarezas por supuesto contaba a Robin. El misterio hecho mujer. Una mujer hermosa, por cierto. Hermosa y llena de virtudes, de inteligencia, de carisma. Con un gran corazón, después de todo. Todo encubierto por esa capa de indiferencia, por esa sonrisa que no dejaba ver nada más allá.

Y ¡Demonios! Él quería ser el único que pudiera ver detrás de esa capa y de esos ojos….quería ser el único dueño de esas sonrisas y de esa mirada, de ese calor, de ese corazón tan lleno y tan oculto.

En el fondo…comprendía lo que ella deseaba. Entendía perfectamente que ella quisiera ayudar a alguien que la necesitara porque, aunque ellos fueran piratas y él mismo siempre se rehusara –al menos en principio- a meterse en los problemas de otros, que no le correspondían, sabía perfectamente lo que era ese deseo irrefrenable de socorrer a alguien que necesitaba una mano.

Entonces se encontraba en una balanza de tres platos: en uno, sus sentimientos hacia su compañera –que lo fortalecían y al mismo tiempo se convertían en una gran debilidad- en otro, la comprensión hacia el sentimiento que la abordaba- pues lo había experimentado él mismo y lo había obligado a morderse la lengua en más de una ocasión- y finalmente, ese odio extraño, esa desconfianza desmedida que le tenía a la gente de esa villa- que no sabía de donde había salido, pero que hasta el momento no tenía forma de quitarse de encima.

El agua siguió cayendo, y cuando otro rayo cruzó el cielo Zoro recordó con rabia a Enel, el momento en que la atravesó con su rayo y en que él sintió por primera vez ese aguijón en el pecho que se repitió varias veces hasta el momento en que se encontraba entonces. La nostalgia lo sorprendió preguntándose si estarían pronto de regreso en el Sunny, él entrenando en cubierta, viéndola de reojo leer bajo la sombra de los mandarinos tomando una taza de té.

Nostalgia. _Bah, _la última vez que había sentido algo así…

El agua cayó aún más fuerte y Zoro entró en la casa con la llave, que a pesar de todo conservaba oculta en su haramaki.

Robin estaba sentada en un sillón, leyendo bajo la luz de una lámpara de aceite. El corazón de Zoro dio un pequeño salto. No esperaba verla, o más bien no esperaba enfrentarla al menos hasta el día siguiente.

Contrario a lo que él esperaba – que lo ignorara, quizás- ella bajó el libro y lo miró, para levantarse rápidamente y correr hacia él.

-Zoro, estás empapado- observó- aguarda aquí, te traeré una toalla.

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió por la puerta que daba a un pasillo.

Zoro suspiró y se sacó la chamarra. Lo mismo hizo con la camisa, se quitó ambas y las arrojó al suelo sin cuidado alguno. Lo mismo hizo con las botas y su haramaki.

Cuando Robin regresó, lo envolvió con la toalla rápidamente y quizás sin intención terminó por abrazarlo. Le sonrió. Zoro recordó de nuevo la discusión y se sintió terriblemente ridículo ¿Había actuado por mera desconfianza hacia esa gente, o eran celos? Celos….de compartirla con alguien más, sobre todo con quienes a su parecer no la merecían.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes. Ponte algo seco y ve a dormir, es algo tarde. Yo debo dormir también.

Le dio un besito en la mejilla. Apagó la lámpara, tomó el libro y se fue de la estancia. La vio entrar en la cocina y escuchó el movimiento de los enseres mientras preparaba, seguramente, algo de café.

Esa capacidad suya…de mantenerse firme, ecuánime, indiferente incluso, aún en las situaciones donde podría haber la mayor incomodidad, era algo que no dejaba de impresionar a Zoro porque de otro modo, ¿cómo estaba tan tranquila? ¿Por qué lo recibía como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo era capaz de abrazarlo e incluso de besarlo en la mejilla, cuando él ni siquiera podía pronunciar una frase coherente en su presencia?

Tenía que decirle tantas cosas… sin embargo, decidió dejarlo por la paz. Mañana sería un nuevo día, cada vez más cerca de la partida y por ende, cada vez más decidido estaba de llevársela con él, costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

Los días, las horas, los minutos y hasta los segundos pasaban lentos para la tripulación Mugiwara. Anclados a un kilómetro de Nerina, la isla de correos más cercana, no había mucho que hacer salvo esperar.

Nami trabajaba en sus mapas como era habitual, sin embargo no conseguía concentrarse. Cada 5 minutos bajaba sus instrumentos y miraba hacia afuera a través del ojo de buey, hacia el cielo, hoy nublado y pronto lluvioso seguramente, preguntándose qué habría sido de sus amigos en todo ese tiempo.

En algún momento de su trabajo, entraba Sanji, extrañamente silencioso y respetuoso, y dejaba a su lado una bandeja con bocadillos y una jarra de jugo de mandarina recién exprimido.

-Gracias, Sanji kun- le sonreía, y a pesar de la situación tan frustrante, conseguía arrancarle al rubio una sonrisa y unos corazones en los ojos, que él conservaba para ser feliz por lo menos una hora más.

Volvía a su cocina bailando, pero antes de que cualquier otra cosa ocurriera sus ojos se posaban en el libro que llevaba días leyendo.

Ya iba cerca de la mitad y ciertamente no se había enterado muy bien de lo que sucedía allí. No dudaba que seguramente Robin tenía una mente más clara para ello, se estaba esforzando, pero sinceramente no comprendía como era capaz de concentrarse con una lectura tan pesada. Abría el libro, leía un poco y se ponía a preparar el refrigerio para los demás.

Bajaba al taller donde Franky y Ussop trabajaban sin los ánimos de siempre, reparando algunos pocos mecanismos y armas del Sunny. Les dejaba ahí el refrigerio y se iba luego de anunciar que faltaban un par de horas para la comida.

-Ve a descansar un poco- decía Franky entonces a Ussop, quien sonreía y asentía. Bajaba a la enfermería con Chopper, se acostaba en la camilla fingiendo alguna enfermedad exótica y de ahí comenzaba a inventar alguna historia para distraer un poco al pequeño reno, quien era quizás el más angustiado por la pérdida de sus amigos. Chopper disfrutaba de las historias y reía, aunque fuera por un rato con su amigo mentiroso.

Cuando el descanso de Ussop terminaba, Chopper subía a cubierta a buscar a Brook y le daba a probar las nuevas fórmulas de leche fortificada en calcio que ideaba para mantener su cuerpo- puros huesos- sano y salvo. El músico bebía una botella de leche y su blanca osamenta era inspeccionada por el médico, su color – más o menos blanco, amarillento, o gris- su porosidad, su dureza, etc. Una vez que terminaba, se retiraba.

Brook entonces se acercaba al mascarón y comenzaba a tocar alguna canción para el capitán quien, recostado en la cabeza del Sunny, atisbaba el horizonte esperando a lo que fuera, pues confiaba en que sus amigos eran impredecibles, Zoro cumpliría, traería a Robin de vuelta al barco….o viceversa, pero de que regresaban, era un hecho que regresaban.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer pero Luffy se quedaba allí, viendo a lo lejos.

La mañana siguiente todo hubiera sido igual, sin embargo, a la hora que llegó el periódico, les trajo una noticia que no esperaban.

-La contingencia terminó- declaró Nami a sus impacientes amigos una vez que hubo terminado de leer la nota- ya podemos anclar en el puerto de Nerina. ¡Rápido! Hay que mover el barco y llegar allá antes de que no queden lugares para anclar.

Y todos fueron a sus puestos e hicieron su parte para mover al Sunny.

A mediodía ya estaban allí.

Bajaron a tierra y lo primero que hizo Luffy fue correr, pensando que quizás sus amigos estaban allí. Como no estaban seguros de en qué isla podrían haber caído, esa era una gran posibilidad.

La recorrió de cabo a rabo. Saltó por los edificios y provocó un par de accidentes. Hizo enojar a mucha gente y sus destrozos seguramente le iban a costar mucho a Nami, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo si podía encontrar a sus amigos allí.

Cuando menos se lo esperó ya estaba de vuelta a donde había empezado, y Nami lo esperaba con una de esas expresiones terroríficas que lo hacían querer correr hacia otro lado. Sus puños llenos de amor, como los del abuelo, eran los que le provocaban un buen dolor de cabeza de vez en cuando.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto un rato, estúpido mono?- preguntó la pelirroja desgañitándose antes de asestarle un poderoso derechazo en la cabeza.

-Lo siento Nami- rio él- me emocioné. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están Franky y Chopper?

Nami suspiró profundamente.

-Fueron a buscar informes sobre esta isla y las islas vecinas. Queremos asegurarnos de que todas sean neutrales, si no es así, podremos tomar las medidas necesarias para seguir buscando a Robin y a Zoro.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, un llanto escandaloso sonó a lo lejos. Demasiado familiar. Era Chopper.

-¡No!- gritaba el joven médico mientras corría en dirección a ellos. Atrás de él venía Franky, con un periódico enrollado en su mano.

-¡Tranquilízate, tanuki!- gritaba tratando de alcanzarle- ¡No sabemos si es verdad! ¡Relájate un poco!

-¡No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto!- gritaba el reno mientras continuaba corriendo, para finalmente terminar agarrado de las piernas de Sanji, como si se ocultara.

-¿Qué ocurre, Franky?- preguntó Luffy entonces. Franky no contestó. Los sollozos de Chopper se hicieron más fuertes.

-Velo tú mismo- replicó el ciborg, extendiéndole entonces el periódico a Luffy.

Luffy lo tomó y para sorpresa de todos, lo leyó atentamente, sin hacer preguntas ni comentarios estúpidos. Poco a poco, su expresión se iba endureciendo, su ceño se fruncía y empezó a temblar, al parecer, con una gran rabia.

Lo cerró de golpe, estrujándolo, y se lo entregó a Sanji.

-Nami, consigue los mapas que necesites y volvamos al Sunny pronto- _ordenó- _tenemos un nuevo rumbo.

_Continuará…._

_Y hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy, jeje_

_Bueno, solo quería decirles que quizás esta historia será más corta que las anteriores. _

_¿Cómo explicarlo? Digamos que tengo armado el esqueleto hasta el final. Pero aún no se si todas las situaciones que van a irle dando forma me van a tomar muchos o pocos capítulos más. Este por ejemplo tiene todo lo que quería incluir en él pero me salieron diez mil palabras aproximadamente y eso era algo que no esperaba…_

_Pero bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me disculpen por ser tan irresponsable u/u_

_Saludos!_

_Aoshika October_


	8. The moment of truth in your lies

_Pasan los días y mi vida nomás' no se arregla :) para cuando logre adaptarme a las vacaciones, estas habrán terminado, jajaja. _

_No me gusta tardarme pero fue necesario._

_Disc. Los personajes de One Piece, ni nada de lo creado por Oda sama*-* que puedan reconocer me pertenece a mí. _

_No hay advertencias esta vez. _

**Iris**

**Capítulo 8: The moment of truth in your lies**

Los días pasaron tranquilos. Fueron pocos….fueron muchos… en realidad no estaba segura, pero, estando tan feliz, ¿cómo darse cuenta? En realidad había sido poco tiempo, pero la estabilidad, la tranquilidad y la plenitud alcanzada en tan poco tiempo valían mucho, al menos para ella. Desde el primer momento que estuvieron de regreso en la ciudad comenzaron con una tranquila vida, lo más parecido imaginable a la vida de pareja. Zoro seguía siendo bastante hermético, pero lo compensaba con sus acciones, con las que Robin sentía que le demostraba corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Ella trabajaba en casa todas las mañanas; pasaba largas horas frente a sus libros y tecleando frente a su computadora, pero ya no hacía el calor tan incómodo que había sentido días antes. Cuando avanzaba bastante, detenía el trabajo y seguía con la lectura de sus amados libros –los que no tuvieran relación con el trabajo- y a cierta hora de la tarde comenzaba a cocinar. Zoro llegaba más o menos a la misma hora todas las tardes y comían juntos. Después de eso a veces salían a caminar. A veces iban al parque, y a veces a la playa. Pasaban largas horas caminando uno al lado del otro, a veces en completo silencio y a veces haciendo las más mínimas observaciones sobre cualquier cosa que los rodeaba. A veces incluso se tomaban de la mano. Cuando permanecían en casa, siempre era en casa de Robin, y se sentaban en alguna parte a leer o a tener esas conversaciones escasas de palabras tan comunes en ellos. En las noches, Zoro se quedaba a dormir con ella. A veces hacían el amor largamente hasta que el cansancio los vencía, pero también había veces que simplemente se abrazaban y dormían con la mayor tranquilidad. Zoro únicamente volvía a su departamento por ropa limpia.

No era exactamente que Robin hubiera soñado toda su vida con eso; simplemente que ahora que se le presentaba, realmente lo estaba disfrutando. A veces Zoro simplemente la sorprendía, pues mostraba actitudes y cuidados para con ella que a pesar de estar en cierto modo acostumbrada a ese lado preocupado de su personalidad, no dejaban de asombrarla, como el hecho de que la cargara cada vez que se cansaba de caminar (estuvieran en el parque o en la playa), que a veces llegara un poco más temprano sólo por preparar él la comida o que le llevara de cenar, que estuviera al pendiente de ella si mencionaba que le dolía un poco la cabeza o que se sentía mal del estómago –aunque solo fueran males pasajeros, producto de las largas horas de trabajo o de haber comido algo que le cayera demasiado pesado en el estómago, y que incluso a veces se quedara a su lado viéndola trabajar, sin decir nada.

Verle dormir era para ella algo maravilloso; por un lado, estaba tranquila de tenerlo con ella, sin heridas, sin sangre que limpiar de su cuerpo y por otro lado, le confirmaba que cada vez estaba más cómodo con la situación, tanto que las dificultades para dormir habían ido desapareciendo gradualmente, aunque a ella también le gustaba creer que quizás le era más fácil quedarse dormido precisamente por ella.

Así pues, podía decirse que era feliz. Ciertamente lo era.

No volvió a recibir ninguna llamada de su jefe. Aún le faltaba más o menos una cuarta parte del análisis que estaba haciendo, algunas consideraciones finales, apuntes, observaciones, referencias, detalles que a pesar de ser sencillos le llevaban algo de tiempo terminar. Realmente no quería pensar en el proyecto al que la habían invitado porque a pesar de que haber declinado la oferta había sido una decisión firmemente tomada, le daba algo de tristeza tener que posponer un sueño tan largamente acariciado por otro, que aunque era maravillosamente intenso y la llenaba completamente, pasaba por un tambaleo constante y estaba lleno de miedos y de dudas.

Zoro nunca le dijo abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero ella se había comprometido (y se lo repetía a si misma constantemente) a amarlo tal como él pudiera permitirle que lo hiciera.

Le parecía bastante claro que algo raro pasaba con él. A veces era tan taciturno que a ella le parecía una exageración; en ocasiones no contestaba cuando le hablaba, como si estuviera en otro planeta, y en un par de ocasiones más se repitió lo ocurrido en la cabaña; ella despertó inquieta en medio de la noche solo para encontrarlo parado viendo por la ventana, como si un gran misterio se escondiera detrás de los edificios o de las luces de la gris y muerta ciudad en que vivían.

Ella entonces se acercaba a él y le preguntaba, y él seguía como si estuviera dormido. Luego negaba con la cabeza y regresaba a su lado. La envolvía entre sus brazos, quizás para distraerla de la inquietud pero ella tardaba bastante en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Que la tratara con tanto cuidado y dedicación era fascinante para ella. Se sentía frágil, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía protegida; como si estuviera en casa. Él le daba esa sensación, y siempre parecía estar acompañado por ello, un aroma extraño, como de brisa marina, de salvajismo, de fuerza y de poder, y al mismo tiempo, protección, constancia.

Esa noche en específico, tuvo otro sueño. Parecido al anterior.

Ella corría en un bosque que se incendiaba, sin embargo ahora era distinto.

Mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, algo entre sus ropas comenzaba a hacer escándalo, como un teléfono o algo así.

Y de pronto, la voz de la chica que había escuchado alguna vez comenzaba a llamar su nombre a través de aquel artefacto.

-¡Robin!- gritaba al parecer con todas sus fuerzas, angustiosamente- ¡Robin! ¿Dónde están? ¡Contesta!

Pero ella estaba demasiado presionada por seguir corriendo. Sabía que tenía un fin, un lugar al cual debía llegar. Por momentos tropezaba; el humo la cegaba y a veces simplemente parecía que no iba a poder continuar. Pero lo hacía.

También sabía que no podía volver. De donde quiera que hubiera empezado esa carrera contra el tiempo, simplemente no era tan sencillo, no podía regresar. Sentía el calor poderosísimo haciéndola derretirse, pero no se quiso detener. Sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su mano derecha, donde estaba la línea, y en ese momento, tuvo la certeza de que corría por Zoro.

Y finalmente lo encontró. Estaba tirado, inconsciente en medio de la negrura que repentinamente inundaba su alrededor, ya no había árboles ni fuego, simplemente ese calor insoportable que le decía que tenía poco tiempo, que tenía que irse de allí, pero no sin Zoro.

Siguió corriendo y conforme corría pudo ver todas las heridas en su cuerpo; peor que las dos veces en que lo había visto en un estado semejante, aún peor. Pero por más que corría, por más que intentaba acercarse a él no conseguía alcanzarlo, el camino hacia él, al contrario, se extendía bajo sus pies y mientras más corría más parecía alejarse.

-¡Zoro!- comenzó a gritar- ¡Despierta, Zoro! ¡Zoro!  
Y esos mismos gritos se repitieron una y otra vez en lo que a ella le parecieron larguísimas horas de carrera a través de ese túnel oscuro, sin que su voz ni su cuerpo pudieran alcanzarlo.

Comenzó a desesperarse, pero a la vez, tuvo la terrible sensación de que no era la primera vez que vivía estas escenas, en el pasado, en sus sueños, habían ocurrido escenas parecidas, pero esta era la más palpable y vívida hasta el momento. Y en ese momento, la certeza de que fuera real lo hacía todo aún más estresante y terrible de lo que por sí sólo hubiese sido.

Y a pesar de que parecía que no podía empeorar, lo hizo. La imagen de Zoro, cada vez más lejana, comenzó a desvanecerse ante sus ojos. Y no, no era efecto de que estuviese cada vez más lejos de él, sino de que realmente estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos, poco a poco su cuerpo se hacía como el humo, cada vez más transparente y difuso.

-¡Zoro!- gritó una vez más, y fue entonces como si todo el humo que había alrededor, que de repente había aparecido una vez más, junto con los árboles y el fuego, se agolpara en su garganta impidiéndole por completo respirar, pues por cada inhalación que daba sentía como esa sustancia tóxica y espesa se adentraba en sus pulmones.

No podía respirar más y la fuerza se le agotó por completo, cayendo entonces al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Su garganta se cerraba con fuerza y no podía respirar y por lo tanto tampoco podía gritar…de pronto, sintió su piel arder…

Abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrar frente a los suyos, los ojos de Zoro, mirándola con el ceño fruncido en una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. En cuanto vio que ella abría sus ojos de par en par, él hizo un gesto de tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos y lanzando un mínimo y apenas perceptible suspiro. Le palpó la cara con el dorso de la mano y Robin comprendió que él trataba de cerciorarse, como la vez anterior, de si ella tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

Lo único que ella tenía después del sueño era una gran agitación. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y ella jadeaba como si hubiera estado corriendo en verdad por largo rato. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y tenía la garganta seca. Zoro la evaluó rápidamente con la vista y a continuación salió de la habitación. Regresó con un vaso de agua, y se la dio. Ella bebió mientras él le limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo.

-Gracias- pronunció ella entonces bajando el vaso de sus labios, él lo tomó y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la mañana. Volvamos a dormir.

Ahora parecía que sus papeles se estaban invirtiendo. Zoro se acomodó dentro de la cama otra vez y Robin se abrazó a él, esperando que su cercanía le permitiera dormir tranquila de nuevo.

Pero se quedó despierta mirando al techo sin poderlo evitar.

Por su acostumbrado silencio, por la forma pausada en que respiraba y por sus ojos cerrados, ella había creído que Zoro ya dormía profundamente desde un buen rato antes. Por eso fue que la sorprendió bastante cuando volteó hacia ella de un momento a otro.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza y casi enseguida sintió la mano de su amante meterse en su blusa de dormir y acariciar suavemente su espalda. Se entregó a la caricia cerrando los ojos y suspiró.

-Quizás sirva de algo que me cuentes acerca de tus pesadillas.

-Yo…

-Me has hablado de ellas un par de veces- observó él- pero nunca me has dicho de qué se tratan. No creo poder ayudarte a comprenderlas pero quizás si puedes decirme cómo son te quite un peso de encima.

Robin lo observó unos momentos en silencio, como midiendo en su expresión facial qué tan determinado estaba hacia ese plan. Decidió que no tenía nada que perder, así que se incorporó levemente y ambos recargaron la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Ella se tomó la barbilla y comenzó a pensar en qué tanto podía decirle, y si debía hablar acerca de la reciente aparición de él en sus pesadillas.

-Comenzaron… creo que el día anterior a que nos conociéramos, en realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien. Esos días fueron como…neblina, ¿sabes? No recuerdo mucho, es como si hubiese estado en coma o algo por el estilo- rio levemente; esos días le provocaban un dolor de cabeza al tratar de recordarlos, de modo que había desistido casi por completo de hacerlo- solo sé que despertaba bastante…desubicada, podría decirse, porque… los sueños desaparecían de mi mente apenas despertaba, y tenía la sensación de que eran muy reales. Con el paso de los días disminuyó esa sensación, pero ha habido dos ocasiones en las que me alarman, puedo recordarlos y sé que son especialmente verdaderos, es simplemente como si con solo desearlo pasaran a la vida real y eso me asusta un poco.

En todo esto, no volteó a ver a Zoro, pero ella sabía, porque tenía cierta sensación sobre ella, que él la estaba mirando y que estaba prestando atención a sus palabras como siempre lo hacía.

-Primero voy corriendo por algún lado. Últimamente es un bosque. Luego hay fuego y humo y no sé a dónde ir. Sigo corriendo pero el camino no parece terminarse. Y al final suelo encontrar alguna cosa que me asusta demasiado, y es en ese punto donde suelo despertar.

Volteó y lo miró, tratando de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad.

-En el de hoy apareciste tú. Pero nunca pude alcanzarte.

Zoro abrió los ojos como platos, y luego frunció el ceño, muy confundido.

-Lo…lo siento yo…

Ella se detuvo. Zoro no decía nada, pero su expresión no había cambiado. Parecía que al descripción del sueño de Robin lo había alterado mucho, y ella trataba de hablar con él pero fue como si de pronto todos los escudos que él fuera capaz de poner a su alrededor se activaran.

-Zoro…- lo llamó- ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro, mírame!

Lo tomó de la cara fuertemente con ambas manos y lo obligó a voltear, pegando su frente con la suya y mirando dentro de sus ojos negros, buscando hasta la más profundo de ellos. Lo mantuvo así hasta que se relajó un poco, y entonces se fue acercando poco a poco a él. Zoro cerró sus ojos y la tomó de la cintura. La abrazó, y ella besó suavemente sus labios.

-Zoro…nunca he creído…que los sueños realmente signifiquen algo. Pero en este caso…quizás sea bueno que me digas si tú tienes algún problema…o si debería…preocuparme por ti. Tengo mucho miedo- su voz se transformó de pronto en un susurro y es que era verdad, de un momento a otro sentía miedo- no sé a qué pero sé perfectamente que es por ti.

Zoro no contestó. Robin soltó lentamente su rostro y él negó entonces con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Hay que dormir ya.

-Pero…

-Creo que descansar te hará bien.

Robin frunció el ceño, y bastante incómoda, se recostó y se envolvió en las sábanas, sintiendo entonces que él la abrazaba con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y tardó varios minutos, pero finalmente se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Zoro anduvo por la aldea con la mayor tranquilidad a pesar de que era observado con recelo por casi todas las personas que se encontraban en la calle. Esa mañana había ayudado a talar algunos árboles y a recolectar algo de fruta en el bosque. Eran tareas tan sencillas que casi le resultaba aburrido, pero realmente no había nada importante en lo que pudiera ayudar por el momento, ni tampoco nada extraordinario en lo qué ocupar su tiempo.

Iba caminando por el bosque con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. El cejillas hubiera dicho que estaba completamente perdido, sin embargo él prefería pensar que estaba dando un pequeño paseo para relajarse.

Era casi el mediodía y hacía un clima bastante agradable, considerando que la noche anterior había llovido a cántaros. Estaba nublado pero no parecía que fuera a llover otra vez, y si llovía, seguramente sería por la noche.

La quietud que se respiraba en el bosque era lo que Zoro necesitaba para estar tranquilo, solo, y pensar. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo metido en esta tranquilidad que tanta falta le hacía, porque de un momento a otro comenzó a escuchar un sonido que lo alarmó.

Sonaban como unos sollozos. Y si sus oídos no le engañaban, eran los sollozos de una niña pequeña.

Se dijo a sí mismo, como en muchas ocasiones antes, que no era su problema, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Pero como al parecer Zoro tenía la facultad de abrir puertas transdimensionales para caer en el lugar y el momento justos, no tuvo que andar mucho antes de encontrarse con la pequeña niña que lloraba, sentada contra un árbol.

Trató de esconderse o de escabullirse antes de que ella lo viera, pero no actuó a tiempo pues ella lo había escuchado. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con gran interrogación en su rostro. Se enjugó las lágrimas e hizo amago de ponerse de pie.

-¿Roronoa san? ¿Es usted? ¿Qué hace a…?- y al instante tuvo que agacharse de nuevo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Zoro se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella y entonces observó que estaba sangrando por una herida que tenía a la altura del tobillo. De modo que lanzó un suspiro, maldiciendo a su consciencia y a su amabilidad interna, y se acercó un poco más, para finalmente agacharse a su lado para poder evaluar la herida.

-Estás lastimada, ¿qué te ocurrió?

No era que fuera su problema o que realmente le interesara. Simplemente quería distraerla un poco mientras la revisaba. No tendría más de unos diez años, pero al verlo se había mostrado firme y valiente –hasta había tratado de ponerse en pie aun estando herida- a diferencia de todos los niños que había visto a lo largo de la mañana por la villa que simplemente habían corrido al verle.

-Tienes una raspadura pequeña, pero te duele tanto porque te torciste. No puedes ponerte de pie, ¿cierto?

-No. Me duele mucho.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí tu sola?

-Estaba jugando con mis amigos pero todos regresaron corriendo porque era hora de almorzar. Yo me quedé atrás y me tropecé, creo que nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

La perspectiva de haber sido abandonada por sus amigos parecía poner más triste a la niña, y por ende, más nervioso al pobre de Zoro, que no se daba abasto con tantos sentimientos femeninos depositados en su masculina y parca persona. Levantó la cabeza y lanzó otro suspiro.

-Escucha, te llevaré a casa, ¿sí? – Se dio la vuelta, aún en cuclillas- súbete en mi espalda.

-¡Sí!- contestó la niña encantada y se sujetó del cuello de Zoro con fuerza. Él se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-Roronoa san- le llamó ella en algún momento- ¿Dónde está Nico san?

-No lo sé. No la he visto desde ayer en la noche, ¿Por qué?

-Ah…porque ella es muy linda, ¿sabe?, le gusta jugar con nosotros y nos ayuda con nuestras labores. Además es muy bonita. ¿Ustedes son novios?

Zoro se sonrojó ante esta pregunta, y deseó con todas sus ganas que la niña no se diera cuenta de ello.

-No- contestó de la manera más sencilla que pudo. No quería ponerse en evidencia y no estaba tampoco para explicarle a una niñita su situación con Robin.

-Ah. Es que…como llegaron aquí juntos…

-Somos nakama, ¿sabes?, viajamos en el mismo barco y somos parte de la misma tripulación- la interrumpió- llegamos aquí por accidente, y hasta que podamos regresar con nuestros compañeros, estar siempre juntos es lo mejor que podemos hacer. ¿Comprendes?

-S…sí…claro.

Zoro caminó un poco más, pero no había avanzado mucho cuando la niña comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Pero…Roronoa san…

-¿Sí?

-No se irán pronto, ¿verdad?

Zoro siguió caminando, pero estuvo tentado a detenerse ante esa pregunta, pues lo había intrigado un poco. ¿A qué se referiría la niña?

No estaba para adivinar cosas en ese momento, y aunque no tenía mucha experiencia relacionándose con niños- en realidad trataba de evitarlos lo más posible- supuso que no sería muy diferente de hablar con Luffy o con Chopper. Ellos eran transparentes como vasos de agua, y conseguir una explicación solía ser sencillo. Bastaba con mantener un tono de voz firme y tener paciencia. Pero sobre todo eso. Mucha paciencia.

-¿No quieres que nos vayamos?

-No.

-Supongo que sobre todo por Ro… por…Nico san, ¿No es cierto?

-Emh…sí.

-¿y por qué?

-Pues toda la gente está muy contenta de tenerla aquí. Es tan linda, y nos ayuda con muchas cosas- dijo, repitiendo un poco de lo que ya había dicho- y últimamente dicen que su presencia nos podría beneficiar a todos aquí.

Zoro vio una pequeña luz entre las palabras de la niña que quizás lo guiara un poco más a los motivos de Robin para querer quedarse allí un tiempo más. Por otro lado, le molestaba bastante esa forma de ver y tratar a Robin como si fuera un objeto valioso que se querían quedar. Tenía la sensación de que la niña, quizás de manera inconsciente, estaba hablando de Robin como si fuera una _cosa _y no una persona.

-¿Cómo podría ser eso?- preguntó finalmente.

-Pues no estoy segura. Mis papás me explicaron que ella es la única persona que puede encontrar una especie de tesoro que hay en esta isla, y que si lo encuentra seremos todos muy ricos y que no pasaremos más tiempos difíciles.

Zoro detuvo en seco todos sus pensamientos al escuchar hablar a la niña. Sonaba tan tranquila, y su explicación a la vez tan simple que parecía que toda aquella situación fuera ajena a ella, o que pensaba que era todo tan fácil y sencillo de resolver.

Si tan solo fuera tan sencillo. Pero no lo era.

-Esto…Roronoa san.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que ya nos perdimos.

Zoro sudó frío.

Debieron pasar por el mismo camino unas tres veces antes de que Zoro atinara a dar la vuelta a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha y siguiera el camino correcto de regreso a la villa. Una vez allí, la pequeña le indicó el camino a su casa y Zoro la dejó en la puerta. Antes de que pudiera evadirla, la pequeña le plantó un besito en la mejilla y entró corriendo a su casa como si nada. Al parecer su pie se había desinflamado desde hacía mucho rato antes, lo que tenía lógica considerando el tiempo que se habían perdido en el bosque.

Zoro respiró profundamente y observó a la gente que seguía su rutina diaria. Haber pasado un rato con esa niña le había ayudado a meditar un poco en lo que la misma Robin le había dicho tantas veces antes; en realidad no había un motivo _claro_ del porqué sentía tan profunda desconfianza hacia los habitantes de esa isla. Desde un principio habían sido muy amables con ellos, sobre todo con Robin. A su parecer, incluso tenía más mérito que se portaran bien con él considerando lo grosero que había sido desde un principio.

Bien, no iba pensando en nada específico y sin querer terminó en un lugar que después de todo serviría perfectamente para quitarse varias de las dudas que traía en la cabeza.

Entró sin tocar y como siempre se encontró al alegre matrimonio completamente atareado, yendo de aquí para allá en perfecta armonía hogareña acomodando mapas, carteles y varias carpetas de documentos. Como siempre, Zoro no prestó mayor atención a esto. Se internó en la sala y carraspeó un par de veces para llamar su atención. Casi le daba lástima llegar a incomodarlos, viendo lo felices que parecían estar trabajando. Casi.

Al escucharlo, Morton detuvo su afanosa tarea, cosa que sorprendió a Mary, de modo que ambos voltearon aterrorizados a mirar a su invitado no esperado.

Se cuadraron casi militarmente ante él, cosa que hizo que a Zoro se le saltara una vena de la frente.

-Bu…buenos días se…señor… ¡es decir! Roronoa san, es un gusto verle por aquí.

-Ya, ya- protestó él, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad- no se preocupen, solo vine a hacerles un par de preguntas, ¿De acuerdo? Y espero por su bien que me respondan la verdad y me digan todo lo que sepan.

-Claro, Roronoa san- accedió Mary- por supuesto, en la medida que podamos responderle.

-Bien. Robin y yo hemos hablado. Ella me ha dicho que necesita quedarse más tiempo del que habíamos planeado porque aquí necesitan su ayuda. Ya que desde un principio estuve en desacuerdo no me molesté en preguntar. Solo quiero saber su versión de los hechos, ¿Para qué demonios necesitan a Robin en esta aldea?

La pareja se miró como decidiéndose en quién iba a hablar, y qué le iban a decir.

Zoro por su parte había pensado en ir complementando información. No se iba a poner a tomar decisiones basado únicamente en lo poco que sabía. Después de esto, buscaría a Robin y le preguntaría a fondo sus motivos y si ella pensaba que valía la pena o no. No iba a ser muy flexible, tampoco, pero tenía pensado demostrarle que estaba pensando en ella, que tomaba en cuenta lo que ella pensaba y lo que sentía y lo que quería hacer, que no estaba siendo egoísta y que estaba dispuesto a apoyarla si realmente deseaba quedarse allí –y si era confiable que lo hiciera, por supuesto.

Porque eso, a su modo de ver, era lo que haría un nakama. Quizás no él. Si en esos momentos fuera el mismo de hacía unos meses, quizás simplemente la hubiera dejado de hacer lo que quisiera. Pero el Zoro de ahora, que estaba enamorado de ella, no podía permitir que aquello sucediera con tanta facilidad. El Zoro de ahora, tenía que comprobar que ella iba a estar bien.

En esto estaba reflexionando, cuando Mary le puso una mano en el hombro a su esposo y se adelantó un paso hacia Zoro.

-Creo que ya le han mencionado que hace muchos años que nuestra situación económica no es muy buena, Roronoa san- Zoro asintió- a pesar de que nos podemos mantener bastante bien con los frutos de la isla y lo que podemos pescar y cazar, tenemos deudas muy grandes con otras poblaciones que aún no hemos podido saldar, y año tras año los intereses aumentan y no podemos cubrir completamente todas nuestras necesidades. Entre otras cosas, necesitamos contar con servicio médico y de comunicaciones, material para construir y dar mantenimiento a nuestras casas, apoyo para la escuela… y lamentablemente los pocos recursos que tenemos en la isla no siempre son suficientes. Sin embargo hay…

-Hay una posibilidad de que aumentemos aunque sea un poco el turismo y el flujo de dinero en esta isla- continuó Morton- y esa es…encontrando unas ruinas que posiblemente estén escondidas en las profundidades del bosque. Nadie se atreve a ir allá por sí mismo, además de que, de existir, se supone que son subterráneas y nadie sabe la ubicación exacta. Hay unos libros que pueden ayudar a encontrarlas, pero con los conocimientos que contamos nosotros mismos no podemos resolverlo, y traer a un profesional saldría bastante caro. Robin san accedió a ayudarnos de buena fe sin esperar nada a cambio. De hecho, ahora mismo ella debe estar en la alcaldía revisando esos libros.

-Roronoa san, esto no es un capricho para nosotros, créame- agregó Mary- si Robin san pudiese encontrar esas ruinas, toda nuestra isla se vería beneficiada y ya no pasaremos por situaciones tan angustiosas, ni viviremos con el miedo de que de un momento a otro vengan a atacarnos. El que seamos neutrales… nos beneficia, pero también nos hace más vulnerables, Roronoa san.

Zoro se quedó callado mirando a aquellas personas. Por un momento pensó en las veces que había hablado con Robin acerca de la gente de esa aldea, y ahora no podía evitar sentir cierta…comprensión. Pero se dijo a si mismo que no estaba bien suavizarse, después de todo, y ya había pensado en ello muchas veces antes, él tenía que sacar a su compañera de allí y llevarla de vuelta al barco pasara lo que pasara.

No, no se iba a suavizar por nada del mundo.

De modo que, después de escuchar la explicación que ellos podían darle, Zoro miró a su alrededor un momento, como decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente, inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida, y salió del lugar sin decir nada más.

Anduvo un buen rato a solas, sin saber realmente a dónde dirigir sus pasos. No se iba a presentar en la alcaldía después de lo del día anterior, si bien no había rival alguno para él en esa isla, no era lugar para hablar con Robin, y además, no estaba de humor para estar viendo la cara de idiota del alcalde ni de ninguno de sus ayudantes ni sus guardaespaldas.

Entre otras cosas, y pensándolo bien…

En la aldea la gente era humilde. Tenían vidas muy buenas, al parecer. Comían bien, se divertían, se esforzaban por educar bien a sus hijos. Pero ninguno vivía con lujo, y tal como le había explicado Mary, había escuchado a muchos quejarse del servicio médico y de lo mucho que necesitaban que se restableciera la comunicación con otras islas.

Sin embargo, el alcalde mantenía una oficina bastante ostentosa, y además se daba el lujo de tener guardaespaldas, muchos de ellos.

Recordó vagamente villa Cocoyashi. Gen, el líder de la villa, tenía una vida tan simple y humilde como la de todos los demás habitantes, o al menos esa había sido la impresión que le había dejado el poco tiempo que había pasado allí.

La alarma cada vez se hacía mayor. ¿Es que acaso Robin, supuestamente la mujer más inteligente que iba a conocer jamás en la vida, no había notado algo tan obvio, tan simple que hasta él mismo reconoció aún sin haberlo pensado mucho?

Maldijo en voz baja mientras seguía caminando y después de un rato de dar vueltas por aquí y por allá, terminó en plena alcaldía. A pesar de estar cada vez más cerca de su compañera, decidió que no la iba a incomodar ni se iba a incomodar a si mismo poniendo un solo pie allí. Se sentó afuera, simplemente a esperar.

Pasaron un par de horas. Llevaba varios días sin dormir bien- es decir, sin tener la tranquilidad suficiente para tomar sus habituales siestas en el lugar donde lo pillara la vida- así que allí, recargado contra la pequeña barda que protegía el jardín de la alcaldía, recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, cruzó brazos y piernas y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Hasta que alguien, por supuesto, lo sacudió del hombro con cuidado.

-Zoro.

Él rezongó y se volteó ligeramente. Buscó con la mano la sábana de su cama hasta que algo hizo clic dentro de su cabeza y recordó donde estaba, y al abrir los ojos y aclararse un poco la cabeza, vio junto a él a Robin, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola Zoro, ¿Ocurre algo?

Zoro se puso de pie rápidamente. Trató de guardar en todo momento la compostura, igual que ella lo hacía; solo iban a hablar, después de todo.

-Sí. Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Bien. Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?

En realidad, él quería hablar en ese momento, no esperar. Pero Robin se le adelantó y comenzó a caminar, de modo que él no pudo hacer nada y tuvo que seguirla. Caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante y les sirvieron la comida, pero Zoro no podía comenzar a comer, necesitaba hablar.

-Mujer, necesitaba decirte que…

-Se enfriará tu comida.

-No importa- se mantuvo firme. Robin bajó los cubiertos y lo miró fijamente, como esperando a que hablara, pero Zoro se quedó callado, sorprendido por la forma en que los ojos de su nakama lo mandaban directamente a otro mundo con solo la manera en que lo observaba, de esa manera tan intensa. Se dijo a si mismo que dejara de ser tan estúpido, ¿qué sucedía con él? No era así de débil y no iba a empezar a serlo por Robin- Tengo qué preguntarte, ¿exactamente qué es lo que piensas hacer por la gente de esta isla? ¿Por qué demonios te quieres quedar?

Robin apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió de una manera todavía más amplia, lo cual desconcertó a Zoro.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

Y si era posible, aquello desestabilizó aún más al espadachín. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Al parecer ella estaba todavía más consciente de él de lo que él estaba de ella. No se tambaleó. Le sostuvo la mirada tanto como pudo hacerlo. Robin finalmente se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia abajo por un momento.

-Bien. Ocurre que soy la única persona que puede ayudar a la gente de esta isla a encontrar esas ruinas, de miles de años de antigüedad. De hacerlo, ¿te imaginas lo que eso significaría? Si lo que los libros dicen acerca de ellas es verdad, deben ser totalmente invaluables. Atraería gente de todo el mundo, se activarían nuevas formas de turismo y de comercio, y esta gente podría salir adelante.

Zoro observó a Robin en cuanto esta se quedó callada. La idea había llegado a su mente de un momento a otro, pero se dio cuenta de que era muy probable:

-Y significaría mucho para ti, ¿Verdad, mujer?

Robin no contestó, lo cual hizo que Zoro se desesperara un poco. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para verla más de cerca.

-Dímelo. Como arqueóloga, sería importante hacer un descubrimiento así. Llegar a un lugar donde nadie más ha llegado y encontrar unas ruinas antiguas y valiosas. Supongo que para ti y para cualquiera en tu lugar sería conveniente…- no pudo evitar poner cierta nota de desprecio a su voz. Aunque había tratado de sonar comprensivo, terminó pareciendo hiriente, aunque no fuera su intención. Se percató de esto al ver el pequeño gesto de indignación que Robin dejó notar en su rostro para después cubrirla con una capa de indiferencia, como era su costumbre. No se alejó. No se puso de pie y ni siquiera se esforzó por contestarle rápido.

Bebió un poco de agua y finalmente volvió sus ojos a Zoro, quien en todo este tiempo no mostró la más ligera variación en la curvatura de su boca o el ángulo de sus cejas.

-Por supuesto que sería algo grande. Sin embargo, sería peligroso hacerme notar de esa forma, ¿No te parece? El gobierno mundial podría venir y hacer todo tipo de destrozos en esta isla, y luego perseguirnos. No lo hago para obtener reconocimiento. Lo atesoraría como logro personal, acaso, pero no iría gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. De modo que si tus acusaciones han sido ya suficientes, me gustaría comer tranquila, gracias.

Zoro se puso de pie y salió del lugar sin haber agregado nada más a lo que Robin le decía.

Anduvo vagando por la villa y por el bosque por largas horas, hasta que, tarde en la noche, pudo encontrar la casa. Durante una de sus vueltas por la villa, se había encontrado de nuevo a Morton, quien le había dicho que la isla del correo les iba a mandar barcos al día siguiente. Esto significaba, obviamente, un paso más hacia sus compañeros y una gran noticia para el espadachín.

Entró pues a la casa dispuesto a tirarse a dormir. Al día siguiente estaría listo lo más temprano que pudiera para no perder ni un momento cuando el momento de partir llegara. Aunque claro, no podía decir lo mismo de Robin.

Hablando de ella. Le sorprendió encontrar la puerta de su habitación abierta de par en par. Quizás la había dejado así por el calor, quien sabe. Lo cierto era que además su lámpara estaba encendida había un libro junto a ella.

Zoro se acercó a la cama. Le quitó el libro de las manos y lo puso sobre la mesa, y se quedó observando a su compañera por varios segundos. Dios, quizás nunca podría decirlo en voz alta, o en presencia de ella, pero cómo le gustaba el color de su piel, la consistencia de sus labios, la serenidad de su expresión. Parecía todo lo contrario a lo que él mismo era, y quizás por eso era que se había enamorado así.

¿Sería capaz de dejarla?

Le había prometido que no se iría. Pero si era ella misma quien se lo pedía, ¿cómo negarse? ¿Cómo interponerse entre ella y algo que quizás ya había alcanzado la posición de "sueño" dentro de su corazón? Quizás al día siguiente él estaría viajando solo, después de todo.

Le dieron muchas ganas de besarla de nuevo como el día anterior, demostrarle que todo lo que decía y lo que hacía lo hacía por la sencilla razón de que le amaba mucho como para dejarla atrás…pero él no era quien podía hacer eso. Aunque la quisiera tanto, aunque no hubiera ya duda alguna sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, no podía llegar simplemente a reclamar algo que no era suyo, al menos no aún…es decir, a ella.

Desistió de acercarse más. Podría despertarla y no quería eso.

Apagó la lámpara y fue como si en ese momento toda otra consideración se apagara junto con ella.

Al día siguiente él viajaría solo hacia otra isla con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos pronto. Sí, lo iba a lograr. Y tendrían que esperar a Robin. Dentro de un par de semanas entonces, tal vez, sus vidas volverían a ser como antes, y podría olvidarse de esa jodida isla y de todo lo que en ella había ocurrido, quizás también, de esos acercamientos que se había permitido con Robin. Y quizás también tendría la oportunidad de empezar desde cero con ella, aclarar las cosas, quizás hasta confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos…

Pero se estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Por el momento, solo iría a dormir.

.

.

.

Cuando Robin despertó al día siguiente eran las 10 de la mañana. No había sentido cuando se había ido Zoro, pero pudo ver que se había llevado su ropa, quizás para lavarla en casa, ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes. Tardó un buen rato en despejarse, no había tenido más pesadillas a lo largo de la noche, en cambio había caído en un sueño pesadísimo y se había despertado algo confundida y desubicada.

Bajó de la cama y siguió su rutina diaria como siempre, sin embargo, no podía quitarse una opresión extraña que sentía en el pecho desde la noche anterior. Por más que trataba de no prestarle atención allí estaba, de modo que no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que quería hacer.

Pensó en salir a caminar un rato, pero afuera hacía un sol terrible y hacía demasiado calor.

Pasaron las horas y cayó la tarde.

Había desistido hacía un buen rato de continuar con su trabajo, simplemente sus ojos no podían estar demasiado tiempo en la pantalla de su computadora ni en los libros sin que tuviera la necesidad de cerrarlos y descansarlo por largo rato, pero, ¿qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

Pronto y sin que ella lo esperara llegó una respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y ella no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente sorprendida cuando vio que Zoro entraba, usando la llave que ella misma le había dado. ¿No era muy temprano para que estuviera allí?

-Zoro…te esperaba hasta más tarde.

Él no contestó. Se quedó junto a la puerta mirándola, y fue entonces que Robin sintió finalmente esa opresión en su pecho explotar como si se tratara de un pedazo de cristal que de repente se estrella contra el suelo.

-No quería lastimarte.

-Zoro.

-Te dije que había cosas que yo… lo siento, no puedo quedarme más aquí.

-Zoro…

-Desde el primer segundo….la primera vez que te vi supe que te perdería pronto. No sabía cómo ni porqué. También sabía que si me quedaba te iba a lastimar…y así ha sido.

-Zoro…yo…

-No creo que los sueños que has tenido sean casualidad…han pasado cosas que debo resolver, y no quiero involucrarte más.

La manera que había dicho esas cosas… fue con una voz tan firme, tal como usualmente hablaba, sin titubeos, sin alguna entonación que le diera a sus palabras un sentido diferente que el que estas estrictamente expresaban. Robin no supo qué debía contestar.

Hasta cierto punto podía decir que comprendía. Comprendía, pero no quería que pasara. No quería perderlo, no así. No quería que de un momento a otro fuera tan sencillo darle vuelta a la página y acabar con la historia…borrar de su mente lo que habían pasado juntos…

Había sido todo tan perfecto….y quizás era allí donde estaba el problema. Había demasiada perfección en todo lo que habían vivido, y tenía que admitirlo, nunca en la vida siquiera había soñado con tener a alguien así, y ser feliz.

Tenía que ser. Lo que le sorprendía era la forma.

Se dijo, por enésima vez, que debía atenerse a las consecuencias. Ella había aceptado a Zoro tal como él se había presentado a ella. Sabía que no era suyo por completo, pero en cambio, se había entregado a sí misma en cuerpo y alma en la más grande apuesta que le haría alguna vez a la vida, y al amor. Apuesta que tal vez, con el corazón tan debilitado como lo sentía ahora, no tendría el valor de repetir nunca.

Zoro se acercó a ella.

-Tenía que venir a decírtelo. No podía simplemente dejar las cosas así.

-Entiendo perfectamente- sonrió ella, levantando la vista. Otra vez, la máscara, la otra ella que tomaba posesión cuando ella misma no sabía cómo debía actuar. La máscara de la mujer perfecta que no se permitía dejar salir sentimiento alguno sin su supervisión, la que no permitiría nunca ser lastimada, por nadie.

Al estar en presencia de la máscara, Zoro se adelantó un paso más. Le pasó a Robin un brazo alrededor de la cintura y se acercó más y más. Robin respiró profundamente su aroma, como para dejarlo grabado dentro de su cerebro para siempre. Luego, sintió como él le daba un beso en la frente; un beso largo, incluso tierno, que ocasionó que se le estrujara el corazón y que un quejido se ahogara en su garganta. No. No le iba a rogar, no iba a llorar abiertamente, nunca le iba a mostrar lo que sentía en ese momento. Iba a hacerle ver que era fuerte, que aún en una situación así no se iba a derrumbar.

Cuando él terminó el beso y se alejó de ella, Robin siguió sonriendo como si fuera la situación más tranquila.

-No te preocupes por mí. Si alguna vez me necesitas, puedes buscarme.

Zoro asintió. Se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento sin agregar nada más.

Sin estar completamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, Robin fue al teléfono y marcó el número de un restaurante y pidió algo de comer. En menos de media hora recibió su pedido, pero no se atrevió a tocar los platos.

Se dijo que mejor esperaría a la cena, pero dieron las 8, las 9, las 10 de la noche y siguió sin poder comer nada.

Decidió acostarse temprano. Pero pasaron las horas y no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama y caminó por todo el departamento, se volvía a acostar pero no podía dormir.

La noche transcurrió entre el calor y su insomnio. Pasaron las horas más oscuras y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta llegó el alba trayendo consigo un nuevo día.

Para las ocho de la mañana había tomado una decisión aún sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Pero fue como si un resorte la impulsara, con una fuerza desconocida, hacia el teléfono.

Marcó el número y esperó. Como era su teléfono personal, no tuvo que esperar a pasar antes por una secretaria.

Le contestó casi en seguida.

-¿Bueno?

-Buenos días, señor. Habla Nico Robin.

-Mmhp- se escuchó algo molesto- señorita Nico, no esperaba su llamada.

-Lo sé. Llamaba para preguntar si….si no es muy tarde para unirme al equipo al que me recomendó. Sé que el tiempo que me dio para pensarlo ha expirado ya, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas y yo…ahora mismo estoy más que dispuesta a cumplir con ese trabajo.

Él no contestó nada. Robin se puso nerviosa, quizás no podría aceptarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-En cualquier otra circunstancia…y a cualquier otra persona, se lo hubiera negado en seguida, señorita Nico. Sin embargo usted siempre ha sido una mujer responsable y estoy seguro de que su retraso no se debió a algo que usted pudiera controlar. Asimismo, yo no he podido encontrar a otro arqueólogo con la mitad de su capacidad que pudiera desempeñar este trabajo adecuadamente. Si viene hoy mismo al museo comenzaremos el papeleo y partirá para unirse al equipo a más tardar este mismo fin de semana.

Robin titubeó. Pero miró a su alrededor, miró el departamento que la rodeaba y no pudo encontrar nada que le recordara a Zoro, pero peor aún, nada a la vista podía hablarle de sí misma, y cayó en cuenta, una vez más, en qué clase de agujero negro había caído su vida. Tanto, que incluso algo como su relación con Zoro, había terminado sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-De acuerdo- le dijo entonces a su jefe- estaré allí en…una hora.

Colgó el teléfono y corrió a su habitación a arreglarse. Casi sin darse cuenta, su vida volvió a sentirse como una nube incierta, de la cual seguro iba a ser muy difícil salir.

.

.

.

Nami miró por última vez todos los mapas que había conseguido. En la cocina del Sunny, Franky terminaba de leer la noticia en voz alta.

Luffy estaba en cubierta, caminando de un lado a otro, desesperado porque el barco emprendiera su marcha.

Al terminar de leer la noticia, Franky hizo bolita el periódico y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza contra la mesa ahogando un gruñido de rabia e impotencia.

Brook no dijo nada, tomaba una taza de té, sentado en la esquina de la habitación.

-No puede ser verdad- decía Ussop, abatido, en voz baja. Se dejó caer en su silla y se sujetó la frente con una mano.

-Pues tal parece que lo es. No cabe duda, tiene que haber sido una traición- contestó Sanji aparentando tranquilidad, sin voltear hacia la mesa.

-Pero ellos…van a estar bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó entonces Chopper luego de haberse calmado, de al fin haber dejado de llorar.

-Tiene que ser- contestó Nami, con una voz que delataba decisión- tendremos que ir a esta isla, Beltrya- explicó, extendiendo los mapas sobre la mesa- y esperar que aún no los hayan transportado a Supplicium.

-Quisiera ver qué tan buen honor le hacen esas islas a su nombre-contestó por su parte Sanji, quien terminaba de preparar los aperitivos que Luffy había pedido para pasar el mal momento.

-No hay porqué confiarnos- replicó Nami, ligeramente molesta. Un poco entristecida, agregó- si los llevan allí, el asunto será más grave. Y quién sabe cómo estarán luego de esa tormenta.

-Al menos sabemos dónde están- completó Franky- es un avance.

Nami miró a Luffy, que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro en cubierta. Su piel ya parecía humear. No cabía duda que estaba ansioso por llegar a su destino.

-Hay que poner esto en marcha, ¿no, nena?- preguntó el ciborg.

-Sí, o Luffy va a explotar. Ayúdenme.

Todos se encaminaron a cubierta y comenzaron a mover el barco.

-¿Quieres que toque algo para la ocasión, Nami san?

Nami observó a su capitán una vez más. La traición era algo grave, y pensar que sus amigos fueran víctimas de una era algo simplemente inaceptable. Lo comprendía, puesto que a su parecer era algo totalmente indignante. Si dos personas en este mundo _no _merecían una traición, esos eran Robin y Zoro.

-Cualquier cosa que sirva para distraer o calmar a Luffy.

Brook asintió, y comenzó a tocar.

Luffy seguía mirando hacia el horizonte. Si a sus amigos les sucedía algo, los responsables pagarían, y él personalmente se haría cargo de ello.

_Continuará…_

_Cada vez falta menos para que se termine de resolver esto *-* me siento emocionada._

_Solo que como siempre, estoy entrando a la parte difícil de la historia y no estoy segura de qué hacer, jaja. Lo extraño es que siempre me pasa, tengo definido el rumbo pero no tengo decidido el camino. _

_Oh bueno. _

_Nos leemos pronto :)_

_Aoshika October_


	9. I don't think that they'll understand

_Buenas noches! Ok, esperaba tardar menos para terminar esto pero no podía decidirme en cómo contar lo que falta de la historia. Según mis cálculos que no siempre son acertados, faltarían (aparte de este) unos tres capítulos más para terminarla. _

_Si en otras ocasiones he mencionado que el o los capítulos decisivos de un fic me parecen difíciles, éste lo fue aún más, por todo eso de estar manejando dos historias al mismo tiempo…pero finalmente decidí lo que haré, y aquí está el primer resultado. _

_Resumen: __No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero… deseo que sepas quien soy._

_Disc. One Piece y todo lo que hay en su mundo le pertenecen al gran mangaka Eiichiro Oda (Oda sama *-*) yo solo hago este fic para todo el que quiera leerlo, sin fines de lucro._

**Iris**

**Capítulo 9: I don't think that they'll understand**

Tal como últimamente había sucedido, Zoro se levantó esa mañana sin demasiadas ganas. Lo único que estimulaba ligeramente su ánimo para levantarse era, como también se había vuelto habitual, la perspectiva de poder al fin salir de esa isla y encontrar a sus amigos.

No se permitió a sí mismo, ni por error, pensar en su compañera hasta que consiguió darse un baño de agua fría, con el que pretendía lavar por igual su cuerpo y su cabeza de las ideas que lo asaltaban una y otra vez, que no conseguía aplacar y que no lograba encaminar hacia ningún rumbo productivo. Algunas cuestiones simplemente se habían quedado estancadas en su mente y quien sabe cómo conseguiría sacarlas de allí. Quizás lo único que tenía en claro –la única decisión que se sentía en plena libertad de tomar- era que si a su nakama le parecía correcto tomar el rumbo que estaba tomando, entonces él no era quien para interponerse en su camino.

Sin querer, su mente vagó al momento en el que habían "comenzado" con ese jodido acuerdo según el cual podían hacer lo que quisieran, sin aclarar qué clase de relación sería esa, y como, un tiempo después, él había tratado de darle a entender que lo quería terminar. En ambas ocasiones él juraría que había sido capaz de sentir algo en ella, pasión, cariño, lo que fuera, pero solamente en sus besos, no en sus palabras y ni siquiera en el resto de sus acciones. Sus ojos seguían siendo como dos mares, dos cielos, azules, profundos, y misteriosos, y, para su desgracia, continuaban provocando en él la misma inquietud que la primera vez que se posaron en él, el mismo cosquilleo, el mismo escalofrío, el mismo enchinamiento en la piel, pero todo lo demás…

Esa Robin no era Robin. O por lo menos, no se parecía en nada a la Robin que él conocía. A la que él amaba.

Porque esa era una gran verdad. Tal vez la única verdad a la que podía asirse con confianza, dadas las circunstancias.

Pero, ¿cómo había sucedido esto? ¿Cómo él, el gran Roronoa Zoro, había caído de esa forma, enamorado como un idiota de una mujer como Robin? Una mujer peligrosa y en la que hacía relativamente poco tiempo comenzaba a confiar del todo.

Si lo pensaba era una tontería, pero podía decir que se sintió atraído por ella desde la primera vez que la vio. Era hermosa, y ese era un hecho completamente incuestionable. Su cuerpo era una tentación, y su actitud retadora, altanera, insolente, con esa nota perfecta de cinismo y tranquilidad a toda prueba, eran un total desafío para él como guerrero, pero también como hombre.

Conocerla un poco más de cerca fue casi un shock -sus convicciones, sus ideales, sus metas, todo se confundió con la llegada de esa mujer-, pero ser testigo de su verdadero carácter, compartir el día a día y finalmente, que en un momento dado compartiera su pasado y acompañarla a través del sufrimiento y las aventuras del presente, fueron acontecimientos más que suficientes para que poco a poco y sin darse cuenta su corazón se fuera ablandando hacia ella. No se convirtió en el amor estúpido que podría mostrar alguien como Sanji cuando veía a cualquier chica linda por ahí. Zoro quería pensar que él era más capaz que eso, que era capaz de un amor maduro, resistente a pruebas, huracanes y tornados. No planeaba, en realidad, decírselo pronto, pues quería buscar el lugar y el momento adecuados, quizás sorprenderla, quizás hacer algo por ella que la hiciera feliz. El día que se separaron de sus amigos, Zoro se percató de que había dado demasiado por ella, en cada oportunidad, aunque nadie lo había notado, había estado más que dispuesto a dar su vida, a cubrirla con su cuerpo y a atacar de la manera más despiadada a cualquier idiota que intentase hacerle un daño.

Y ese día no fue la excepción. Había tratado de pensar la mejor manera de ayudarle sin causar mucho revuelo y sin correr riesgos innecesarios, para ella o para sus nakama, pero todos los factores de aquella situación parecían haberse conjugado expresamente para que fuera él el indicado para ir a su rescate, y de la forma más dramática posible. Y al estar en perdido entre el viento y el agua, lo único que le importaba realmente era que ella se encontrara bien. No había descansado hasta el momento en que supo que ella estaría a salvo, cuando ambos estuvieron tendidos en la arena de esa isla, cuando Robin le había mirado y había tratado de tocarle, ambos encontrándose en un estado más que deprimente.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza ante este pensamiento. Ya había salido de la casa, y de hecho ni siquiera se había percatado de si Robin estaba allí o si se había ido ya. En realidad no quería saberlo.

Caminó y aunque parezca increíble, tardó relativamente poco tiempo en encontrar el puesto de "atención a turistas". Aún era una hora bastante temprana, pero para su suerte, la alegre y dedicada pareja ya se encontraba afuera del lugar, haciendo algunos preparativos para recibir el barco. Mucha gente estaba allí y los atendían ante unas mesas que habían acomodado para hacer una especie de registro; había muchas cosas que transportar, muchos productos que pedir a las otras islas y también muchas cartas y paquetes que mandar por correo.

Zoro miró todo esto desde lejos, quizás la pequeña muchedumbre había sido desde un principio factor determinante para detectar a Morton y a Mary. En realidad no quería acercarse, si algo conseguían esas personas con facilidad era hacerlo enojar; si con la pareja apenas le alcanzaba la paciencia, con tanto nativo alrededor quizás explotaría.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía enojarse. Si podía con Luffy y sus arranques de hiperactividad cuando llevaban semanas en altamar sin pisar una isla, podía con esto.

De modo que se acercó con paso firme a las mesas.

Tal como había sucedido en los últimos dos o tres días, las miradas frías y pesadas se fueron sobre él casi en seguida. Era evidente que ya nadie lo quería allí y él mismo no sabría decir si esto era por el incidente en la alcaldía o porque los rumores de que "se llevaría a Robin", como si ella fuese un objeto preciado y no una persona y aún más importante, _su _nakama, se habían esparcido como pólvora entre los aldeanos.

Como de por sí no estaba de ánimos para nada en esa mañana más que para largarse de allí pronto, decidió que bien podría esperar a que ellos estuvieran desocupados para atenderle. No ganaba nada con ponerse de malas y terminar discutiendo con alguien. El único motivo por el que los últimos días se había contenido de su tendencia a querer resolverlo todo a base de cortes fue porque nadie en ese lugar estaba a su nivel de pelea, excepto tal vez Robin y a ella no quería contrariarla. Pero para como habían ido avanzando los días en esa aldea…ya se estaba cansando. Mejor mantener una distancia prudente y esperar a que todo saliera bien.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo, Morton y Mary eran un gran equipo, rápidos y efectivos, de modo que en unos cuantos minutos la muchedumbre se había disipado un poco y ellos pudieron anunciar que se tomarían un pequeño descanso para almorzar.

Nadie les reclamó porque sabían que llevaban desde las seis de la mañana trabajando sin parar; aquél era un gran día y no podían permitirse que hubiera errores o accidentes de cualquier tipo.

Aprovechando este momento de tranquilidad, Mary se acercó a Zoro y le ofreció un vaso de limonada. Él la tomó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer, que ahora estaba muy tranquila en relación a como usualmente estaba cuando tenían que enfrentarse a él. Quizás era por la perspectiva de que se iría pronto y no tendría que verlo más nunca en la vida. Zoro la miró con desdén. Casi podía imaginarse la gran alegría oculta tras esa amabilidad y, a su parecer, falsa hospitalidad.

-Es una lástima que tenga que dejarnos ya, Roronoa san- le dijo la mujer, sonriendo de una manera radiante pero a la vez poco sincera- pero no dude que siempre que quiera volver será bienvenido, para nosotros será un honor poder recibirlo aquí.

-Ya lo creo- contestó él en tono por demás dudoso- pero no pierdas más el tiempo, mujer. Dime a qué hora sale el barco y donde tengo que tomarlo.

-Oh- la mujer pareció contrariada por la brusquedad de esas palabras, pero Zoro fingió no darse por enterado. Ella se aclaró la garganta e hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener una pose de dignidad frente a él-El barco saldrá a mediodía. Tiene unas dos horas para arreglar sus asuntos, nosotros hablaremos con el capitán del acuerdo que el alcalde preparó con ellos para usted. Mi esposo lo guiará allá cuando sea la hora, usted solo tiene que venir aquí.

-¿Hasta mediodía?

-Tiene tiempo para almorzar y preparar su equipaje.

-No traje nada a esta isla.

-Pero le han dado ropa y…

-No son mis ropas- finalizó en un tono que no admitía réplica- úsenlas para limpiar o lo que quieran, pero me voy de esta isla tal y como llegué, solo con lo que traigo puesto- miró a ambos con detenimiento y se dispuso a marcharse- estará aquí en dos horas.

Diciendo esto, se alejó de ellos.

Lamentaba tener que ser tan cortante a veces, pero a su parecer, era lo mejor.

Nuevamente, y ya que no planeaba tener una vez más contacto con la gente de la villa, fue a pescar y a buscar algo de fruta. Hizo una pequeña fogata en un lugar alejado y comenzó a preparar su comida, otra vez, como cuando no tenía nakama y estaba completamente solo contra el mundo, antes de conocer a Luffy.

No le molestaba en realidad. Al menos, se quitaba la sensación de que les seguía debiendo algo a esas personas.

De modo que se comió todo su almuerzo y comió fruta fresca. Lo único que se había permitido tomar era algo de agua potable, ya bebería sus cervezas cuando pudiera regresar a asaltar las bodegas del Sunny.

Hizo un cálculo rápido de cuánto tiempo le quedaba para volver, y pensó que tenía una media hora.

Considerando el tiempo que duraría perdido (aunque nunca admitiera algo así, era lo más probable que podía ocurrir) quizás lo mejor era que se pusiera en camino ya.

-Hola, Zoro.

Apenas se había puesto de pie cuando vio a su nakama cerca de él, mirándolo.

Como siempre, el rostro de Robin se mantenía impenetrable. Lo único que era capaz de dilucidar entre sus bellas facciones era un dejo de tristeza asomándose en sus ojos, pero todo lo demás estaba intacto, como una estatua de mármol hermosamente tallada, sin manchas, sin imperfección alguna.

-Hola, mujer- contestó de un modo tranquilo- no esperaba verte.

-Zoro. Escúchame…

-No puedo. Ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Pero…

-Ya te dije que encontraré a los demás y te esperaremos cerca de aquí. Es más, quizás sería posible que simplemente nos avisaras cuando terminaras tu trabajo. No dudo que Chopper, Sanji o Franky quieran venir a ayudarte, así que ¿de qué te preocupas?

-Zoro, espera, necesito que…

-¿Necesitas?- preguntó él con una nota de desdén que originalmente no había planeado que se escuchara en su voz. Iba a agregar algo más pero no consiguió hacerlo, toda su cordura amenazaba con irse con cada palabra que saliera de su boca en cuanto la abriera y no podía, no quería que algo así sucediera porque no quería que Robin terminara odiándolo para siempre. Porque además, dado lo idiota que podía ser cuando no sabía qué decir, o cómo decirlo, nunca podría explicarle a Robin que ese enfado suyo, ese enojo, ese despecho que mostraba su voz era únicamente resultado de un amor gigantesco que se había alojado en su interior sin que pudiera evitarlo.

De modo que se quedó en silencio observándola, esperando su siguiente reacción. Pero todo lo que Robin hizo fue continuar hablando, como si no hubiera escuchado ni media palabra de lo que él decía.

-Necesito- recalcó- que me acompañes en mi investigación. La parte del bosque a la que hay que ir es de muy difícil acceso y hay todo tipo de peligros. Yo puedo conmigo misma, pero me acompañaran un par de aldeanos y no confío en que puedan cuidarse solos. Por otro lado, creo firmemente que tú entenderías mejor algunas cuestiones implicadas en esta búsqueda, tu presencia me será útil si tengo que tomar alguna decisión importante. Tu opinión sería invaluable en ese caso.

Zoro se quedó callado por si tenía que agregar algo más. Le daba un secreto orgullo saber que para ella su opinión y su presencia eran importantes, pero que lo quisiera de guardaespaldas era mucho. Peor aún, de esas personas. Porque si le hubiera pedido protección para ella, otra cosa hubiera sido. El hecho es que no lo hubiera tomado a mal en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero no se encontraba a si mismo capaz de aceptar ir con ella en esas condiciones.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo.

Siguió caminando, pasó por su lado y continuó sin que ella se moviera ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-¿Acaso olvidaste tu promesa?- la sangre se le heló.

Promesas. Su mayor fuerza o su peor debilidad.

No podía atacarlo con eso. No era justo. Se volteó, solo para ver que Robin lo miraba fijamente otra vez. Su expresión era totalmente neutral.

-Prometiste que te quedarías, ¿Lo has olvidado? Dijiste- respiró profundo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostró una especie de emoción; bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza, o duda- dijiste que no te irías. Dijiste que te ibas a quedar.

Zoro avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo. Apretó los puños. Decidió contenerse mientras pudiera hacerlo, pues todo en su compañera era adictivo y peligroso para él. No podía recaer a sus labios. No podía ser el idiota que hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera por capricho. Para todo había límites, y él sentía que había llegado al suyo. No lo quería rebasar y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser decisivo, pero…

-Sé lo que prometí- dijo finalmente. De cualquier modo, sentía que no tenía salida, porque no podía hacer otra cosa más que atender a esa promesa que había hecho. Pero… no, no podía. Era demasiado para él.

Pero es que no estaba implicado solo el hecho de quedarse o no quedarse en esa isla. Era la sensación de que se quedaría como un simple espectador, completamente pasivo, de cómo su compañera, su nakama, y la mujer de quien estaba profundamente enamorado, se le iba lentamente de entre las manos.

Por algún motivo, se encontraba totalmente inhabilitado de hablar o de actuar contra esta situación. Mantenerle la mirada a Robin también tenía sus complicaciones, pero optó por mantenerse firme.

-Sé lo que prometí- repitió, y añadió:-, pienso cumplirlo, no lo dudes. No me iré.

No hizo objeción alguna cuando Robin caminó de nuevo para acercarse a él. Algo en su interior le dijo que se alejara, que no le permitiera llegar hasta él, pero no pudo, y no quiso moverse de donde estaba. Robin llegó a sólo unos pocos centímetros de él y le sujetó el rostro con una mano, acariciando su mejilla y mirando directamente a sus ojos. Se acercó un poco más a él, y de nuevo, sus pieles quedaron tan cerca que casi no podía creer lo fácil que hubiera sido inclinarse un poco al frente y permitirse besarla.

Cerró los ojos cuando su frente se juntó con la de ella. Cuando notó que se acercaba abriendo sus labios, él abrió ligeramente los suyos, y al ver que ella cerraba sus ojos él hizo lo mismo. Se acercó un poco más, pero ninguno de los dos pareció tener el valor. Robin cerró los labios y volteó hacia un lado. Él también retrocedió. No le había puesto una sola mano encima pero la piel le ardía como si algo le quemara.

-Lo siento. No puedo obligarte a algo así, lo sé.

Él no contestó, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

Y se recordó a sí mismo, que si eso la hacía feliz, que si el quedarse allí le brindaba algún tipo de satisfacción, quizás era lo mejor que podía hacer, dejar que se quedara y no estorbarle. Porque él últimamente parecía que era lo único que estaba haciendo con ella; estorbar en su camino, en sus deseos, en sus ideas, y no quería que eso sucediera más.

Y de nuevo le daba vueltas en su cabeza a ese asunto.

Tan fácil le era hacerse a un lado que casi sentía pena. Era una triste decepción para sí mismo.

-Dame una hora más, por favor- le dijo ella- solo eso. Te prometo que si me esperas, te daré un buen motivo para quedarte, sin tener que forzarte a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro se sintió un poco confundido. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, aceptó. Quizás ella comprendía mejor de lo que había pensado, lo que significaba para él una promesa y el cumplirla o no hacerlo.

-De acuerdo. Morton me llevará al muelle donde está el barco. Allí esperaré.

-Gracias.

Luego de decir esto, Robin se adelantó y se perdió de vista.

Zoro por su parte, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por el cabello. ¿Estaría bien lo que acababa de hacer?

Regresó a la villa, y no tuvo que andar mucho porque casi en seguida fue encontrado por Morton, quien al parecer ya estaba bastante al tanto del pésimo sentido de la ubicación de Zoro y había decidido tomar medidas en caso de ser necesario.

Zoro no estaba muy contento con esta idea, pero por supuesto, tenía que admitir que al menos el sujeto estaba haciendo bien su parte del trato. Y volvían a lo mismo; si lo querían lejos de su isla lo más pronto posible, entonces tenían que ser eficientes al menos en ese sentido. La parte que a Zoro le causaba verdadera gracia de todo esto era que incluso parecían haber olvidado su miedo y sus muestras de excesivo respeto hacia él, por lo cual era divertido poner a prueba al hombre haciendo algunas miradas amenazantes o comentarios que pusieran en evidencia su enojo, su fuerza y sobre todo su disponibilidad para partir en pedacitos _cualquier cosa _ que se metiera en su camino o que lo hiciera molestar. No podía evitar sentirse complacido al ver de nuevo esas reacciones de miedo de parte de Morton, sí, estaba siendo un abusivo pero realmente sentía que esas personas le debían muchas.

De modo que Morton lo llevó al muelle. Zoro nunca había estado allí, y con sus escasas capacidades de ubicación calculó que el día de su fatídica llegada a aquella isla, él y Robin habían caído en la playa del lado contrario de la isla, la cual no era visible en absoluto. De pronto se preguntó si iba a lograr lo que necesitaba, pero se dijo a si mismo que más valía que así fuera.

Había cuatro barcos en lugar de solo uno como había escuchado en un principio, pero en realidad no le extrañó. Supuso que al final había demasiada mercancía y correo que intercambiar entre las islas. Todos los barcos estaban cargados de mercancía y correspondencia, y algunos hombres descargaban las enormes cajas no sin ciertas dificultades. Después iban subiendo lo que la isla mandaba al exterior.

-Zoro san- lo llamó de pronto Morton- por aquí.

Zoro lo siguió. Se acercaron al barco que se encontraba hasta el frente. Se acercaron allí y un hombre bajó y saludó respetuosamente a Morton, pero a Zoro lo miró con cierto recelo, diría incluso que con desprecio, pero el espadachín estaba más que acostumbrado a esto así que no le prestó atención.

-Capitán- saludó Morton- éste joven es el hombre del que le hablamos. Él irá con ustedes hasta Kourin. Necesita ponerse en contacto con unos amigos suyos. Zoro san, este es el capitán Tatsuo.

Zoro miró al hombre con atención, pero por supuesto sin demostrar su análisis. Le estrechó la mano de la manera más neutral que pudo hacerlo y mantuvo su mirada fija en sus ojos, firmemente. El saludo se dio con respeto pero con frialdad. Una persona con una voluntad demasiado baja podría haber sentido cierta electricidad fluyendo en el ambiente.

El hecho era que Zoro desde el principio decidió tomarse sus precauciones con él. Ciertamente no lucía como los habitantes de la isla. Era un hombre más o menos de su estatura y complexión, pero algunos años mayor a juzgar por sus facciones endurecidas y cuarteadas por el agua salada. Quizás era de la edad de Franky, pero por cierto, sin un solo ápice de su vivacidad o su buen humor. Se veía serio, tan serio. Casi como él, quizás más, de hecho.

El apretón de manos duró más de lo que él hubiera deseado y no tuvo que prestar demasiada atención para darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba efectuando sobre él un examen parecido al que él hacía. Hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, pero no estaba para soportar algo así de nadie.

Cuando se soltaron las manos, el presunto capitán Tatsuo volteó a ver a Morton y se dirigió a él, dejando a Zoro completamente de lado.

-Le agradezco, Morton san, por haberlo traído hasta aquí. He escuchado pésimas referencias acerca de su sentido de la orientación y sus modales.

-¡Oiga…!

Oír eso lo hizo enojarse de verdad, pero no pudo decir nada porque él le interrumpió.

-Señor Roronoa. Le tengo que advertir de una vez que una vez que ponga un solo pie en mi barco tendrá que apegarse a mis reglas. Nosotros somos gente honrada y le estamos haciendo un gran favor, así que no pienso esperar menos que respeto, ¿Comprende?

Zoro no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de esa manera, por tanto, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a seguirlas. Si tuviera un poco menos de dominio sobre sí mismo, juraría que se había puesto blanco o rojo al recibir esa especie de regaño y posteriormente hubiera matado al capitán con tres cortes limpios, pero sabía que debía controlarse, de nuevo, de modo que respiró profundo y decidió terminar con aquello de la mejor manera posible.

-Comprendo perfectamente. Pero yo no sigo reglas ni órdenes más que las de mi capitán, ¿Puede usted comprender eso? No pienso soportar este trato, de modo que gracias, pero si así están las cosas prefiero hacer yo mismo una balsa e ir en ella hasta encontrar una isla.

Se dio la vuelta y el único camino que tenía ante sus ojos fue el que siguió, pero no tuvo que caminar demasiado antes de que la voz de ese hombre le detuviera.

-Roronoa san, espere un momento, por favor.

Quizás debido a que esta vez su voz sonaba un poco más amable, Zoro decidió esperar y escucharle. Ahora el hombre habló con más tranquilidad, sus ademanes incluso parecían conciliadores.

-Déjeme pedirle disculpas. Verá, no estamos acostumbrados a tratar con…piratas- mencionó la palabra como si le costara trabajo pronunciarla, y Zoro no lo culpó-, no sé qué tipo de persona es usted ni hasta qué punto puedo confiar en su honor. Comprenderá que me portara grosero en un principio, pero sus palabras me han hecho pensar. Su fidelidad y su apego a su tripulación deben ser grandes, ¿Me equivoco? Pensando en esto, supongo que puedo confiar en usted, basándome claro en esta muestra inequívoca de honor.

Zoro no pudo evitar pensar que esa explicación tenía mucho de lo que él mismo venía sintiendo desde que se encontraba en esa isla; portarse mal con alguien por no tenerle confianza, de modo que hasta cierto punto lo sintió como algo normal.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco en señal de aceptación y el capitán mostró una sonrisa tranquila.

-Debo informarles que partiremos en una hora más- les dijo a continuación a Morton y a él- de modo que Roronoa san puede subir al barco a instalarse o hacer alguna diligencia que tenga pendiente en la isla antes de zarpar.

Morton miró a Zoro como poniéndose a su disposición, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Esperaré aquí- dijo con toda tranquilidad y a continuación buscó con la vista una caja en la cual sentarse.

Morton se fue y el capitán volvió a sus labores.

Zoro encontró una caja de madera bastante grande, más alta que él, y le pareció un buen lugar para tomar una siesta.

Se subió de un salto y se recostó boca arriba. Hacía un clima muy agradable, casi no hacía sol pero tampoco había nubes amenazantes por ninguna parte.

Mientras se quedaba dormido, recordó ese día. Recordó como había luchado contra el agua, contra el mar y contra la tormenta para salvar su vida, y la de su nakama. Casi un milagro, ¿No? viéndolo en retrospectiva, le parecía bastante increíble la manera en que había perdido a Robin y después la había encontrado acostada sobre una roca, y cómo después de nadar una ola, la había encontrado de nuevo, estando ambos varados en la playa.

Recordó el momento en que ella abrió los ojos, mientras un pequeño hilo de agua salía por la orilla de su boca y goteaba sobre la arena. Recordó también con bastante claridad la manera desesperada en que buscó sujetarle del brazo, quizás para decirle algo, pero sin lograr finalmente nada más que sujetarlo y mirándolo de manera suplicante…como pidiéndole respuestas, o consuelo, ¿quién podría saberlo sino ella?

Por otro lado, se sentía intrigado ante la posibilidad de que ya en ese momento hubiera comenzado a perderla.

No pudo dormir, definitivamente. Una hora era bastante tiempo de acuerdo a la escala mental que se había formado al llegar a esa isla, pero no suficiente para pensar tantas cosas y además conseguir una buena siesta. Además, estaba esperando a Robin, y secretamente, esperaba que ella llegara con un buen motivo para que él se quedara.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que fuera despertado, pero la persona que se mostró ante él no fue su nakama, sino un muchacho al que en seguida reconoció como el nieto del alcalde.

-Roronoa san- le llamaba mientras tiraba de la manga de su camisa- Roronoa san.

Zoro se incorporó sobre sus codos con ciertas dificultades, no tanto por falta de energía sino por falta de ánimos. Miró al joven, que se mantuvo firme ante él en todo momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Roronoa san- el muchacho se paró más derecho en cuanto él le dirigió la palabra- me ha mandado Nico san. Me pidió que le informara que… que puede usted irse. Me dijo que no necesitaba que estuviera usted más aquí y que esperaba verlo pronto.

Zoro se incorporó ahora mucho más enérgica y miró al joven con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eso fue lo que dijo?- preguntó de una manera que él no se atrevió a responder- Dime, ¿te dijo algo más?

-No- titubeó- solo que le deseaba suerte…en su viaje.

Zoro volteó la cara y respiró profundamente. Volvió a verlo a él y decidió que no tenía la culpa de nada, era un simple emisario, de modo que tenía que ser amable mientras pudiera hacerlo.

-Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

-¿No tiene algún mensaje para Nico san?

Zoro lo pensó, pero de todas las posibles palabras que podía haber dedicado a su nakama, nada le pareció realmente apropiado. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Solo infórmale que recibí el mensaje, y que me iré. Gracias- repitió, para que quedara claro que eso era todo. El joven asintió y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Zoro esperó un rato más, hasta que el capitán Tatsuo salió personalmente a indicarle que podía pasar al barco. Zoro subió, pero igual que antes, no pudo evitar que un mal presentimiento recorriera su columna vertebral en cuanto puso un pie en cubierta.

Debajo de cubierta había algunos camarotes.

Solo con verlo, se dio cuenta de que le habían asignado el más pequeño e incómodo de todos. No le importó ni dijo absolutamente nada al respecto. En realidad no pensaba dirigirle a nadie la palabra mientras no fuera necesario. El capitán lo dejó allí luego de decirle que el viaje duraría un día y medio más o menos, y que cuando lo deseara, siempre que la tripulación no estuviera trabajando, podría subir a cubierta a estirar las piernas.

Zoro aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y el capitán se retiró.

No le importaba nada de eso en lo absoluto, para ser sinceros. Le daba exactamente igual en qué lugar del barco podía o no estar, él no pensaba salir del camarote, como ya había pensado antes.

Dejó sus espadas sobre la cama y analizó su espacio. No contaba con demasiado margen para moverse, pero aun así calculó que podía hacer algunos ejercicios, si no con las espadas, al menos sí con el propósito de mantenerse en movimiento. Además, casi no llegaba ruido hacia ese lugar, de modo que era perfecto para unas cuantas sesiones de meditación o para dormir a pierna suelta como estaba acostumbrado.

Igual no era que fuera a estar allí por demasiado tiempo. Considerando que seguro la mayor parte del viaje lo haría dormido, se le pasaría como agua –nunca mejor dicho.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que sintiera un ligero movimiento del barco al zarpar. En su camarote había un pequeño ojo de buey que daba hacia afuera, y comprobó el movimiento del barco echando un vistazo hacia la isla.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Debieron pasar unas dos horas. Tocaron a su puerta fuertemente, eso fue lo único que lo despertó.

-Roronoa san- la voz de uno de los tripulantes se dejó oír desde la puerta- le traigo su comida.

Zoro se puso de pie de mala gana y caminó hacia la puerta. Retiró el seguro, la abrió ligeramente y a través del mínimo hueco y miró al sujeto sin poder quitar la expresión de fastidio y somnolencia que tenía en el rostro.

-Gracias- le dijo- pero no quiero su comida.

-Roronoa san, el capitán insistió mucho en que comiera. Dijo que quiere enmendar una pequeña ofensa que le hizo antes de subir al barco. No sé de qué se trata pero…

-Ya, comprendo- contestó Zoro, interrumpiéndole y quitándole el plato de la mano- gracias- repitió, y el hombre se fue.

Zoro se introdujo de nuevo en el camarote y comenzó a comer. El plato no era nada del otro mundo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la perspectiva de volver pronto al barco y comer algo preparado por el pervertido cejas rizadas era bastante buena para él.

Después de comer tomó otra siesta, y para cuando volvió a despertar ya debían ser las seis de la tarde o algo así. Aún no había oscurecido, pero se notaba que en cualquier momento el sol comenzaría a bajar con velocidad.

Se levantó de la cama e hizo algunos ejercicios, estiramientos más que nada. Después de un rato, se sentó en el piso cruzando sus piernas en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar.

No era tan difícil, porque casi desde que había salido de la isla se había propuesto firmemente no pensar en nada más que en su misión de encontrar a sus nakama. Lo de Robin simplemente quería quitárselo de la mente mientras pudiera….ya pensaría en eso cuando tuviera que darles explicaciones a sus amigos y muy probablemente recibir un fuerte regaño. En realidad no esperaba que nadie comprendiera por qué la había dejado allí. Para eso tendrían que comprender lo que ahora sentía por ella y su confusión de los últimos días provocada por la forma en que ella se había estado comportando.

Y no, no era momento de pensar en eso. Se dijo que debía tranquilizarse y enfriar su cabeza, centrarse únicamente en dar con el resto y volver para al fin llevársela de allí.

Luego de un rato largo de meditación, volvió a ver por el ojo de buey y se percató de que la noche al fin caía. Encendió la lámpara que tenía en su mesa de noche y sacó de su haramaki el algodón y el líquido especial que usaba para limpiar sus katanas, lo único que había llevado consigo desde la isla.

Una por una, comenzó a limpiarlas con la misma total concentración y dedicación con que usualmente lo hacía. Terminó un rato después y las volvió a envainar. Se recostó y las acomodó a su lado en la cama.

La noche le pareció más larga de lo que había esperado. A ratos dormitaba, y a ratos simplemente parecía que no podía mantener los ojos cerrados por más de cinco segundos. No estaba muy lleno, de hecho se sentía de lo más tranquilo en lo referente a su estómago. No sentía ninguna molestia. No estaba lastimado, a excepción de su mano derecha. Casi la había olvidado, pero cuando la vio se percató de que seguía teniendo el vendaje que Robin le había aplicado. No lo había cambiado en esos días, y la verdad era que ya había cerrado la herida y por suerte no tenía ninguna seña de infección.

Zoro levantó la mano frente a su rostro, como para asegurarse de su integridad, y la volvió a bajar hasta dejarla descansar sobre su estómago. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó una vez más por dormir pero siguió haciéndolo a intermitencias sin lograr un descanso satisfactorio.

Alguien hubiera dicho que se debía a la incomodidad de estar en un camarote de un barco ajeno, pero la verdad era que a Zoro ese tipo de cosas nunca le habían importado demasiado, aunque quien sabe, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

El alba lo encontró despierto con los ojos de par en par. Mucho rato después, él trataba de seguir durmiendo, pero de pronto sintió el barco detenerse.

Se asomó por el ojo de buey y vio que habían anclado junto a una isla, solo que no tenía ninguna villa o aldea visible, y según sus cálculos sería hasta en la noche cuando llegaran a su verdadero destino, ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque unos fuertes golpes hicieron sonar su puerta.

-Buenos días, Roronoa san- ahora fue la voz del capitán la que lo llamó- lamento tener que importunarle, pero necesitamos que salga de su camarote. Mis hombres tienen que hacer una limpieza general del barco, ya sabe, ha habido muchos problemas de salud últimamente y no nos queremos arriesgar a nada. Mientras tanto, puede usted bajar a la isla.

Zoro se acercó a la puerta, de nuevo de bastante mala gana, pero se asomó.

-Que omitan este cuarto. Si me enfermo yo asumo la responsabilidad.

-Roronoa san- repitió del capitán en un tono que a Zoro le pareció quizás demasiado cortés- insisto. No solo por su salud sino por la de todos aquí. Tome usted en cuenta que cuando lleguemos a Kourin usted bajará del barco mientras que nosotros continuaremos con los viajes a todas las islas que lo requieran.

Zoro tenía que admitir que eso era verdad.

Suspiró con resignación. Tomó sus espadas y se las anudó bien en la cintura, subió a cubierta y de un salto bajó a la isla, provocando cierto temor entre los marineros que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de despliegues de fuerza.

-Puede ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, si así lo desea, Zoro san. Nos iremos en una media hora más.

Zoro asintió y miró a su alrededor.

La vegetación de esa isla no era tan densa como en otros lugares en los que había estado, pero a primera vista se notaba que era un lugar bastante grande. En realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de explorar, pero tampoco quería quedarse sentado entre esos hombres, así que se fue caminando por donde su cerebro le dio a entender.

En poco tiempo comprobó que la vegetación no era tampoco muy parecida a la de otras islas que había conocido. En realidad, aunque no supiera demasiado sobre plantas, no pudo evitar la sensación de que ni los diversos árboles y arbustos, y ni siquiera las flores, se correspondían unos a otros.

Se quedó parado donde estaba, en medio de unos de estos árboles. Cerró los ojos y aguzó el oído; no podía percibir ruidos de animales, ni uno solo, y esto hizo que se sintiera un poco alarmado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, frunció el ceño. Se agachó y tocó la tierra. Tomó un puñado y comprobó que no estaba firme ni apelmazada, estaba removida, como si acabaran de cavar o arar, como en los campos de cultivo. Tampoco era el tipo de tierra que se encontraba en las islas. Era tierra negra, algo seca también. A juzgar por la consistencia, debía ser especial para el cuidado de los árboles que tenía a su alrededor. Todo esto solo le indicaba que no estaban en una isla deshabitada, o por lo menos, no estaban en una isla virgen como él había pensado en un principio.

De pronto se tambaleó.

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer pero se afianzó de una de sus espadas contra el piso.

Después escuchó un ruido metálico, como de estructuras chocando entre ellas, como de engranes oxidados…muy grandes, engranes oxidados.

Zoro tuvo que espabilar y correr con todas sus fuerzas de regreso. Trató de encontrar la playa y ver de nuevo el barco, pero parecía que cada vez más se internaba en ese bosque artificial. No se iba a desesperar, quizás solo eran ideas suyas pero...

El ruido se escuchó aún más fuerte y lo sacó de cualquier meditación. Siguió corriendo, pero se sentía cada vez más desubicado y perdido. Trató de guiarse por el sonido metálico, pero no fue capaz de definir su origen, era como si lo hubiera rodeado.

Pronto comenzó a verlo.

Entre los árboles, encontró la playa, pero al parecer no se encontraba ni cerca de donde habían anclado.

Continuó corriendo, lo único que podía ver era la línea azul del mar en el horizonte, más allá de los árboles, pero de pronto esa vista se vio cerrada por una enorme red o reja metálica que se alzaba desde el suelo, y cada vez más hacia arriba. De ella provenía el ruido metálico que Zoro escuchaba, y tal como se había dado cuenta, estaba rodeado por ella.

Zoro siguió corriendo. Aunque la visión era cada vez más increíble y desoladora, se propuso llegar ahí y salir como fuera.

De pronto, un ruido fortísimo le lastimó los oídos, y salió disparado hacia un lado. Todo su cuerpo se impactó contra un árbol, arrancándolo de la tierra junto con la raíz. Cuando recuperó la sensación, su pierna dolía, dolía muchísimo, mientras él simplemente yacía en el suelo. Con mucho esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza para ver el cráter que se había formado justo donde él acababa de pisar. Era una mina, y los arbustos y árboles alrededor comenzaban a sufrir las consecuencias de la explosión, estaban ardiendo.

Zoro se levantó un poco más para evaluar los daños. Su pierna izquierda estaba lastimada, no tanto para no poderse mover, pero sí bastante. No tenía tiempo que perder así que se puso de pie, y cojeando como pudo siguió caminando hacia la playa lo más rápido que podía mientras la red seguía elevándose sobre su cabeza.

Se determinó a llegar allí. Puso todo su esfuerzo en continuar. Le importó poco su pierna lastimada, solo sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y corrió hacia ese lugar. La reja seguía subiendo.

Cuando llegó, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Sacó sus espadas, se colocó en posición, y como pudo, lanzó el ataque más poderoso del que podía disponer en ese momento.

La reja no cedió. No le hizo ni un rasguño.

Zoro repitió el ataque, pero no sucedió nada, y se desesperó al ver que la reja seguía subiendo. Al ver que no podía hacer nada más, comenzó a escalar. Siguió escalando hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la agilidad que le permitía su pierna lastimada.

Continuó escalando, pero de pronto su pie izquierdo resbaló. Estaba chorreando sangre y al apoyar el pie se iba sin que él lo pudiera controlar. Se sujetó fuertemente con sus manos y se mantuvo lo más cerca que pudo de ella para no caer.

Pronto vio con terror que la reja se cerraría sobre él. Tenía forma de domo y ya estaba llegando a la parte superior, era como una jaula, ¡estaba siendo encerrado en una jaula gigante!

Su perímetro redondo cubría la isla por completo, y entonces comprobó que todas sus sospechas, corazonadas y malos presentimientos habían estado en lo correcto todo el tiempo, había sido traicionado, había caído en una trampa, quizás la peor de toda su vida.

No pudo llegar. La jaula terminó de cerrarse sin que él consiguiera escapar, a pesar de que hasta el último minuto dejó todo su aliento solo en esa empresa. En el último momento, su pie volvió a resbalar, y Zoro cayó desde una altura increíble hasta para él mismo, sin poderlo creer casi, con un dolor vacío en el estómago que casi lo hace vomitar. No consiguió hacer ninguna maniobra para librar la caída, solo cerrar los ojos, pero las ramas de los árboles amortiguaron un poco el golpe. A pesar de esto, en cuanto su espalda chocó contra la tierra, todas sus entrañas temblaron, y sintió como si sus pulmones se despedazaran dentro de él. Escupió algo de sangre, y tardó mucho rato en poder respirar sin ponerse a toser de una forma desesperada.

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, lo único que pudo hacer con su fuerza de voluntad fue atacar la reja.

Hizo todas las técnicas que pudo, cada vez perdía más movilidad y su fuerza mermaba a un ritmo alarmante. Su último ataque apenas despidió una pequeña brisa.

Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, casi inconsciente. La caída había sido terrible. Y esa reja. No podía ser de acero, ya la hubiera deshecho hacía mucho. Era otra cosa. Era… no sabía, quizás una aleación de distintos metales, una muy poderosa, pero no podía definir nada porque la cabeza le dolía como nunca antes en la vida.

Se puso de pie una vez más, pero de pronto escuchó truenos.

Volteó a ver el cielo, pero aunque estaba nublado, no se veían relámpagos ni amenazaba lluvia. Luego vio hacia la derecha. A lo lejos, alcanzó a ver un resplandor rojo, que cambiaba a naranja y a una luz amarilla y brillante. Escuchó el trueno una vez más y el resplandor se expandió.

Se puso de pie casi de un salto. Eran bombas, y estaba rodeado de ellas.

Zoro respiró profundo antes de correr de nuevo. Tenía que buscar refugio, un lugar donde las bombas no pudieran alcanzarlo ni hacerle daño, pero no sabía dónde, pues podían estar en cualquier parte.

Ahora mientras corría, los truenos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de él, y lo comprobaba al sentir el calor que generaban en los árboles al incendiarse producto de las explosiones. Siguió corriendo sin encontrar donde refugiarse, cada vez se internaba más entre la maleza pero era imposible saber si se estaba poniendo a salvo o si solo conseguía arriesgarse más.

Su pierna y todo su cuerpo se sentían como si le hubieran clavado un millón de agujas, sentía un hormigueo doloroso a cada movimiento que hacía, era cada vez más complicado y su carrera iba perdiendo velocidad. Cojeaba, jadeaba para respirar, se tambaleaba, se iba hacia un lado y hacia otro, en zigzag, no conseguía controlar su propio cuerpo.

Pronto, vio cerca de él unas rocas apiladas, formando un hueco dentro de ellas, como una pequeña cueva. Zoro, al no ver mejor refugio que ese en los alrededores, corrió todavía con más ganas y se resguardó allí. Pensó que al menos la roca funcionaría como escudo, si la alcanzaba el fuego no se incendiaría, pero se calentaría y le daría tiempo de correr cuando fuera necesario…pero necesitaba un plan para salir de allí cuanto antes.

No podía pensar con claridad, de pronto sintió sueño, mucho, mucho sueño.

Se recargó contra la roca, tratando de mantenerse lúcido. Sacudió un poco la cabeza con el fin de que el movimiento le permitiera mantener la mente despejada. Sin embargo, era como si un humo, cada vez más denso, se formara alrededor de él, empañando no solo su vista sino también todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Su cabeza caía hacia atrás porque su cuello iba perdiendo fuerzas, y el resto de sus movimientos eran poco conscientes.

Pocas veces en la vida recordaba haber caído en un estado de ebriedad lamentable. Quizás apenas en una o dos ocasiones. Pero lo que sentía en ese momento, las superaba, y con creces.

Trató de mantenerse lo más erguido que pudiera contra la roca; no ponerse cómodo, mantenerse rígido, con disciplina, como cuando entrenaba. Movía las piernas para mantener su cuerpo alerta, y como recurso desesperado, se mordía la lengua, y en los últimos minutos, restregaba su mano herida, ya sin la venda, contra el suelo.

Poco a poco su palma comenzó a arder. La herida se abrió, y cientos de pequeñas piedras y granos de arena se incrustaron en ella. Sintió su sangre fluir hacia afuera sin control, formando con ello una especie de lodo bajo su mano. Pasaron los minutos y el ardor lo mantuvo despierto un rato más, pero su cuerpo seguía durmiéndose poco a poco sin que él fuera capaz de mantenerlo alerta.

Sacó a su Wado de la vaina, con mucha dificultad. La levantó como pudo, y con ella abrió la herida todavía más. El dolor que le causó en la mano le caló hasta los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo, y lo obligó a gritar como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Con esta dolorosa acción, consiguió estar despierto un rato más.

No duró mucho. Seguía perdiendo la voluntad a cada segundo que pasaba. Ahora sus piernas no le respondían. La que estaba herida, hacía mucho rato que había dejado de arder.

No sentía nada en el estómago, y luego fue su pecho el que pareció estático. Luego sus brazos, poco a poco, fue incapaz de darles movimiento. Cada vez le era más difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos por largo tiempo.

Trató de pensar en sus amigos para mantener un último lazo con la realidad. En Luffy y sus escándalos, que siempre terminaban por despertarlo, en Sanji, con sus insultos, en Nami con su mal humor, en Chopper y su preocupación, en Ussop y sus cuentos y mentiras, en Franky con sus bailes y sus poses y en Brook con su música y sus chistes malos. Trató de pensar en el Sunny, en sus pesas, en el ancla que todos los días tenía que bajar y levantar, en sus barriles de sake y cerveza esperándolo en la bodega.

Finalmente pensó en Robin, en sus palabras, en sus ojos y en sus labios…

La imagen se fue borrando en su mente, cada vez parecía más opaca. Necesitaba dormir, realmente, lo necesitaba…

Entre ese agujero negro en el que parecía caer, creyó escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Pero no pudo organizar las ideas dentro de su cabeza, y todo se fue oscureciendo más y más...

Lo cual era curioso, pues aún no eran ni las diez de la mañana.

_Continuará…_

_Esto ha sido todo por el momento :D más cerca, cada vez estamos más cerca. _

_Quiero seguir con esto del misterio un poco más, no sé qué tan bien me esté saliendo pero creo que puedo decir que estoy feliz con los resultados hasta el momento. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. _

_**Nico Ale**__: sé que me tardé, lo siento, y sigo tardándome, pero es que por un motivo esto me está costando más de lo que había esperado, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Los motivos de Zoro y Robin, cada cual en su mundo, para actuar como lo hacen, poco a poco se van a ir aclarando, lo prometo :D mientras tanto, muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente y dejar tu review._

_**Zorro Junior**__: sé que es triste que de pronto todo el romance y lo bonito se acabara, pero en mi opinión el drama es lo que le da sentido a la historia, jeje. No importa que no hayas pasado por aquí en mucho tiempo :v yo me atraso todavía más. Lo importante es que me sigues apoyando :') muchas gracias. _

_A los demás les contesté por PM, espero que nadie se me haya pasado._

_Muchas gracias por leer, una vez más._

_Besos y abrazos :)_

_Aoshika October_


	10. Everything feels like the movies

_Hola! Ya traigo el siguiente capítulo :) es más corto que los anteriores, pero creo que no será tan difícil saber el porqué. _

_Disc. One Piece, sus personajes, y todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí no me pertenece, todo es obra de la maravillosa imaginación del mangaka Eiichiro Oda *-* y yo hago esto sin fines de lucro. _

_Sin advertencias, supongo._

_Resumen: No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero…deseo que sepas quien soy. _

**Iris**

**Capítulo 10: Everything feels like the movies**

Los Mugiwara vieron la linda isla de verano aparecer frente a ellos, sin embargo esta vez no hubo el alboroto ni el ánimo que hubiera sido normal esperar en ellos. Todos iban de lo más serios, claro, como podría esperarse, cometiendo una que otra estupidez que hiciera enojar a Nami, pero daba igual a estas alturas, pues hasta Luffy, que era el que solía llevar la pauta en cuanto a desastres se refiere, estaba de lo más tranquilo esperando a que llegaran a aproximarse más a la isla. No había un plan. Solo buscar a sus amigos como era debido.

Ussop pensaba que quizás si no hubieran hecho caso de la contingencia hubieran podido encontrar a Robin y a Zoro más rápido y ahorrarse todo lo que estaba pasando, pero prefirió no decir nada porque no deseaba hacer sentir a Nami culpable. Ya lo había hablado con Sanji, con Chopper y con Franky, y nadie la culpaba a ella del retraso de sus planes pues todos habían estado desde el principio de acuerdo con su determinación, y en su momento ninguno de ellos había esperado que las cosas fuesen a terminar como lo habían hecho.

Pensaban en la traición como la posibilidad más palpable porque la noticia en el periódico apuntaba varias cosas. Entre ellas, no se reportaba que Robin o Zoro hubieran mostrado algún tipo de resistencia. Hablaban de ellos como si hubiera sido muy sencillo atraparlos y por lo tanto el primer pensamiento de Sanji fue que aquello había sido una traición. Por pacífica que fuera, bajo ninguna circunstancia Robin se entregaría con tanta facilidad a sus captores, y por dios, Zoro aún menos que nadie.

La otra posibilidad que tenían en mente era un intento patético que los marines y el gobierno mundial habían efectuado por levantar un poco su imagen como órganos públicos de "seguridad" y "justicia" para civiles y no civiles, además de su supuesto buen trato hacia las islas neutrales. Dar la noticia como si hubiera sido pan comido atrapar al supernova y a la mujer considerada un demonio, servía mucho para levantar la de por sí lastimada fama de estos sistemas.

Sea cual fuera la verdad, los Mugiwara no lo iban a dejar pasar así nada más, eso era un hecho.

-Ya nos han visto- informó Nami, quien miraba hacia la isla con un catalejo- apuesto a que no nos esperaban.

-Y ¿cuál es el plan? Supongo que no llegaremos allí solo repartiendo puñetazos- infirió Franky, mirando hacia allá a su vez- no creo que sean muy fuertes, ni buenos para pelear.

-Pues no, no sería un buen plan- contestó a su vez Sanji- aunque tampoco podemos llegar como si nos cayeran muy bien y los quisiéramos de amigos.

-Tal vez primero deberíamos llegar y preguntar por ellos de manera tranquila- opinó Chopper- yo tampoco creo que puedan pelear contra nosotros. Y aún si pudieran, ¿Por qué saldrían directamente a la playa a vernos llegar?

-Ese es un buen punto- Ussop se paró junto al reno- ¿no nos equivocamos de isla? No parece ser el tipo de lugar donde pudieran atrapar con facilidad a personas como Zoro y Robin.

Nami echó un nuevo vistazo hacia la isla, y luego miró sus mapas y su log pose. Usualmente hubiera sentido una ligera molestia por la idea de Ussop, e incluso hubiera actuado de manera altiva reprochándole el no confiar en ella, pero no lo hizo, porque en el fondo una pequeña parte de ella pensaba igual que él.

-No estamos equivocados- contestó finalmente, para luego cerrar su catalejo y dar las últimas órdenes mientras se acercaban a la isla.

Luffy y Brook parecían ser los únicos ajenos a esta pequeña lluvia de ideas grupal. Luffy actuaba como lo hacía por la molestia que sentía con respecto a lo ocurrido con sus nakama, y Brook por alguna razón, no mostraba reacciones más allá de tocar en su violín las canciones que creía podían ayudar a calmar un poco los ánimos.

Sanji entró a la cocina y preparó algunos bocadillos para cuando bajaran a la isla, como si fueran a ir a un día de campo. Después de todo, en primer lugar se había dicho que irían en plan pacífico. Por supuesto que estaba listo para pelear si fuera necesario, pero por el momento no había necesidad de ofuscarse. Confiaba en Robin y en sus habilidades para no meterse en problemas, y confiaba también en que el marimo mantendría su nivel al momento de defenderla si era necesario.

Demonios, ¿a quién quería engañar? Claro que se moría de ganas de correr por la isla buscando a Robin, golpeando a quien quisiera interponerse en su camino y patearle el trasero a Zoro por imprudente, ridículo y por tener tan poco tacto al salvar (si podía decirlo así) a una bella dama como su Robin chwan.

_Ah_, pero ya vería ese idiota. Se lo iba a acabar a patadas si era necesario, mira que hacerse el héroe de una manera tan irresponsable, arrastrando con él a la hermosísima Robin.

Claro que en sus alucinaciones de "cocinero del amor" Sanji veía a Zoro como una especie de _tonto del pueblo_ que se llevaba con él a Robin, quien a su vez personificaba a una dulce e inocente doncella que lloraba pidiéndole a él, rubio Mr. Prince que la rescatara. De cualquier modo, el cocinero sabía muy bien que la cosa no era así, vaya, ni Zoro era tan estúpido ni Robin tan dulce o inocente.

Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su ensoñación y de sus cavilaciones, y ya que los refrigerios habían quedado listos se alejó un poco de la mesilla y encendió un cigarrillo.

Por su parte, Ussop y Franky preparaban algo de armamento, solo por si acaso. Nada para llamar la atención. Trabajaron con diligencia por largo rato, compartiendo sus impresiones, y ambos estaban de acuerdo, no era lugar para que hubieran dado batalla a una mujer tan inteligente como Robin y a un hombre tan fuerte como Zoro, pero de ser verdad la noticia de que habían sido capturados, tenían que andarse con cuidado.

Chopper por su parte, guardaba en su mochila medicamentos básicos y herramientas para primeros auxilios en caso de que fuera necesario que él interviniera. Prefería no pensar mal y esperar a ver qué pasaba con sus amigos. Claro que como sus compañeros pelearía de ser necesario, pero por el momento no creía ser capaz de soportar tantos pensamientos negativos. Donde quiera que estuvieran, tenían que estar bien. Al menos, quería permanecer con esa posición hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

Anclaron cerca de la isla y bajaron del barco ante las miradas sorprendidas de los nativos, que no parecían muy dispuestos a recibir a las sorpresivas visitas.

Una vez que bajaron a la playa, Luffy caminó al frente de sus nakama y echó un vistazo a la fila de gente que se extendía ante él, a su parecer, ridículamente asustados por su presencia.

-¿Dónde están mis nakama?- preguntó levantando la voz, evidentemente suprimiendo su molestia, mientras los obligados anfitriones se acurrucaban unos con otros.

Un grupo de hombres empujó al frente a un señor de edad para que hablara. Por su vestimenta, Chopper adivinó que se trataba de un médico, pero no lo comentó porque éste habló en seguida.

-U…usted es Mugiwara no Luffy, ¿No es cierto?- Luffy asintió sin mostrar ningún tipo de agrado o cortesía –yo soy el médico de Beltrya, y ellos son aldeanos. ¿Qué necesitan de nosotros?

-Ya se lo dije, quiero a mis nakama- repitió Luffy, sin perder demasiado la calma-Robin y Zoro, ellos están aquí y no nos iremos sin ellos.

-Nosotros…no hemos visto a sus amigos, Mugiwara san- contestó el médico- créame que lo sentimos mucho, pero creo que deberían probar suerte en otra isla cercana. Conocemos a sus amigos por fotos y por sus carteles de recompensa, pero no tenemos idea de dónde pueden estar en este momento.

-Por favor, viejo, no mienta- intervino Sanji- no les es conveniente, créame.

-Pero, señores, lo que les digo es verdad.

-Este periódico dice lo contrario- replicó Franky, mostrando la hoja, que había desdoblado, desarrugado, y llevado con él por si cualquier cosa.

El encabezado decía que dos miembros de la tripulación Mugiwara habían sido _fácilmente _atrapados durante su estancia en esa isla. Incluso mostraba fotografías de ambos en el lugar.

Detrás de la gente Franky pudo ver de manera superficial la constitución de las casas en las que vivían, no alcanzaba a distinguir mucho, pero por lo que podía apreciar, eran las mismas que se podía ver en las fotos, además de que el médico había dicho el nombre de la isla, y era exactamente la misma que decía el periódico. No podía, por tanto, haber una confusión, no se habían equivocado de isla y lo que es más, ¿por qué los marines le cambiarían el nombre si les convenía a ambos, seguramente, la publicidad?

-No les importará que echemos un vistazo en su aldea, me imagino- aventuró Ussop, haciendo gala de cierta valentía aprovechando que sus compañeros habían comenzado a sembrar el pánico.

El médico dio un paso atrás, visiblemente amedrentado.

-Díganos dónde están- insistió Luffy- no le haremos daño a nadie pero necesito saber dónde están mis nakama.

Nadie contestó. A una seña de Luffy, ellos caminaron, dispuestos a adentrarse en la aldea y buscar.

-¡Mugiwara san!- se escuchó una voz entre la gente, una voz de mujer. Luffy volteó hacia dónde provenía, ya que era él a quien había llamado. Los demás se detuvieron y también voltearon.

Una mujer bajita y bonita se acercó, y mantuvo la cabeza agachada mientras se acercaba a Luffy.

-Mugiwara san- siguió hablando- yo puedo decirle dónde se encuentra Robin san. A…ayúdenla, por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Robin?

-Mary, ¿qué haces?- preguntó un hombre, acercándose a la mujer y tomándola por los hombros, mirándola con aire preocupado.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo soportar esto- se dio la vuelta para encararlo- ¿qué culpa tienen ellos de que nosotros seamos pobres? Se portaron tan bien con nosotros desde que llegaron…

-Pero…

-¡Mary san, esto es inaudito!- interfirió el médico, pero acto seguido, Chopper se acercó a él. Se transformó a su Strong Point y le tapó la boca con la pezuña, de una manera poco menos que amenazante.

-Silencio, por favor- y le miró fijamente, con el fin de intimidarlo un poco. Si ese hombre tenía que ver algo en un posible daño a Zoro o a Robin, al parecer de Chopper, no tenía merecido llamarse a sí mismo Doctor.

La mujer identificada como Mary miró al doctor, luego miró a su esposo como buscando apoyo.

-Morton, por favor.

Él le miró fijamente por un segundo y luego lanzó un suspiro. Volteó a ver a los Mugiwara y se reafirmó sobre sus pies.

-Mi esposa tiene razón. Les explicaremos en el camino, los llevaremos con Robin san.

Alguna persona protestó, pero al ver las caras de Sanji y Franky nadie dijo nada más.

Nami se puso a lado del matrimonio, tratando de calmar los ánimos y ser ella quien hablara. Pensó que a ella le tendrían más confianza por parecer una mujer sencilla y débil, así que aprovechó esa circunstancia.

-Díganos que fue lo que pasó- pidió. Morton bajó la mirada.

-Creo que preferiría esperar a hablar con Robin san- dijo- sobre todo porque le debemos demasiadas disculpas.

-Espera un segundo- intervino Luffy- dicen que nos van a llevar con Robin, pero, ¿dónde está Zoro?

Mary volvió a ver a su esposo, y éste miró a Luffy.

-Quizás…quizás aún no se ha ido el barco…yo…

La mención de un barco alertó a todos, pero la mujer trató de tranquilizarlos y luego se dirigió a su esposo:

-Podrías adelantarte e ir a ver- ofreció como alternativa- detenlo y has que regrese. Nosotros nos apuraremos a la alcaldía, ahí debe estar Robin san.

-Sí…eso haré- decidió Morton, y con esto, se separó de ellos y tomó otro camino.

-No falta mucho, se los prometo- dijo la mujer, apretando el paso y animándolos a que hicieran lo mismo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando vieron a lo lejos la alcaldía, y afuera de esta, distinguieron casi enseguida la silueta de su nakama, agachada, arreglando una mochila. Todos comenzaron a correr, y el ruido de los pies en carrera pareció alertarla, pues se enderezó y los miró.

Su rostro mostró una cálida sonrisa y un gran brillo en sus ojos. Abrió un poco los brazos para recibir a Nami y a Chopper, que fueron los primeros en abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-¡Robin chwan!- gritaba Sanji, sin poder guardar la compostura. Mas con la pregunta de Robin, llegó una expresión avergonzada en el rostro de Mary, y una mueca de seriedad en el resto de sus compañeros.

-Por un periódico- informó Luffy, para que después Franky lo sacara de entre sus bolsas y lo entregara a Robin.

La arqueóloga lo tomó y lo leyó con detenimiento. Mary comenzó a sudar. Los demás observaban como en algunos pasajes leídos, la mujer fruncía el ceño, o sonreía de manera enigmática.

Cuando terminó de leer, devolvió el periódico a Franky, y volteó a ver a Mary.

Luego miró a sus amigos y sonrió.

-No saben cuánto me alegra verlos a todos.

-¿Has estado bien?- preguntó Nami, mirándola con cierta angustia, y todos con la mirada parecieron hacerle segunda voz a su pregunta.

Robin sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando caímos en esta isla, se nos dio cuidado médico, comida, ropa, y un lugar para quedarnos, a cambio de trabajo, claro.

-¿Por qué te separaste de Zoro?

Ante la pregunta de Ussop, Robin se encogió de hombros.

-Se nos informó que debido a ciertos problemas, tendríamos que esperar hasta que viniera un barco a traer el correo para ir a otra isla donde pudiéramos comunicarnos con ustedes- explicó- Últimamente, también se me pidió que me encargara de la investigación relacionada con unos restos arqueológicos ubicados en lo más profundo de estas islas. Por tal razón, se acordó que yo me quedaría aquí y que posiblemente Zoro fuera a encontrarlos. Es por eso que su presencia aquí ahora me ha tomado un poco desprevenida.

Volvió a mirar a Mary, y trató de mostrar comprensión cuando preguntó.

-¿Podría explicarme qué ha sido esto del periódico, Mary san?

La mujer suspiró. La voz de Robin, por suerte, denotaba gran tranquilidad. No tanta para sentirse segura, claro, pero al menos lo suficiente para confiarle la verdad. Todos miraron a ambas mujeres con expectación.

-Verán- comenzó- esto es un poco vergonzoso de admitir, pero todo fue una trampa. El alcalde quería sus recompensas, eso era todo.

Robin la miró sin decir nada por un momento, y luego cambió su expresión a una que parecía comprensiva.

-Supongo que todo era mentira, incluyendo lo de la expedición.

-Así es. Robin san…nosotros no queríamos hacerles daño alguno. Todo lo que queríamos era que nuestra aldea saliera adelante, ya les dijimos muchas veces que...

-Que son gente muy pobre, sí- los Mugiwaras pasaban de ver a Mary, angustiada y nerviosa, a ver a Robin, tranquila, imperturbable.

-Yo y mi esposo…queremos tener una familia, Robin san, queremos ser felices. Pensábamos que si ustedes eran personas tan malas como dicen en los periódicos, se merecían ser entregados al gobierno, y que nuestra isla por fin saldría de tanta pobreza y angustia. Pero…no esperábamos que se portaran tan bien con nosotros y que aceptaran todo lo que les dijimos… yo me siento muy mal por todo esto, no podía continuar.

Mary guardó silencio un momento, como si no supiera qué decir a continuación. De un momento a otro Chopper, que había pasado de nuevo a su forma pequeña, se acercó a ella con gentileza.

-El periódico dice que ellos _ya habían sido capturados-_señaló- pero eso no es verdad.

-El alcalde lo anunció hace algunos días, convencido de que lo iba a lograr, porque quería que el comercio y el turismo re reactivaran lo más rápido posible. Robin san- la miró otra vez- en el bosque hay una jaula para atraparla a usted. Está hecha de una aleación de distintos metales, muy poderosa, difícil de cortar. El plan era mandar a Zoro a…

-Suplicium, la isla del castigo- interrumpió Nami- una jaula gigante imposible de cortar, llena de trampas y bombas.

-Exacto. Juntos nunca hubieran podido con ustedes, tenían que separarlos, y nosotros contribuimos a ello deliberadamente- confirmó la mujer y se quedó en silencio de nuevo, pero al parecer, tranquila de haber sacado el peso que tenía en el pecho. Los Mugiwaras la observaron sin nadie decir una sola palabra. Solo Robin emitió una nueva sonrisa, al notar que ella no hablaría más.

-Entonces- miró ahora a sus amigos- supongo que hice bien en atar al alcalde y lanzarlo a un armario allí dentro- dijo, señalando la alcaldía con la cabeza y guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos- y en pedirle a Zoro que me esperara una hora. Aún faltan unos minutos para que se cumpla el plazo. Sin duda lo alcanzaremos en la playa.

Los rostros de alegría de los Mugiwara no tenían comparación. Luffy, Chopper y Ussop comenzaron a saltar. Sanji seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Robin, Nami, Brook y Franky mostraban un gran alivio en sus rostros, y la arqueóloga sonreía al verlos.

-Morton ya fue a buscar a Roronoa san al muelle- sonrió Mary, pero en seguida su expresión cambió a una preocupada- pero…Robin san…

-No te preocupes por nada. Terminaremos de aclarar esto cuando todo se resuelva.

Mary se mostró sorprendida por las palabras de Robin, guardando tanta calma, sin mostrar rencor alguno, ni siquiera enojo por haber sido traicionada en su confianza.

Pero Sanji, siempre observador hacia sus damas, pudo reconocer en los ojos de Robin cierta inquietud, un ligerísimo toque de tristeza. No pudo sino sospechar que algo ahí había sucedido, y sin duda lo averiguaría cuanto antes.

Sin embargo no pudo preguntar, pues en seguida los distrajo el ruido de alguien que corría hacia ellos con fuerza.

Voltearon solo para ver como Morton se acercaba, pero contrario a lo que esperaban, iba solo.

-¡El barco!- gritó cuando aún estaba a unos metros, y cuando llegó hasta ellos se detuvo. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas para descansar y jadeó varios segundos, cansado por la carrera.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- urgió Mary, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-El barco…se ha ido- alcanzó a contestar, aún con la voz entrecortada- está muy lejos ya, apenas lo alcancé a ver en el horizonte.

-Ya deben ir rumbo a Suplicium.

A nadie se le escapó que Robin pareció contrariada en cuanto escuchó esto, al grado de dar un pequeño paso atrás y levantar su mano como si fuera a cubrirse la boca, pero decidieron no decirle nada. En cambio, todos voltearon a ver a Nami. La navegante fruncía el ceño, como pensando.

-Podemos alcanzarlos, pero no sé cómo llegar sin un Log Pose.

Morton se recuperó y dio un paso al frente.

-Tenemos Eternal Pose de varias islas a la redonda. Mary, tenemos que tener al menos uno de Suplicium.

-Vamos a buscarlo…- volteó a ver a Robin- Nico san, espérennos en su barco, se los llevaremos.

Robin asintió, y se separaron. Los Mugiwaras, con Nami y Luffy al frente, corrieron a la playa donde habían anclado al Sunny. Por su parte, Morton y Mary se adentraron en la aldea.

Llegaron a la playa en un par de minutos y se acercaron para subir al barco. La gente que se había reunido cuando llegaron estaba parada aún allí, como esperando para saber qué había sucedido con ellos. El médico de la aldea dio un paso al frente en cuanto vio a Robin.

-Nico san, espere un segundo.

Robin volteó a verlo, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera acercarse a ella, Chopper se interpuso entre ellos y se transformó bruscamente a su Strong Point, con toda la intención de verse amenazante, y como nunca antes, lo logró. Tomó al hombre del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó firmemente hacia atrás.

-Atrás. No se atreva a acercarse a ella. Usted ni siquiera merece llamarse a sí mismo médico- le dijo, mirándole con enojo. Robin lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló.

-Vámonos ya, Doctor san.

Chopper soltó al tipo sin dejar de dar una última mirada amenazante como Zoro hubiera hecho, y siguió a Robin. Todos subieron al barco, ante los ojos atónitos de aquellas personas. Comenzaron a preparar todo para echar a andar el barco, con Robin, para su sorpresa, involucrándose en el proceso como pocas veces lo hacía. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que escucharan la voz llamándoles.

-¡Robin san!- se asomaron todos y vieron a la pareja en la playa. Con todas sus fuerzas, Morton les lanzó el Eternal Pose.

Luffy estiró su brazo y lo atrapó al vuelo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Nami, ya podemos irnos!

Luffy corrió hacia ella y le entregó el Eternal Pose.

-Si aceleramos lo suficiente, lo alcanzaremos en poco tiempo- les confió a todos- ayúdenme.

En poco tiempo, el Sunny comenzó a moverse por el mar con rapidez. Pero considerando la ventaja que les llevaban, probablemente no sería tan fácil alcanzarlos como Nami esperaba al principio. Para empezar, pasaron varios minutos, y aún no podían ni ver el barco en el horizonte.

Al cabo de un rato, todos estaban ya inquietos, pero aun así, solo Nami, ayudada en turnos para mover el timón por alguno de ellos, se encontraba en constante trabajo para mantener la ruta, y esto era lo peor porque todos deseaban hacer _algo, cualquier cosa _que ayudara a alcanzar ese barco lo más pronto posible.

Pasadas las dos primeras horas, los ánimos se calmaron un poco y cada quien buscó la manera de distraerse.

Sanji se metió a la cocina a preparar comida para Nami y para Robin, pues seguramente la morena lo necesitaba más que nadie.

En cuanto a ella, se había parado en la barandilla a atisbar el horizonte tal y como Luffy lo hacía desde la cabeza del Sunny. No había dicho nada desde que habían salido de la isla, estaba de lo más hermética y más aún, nadie se atrevía a dirigirse a ella pues no querían molestarla, o perturbarla.

Era más que evidente que estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir con Zoro, igual que todos. Más allá de eso, no lograban atisbar qué era lo que pasaba exactamente con ella. Cuando Sanji se acercó con la comida que le había preparado, agradeció con una sonrisa, pero solo tomó un panecillo y la limonada que dado el calor le caería muy bien. Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa pero no dijo nada más. Él se vio tentado a preguntarle, ¿qué había sucedido con el marimo? ¿Y por qué esa decisión de dejarla e irse él solo?

Pero esa parecía haber sido una decisión pensada y esperada por ella, quizás por eso estaba tan tranquila cuando la encontraron. Por lo tanto, decidió no hacer pregunta alguna y seguir siendo útil en todo lo que pudiera. Nunca pensó que alguna vez el cabeza de alga les iba a causar tanta preocupación a todos.

Para cuando cayó la tarde, la cosa no había cambiado mucho, seguían avanzando pero no veían el barco por ninguna parte. Anocheció y todo seguía igual. Cenaron, pero nadie fue a dormir. No detuvieron el Sunny en toda la noche, y aunque durmieron a ratos, siempre había por lo menos tres personas despiertas; Nami, Luffy y Robin.

En algún momento de la madrugada, Nami se acercó a su compañera para ponerle una frazada en los hombros. Durante la noche el clima había enfriado, y ella se había dado a la tarea de cuidar a sus amigos que dormían en la cubierta de manera despreocupada. Obviamente no podía desentenderse de Robin, a pesar de que ella se hubiera mantenido desde el principio tan cerrada y misteriosa, como la primera vez que había subido con ellos al barco.

En realidad no había parecido sorprendida ni siquiera por la revelación de la mujer llamada Mary en la isla. Lo único que había hecho que se moviera un poco, en cuanto a su expresión, había sido el saber que el barco donde iba Zoro ya había zarpado.

Robin estaba sentada recargada en la barandilla, bebiendo una taza de café del que Sanji le preparaba especialmente. A su lado descansaba una bandeja de bocadillos que seguramente el rubio había llevado para ella. Nami se acercó y la cubrió con la frazada, a lo que Robin sonrió, y levantó la vista para agradecerle. Aparte de eso, no dijo más y Nami pasó por lo mismo que Sanji, quiso preguntarle miles de cosas pero no consiguió hacerlo.

El resto de ellos no se preocuparon demasiado por la actitud de Robin, hasta cierto punto le parecía algo normal en ella y estaban más concentrados en lo de encontrar pronto a Zoro.

Antes de lo pensado llegó la mañana, y con ella los Mugiwaras siguieron buscando con la mirada una pista del paradero de su nakama. Pero no había barcos en el horizonte.

-Falta muy poco- informó Nami- apenas algunos kilómetros, quizás una media hora. Tal vez ellos ya llegaron a la isla.

El tiempo que faltaba, los Mugiwaras se acercaron a la barandilla para poder ver. Apenas a los 15 minutos del último anuncio de Nami, alcanzaron a ver a lo lejos la isla.

-¡Esa debe ser!- exclamó la navegante, pero para nadie cabía duda alguna. Se fueron acercando a la misma velocidad, pero ya estaban demasiado ansiosos.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros, escucharon una especie de trueno, muy fuerte. Vieron que la isla temblaba, y en el mar comenzaron a formarse grandes olas que el Sunny, por suerte, podía soportar con bastante facilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sanji en voz alta, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener su respuesta. De pronto, desde el suelo de la isla comenzó a alzarse una red de metal, tal como habían leído y escuchado sobre las noticias de ese lugar. La red siguió creciendo, cerrándose sobre la isla.

-Zoro ya debe estar adentro- dijo Franky- tenemos que hacer algo pronto.

-No podemos destruirlo, ¿recuerdas lo que dijeron esos tipos en la isla? Es una aleación muy poderosa- protestó Ussop- digo, podemos intentarlo, pero ¿si es un desperdicio de pólvora?

-Mejor hay que entrar pronto, buscar al marimo, y sacarlo de allí antes de que la jaula cierre.

-Entonces hay que acelerar esto. Franky, usemos el Chicken Voyage.

-A la orden, nena- miró a Ussop- ayúdame con esto.

Todos se pusieron en posiciones, y ayudaron a acomodar el barco.

A la orden de Nami, el Sunny dio un pequeño salto en el agua y salió volando rumbo a la isla.

Apenas se estaban recuperando del pequeño golpe, cuando lo vieron.

En la orilla de la isla, por fuera de la reja, había una flota. Las banderas de la marina ondeaban en el viento. Y la reja subía más y más.

-Maldición- se escuchó la voz de Sanji entre el estupor generalizado. Pero no habían llegado tan lejos para detenerse por algo así. Luffy avanzó, con una mano en su hombro y moviendo el brazo, como preparándose.

-Tendremos que enfrentarlos.

-No hay suficiente tiempo, esa cosa se va a cerrar- protestó Nami. Sanji se adelantó también.

-Nosotros defenderemos el Sunny y los distraeremos- propuso- alguien debe entrar ahí y traer al idiota antes de que la jaula se cierre.

-Yo iré- propuso Franky, tomando un den den mushi para llevarlo con él, pero casi en seguida de que hablara, los cañonazos empezaron a impactar cerca del barco, levantando el agua alrededor.

-Ni hablar, te necesitamos a ti y a Ussop para las armas- avisó Nami mientras sacaba su Clima Tact y se preparaba para atacar. Los demás también se pusieron en guardia pero se gritaban unos a otros para decidir quién iría a buscar a Zoro.

No se consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo a tiempo. Todos tuvieron que comenzar a correr en diferentes direcciones defendiendo el barco, mientras los barcos de los marines se cerraban alrededor de ellos con una rapidez sorprendente, la misma con la cual parecían haber salido de la nada.

Luffy se afianzó a uno de los barcos y se subió en él, para destruirlo. Los demás trataban de detener las balas de cañón que poco a poco comenzaban a mejorar la puntería y alcanzar el barco. Luego vinieron los balazos, que Franky se encargaba de detener con cierta facilidad. Y se preparaban también para detener la perfectamente posible invasión de marines al barco en cuanto se alineaban con ellos.

Mientras tanto, el Sunny hacía todo lo que podía para acercarse más a la isla.

-¡Esa cosa está subiendo demasiado!- gritó de repente Sanji, alertando a los demás- ¡tenemos que ir antes de que se cierre por completo!- pero no consiguió agregar ni una cosa más, pues tuvo que saltar rápidamente para dar una patada a una bala de cañón que por poco los impacta. Mientras tanto, Brook partía con su espada cualquier bala que no fuera alcanzada por el rubio.

A estas alturas, Luffy ya había destruido por lo menos cuatro barcos, pero de todas partes parecían llegar más. Ussop, Nami, Chopper y Franky comenzaron a deshacerse de los marines que trataban de abordar el barco, pero mientras tanto la reja seguía subiendo más y más, y el ruido que hacía el mecanismo sólo servía para ponerlos nerviosos.

Franky no supo en qué momento sintió que le arrebataban en Den den Mushi que había tomado para aventurarse a buscar a Zoro. Se había distraído bloqueando con su brazo otra oleada de balas que iban contra Chopper, y cuando pudo voltear, lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Robin, mientras ésta corría hacia el barco más cercano al Sunny.

Una cadena de manos surgió y con ella Robin se balanceó hasta caer en ese barco. Los marines se fueron rápidamente sobre ella, pero Luffy, que estaba cerca, se los quitó de encima con suma facilidad mientras ella continuaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

El capitán comprendió en seguida lo que ella se proponía, y por más que se escucharon los gritos de los demás, pidiéndole que se detuviera, diciéndole que era muy peligroso que fuera ella sola a buscarlo, ni Robin ni Luffy se detuvieron, ni los Mugiwara pudieron hacer nada por detenerles, ya que seguían ocupados defendiendo el Sunny.

Robin continuó corriendo a través de los barcos, saltando de uno al otro con Luffy detrás de ella quitándole de encima cualquier amenaza de ataque.

-¡Robin!- gritó Luffy de pronto, pero no necesito preguntar ni decir nada, pues mientras corrían ella volteó, lo miró y asintió con la cabeza como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Llegaron al barco más cercano a la reja y se detuvieron en la cubierta luego de que Luffy arrasara con varios marines de un solo latigazo de su pierna estirada. Luffy hizo girar sus brazos uno sobre el otro, formando una especie de hélice, y sujetó a Robin fuertemente.

Impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, y ella voló por los aires para finalmente chocar contra la reja con algo de violencia. Se sujetó con la ayuda de algunos brotes de sus manos, y se quedó quieta por varios segundos mientras la estructura continuaba subiendo poco a poco.

Los demás miraron con expectación mientras ella comenzaba a escalar poco a poco, se notaba, con algo de dificultad. La red continuaba subiendo, pero finalmente ella llegó a la parte más alta. De un momento a otro la perdieron de vista.

-Debe haberse lanzado adentro- dijo Franky, olvidándose por un momento de los marines pues la tensión entre sus compañeros parecía aún más pesada y peligrosa- esperemos que encuentre a Zoro antes de que la reja se cierre por completo.

Pero pasaron unos pocos minutos y no sucedía nada, más que la extensión vertical de la red, cada vez más cerrada sobre sí misma.

El ataque no había disminuido, pero aun así ellos se debatían entre ver hacia la isla y quitarse de encima a todos los marines que pudieran. Luffy continuaba saltando de barco en barco, con toda la intención de seguir provocando caos y confusión si eso permitía ganar tiempo para sus amigos atrapados.

La reja subió un poco más, casi alcanzaba el que al parecer sería su punto más alto, cuando Brook señaló hacia arriba de un movimiento brusco.

-¡Miren!

Todos voltearon. Del otro lado de la isla, y al parecer herido gravemente, Zoro iba subiendo, escalando la reja. Lo veían de espaldas, no distinguían su cara pero su cuerpo herido y su cabello verde eran totalmente inconfundibles. Robin no venía con él.

-No se han encontrado- dijo Ussop, más como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo, para en seguida recobrar la guardia y contra atacar una nueva arremetida hacia el Sunny.

-Nami, trata de comunicarte con Robin- urgió Chopper, y cubriéndose de las balas Nami corrió a buscar el Den den Mushi que se había quedado sobre una mesa.

-¡Robin!- habló, esperó, pero aún con el pasar de los segundos no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Robin, contéstame!

-¡Robin chwan!- gritó también Sanji en un descuido de la pelirroja, pero ni siguiera allí obtuvo respuesta alguna de la morena.

-¡Zoro!- el alarido de Chopper llamó la atención de todos hacia la reja una vez más, y vieron el momento en que ésta se cerraba completamente. Zoro había apoyado el pie para ir un poco más arriba, pero se había resbalado y en ese momento caía al vacío irremediablemente.

Se quedaron quietos mientras que el cuerpo del peliverde se perdía entre el follaje de los árboles. Nami se cubrió la boca con las manos, tomó el den den mushi de nuevo y siguió insistiendo, llamando a Robin con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus compañeros la protegían de las balas y de los marines.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando escucharon truenos, explosiones. Voltearon a la isla, y entonces vieron el fuego extenderse por entre los árboles, y el humo ascender con una velocidad alarmante.

Nami aferró el Den den Mushi con las manos y continuó llamando a Robin de la manera más desesperada. Luffy regresó al barco y lo tomó de sus manos con cierta brusquedad.

Los marines comenzaban la retirada, y en seguida Sanji dedujo que solo los estaban distrayendo para que no pudieran ir al rescate de Zoro, y ahora, de Robin tampoco. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de ello. Ahora con una tranquilidad irritante, los Mugiwaras que quedaron, permanecieron quietos mientras miraban a Luffy tratando de comunicarse con Robin por el den den mushi, con Nami a lado de él, con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblando.

Luffy lo soltó en manos de Nami de una forma un tanto brusca, pero en seguida mostró que tenía un nuevo plan.

-Acerquen el barco a la isla. Nami, sigue tratando de comunicarte con Robin.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Luffy?- preguntó Chopper acercándose al capitán.

-Vamos a destruir esa maldita reja.

_Continuará..._

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Como pueden apreciar, ya todo aquí se está descubriendo. _

_El capítulo pasado todo ocurrió desde la perspectiva de Zoro. En este, utilicé el punto de vista de Luffy y de la tripulación, así que todos sabemos qué es lo que sigue, ¿No? ñ.ñ me pregunto qué opinan, y si se están cumpliendo sus predicciones. _

_Ya estamos en la recta final de este fic, espero que sigan disfrutando el leerlo tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews. Como escritora primeriza, me sube mucho el ánimo saber que les gusta lo que hago, nunca terminaría de agradecerlo :')_

_Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero leernos pronto._

_Atte._

_Aoshika October_


	11. You bleed to know you're alive

_Buenas tardes. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Iris. Ya estamos en la recta final, creo que el siguiente capítulo ya será el último que publique. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y comentar, y por animarme en general a continuar escribiendo. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado._

_Disc. One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad del gran mangaka Oda sama (*-*) yo solo escribo este fic por diversión para mí y para quien lo lea. _

_Resumen: No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero…deseo que sepas quien soy. _

**Iris**

**Capítulo 11: You bleed to know you're alive**

Una mañana más, y Robin se levantó cubriéndose la cara de un molesto rayo de sol que le daba directamente en los ojos y que no le permitió seguir durmiendo, y que además generó en su habitación una sensación de calor mucho más grande, quizás la peor de todas las que podía recordar.

Había pasado una semana. Una semana larga, nebulosa, fragmentada, llena de lagunas, de pesos muertos, de silencio, de tranquilidad, de sedentarismo, de aburrimiento, de indiferencia, de tedio, de negligencia, de descuido…

Pero sobretodo, fue una semana vacía, una semana digna de olvidarse.

Si no había estado trabajando en el análisis que estaba haciendo, para terminarlo antes de irse, estaba preparando su documentación para salir del país. En cada una de las actividades a realizar, se había esforzado por mantenerse a sí misma al margen, en no pensar, en mantener todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos encerrados. Podía sonreír. Podía actuar como si estuviera bien. Podía aparentar profesionalismo, compromiso y decisión. Podía dar esa cara al mundo las veces que fueran necesarias, se sentía tranquila al hacerlo, era totalmente natural. Si cualquiera de esas personas – seres grises, fantasmas- pudiera haber visto lo que realmente había dentro de ella, probablemente nadie hubiera creído que esa mujer era la misma que sonreía y se ganaba la confianza y la aprobación de cualquiera con unas cuantas palabras o miradas.

A pesar de que sentía que debía estar contenta con el viaje, todo dentro de su corazón y su cerebro seguía siendo un caos. Estaba cansada, pero aun así no permitía que ninguno de los pensamientos ni emociones que amenazaban por derrumbarla cada vez que necesitara ponerse de pie consiguiera poseerla y dominarla.

Y durante el día le salía bastante bien. Ponerse la máscara, esa máscara hermosa y sonriente, detrás de la cual estaba escondido su verdadero rostro.

Un rostro estragado por los días de difícil actuación qué sostener, por la angustia y por las pocas lágrimas que se había permitido derramar aún a costa de la dignidad y el respeto que tenía para consigo misma.

Porque en la noche era algo totalmente distinto. En la noche se quitaba la máscara antes de dormir, y su verdadero rostro tomaba posesión y aunque luchara contra él, se contraía en una mueca que le decía de que un momento a otro se iba a soltar a llorar como una niña, como una tonta.

Se abrazaba de su almohada y contraía su cuerpo hacia ella, tan maltrechos habían quedado todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos que no era capaz de contenerlos por completo. Su estómago se encogía, sus piernas se ponían rígidas y ella gemía con una angustia increíble. Y sí, llegaron a escaparse alguna vez un par de lágrimas. Pero ella las secaba con rapidez, no podía permitirse caer aún más bajo.

Era únicamente en las noches, encerrada en su habitación, que ella podía dejar todo aquello salir. Permitirse ser ella misma, la que sentía, la que podía llorar, y no la otra, la que aparentaba felicidad y perfección, la que otros admiraban.

Y le dolía más aún pensar que precisamente había pensado que solamente en las noches él le pertenecía de verdad. Le dolía pensar que sólo le pertenecía su cuerpo, su instinto, su necesidad, pero nunca, jamás en todo ese tiempo, le perteneció el verdadero Zoro.

Y ese era el punto en la noche en el cual podía permitirse a sí misma llamarle por su nombre, -porque ahí tenía permitido cualquier cosa-, y no contenerse de llamarlo, de gritarle aunque fuera solo dentro de su mente, ahí dentro era capaz de rememorarlo, de darle forma a todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, recordar las noches que pasaron juntos, recordar que le perteneció, y que ella también le había pertenecido. Y era allí, donde podía recordar su aroma, el tacto de su piel, su voz, su mirada, su preocupación, y preguntarse una y mil veces si era real, si era posible que estuviera sucediendo algo así, si realmente estaba pasando el que un hombre diera muestras tan inequívocas de un sentimiento tan profundo y bello y que poco después lo declinara con tanta facilidad, como si fuera lo más sencillo borrarlo y olvidarlo, como si eso fuera a deshacer todos los problemas que según él tenía.

¿Qué cosa podía estar pasando con ella para que él pensara que lo mejor era terminar la "relación"? ¿Era verdad, o solo una excusa exótica para terminar sin que ella opusiera resistencia? ¿Valía la pena seguir pensando en ello, mantener alguna esperanza?

Se dijo a sí misma, una y mil veces, que no. Que lo dejara ya, y que no se hiciera aún más daño del que sentía porque ya estaba haciendo estragos en toda su persona, en cada detalle, en cada parte de ella.

Pero no podía evitar quedarse despierta casi toda la noche en ese mismo estado de confusión.

De modo que esa mañana no fue muy diferente de las anteriores, a excepción de que tenía todo el día para afinar detalles y descansar, ya que a las 3 de la mañana del día siguiente debía tomar el avión.

Se levantó, al principio únicamente para cerrar de una vez la maldita persiana, para evitar que el sol siguiera dándole en la cara de ese modo tan molesto. Se quedó de pie entonces frente a la persiana cerrada y respiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al baño.

Se desnudó sin estar muy consciente de sí misma o de sus movimientos. Entró en la regadera y se aseó de manera maquinal. Salió de allí y se vistió. Se acercó a la cama y se preguntó si realmente faltaba mucho que hacer para partir.

Tenía los boletos y su pasaporte listos dentro de un sobre, que a su vez estaba dentro del bolso de mano del cual no pensaba separarse en absoluto desde el momento en que saliera del departamento. En cuanto a su departamento y su auto, el museo se haría cargo de ellos.

No le importaba en realidad lo que pasara con esas cosas. Que los vendieran y le mandaran el dinero después estaba bien. Después de todo, prácticamente estaba empezando una nueva vida y lo único realmente indispensable para ella ya lo tenía empaquetado y listo para hacer el viaje intercontinental. En realidad, una vez que se fuera, pensaba nunca volver a esa ciudad si no era necesario que lo hiciera. Si por cuestiones de trabajo alguna vez debía regresar, entonces lo haría, pero ella sabía bien que no había nada que la retuviera allí, en absoluto.

Revisó por última vez el pequeño inventario que había hecho con sus maletas. Fue a la cocina y bebió un vaso de leche.

En realidad, después de "aquello", su apetito había disminuido considerablemente, supuso que debido a algún tipo de depresión que estaba atravesando en ese momento. Pero ¿qué importaba? en esos instantes, lo único que realmente debía importarle era el viaje que iba a hacer, la nueva vida que iba a tener y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Desistió de poner música, siempre era salir de una trampa para meterse en otra. Tampoco quería leer, sorpresivamente, pero quizás era porque sabía que era completamente inútil, leyera lo que leyera, nada iba a cambiar la situación, nada la iba a reanimar.

No comprendía. Por más que se esforzaba en entender por las noches, y olvidar por las mañanas, no conseguía comprender por qué Zoro se había ido de esa forma, dejando atrás lo que habían construido juntos, quizás pequeño, breve y débil, pero de ellos. Se negaba a creer que había sido una aventura para él, una anécdota graciosa que contarle a alguien en las noches de borrachera. Se negaba a creer que en realidad el hombre fuerte, fiero y honorable que había conocido fuera un canalla capaz de usar a una mujer y sus sentimientos de una manera tan ruin.

Pero entonces se repetía a si misma que quizás se había buscado esa situación. Él mismo se lo había dicho; se había entregado con una facilidad y disposición que casi caía en lo vergonzoso, y se lo tenía que repetir a sí misma, preguntárselo en voz alta si era necesario, ¿de verdad se había enamorado de ese hombre, así nada más? ¿Le había bastado verse apenas un par de veces para decidir que quería sus besos, y que estaba enamorada de él? Y peor aún, ni siquiera detenerse a pensarlo con la cabeza fría, ni siquiera darse un tiempo antes de volcar todo lo que era ella hacia él.

Pero había sido inevitable, completamente. A estas alturas, le costaba creer que hubiera sido real. Quería creer que todo había sido un sueño. Y es que a la vez, había sido tan real que en ese momento le costaba convencerse a sí misma de no pensar en ello.

Entre otras cosas, había perdido la costumbre de dormir pequeñas siestas cuando el calor se volvía demasiado pesado, pero ese día en específico decidió hacer una excepción. Había pasado casi todo el día vagando, pensando, torturándose un poco a pesar del juramento hecho a sí misma de no ponerse en esa situación. De modo que un poco después del mediodía volvió a su cama y se tiró en el colchón con toda la intención de dormir un buen rato.

Pensó en poner una alarma que la despertara en un par de horas, pero el pensamiento se mezcló con otros de su mente que confundida se acercaba al sueño, por lo cual no lo hizo.

Despertó después de ese par de horas planeado, pero no como lo hubiera querido. Estaba exaltada, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba sudando y sus manos temblaban. Había tenido otra de esas pesadillas.

Las pesadillas habían parecido abandonarla desde la noche en que Zoro se fue. Pero ahora comprobaba que no era tan sencillo y la trama seguía tal y como había sido siempre. Ella corría por el mismo bosque en llamas, el mismo aparato ruidoso hacia escándalo en su mano, se escuchaba la misma voz de mujer llamándola por su nombre pidiendo que contestara, el mismo miedo y la misma sensación de ahogamiento estaban presentes. Entonces ella continuaba mientras alrededor todo se volvía oscuro y del incendio solo quedaba el calor asfixiante. Luego veía a Zoro a lo lejos, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, y ella trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de alcanzarle corriendo, pero tropezaba, o simplemente el camino hacia él se hacía más extenso. Y ella continuaba corriendo, gritando, llamándole, pero ni ella conseguía acercarse ni él parecía despertar.

De último momento, las llamas se interpusieron en su camino y se abalanzaron hacia él. Por más que corrió, no pudo hacer nada, solo escuchar los gritos mezclados de Zoro con los de la mujer que gritaba su nombre por aquél infernal aparato y el rugido de una tormenta que de pronto empezaba a caer y apagar el fuego.

Lo que venía después era ver a su alrededor, y comprobar que ella estaba sola, y que Zoro estaba muerto.

Se contuvo de llorar. Solo era eso, un sueño, una pesadilla, nada real. Probablemente, eran sus sentimientos reprimidos que estaban ahora tratando de hacer algún tipo de presencia en ella.

Sí, por supuesto, eso debía de ser.

Tenía que arreglar sus últimas cosas antes de tomar el avión en la madrugada. Bajó las maletas que viajarían con ella hacia el auto y las guardó en la cajuela. Lo demás se lo enviarían después por paquetería.

Tomó una comida congelada, la metió al microondas y la comió sin demasiadas ganas, pues tampoco tenía ánimos para cocinar. Siguieron pasando las horas, y ella no tenía nada qué hacer o en qué refugiarse para no seguir pensando en aquello.

En algún momento de esa agobiante espera, se preguntó si podría. Se preguntó si tendría el valor, la fuerza de tomar su automóvil a las dos y media de la madrugada, conducir hasta el aeropuerto y tomar su asiento en un avión, más aún, mantener la cordura durante todo el recorrido, llegar a un país donde todo era distinto y empezar una nueva vida tratando de borrar la anterior.

Pero como con todo lo demás, alejó las dudas de su pensamiento, trató de mantenerse neutra, indiferente al caos que todo aquello significaba para su de por si frágil estado de ánimo y de cordura.

Terminó de recorrer la casa de punta a punta para asegurarse de haber empacado todo lo que se iba a llevar con ella y no haber olvidado nada. Una vez que lo comprobó, bebió algo de leche tibia y comió unas galletas.

Había anochecido sin que se diera cuenta, y estaba bien, mientras más rápido pasara el tiempo mejor para ella. Entró a su habitación y programó su despertador a las 2 de la mañana. Eran las 9, no estaba mal, cinco horas era bastante tiempo aunque claro, tendría que descontar el tiempo que tardara en quedarse dormida y las veces que se despertara en medio de su sueño, preguntándose de nuevo qué tanto de lo que estaba pasando dentro de su mente era real.

Antes de acostarse, decidió abrir la ventana una vez más. Al correr la persiana, miró hacia afuera, y lo que vio en la calle la dejó sin habla.

La escena se repetía y había un hombre allí, caminando en zigzag, tambaleándose, con la ropa rasgada, herido de pies a cabeza.

_¿Zoro?_

Robin se sostuvo del marco de la ventana cuando vio a ese hombre tratando de mantenerse en pie por un poco más de tiempo, sin éxito, pues cayó de cara contra el asfalto sin meter ni las manos. Ella se alejó de la ventana de un salto y salió del departamento. En un suspiro bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia afuera, hacia la calle.

Nada. La calle estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie allí. Caminó un poco, miró hacia todos lados y no había ni rastros de él. Se quedó parada donde estaba, percibiendo únicamente el silencio de la noche, perturbador silencio en la noche cerrada y vacía. De pronto sintió como si el corazón le latiera muy fuerte.

-Zoro- murmuró de manera por demás dudosa, pensando que quizás lo había imaginado todo, que ahora su mente le jugaba bromas de muy mal gusto, cuando más tranquila necesitaba estar.

El ruido de un poderoso trueno llamó su atención. Volteó hacia el cielo, las nubes se habían acumulado y comenzaba a relampaguear.

Un nuevo relámpago cruzó el cielo, iluminándolo por momentos, seguido de un trueno ensordecedor que hizo que todo a su alrededor pareciera vibrar, temblar de miedo.

Como si una chispa encendiera algún mecanismo dentro de su cabeza, Robin regresó al edificio con la misma velocidad con la que había salido. Subió las escaleras corriendo a toda la potencia que le permitían sus piernas, y abrió la puerta de su departamento con un empujón tan fuerte que casi cae dentro, movida por su propia fuerza.

Corrió a su habitación y empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas que había aún en su cómoda, hasta que encontró, algo maltrecha por sus intentos de ignorarla cada vez que abría ese cajón, la servilleta en la cual Zoro le había apuntado los teléfonos y la dirección de su casa.

La tomó, y se decidió. A pesar de que la mano con que la sostenía comenzaba a temblar, se acercó a la mesa del teléfono, dispuesta a marcar. Al levantar el auricular, le sorprendió descubrir que no había línea telefónica. Colgó y volvió a levantar el auricular pero el resultado fue el mismo, no podía hacer ninguna llamada.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando la servilleta.

De pronto, otro relámpago iluminó la estancia, y un trueno hizo que todo temblara, que retumbara como si hubiera un terremoto. En ese momento todas las luces del departamento se apagaron, no había electricidad. Robin volteó hacia la ventana, y observó que a lo lejos se veían aún más relámpagos, sin embargo la ciudad entera estaba a oscuras, y fue como si todos estos acontecimientos juntos activaran algo de nuevo dentro ella.

Robin reaccionó. Corrió a su habitación de nuevo y buscó con la vista las llaves de su auto.

Cerró el departamento rápidamente y volvió a correr escaleras abajo, llegó al estacionamiento y se montó en su automóvil. Lo echó a andar y encendió la lámpara interior. Leyó la dirección una vez más y aceleró.

No solo su calle estaba vacía. Todas las calles y avenidas por las que tenía que pasar estaban completamente desiertas. Los semáforos estaban apagados. El silencio era profundo, estremecedor, y solo se veía perturbado por la llegada de algún otro trueno.

Se sintió agobiada por tal quietud. Le dio la impresión de estar completamente sola en el mundo, y con más razón aceleró y ubicó el lugar donde creía que conseguiría encontrar a Zoro.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entrara en esa calle. Sin embargo, si su calle parecía desierta, aquella era aún peor. Los pocos edificios que había, no era que estuvieran simplemente _vacíos_ sino completamente _abandonados. _Robin se estacionó frente al que, según la servilleta, era en donde vivía Zoro.

Era como un caparazón vacío. Las ventanas estaban desnudas, adentro se podía ver la acumulación de basura y escombro, no había puertas, y alrededor, lo que hubiera podido ser un pequeño jardín, no era sino un terreno lleno de maleza podrida.

Robin salió del auto y miró a su alrededor. Todas las casas, los edificios, estaban igual.

No podía ser cierto. No podía ser verdad. Zoro _no_ podía haber jugado con ella. _No_ podría haberla engañado. ¿o sí? No. Zoro no era un canalla. Zoro no había jugado con ella. ¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Zoro no era ese tipo de hombre! ¡Zoro la había amado de verdad, no la había engañado! ¡Debía haberse equivocado de dirección! ¡Zoro no la hubiera aceptado a su lado solo para jugar con ella! ¡No la habría salvado en la playa, no hubiera dormido a su lado con tanta tranquilidad, no le hubiera abierto su corazón! ¡Alguien como Zoro no podía cometer una traición así!

Alguien como Zoro simplemente no hubiera compartido cosas con ella como lo había hecho. Porque le había sido difícil, sobretodo algo como llevarle a esa cabaña.

Se recargó contra su auto y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se sujetó la frente como si necesitara mantener en su lugar mientras sentía que sus ojos temblaban, amenazando con desbordarse de un momento a otro. En este punto, Robin miró a su alrededor una vez más y de nuevo sintió su corazón palpitar dentro de su cuerpo con muchísima fuerza. La cabaña. Tenía que ir allí, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que ir a ese lugar, seguro él la esperaba en ese sitio.

Se subió al auto de nuevo y tuvo que respirar profundo y calmarse. Se sujetó del volante y nuevamente vinieron a su mente todas esas dudas y preguntas. ¿Podía hacerlo?¿tenía el valor? Pero aún más importante, ¿valía la pena? Decidió que sí. Finalmente, echó a andar el auto nuevamente, acelerando lo más posible.

Atravesó lo que quedaba de ciudad, más decidida que nunca. Las lágrimas no volverían más, ella no estaba para esas cosas, ella no era así, ella siempre había sido fuerte, irrompible, de hierro. Aceleró conforme veía que los edificios se acababan y se alejaba más y más, las nubes, los relámpagos inundaban el cielo y el sonido de los truenos penetraban dentro del automóvil, sin embargo nada de eso le importaba en lo absoluto.

Se internó en la carretera y un poco más adelante pudo ver el letrero:

_Usted está saliendo de…._

Pero antes de llegar a él, encontró el camino por el cual debía salir e internarse en una zona boscosa. Se ubicó lo mejor que pudo mientras recordaba, mientras deseaba haber puesto más atención al camino que a la luz del sol bañando la cara de su compañero y a la emoción de estar allí con él.

No sin esfuerzo pudo finalmente abrirse paso entre los árboles y distinguir en el suelo por el cual avanzaba la rodada que el auto negro había hecho seguramente miles de veces. Lo siguió hasta que entre los árboles pudo distinguir la construcción que apenas podía apreciar debido a la noche.

Se acercó lo más que pudo y se estacionó; la maleza lo cubría todo. Bajó del auto, y lo que vio ante ella la desgarró por dentro.

La cabaña estaba arruinada. Parecía que hubiera estado vacía por años; se veían plantas creciendo dentro de ella, en la oscuridad, las ventanas no tenían vidrios, la madera estaba podrida, llena de musgos, de hongos y probablemente de animales. Las orillas de las ventanas y de la puerta se veían carbonizadas, y despedía un olor mezcla de cenizas, humedad y vacío prolongado. Todo esto llegó hacia ella causando un impacto por demás fuerte, ¿era acaso el mismo lugar donde había estado apenas hacía un mes? asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás; simplemente no conseguía creerlo.

Se vio tentada a subirse al auto y regresar. No sabía si podía más con eso, ¿qué más podía hacer? No había más lugares donde buscar ni a donde ir. No podía llamar a ningún lado pues su teléfono móvil tampoco tenía servicio.

Mientras miraba la cabaña, otro impulso surgió de quién sabe dónde y se abrió paso entre la maleza, firmemente, hasta llegar a la puerta.

Sujetó el pomo con ambas manos, con mucha fuerza, y trató de darle vuelta. Pensó que en ese estado la madera sería débil y podría romperla con facilidad y entrar a la pequeña construcción, sin embargo no lo consiguió por más que trató de forzarla. Tomó impulso, e intentó derribarla chocando su cuerpo contra ella, pero tampoco tenía tanto peso para conseguir aquello. Continuó intentando y deseó tener con ella alguna herramienta que le permitiera abrirla o romperla pero ella nunca usaba esas cosas. Pensó en meterse por las ventanas, pero los espacios eran demasiado pequeños para su cuerpo y la madera era igualmente dura como para abrirlos más.

Desearía cuando menos poder meter su brazo lo suficiente para poder sujetar el pomo por dentro y quitar el seguro que mantenía la puerta cerrada pero ni eso podía hacer. Volvió a intentar forzar el pomo, dándole vueltas, jalándolo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras pensaba en alguna manera más eficaz de abrirlo, cuando de un momento a otro, la puerta cedió, como si alguien la hubiera abierto desde dentro.

Ella separó sus manos rápidamente, sorprendida y asustada a partes iguales. Claramente había sentido el pomo girar en su mano como si alguien del otro lado la estuviera dejando pasar.

-¿Zoro?- preguntó con cierta esperanza, pero su llamado no recibió respuesta. Respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta para poder entrar.

A medida que la abría, un resplandor fue creciendo dentro de la estancia principal. Cuando se asomó, se sorprendió de encontrarse con la chimenea encendida y el lugar exactamente igual a como estaba cuando ella había ido allí con Zoro. Sin cerrar la puerta miró las ventanas, cada una tenía sus vidrios y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Volvió a asomarse hacia afuera.

La maleza había desaparecido, todo alrededor de la cabaña estaba limpio, cuidado, como antes. No había rastros de carbonización en la puerta y afuera estaba haciendo frío, como antes.

El automóvil de Zoro estaba estacionado frente a la puerta.

Robin entró de nuevo a la casa sin saber qué hacer, ¿se estaba volviendo loca?

No pudo cuestionárselo mucho tiempo pues fue interrumpida por unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras. Ella se quedó de pie donde estaba, esperando, lista para correr y huir si era necesario.

Lo primero que vio fue una mano apoyada contra la pared y poco a poco la silueta iba tomando forma. Un poco encorvado, la miró. Robin se acercó un par de pasos para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Estaba aún más herido que de costumbre. Una de sus piernas era la más afectada en esta ocasión. Pero él la miraba, y podría jurar que hasta se le había escapado una sonrisa al verla. Bajaba las escaleras con muchas dificultades, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y rasguños. Ella dio un paso más hacia él y él bajó otro escalón, pero su rodilla se dobló y Robin apenas consiguió acercarse y sujetarlo para impedir que cayera de bruces al suelo.

Lo sujetó. Cuando él consiguió reponerse un poco, lo ayudó a caminar hasta el sillón, donde lo ayudó a acomodarse.

-Zoro…- le llamó, pero él no contestó. Se veía demasiado débil. Ella se levantó en busca de cosas con qué curarle, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que él le sujetaba del brazo. Sintió claramente la humedad en la palma de su mano y enseguida percibió el olor a sangre.

-No lo necesito- su voz sonaba, aunque difícil, firme.

-Pero…

-No.

Robin lo miró un momento y se hincó a su lado, esperando a que hablara. Él miraba ahora hacia el techo, no se quejaba, pero ella no soportaba verlo así.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

No supo qué contestar, y descubrió, avergonzada, que en realidad no tenía ninguna razón, ningún motivo de fuerza para haber ido hasta allí a buscarlo. Solo un presentimiento. Una corazonada. Él no debía saberlo. No debía enterarse de que todo este tiempo había estado pensando en él, sería demasiado vergonzoso para ella admitirlo. Aunque, quizás, no le sería demasiado complicado adivinarlo por sí mismo. Después de todo, el que ella estuviera allí ya era un hecho bastante debelador por sí solo.

Aunque él hizo esa pregunta, no esperó la respuesta. Levantó su mano derecha y la miró. Sangraba. Robin tuvo el impulso de tomarla y buscar la manera de curarle, pero no se animó porque la negativa anterior de él había sido muy firme.

-¿Me harías un favor?

Esta nueva pregunta la exaltó. Enderezó la espalda y le miró con atención, tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

-Eh…el que quieras.

-No les digas a los demás que me viste así.

Luego de decir esto, hizo una media sonrisa burlona, como si tratara de quitarle gravedad al asunto. Robin no entendió a lo que se refería.

¿A los demás? Ellos no tenían ningún amigo en común, hasta donde ella sabía. Y en su rostro debió apreciarse su confusión, pues en seguida el gesto que había hecho Zoro cambió a un fruncimiento de ceño y a una observación detallada de su rostro.

-Creí…creí que te habías dado cuenta ya.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ansiosa, pues comenzaba a desesperarle esa plática que no estaba llegando a nada, que para ser en serio la confundía demasiado y para ser en broma era demasiado pesada para soportarla por más tiempo.

Comprendió, sin embargo, que él no estaba bromeando por la manera en que se esforzó aún más por moverse pero sin conseguir levantarse, que era lo que al parecer quería. Ella lo sujetó de los brazos, intentando mantenerlo tranquilo y en su lugar pero aun así él se notaba casi tan confundido como lo estaba ella.

-Mujer.

Robin esperó a que continuara. Él no parecía querer que le respondiera algo en específico, pareció conformarse porque ella mostrara atención hacia lo que sea que tuviera qué decir.

-¿No tienes que tomar un avión en la madrugada?

Robin se sorprendió de que lo supiera. Asintió.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo…no, no lo sé- admitió- por algún motivo, sentí que tenía que buscarte y yo… ¿cómo sabes lo del avión?

Zoro volteó a verla y sonrió.

-Yo también tendría que tomarlo, ¿sabes?

Robin se llevó una mano a los labios, tratando de evitar cualquier expresión que quisiera salir de su boca. No sabía qué pensar, qué sentir, qué decir.

-Pero…

-Decidí no hacerlo. Y creí que estabas aquí por la misma razón que yo.

En este punto, hizo un gesto de dolor y se sujetó la pierna. Robin trató de ayudarlo, pero él la apartó. No pudo más.

-¡Déjame ayudarte!- pidió, ahora con desesperación, dejando que las emociones que nunca dejaba salir hicieran presencia. Sin embargo, Zoro se mantuvo firme y le impidió tocarle.

-Robin, escucha- ella trató de ponerse de pie para buscar algo con qué curarle, pero sintió como la volvía a jalar del brazo, ahora con muchísima fuerza, mas ella luchaba por mantenerse en pie-, Robin… ¡Mírame!

Cuando ella volteó, no sin mucho pesar, pudo notar que él había hecho un esfuerzo supremo por incorporarse y que cuando consiguió que ella se diera la vuelta y volviera a su lado, se dejó caer hacia atrás nuevamente.

Robin volvió a hincarse a su lado y esperó.

-Mujer…piensa un poco y dime. El día que nos conocimos, cuando me encontraste herido en la calle. ¿Qué habías hecho el día anterior?

Robin se desconcertó ante la pregunta, pero a pesar de que solo conseguía confundirla más, decidió tratar de contestarle. La situación de por sí era de locos.

Como había advertido muchas veces antes, acceder a ese momento en su vida era como tratar de entrar en un banco de niebla. No podía sacar nada en claro, por lo tanto, no pudo contestarle nada a Zoro. Y seguro él lo notó, porque preguntó algo más.

-¿Y el día anterior a ese? ¿Y toda la semana anterior a esa?

Robin rebuscó entre los rincones de su memoria, pero no consiguió encontrar el recuerdo por ningún lado. Trató de pensar, trató de hilar todo pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Cómo llegaste a vivir en ese departamento? ¿Cómo conseguiste ese empleo? ¿Dónde estudiaste para ser arqueóloga?

No tenía respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas y esto la desconcertó. Repasando todo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea alguna de su vida. Que esa necesidad de evitar evocar los recuerdos de la vida antes de conocer a Zoro, no era porque hubiera sido triste o sombría o gris, sino que simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo.

No tenía idea de quién era, de donde venía ni a donde iba. No tenía la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar y pronto descubrió, junto con un enorme hueco en el estómago, que quizás contrario a lo que había pensado antes, ella sabía más de Zoro que de sí misma.

De modo que no contestó, pero no había necesidad de que lo hiciera porque su rostro revelaba, aun si ella no quisiera que así fuera, el profundo desconcierto que se había apoderado de su ser. Zoro siguió.

-¿Dónde creciste?

Esta pregunta pareció tocar un punto extraño en el interior de su cerebro.

-O…Oha…- se escuchó decir, pero no pudo terminar porque la palabra se quedó a medias en su mente. Zoro la miraba y parecía querer sonreír, una nueva expresión se mantenía en su rostro, como si estuviera aliviado.

-¿Te suena el nombre de un barco? "Thousand Sunny Go"

Robin quedó sin habla. Claro que le sonaba.

-Luffy…

Ahora Zoro hizo una sonrisa completa, llena de alivio, de satisfacción, como nunca antes lo había visto sonreírle.

-Parece que comienzas a comprender, mujer- hizo un nuevo gesto de dolor, pero Robin no consiguió moverse. Demasiadas cosas comenzaban a moverse dentro de ella, demasiadas ideas, demasiados recuerdos. Él siguió hablando, parecía que cada vez le costaba más trabajo-; ¿Qué me dices de Nami, o de Chopper?

Robin respiró profundo. Era como si una serie de barreras puestas sobre sus memorias se fueran rompiendo en pedazos, una a una, liberándola de esa prisión de neblina en la que se encontraba.

-Sanji…Franky…Brook…Ussop…

Los nombres volvieron a su mente y poco a poco pudo darles rostro. Zoro había perdido la sonrisa, parecía que le dolía demasiado.

-Yo…yo…-

-Nico Robin. Arqueóloga, la última de un lugar llamado…

-Ohara- completó ella.

-Buscada por los marines y el gobierno mundial desde los ocho años.

Robin no comprendió. Tantas revelaciones, tantas cosas buscando regresar a ella al mismo tiempo, temía que su cabeza fuera a explotar, comenzaba a dolerle mucho, demasiado como para soportarlo por más tiempo.

De pronto el dolor cesó.

-Zoro…Zoro…- le miró. Se veía débil.

-Me niego a tomar ese maldito avión- declaró él, con la fuerza que le quedaba- no pienso renunciar a quien soy, ni a la vida que conozco para empezar una nueva. No he hecho todo lo que quiero hacer…

-Pero…

-Vamos mujer. Haz un último esfuerzo. Dime, ¿dónde estás?

A Robin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Eso era? ¿Por eso habían estado allí? Estaban… ¿muertos? Aunque este pensamiento la perturbó hasta lo más hondo de su alma, se esforzó por contestar la pregunta, y se descubrió a si misma escarbando en sus pesadillas. Fue entonces que lo comprendió. Miró al suelo, porque si veía sus ojos era como si todo se bloqueara.

-Te estábamos buscando- explicó, sin poder entender ella misma cómo las palabras salían de su boca pues no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo- yo entré…a la isla- hacía pausas para pensar mientras su mente le regresaba poco a poco la información- y hubo explosiones… los árboles se incendiaron y yo…seguí corriendo pero una explosión me arrojó contra una piedra y creo que…

Lo miró ahora. Zoro asintió.

-No estamos muertos- explicó- no me preguntes cómo lo sé, sólo lo sé.

Robin lo miró y se le acercó lentamente. Necesitó sentirlo cerca. Pegó su rostro al de él, respirando el mismo aire por varios segundos. No se atrevió a besarle, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo. De pronto todo lo que había a su alrededor se había venido abajo, demostrándole la realidad, su realidad.

En ese lugar….no había sido feliz. Amaba a Zoro. Lo sabía, por eso se había sentido tan atraída desde la vez que lo encontró en la calle. Ella le amaba desde antes de que ambos cayeran del Sunny, desde antes de que llegaran a esa isla y se metieran en tantos problemas. Pero no había sido feliz allí porque aun estando con él, todo estaba mal. Ahora lo comprendía. Ahora entendía el vacío, la indiferencia.

Seguía confundida. La respiración de Zoro contra la suya se volvía cada vez más pausada.

-No sé qué hacer- le dijo. Zoro abrió los ojos y miró los suyos, tan cerca.

-Tenemos qué despertar. Yo…no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo. No puedo ni moverme.

-Zoro…

-Por favor, mujer, despiértame.

-No sé, ¿cómo puedo yo hacer eso?

Zoro comenzó a agitarse. Robin se estremeció al percibir lo fría que se estaba poniendo su piel, lo mucho que comenzaba a sudar, lo ´rápido que subía y bajaba su pecho. Tocó su corazón, latía con una velocidad alarmante.

-¡Zoro!

-No hagas ese maldito viaje…- pidió él. Había cerrado los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando Robin se alejó de su rostro para poder mirarlo mejor y pensar en un modo de ayudarle a estabilizarse. Sus palabras la desnivelaron, la hicieron tambalearse-: despierta tú primero.

Después de decir esto, cerró los ojos. Aunque en su pecho su corazón aún latía con fuerza, Robin lo miró poco a poco hacerse transparente, suave, volátil.

-No….no, ¡No!- pidió con desesperación, pero no pudo hacer nada. El cuerpo de su nakama se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Robin se levantó de golpe y dio un paso atrás, asustada. La cabaña y todo a su alrededor comenzó a recobrar el aspecto que ella vio cuando llegó allí un rato antes.

Volteó y se dio cuenta de que la puerta la había abierto ella misma. Una de sus manos, florecida con su poder de la Hana-Hana no Mi, sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, específicamente, sostenía firmemente el seguro.

Robin se concentró y recordó cómo hacerla desaparecer.

Todo había regresado a ella, pero necesitaba asentarlo, ponerle orden. Se decidió. Se mantuvo firme. Necesitaba tener tranquilidad, coraje. Necesitaba tener valor para enfrentar la situación que se le presentaba. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera. ¡No podía fallarle a Zoro!

No ahora. Lo había hecho antes y lo sabía. No iba a volver a fallar.

Corrió para salir de la cabaña en ruinas y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia su automóvil, preguntándose ahora qué demonios era ese aparato y cómo había aprendido a manejarlo.

Lo echó a andar, pero al encender los faros una nueva visión la congeló.

La reja. La reja alcanzaba la cabaña. La partía en dos. Y cada vez se veía más alta.

Se quedó ahí un segundo, petrificada, pero enseguida aceleró, para salir de allí.

Llegó a la carretera y comprobó que más allá del letrero que marcaba el final de la ciudad, un enorme banco de niebla lo cubría todo.

Aceleró aún más al comprobar que no había ningún transporte a parte del suyo. ¿A dónde debía ir? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía _despertar_?

Entonces, una idea nueva llegó su mente. El mar la llamaba.

Un nuevo rayo hirió el cielo oscuro y a su mente volvieron las escenas de cómo Zoro la había rescatado en la tormenta. Cómo había tomado su mano para evitar que saliera volando del Sunny. Como la había abrazado con una fuerza descomunal para no perderla en la tormenta.

Recordó el momento exacto donde sus cuerpos se habían separado, y ella se perdió entre el agua sintiendo el miedo terrible de morir sola.

Recordó unos brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola. Recordó despertar recostada en una playa, recordó como trató de acercarse a él sin lograrlo, ansiosa por agradecerle, por abrazarlo, por decirle lo mucho que le amaba, completamente segura de que moriría allí.

Recordó lo ocurrido en la isla y lo mucho que lamentaba tantas confusiones, discusiones y problemas que habían surgido entre ellos. Recordó su desconcierto al saber que él había sido llevado a Suplicium, su convicción de rescatarle, su miedo, y a la vez la decisión al escalar la reja, dispuesta a llegar al otro lado y encontrarle.

Recordó que al sujetarse de la orilla de ella para lanzarse al otro lado, se había lastimado la mano derecha con el metal.

Miró su mano. Sangraba.

Aceleró.

La ciudad a su alrededor lucía vacía y abandonada, más que nunca, y daba miedo. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Nada debía importarle ya más que lo que tenía que hacer.

Llegó a la playa pero no pudo avanzar mucho con el transporte. Bajó y miró hacia el mar. Estaba embravecido, la tormenta se acercaba cada vez más, el aire azotaba todo, las nubes lucían negras, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo con furia y los truenos provocaban un temblor en la tierra que parecía querer destruirlo todo.

Robin avanzó por la arena mojada. Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a correr por la playa preguntándose qué debía hacer. La lluvia comenzó a caer furiosa, empapándola. A su mente volvió el momento exacto en que su mano resbaló de la barandilla del Sunny, y cuando, estando en Suplicium, tropezó una y otra vez mientras corría.

Aumentó la fuerza con la que corría por la arena, y finalmente supo a dónde iba. Se dirigía al viejo muelle donde había visto a Zoro aquella vez.

Continuó sin bajar el ritmo, segura, pero asustada por lo que creía que debía hacer. Llegó al muelle, hasta la orilla, y una vez más, con el camino terminado en sus pies, miró con detenimiento el mar, tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño.

-¡Robin!- escuchó otra vez, y al levantar su mano vio en ella el Den den Mushi que le había quitado a Franky. La voz que oía, que la había asustado, despierta y en sueños, era la de Nami.

El mar la llamaba. En alguna parte de ese mar, el Thousand Sunny la esperaba y en ella sus amigos. Esperaban que volviera, con Zoro.

Entonces recordó sus palabras.

_Por favor, mujer, despiértame. Despierta tú primero. _

Las olas iban y venían sin control. Parecía que se podrían tragar cualquier cosa sin dejar rastro alguno.

¿Estaban muertos? ¿Por qué había desaparecido Zoro?

¿Debía hacer lo que creía que debía hacer?

Zoro había desaparecido. Ella estaba sola, y aunque él dijera lo contrario, ni siquiera estaba segura de seguir viva. De lo único que estaba segura, era que el mar la llamaba. Nada perdía.

Robin respiró profundamente. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tomando impulso.

Corrió hacia enfrente y en cuanto sus pies tocaron la última orilla del muelle, brincó.

Ni en el último instante se arrepintió.

Se perdió entre las aguas.

_Continuará_

_Espero que nadie me asesine, jaja_

_En serio, una amiga siempre me trata de asesinar cuando escribo este tipo de cosas ._. ideas de ella, supongo. _

_Espero que la cosa no les parezca demasiado…extraña. ¿qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Amo este tipo de temas, magia, fantasmas, otras vidas, etc. Experimentar con esto en las historias que escribo es apasionante :)_

_Muchas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics y por dejar review, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, la verdad costó su trabajo escribirlo pero le dediqué buen tiempo a diferencia de otras veces, quizás por eso no me atrasé tanto. _

_Un saludo. Espero que me comenten qué les pareció, se acepta de todo, dudas, preguntas, saludos, sugerencias, crítica constructiva en general._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_¡Besos!_

_Aoshika October_


	12. And I'd give up forever to touch you

_Bien, pues sé que me volví a tardar y me disculpo por ello. Fue muy difícil este capítulo y como me imagino que ya han notado, este no es el final. ¿Por qué? Bueno, como dije antes, fue bastante complicado escribirlo, y si quería poner todo el desenlace de la historia aquí…simplemente iba para largo. Así que decidí dividirlo en dos. _

_Muchas gracias por leer n.n es muy bonito que estén al pendiente de los nuevos capítulos y que comenten. Me dan muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo. _

_Disc. One Piece no me pertenece. Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de Oda sama (*-*) yo solo escribo esto, sin fines de lucro, únicamente para mi entretenimiento y de quien se anime a leer. _

_Resumen: No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes, ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero…deseo que sepas quien soy._

**Iris**

**Capítulo 12: And I'd give up forever to touch you**

Entrar en contacto con el agua que se removía salvajemente fue devastador para su cuerpo. Aunque hubiera podido nadar, no hubiera podido hacer nada contra esas furiosas olas, que con fuerza la llevaban de un lado para otro sin que ella tuviera ni un poco de control sobre los movimientos de su propio cuerpo.

No podía ni abrir los ojos, pero aún si hubiera podido hacerlo sabía que el único resultado posible era una mezcla caótica y sin forma, que no resolvería sus dudas, sus miedos que de pronto comenzaban a tomar control sobre ella. Se preguntó en medio de la desesperación cuánto tiempo más tardaría en quedarse dormida…o en despertar…o quizás en morir. De pronto era tanta su angustia que estaba deseando morir.

A estas alturas no sabía si era peor soportar el dolor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo o los pensamientos que infectaban su cabeza producto de la desesperante situación. Nunca antes se había sentido tan indefensa y tan impotente.

Había mantenido el aire dentro de sus pulmones todo lo que había podido, pero una enorme ola la golpeó de lleno contra algo grande y sólido (¿una piedra, un barco?), obligándola a soltar el aire. Entreabrió sus ojos y una mancha roja pareció mezclarse con el agua frente a ella. Lo único que pudo pensar era que eran gotas de sangre que habían salido de su boca.

Pasaron unos minutos que a ella se le hicieron eternos, pero no aguantó mucho más. Perdió la consciencia en medio de un dolor desesperante en su cabeza y la sensación de que le eran arrancados cada uno de los miembros de su cuerpo.

…

Los Mugiwara se habían acercado a la isla mientras los barcos de los marines se dispersaban. Luffy estaba más que decidido a destrozarla, pero nadie sabía cómo demonios planeaba hacerlo.

Por si acaso, Sanji y Franky ya preparaban sus mejores golpes. Brook tenía lista su espada. Nami montó de nuevo su clima tact, Chopper comió una de sus Rumble Ball y Ussop preparó el armamento para lo que fuera.

-Nami- dijo de pronto el capitán- sigue intentando comunicarte con Robin.

-Pero no ha contestado desde que entró allí… ¿qué tal si ella y Zoro…?

-No lo sabremos hasta que consigas hablarles- pidió el joven capitán. Nami lo miró y asintió. Pocas veces Luffy se veía tan serio como en ese momento, por lo cual ella en seguida se concientizó de lo importante que era para su nakama el no darse por vencido con esa búsqueda.

Nami sujetó firmemente el den den mushi y continuó intentando.

Mientras tanto, Ussop, Sanji, Franky y Brook se acercaron a Luffy.

-Cuando nos acerquemos lo suficiente a la isla- informó Luffy- todos haremos el Cañón. Incluida Nami.

Miraron hacia la reja esperando el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo el plan, aún sin estar seguros de que funcionaría.

-Franky- habló Sanji volteando hacia él- ¿hay modo de que sepas cuál el punto más débil de esta cosa? Eso serviría para saber a dónde dirigir los ataques.

Franky miró la reja hasta donde podía alcanzar su vista. Pareció pensarlo profundamente por unos cuantos minutos y volteó hacia el rubio.

-Tendría que hacer algunos cálculos. Necesito unos minutos. ¿Qué opinas Luffy?

-Adelante- accedió él sin pensarlo demasiado- lo que sea que sirva para hacer pedazos esta cosa.

Mientras tanto Nami seguía intentando. Por momentos le parecía escuchar ruidos de fondo, entre ellos, el crujir de los árboles que se quemaban, pero aun así no obtenía respuesta alguna por parte de Robin. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo todo lo que podía oír era estática. Se consoló pensando que mientras más se acercaran a la isla, seguramente más fácil sería que ambos den den mushi establecieran suficiente conexión para poder comunicarse al fin.

…

Fue como si algo la sujetara del brazo y la jalara con fuerza de regreso a la realidad. Lo primero que sintió fue el calor. Como siempre. Como si nunca la hubiera abandonado, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Un calor aplastante que apenas le dejaba espacio para respirar. Le costó tanto…tanto trabajo abrir los ojos.

Pero ya no sintió el agua a su alrededor. Bajo su cuerpo sintió firmeza, y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire al ser consciente de que podía respirar con libertad una vez más. Tosió como desesperada porque sus pulmones habían hecho un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

Se apoyó en las manos, sintiendo en ellas la tierra y las piedras, el suelo que nada tenía que ver con el agua tormentosa donde se había sentido en algún momento. Se fue impulsando, se afirmó sobre sus rodillas y levantó poco a poco su cuerpo.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el suelo de tierra debajo de ella, iluminado por las llamas que se iban acumulando en la distancia.

Un par de gotas cayeron de su frente, era sangre, que chocó contra la tierra. Esta imagen pareció sacarla poco a poco de la ensoñación. Ella quitó una mano del piso y dejó descansar su peso en las demás extremidades. Esa mano viajó a su rostro y lo tocó. Tocó su cabello y su frente, donde una cortada arriba de su ceja era la que emitía la sangre. Su otra mano, la derecha, también tenía una herida.

-La línea- se dijo, recordando de golpe todo lo ocurrido, recordando el corte que se había hecho él unos días antes, recordando que ella misma se había hecho una herida similar al descolgarse de la reja para caer allí, recordando un parque, un café, una plática incómoda…

_Zoro… _pensó, y consiguió de alguna forma hacer que sus piernas mantuvieran su peso. Se incorporó, tratando de dejar de temblar.

También recordó todo lo ocurrido al entrar ella a la isla. Al caer allí había corrido con todas sus fuerzas. Había atravesado casi completamente la isla, le había gritado, había intentado hacer que le contestara de algún modo pero no había conseguido respuesta.

Cuando la bomba la mandó volando contra una roca y quedó inconsciente…simplemente no lo quería recordar. Así que continuó corriendo, ¿dónde estaría Zoro?

Él estaba herido. No se podía mover ni despertar por sí mismo. Pero si _realmente _había sucedido con él lo que había sucedido con ella, Zoro debía seguir con vida, por lo tanto, seguramente había encontrado un lugar donde refugiarse por lo menos de manera superficial.

De modo que siguió corriendo, preguntándose qué lugar sería ese.

Entre los árboles no. Eso hubiera sido muy peligroso.

De pronto se acercó a uno de los extremos cercanos a la reja. En el piso había manchas de sangre, aún frescas. Zoro había estado en ese lugar.

Robin siguió viendo a su alrededor. Si Zoro estaba herido, tal vez corrió huyendo de las llamas. De modo que siguió avanzando como lo consideró prudente, sin embargo, ella sabía bien que Zoro no solía moverse ni encontrar lugares del modo que lo hacía cualquier humano convencional…con él siempre había algo distinto, algo a lo cual poner atención, algo que funcionaba independientemente de todo lo demás.

Si estaba herido, además, seguro no había llegado demasiado lejos. La voz de Nami ya no se escuchaba por el den den mushi. Solo oía estática así que no estaba segura de que sus nakama le oirían si ella hablaba.

Trató de no ponerle atención a eso así que continuó. De un momento a otro recordó sus sueños. En sus sueños los árboles desaparecían…y Zoro aparecía en algún punto entre esa oscuridad. ¿Pero dónde? Aún más, ¿podría llegar hasta él? ¿Llegaría a tiempo? ¿De verdad estaría vivo?

No tuvo que hacer mucho más, en el suelo alcanzó a distinguir huellas, y gotas de sangre. Esa era su pista. Sintió su corazón desbocarse mientras procuraba poner todos sus sentidos alerta. El calor sólo lo hacía todo más terrible, más difícil.

Siguió el rastro mientras éste no se perdía entre las hojas, la maleza mal plantada en el piso y los árboles…todo se veía tan mal, tan artificial. Continuó hasta que creyó distinguir algo entre todo ese caos.

Unas piedras amontonadas... sintió haberlas visto en algún lugar y un pensamiento vago le dijo que había sido en las constantes carreras que efectuaba en sus sueños. Corrió hacia allí con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca.

-¡Zoro!- gritó en cuanto lo vio tirado, recargado contra las rocas.

Su estado era lamentable…tal como lo había visto por última vez…en…en la cabaña. Quizás mucho peor.

Robin trató de evitar el recuerdo y se apresuró a hincarse a su lado. Lo revisó, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo pero su pierna izquierda era la más afectada. Sangraba a borbotones. Miró su mano derecha y comprobó que estaba todavía más lastimado que cuando ella le había puesto la venda.

-Zoro…- lo llamó, sujetándolo de la cara. Aproximó su rostro para comprobar que respiraba. Puso una mano en su cuello para sentir el pulso. Trató de levantarle los párpados para revisar si había reflejos oculares- Zoro- llamó de nuevo mientras lo sacudía un poco- Zoro por favor, despierta, debemos irnos pronto de aquí, ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro escúchame, por favor!- pidió de nuevo sin obtener respuesta. Zoro estaba vivo, eso era un hecho, pero no le contestaba.

Robin se sentía terriblemente frágil en esos instantes. Sus sentimientos habían sido expuestos, se había debilitado, y ahora Zoro no reaccionaba. Se sentía derrotada, se sentía una inútil. ¿Cómo había pensado en irlo a buscar ella sola? Sanji, Chopper, hasta Ussop lo hubiera hecho mejor. Eran más fuertes que ella, no se sentían como ella se sentía en este momento, como una total necia que no había sabido ponerle límites a nada, ni a su alrededor, ni a Zoro ni a sí misma.

Cualquiera de ellos habría podido echarse a Zoro en la espalda y buscar la manera de salir, pero ella no podía hacer eso.

-¡Zoro, tienes que despertar!- le pidió una vez más- por favor…Zoro... me pediste que te despertara…dijiste que te tenía que despertar, ¿no lo recuerdas? Prometiste que no te irías, prometiste que te ibas a quedar conmigo…

Puso las manos en su pecho y percibió el suave sube y baja. El calor era insoportable, pero ella había dejado de notarlo mucho antes.

-Zoro…- lo llamó por enésima vez- no estamos muertos… por favor reacciona.

Comenzaba a perder la esperanza. No dijo nada más porque sabía que en cualquier momento su voz se quebraría, y ella simplemente no deseaba que eso sucediera. Necesitaba…dios, necesitaba calmarse y pensar en algo pero simplemente no conseguía hacerlo. Estaba bloqueada y no conseguía aclarar sus pensamientos. Miró de nuevo el rostro de Zoro y acercó una mano para tocarle. Estaba tibio. Respiraba. Estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba.

¿Pero cómo despertarlo, cómo regresarlo a su lado?

Lentamente fue bajando su frente hasta que tocó el pecho de su nakama. Se sentía exhausta. Tantas cosas recordó en ese momento que no pudo detenerlas aunque hubiera querido, sentía un calor muy extraño en el pecho, diferente del que había generado el incendio, éste era doloroso, amargo, pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía una sensación reconfortante, como si estuviera pagando por algo y esa fuera la mejor forma de hacerlo. El calor que sentía era el recuerdo de las noches que había dormido a su lado, en sus brazos, envuelta en el calor más agradable que había sentido en mucho tiempo y de la paz más profunda, más hermosa, irresponsable, estúpida y culpable que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Quizás todo había sido un simple sueño. Un sueño, producto de la fuerza de la explosión, el impacto, y de su imaginación desarrollada a golpe de pasarse horas y horas leyendo todo tipo de cosas, historias. Quizás Zoro no recordaba nada de eso. Quizás después de todo…

De pronto sintió que su mano, que seguía sobre el pecho de Zoro al igual que su frente, era apretada suavemente por otra mano más grande. Ella levantó la cabeza rápido y miró su cara una vez más.

Zoro tenía los ojos apretados, en general, todo su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de molestia. Lo relajó y abrió, apenas un poco, sus labios, y Robin escuchó cómo aspiraba un poco de aire. Apretó un poco más la mano de Robin y ella se separó de su pecho.

-¿Zoro?

-Mujer… ¿estás bien?

Robin respiró profundamente, con gran alivio.

-Estoy bien- contestó con la voz más tranquila de la que podía disponer- pero tenemos que salir de aquí rápido. Los demás nos esperan afuera.

-No pude destruirla- dijo él. Robin entendió en seguida que se refería a la reja- por más que lo intenté. Estoy...

-Lo sé pero, ¿puedes levantarte?- le interrumpió, deseando que no gastara energías en vano. Ya lo hablarían. Ya pedirían explicaciones, ya se contarían todo lo que había pasado-. Te ayudaré a caminar, vamos. Hay que darnos prisa o el fuego nos alcanzará.

Robin se acercó a su costado, se las arregló para que él le pasara el brazo sobre los hombros y lo sujetó con firmeza. Comenzó a impulsarse hacia arriba despacio, ayudándole con esto a incorporarse.

Al principio las rodillas de Zoro se doblaban bajo su peso. Robin se esforzó por mantenerse firme sobre sus propias piernas, para darle algo de apoyo. Finalmente, luego de quejarse un poco, Zoro consiguió mantenerse en pie sobre su pierna sana, pero no podía recargarse mucho en la otra.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el lado contrario que tomaba el fuego. Robin comenzó a escarbar en su mente, pensando que quizás era cierto, quizás todo lo que había pasado había sido un simple sueño como tantos que había tenido últimamente. Aunque se hubiera sentido tan real, era probable que si le mencionaba algo a Zoro lo único que conseguiría sería asustarlo o por lo menos hacerlo sentir incómodo de estar con ella, y de eso, estaba segura, ya había tenido más que suficiente.

No necesitaban un problema así en ese momento. Primero necesitaban salir de allí. Luego podrían resolver todo juntos.

-¡Robin!- se escuchó de pronto, y el ruido los exaltó un poco- ¡Por dios Robin, contesta por favor!

Robin esbozó una sonrisa y sacó el den den mushi de entre sus ropas. Lo acercó a su rostro.

-Nami…aquí estoy- al mover el brazo había perdido un poco de firmeza en el agarre que tenía de Zoro, así que tuvo que volver a acomodarse- encontré a Zoro- anunció, como si el pronunciar esas palabras terminara de convertir la situación en algo real.

-¡Robin!- exclamó Nami desde el barco y su voz denotaba gran alivio y alegría- Menos mal. Luffy y los demás están buscando alguna forma de romper la reja para poder sacarlos de allí. Creo que Luffy quiere que usemos un Cañón entre todos. ¿En dónde están?

Robin miró a su alrededor, pero no consiguió ubicarse. Entre la caída, el golpe y el sueño, realmente ahora se encontraba algo confundida. Había empezado a caminar con Zoro, pero hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de a donde lo podía llevar.

-No estoy segura, Nami- informó, dudosa.

-Escucha, estamos acercando el barco lo más que podemos a la isla. Tengo unas bengalas, encenderé algunas para que te guíes. Avísame cuando las veas.

-De acuerdo.

Robin comenzó a ver hacia el cielo, esperando poder ver las luces cuando Nami las encendiera. Zoro también había levantado la cabeza y esperaba tan atento como ella. La luz de las llamas limitaría el avistamiento, pero esperaba que el cielo nublado hiciera más fácil su tarea. Esperó unos segundos.

-¡Por ahí!- exclamó Zoro de repente, señalando hacia la derecha y efectivamente, a lo lejos, en el cielo nublado, consiguieron ver las luces.

-Ya vimos las bengalas, Nami- informó ella- nos dirigiremos hacia allá.

-¡Bien! No tarden mucho, por favor.

-No te preocupes.

Robin volvió a guardar el artefacto entre sus ropas, y cuidó que Zoro estuviera bien sujeto de ella. Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquila, pues lo había encontrado y se dirigían a encontrarse con sus amigos, no pudo evitar que al fin toda clase de pensamientos incómodos la alcanzaran.

Comenzó a recordar día por día ese "sueño", "ilusión", "alucinación" o lo que hubiera sido, punto por punto, cada momento, cada pensamiento que había pasado por su cabeza en ese entonces. ¿Cómo era posible que en semejantes situaciones se haya vuelto tan inconsciente? En esos momentos, el no recordar nada acerca de su pasado no le había causado ningún problema hasta el momento en que Zoro se lo hizo notar. ¿Cómo se había permitido a sí misma vivir en semejante ilusión, con tanta tranquilidad?

Con más razón aun, quiso pensar que todo había sido un sueño. Sí, un sueño, porque no le encontraba ninguna otra explicación a su propia actitud. Le sorprendía de sí misma. Era como si no hubiera sido ella, o más bien, como si hubiera sido ella, pero cegada, sedada, sumisa a su suerte y a la "vida" que le había tocado. Totalmente irresponsable y olvidadiza hacia lo que realmente importaba, ¿realmente había sido ella todo ese tiempo?

Un quejido infructuosamente disimulado por Zoro llamó su atención. Fijó sus ojos en las múltiples heridas que recorrían su cuerpo y se percató de que estaba temblando, apenas perceptiblemente, y que de su frente caían grandes gotas de sudor.

Pensó en todas las veces que lo había visto así, en su "sueño", y en la realidad. Sintió como si un gran peso cayera sobre ella.

Detuvo un momento su caminar y le palpó la frente.

-Estas ardiendo- le dijo en voz baja, tratando de ocultar que ella misma estaba agotada, nerviosa, y que comenzaba a sentirse mareada por el humo y la sensación de encierro de la que era presa en ese sitio.

Zoro hizo una media sonrisa cansada. Desvió la vista y Robin notó que a partir de ese momento procuró recargarse menos en ella lo cual la molestó y la alivió a partes iguales.

Le molestaba porque parecía que a pesar de haber ocurrido ya tantas cosas entre ellos Zoro no parecía terminar de confiar plenamente en ella. Le aliviaba que por otra parte y a pesar de las constantes discusiones y problemas que habían tenido últimamente, Zoro fuera el mismo de siempre, fuerte, estoico, y firmemente decidido a no ser una carga para nadie, ahora en el sentido más literal posible.

Siguieron caminando hacia el rumbo en el que habían visto las bengalas, con Robin guiando. Alcanzaron a ver varias más, que seguramente Nami seguía encendiendo para asegurarse de que no perdieran el rumbo.

Robin agradecía eso. Tal como se encontraba en ese momento, a ella no se le habría ocurrido nada útil para conseguir regresar. Su mente no se encontraba clara, con el paso de los minutos se sentía más cansada y su pensamiento trabajaba con menos claridad.

-Creo que ya estamos cerca- le anunció a Zoro después de un rato de caminar en dirección a las bengalas, aunque no estaba realmente segura. Su nakama levantó la cabeza y asintió, quizás únicamente lo hacían para asegurarse de que el otro estaba bien. Ambos aceleraron un poco más la de por sí dura caminata.

.

.

.

Nami suspiró bajando el den den mushi luego de que Robin le confirmara que había visto las bengalas.

-Ya vienen para acá- informó con el corazón saliéndosele la boca a sus compañeros, que ya se encontraban cerca de la cabeza del Sunny mientras más se acercaban a la reja. Ellos sonrieron de vuelta, mirándose unos a otros compartiendo la felicidad del momento, pero casi en seguida se recobró la seriedad marcada desde un principio por el inusualmente serio capitán.

Franky traía un cuaderno en las manos y parecía estar haciendo cálculos. De pronto el ciborg sacó de entre sus accesorios un puntero láser y dirigió a luz a un lugar de la reja a unos diez metros de altura.

-Creo que ese es el punto idóneo- les dijo a sus nakama- si no me equivoco, ahí el material es suficientemente débil para que sea sencillo usar el Cañón.

-¿Por qué precisamente allí?- preguntó Ussop.

-Distintos factores, la humedad, la erosión, la fricción que se genera al subirla… un cálculo exacto me tomaría días, pero creo que la aproximación ya es bastante buena.

Ussop asintió ante la respuesta. Todos se habían quedado mirando la reja con atención, esperando que quizás en cualquier momento pudieran ver también a Robin y a Zoro.

-Parece que nuevamente tenemos compañía- anunció Sanji, pues todos los demás estaban tan concentrados en la reja que fue el único en darse cuenta- ya sabía yo que se habían retirado con demasiada facilidad. Fueron por refuerzos.

Efectivamente, los marines, que se habían mantenido a cierta distancia, ahora regresaban, pero con ellos venía una flota de barcos grandes y mejor equipados.

-Se retiraron para que no los destruyéramos todos y poder esperarlos- dedujo Nami. Chopper asintió.

Luffy siguió mirando hacia la reja, como si la presencia de los marines no tuviera importancia.

-Sólo unos metros más, Luffy- le dijo Franky, notando la inquietud del moreno- y podremos hacer el Cañón. Luego nos ocupamos de los marines. Aún están algo lejos.

-No me importan los marines- anunció Luffy en voz alta, volteando hacia él, y de pronto todos tuvieron la sensación de que ellos mismos no tenían las prioridades en orden.

Luffy estaba preocupado por Robin y Zoro, más incluso de lo que sus nakama habían pensado, tanto que ni siquiera estaba actuando despreocupado como usualmente lo hacía aún en las situaciones más riesgosas. Y era cierto, en realidad no le importaban los marines. Cuando habían atacado, se había dignado a atacar de vuelta, pero como era de esperarse, había sido muy sencillo para él deshacerse de un barco tras otro. Sabía que allí no había rivales para él. Lo único que realmente le importaba, entonces, eran ellos.

Y sí, cuando llegaran los marines, los Mugiwara se defenderían con uñas y dientes. Pero ahora, lo importante era liberar a Robin y a Zoro.

Nami se alejó del grupo y encendió una bengala más.

.

.

.

Al ver una nueva bengala arder en el cielo, Robin sintió que podía relajarse un poco, pues ello le servía para comprobar que seguían por el camino correcto. Volteando hacia atrás había comprobado que las llamas se expandían con mayor velocidad de lo que ella había pensado entre los árboles. Además, Zoro poco a poco caminaba más despacio y parecía que de un momento a otro se quedaría sin fuerzas y ella no quería arriesgarse a eso.

Se detuvo un momento. Le pareció percibir en el ambiente algo distinto, sintió algo que la sacudió de pies a cabeza con un violento escalofrío. Miró el suelo. No tardó mucho en saber lo que iba a pasar, y se alarmó tanto que no lo pensó dos veces.

Se lanzó hacia un lado, usando todas sus fuerzas para llevar a Zoro con ella. El espadachín cayó encima de ella, y Robin se movió rápido para hacer que se cubriera la cabeza, cosa que también hizo él. En un par de segundos escucharon algo explotando detrás de ellos con muchísima fuerza.

Esperaron, con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora pues ambos habían sentido el poder de esas explosiones antes, y sus consecuencias. Levantaron las cabezas después de uno o dos eternos minutos. El lugar por donde iban caminando había sufrido, en efecto, una fuerte explosión. Otra mina.

-¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó Zoro, aún con la respiración agitada mientras ambos se sentaban en el piso tratando de recuperarse.

-No la escondieron bien. Me di cuenta cuando la pisamos- de pronto hizo otro gesto de dolor y se sujetó el estómago. Al caerle encima, Zoro la había lastimado.

-Mujer, tú…

-Estoy bien. Tenemos que irnos ya.

Robin se comenzó a levantar con mucho esfuerzo, y a Zoro no se le pasó por alto que su voz sonaba afectada y difícil. Sin embargo, dada la situación, no insistió para preguntarle.

Ella miró hacia el cielo. Se ubicó una vez más y se acomodó bajo el brazo de Zoro para ayudarle a caminar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ahora ella misma se estaba recargando en él, tanto como él se apoyaba en ella.

El dolor que Robin comenzaba a sentir dentro de ella se iba haciendo más grande. Sentía que se había forzado demasiado y a su mente llegaron recuerdos vagos de cuando se había lanzado al agua para "despertar". Sin embargo, en seguida pensó que era una tontería creer que eso le había hecho daño, después de todo, había sido una simple ilusión, un sueño. Simplemente no podía ser. Cada vez veían la reja más cerca. Respiraron profundo al alcanzar las arenas de la playa.

A lo lejos, el Sunny se veía, detrás de la reja.

Robin sonrió y miró a Zoro.

-Deberíamos…descansar un momento. Debo avisarle a Nami.

Zoro asintió y se soltaron, aunque a los dos les costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie por sí solos.

-Nami- llamó por el den den mushi- ya puedo ver el barco.

.

.

.

-¡Chicos!- gritó emocionada Nami, volteando a ver a sus compañeros- ¡Zoro y Robin están en la playa! ¿Pueden verlos?

Ussop se acercó a la barandilla y se ajustó sus lentes especiales. Estuvo unos segundos ajustando y moviéndose para enfocarlos, y finalmente saltó de alegría.

-¡Sí, los veo!

-Justo a tiempo- dijo a su vez Franky- desde aquí podemos comenzar. Es un ángulo perfecto para utilizar el Cañón.

Después de voltear para escuchar lo que tenían que decir sus nakama, Luffy volvió a ver hacia la reja, y le pareció distinguir a lo lejos las figuras de Zoro y Robin. Los demás lo vieron cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente.

-Estoy listo- sentencio con firmeza, y todos supieron que aquello era como la señal de que ellos también tenían que estar listos.

Nami tomó el den den mushi y miró en dirección a Robin y Zoro.

-Robin. Usaremos el Cañón. Sabemos que esa cosa es prácticamente irrompible, pero tenemos que intentarlo- miró hacia el horizonte, los barcos de los marines se acercaban cada vez más- escúchame, los marines vienen hacia acá. Si lo conseguimos, apenas tendremos tiempo para que suban al Sunny y huir, o defendernos.

Respiró profundo mientras escuchaba a la arqueóloga contestar.

-De acuerdo. Estamos listos.

Nami notó el cansancio en su voz, y pensó que tenían que apresurarse. Las llamas en la isla se hacían cada vez más altas. El humo que ascendía hacia el cielo se volvía cada vez más denso y tuvo que pensar que en cualquier momento los alcanzarían. Por un lado, el fuego. Por el otro, los marines. En medio, la reja. La situación era asfixiante en más de un sentido.

Los Mugiwaras se alinearon en la cubierta, de cara a la reja. Prepararon el ataque.

-Glazzing Song…

-Cup de Vent…

-Kokutei Roseo Metel…

-Dial Wolf Impact….

-Diable Jambe…

-Thunderbolt tempo…

-Gear Sekando…Gomu gomu no…600…

-¡CANON!

Los ataques se combinaron en el aire y crearon una sola gran y enceguecedora bola de energía, como un verdadero cañón, que se dirigió hacia la reja y la impactó con una fuerza descomunal. El viento fuerte despedido por el cañón los obligó a cubrirse con los brazos y caminar un poco hacia atrás. El ataque pareció quedarse dando vueltas contra la estructura por varios segundos y se escuchó un sonido profundo, como un trueno que retumbaba en el vacío millones de veces.

.

.

.

Robin y Zoro habían tenido que cubrirse. El ataque había sido fortísimo, despedía una energía tremenda que se sentía en el aire como electricidad, y produjo una luz poderosa y un ruido ensordecedor que por momentos consiguió aturdirlos. Robin se agachó, bajando la cabeza y cubriéndose los oídos. Zoro hizo lo mismo pero sobre ella, como protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

El suelo bajo sus pies había temblado, lo cual creó en ellos cierta alarma.

Cuando todo se calmó, Zoro se levantó un poco y Robin dirigió la vista hacia la reja.

A pesar de que la energía se había disipado, la reja emitió una especie de crujido, largo, y tenía una que otra grieta en el metal. Pero no se había roto.

.

.

.

Habían quedado bastante agitados luego del golpe, pues habían utilizado gran parte de sus fuerzas para llevarlo a cabo, y cada quién advirtió en su cuerpo las consecuencias. Pero la reja no había cedido.

Ussop hasta cayó de rodillas debido al cansancio. Si bien sus poderes, como los de Nami, eran básicamente uso de armas, ambos tenían que invertir ciertas cantidades de fuerza. Eso, y soportar el ritmo de los otros miembros del equipo.

No había sido fácil. La idea del cañón le vino a la cabeza a Luffy al recordar el recorrido que habían hecho hacia Ennies Lobby, cuando llevó a cabo ese mismo ataque pero solamente con Zoro.

La diferencia era que aunque nunca habían ensayado antes, ellos dos se entendían prácticamente con solo mirarse y debido a este grado tan alto de conexión combinaban sus poderes con suma facilidad. Ahora, se trataba de combinar siete técnicas distintas, sin ningún tipo de preparación previa y además teniendo en mente que por desgracia no contaban con tan alto grado de entendimiento entre ellos. Habían confiado puramente en el instinto propio y de los demás y aunque el resultado fue impresionante, no resultó ser tan efectivo como esperaban.

-Esto sería más sencillo si Zoro y Robin atacaran también- se le salió decir a Ussop.

Sanji lo miró, entre molesto, alterado y alarmado.

-¡No digas estupideces! Ellos están heridos, ¿cómo podrían hacer algo así?...bueno, el marimo es tan bestia que seguro no importaría, pero ni insinúes algo así para mi Robin chwan…

-Tiene razón- dijo de pronto Luffy- si Zoro y Robin pudieran…

Luffy se calló sin concluir la idea, pero era que no dejaba de pensar en ello.

.

.

.

Lo que no contaban, era que ambos habían escuchado todo por el den den mushi que Nami aún traía entre sus ropas.

Zoro se levantó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Miró hacia el barco y luego hacia la reja y ubicó con la mirada el punto exacto al que sus nakama habían apuntado el ataque la primera vez.

-Ellos tienen razón- dijo en voz baja, pero aun suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por Robin- si queremos salir de aquí…tendré que hacerlo yo también.

Robin se levantó hacia él, ignorando el dolor fuerte que sentía en su estómago y que poco a poco ascendía hacia su pecho.

-No puedes. Estás herido, sólo conseguirás lastimarte más.

-¡Prefiero eso a seguir encerrado en este sitio!- se tambaleó un poco. Hasta levantar la voz le costaba trabajo- diles a los demás que vuelvan a hacerlo. Yo también lo haré.

-¿De dónde piensas sacar fuerzas?- protestó tomándole del brazo para tratar de detenerlo- Apenas te mantienes en pie.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? – Zoro agitó su extremidad para que ella lo soltara, ahora parecía estar muy molesto-deja de fingir que estás bien. Sé que te lastimé cuando caí sobre ti, así que ¿quieres dejar de actuar como yo y comenzar a ser tú de una vez por todas?

Robin se detuvo en seco y Zoro también pareció perturbado por sus propias palabras. Ella lo observaba sin decir nada, pero su mirada sabía a reproche.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Robin tomó el den den mushi, lo acercó a su rostro y habló.

-Nami… ¿me escuchas? Zoro y yo haremos el Cañón también. ¿Pueden ustedes volver a hacer sus ataques?

.

.

.

Nami sacó el den den mushi.

-¡¿Cómo pueden pensar en eso?! ¡Sólo escucha como estás, Robin! No creo que Zoro se encuentre mucho mejor que tú. No, tiene que haber otra manera.

-¿Se les ocurre a ustedes otra cosa?- preguntó dándole mucha más energía a su voz, tanto, que sonó realmente severa hacia su nakama. Suavizó un poco su tono-, creo que falta realmente poco. Si Zoro y yo conseguimos hacer algo de este lado seguro lo conseguiremos.

Nami miró hacia allá una vez más, realmente preocupada por ellos.

-¿Tienen fuerza para algo así?

-No mucha. Creo que apenas suficiente. Pero podemos intentarlo.

Nami miró un momento el artefacto en sus manos y suspiró. Volteó a ver a los demás.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Podemos intentar de nuevo?

Luffy asintió. Los demás, aunque agitados aún, también lo hicieron. Nami hizo un cálculo rápido de la energía que le quedaba para llevar a cabo otro ataque con sus compañeros y decidió que era más que suficiente.

Energías les sobraban… a ellos. ¿Pero Zoro y Robin?

Era lo que preocupaba.

-Robin, podemos hacerlo. Sólo…por favor, tengan mucho cuidado.

-Por supuesto.

.

.

.

Robin escuchó a través del den den mushi cómo sus compañeros se ponían de acuerdo. Cerca de ella, Zoro se había incorporado lo mejor que había podido. Sacó sus espadas y se colocó en su posición de ataque más firme.

Ella se acercó a su lado y miró el punto al que debían golpear.

Respiró profundo mientras escuchaban a sus compañeros preparar sus ataques.

Pero esta vez se unieron otros dos.

-Pondo Hou…

-Gigantesco Mano…

-¡CANON!

Una vez más una gran bola de energía se vio despedida contra la reja. De lado de ellos, el poder de la mano gigante de Robin combinada con el pondo Hou de Zoro también la impactaron y ambas fuerzas hicieron que otro temblor tuviera lugar. Escucharon un fuerte estruendo que duró por varios segundos.

Robin miró hacia arriba y notó que la reja temblaba con muchísima fuerza, como si se estuviera desprendiendo de sus engranes y perdiendo estabilidad. Zoro la jaló hacia un lado y la cubrió con su cuerpo mientras grandes pedazos de metal comenzaban a desprenderse y caer al suelo.

El poder del segundo cañón simplemente fue insuperable. La sacudida que se sentía en el suelo era violenta y no parecía querer detenerse.

.

.

.

Los Mugiwara se quedaron quietos viendo cómo el cañón había formado un hueco considerable en la reja, y que a partir de allí todo comenzó a agrietarse, y que poco a poco se partía en pedazos que iban cayendo hacia la isla.

-¡Robin!- se apresuró Nami a volver a ponerse en contacto- dime que están bien, por favor. Robin, respóndeme…

-Nami…- la voz de Robin sonó aún más temblorosa de lo que esperaba- Estamos aquí. Casi no puedo moverme.

-¡Esperen allí!- le gritó Nami- acercaremos el barco. No se preocupen, sólo manténganse a salvo.

-Sí…de…de acuerdo…

La respuesta era tan débil que Nami sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

-Rápido todos. Hay que acercar aún más el barco.

-¡Si hacemos eso nos acorralarán aquí los marines!- protestó Ussop.

-No hay alternativa- explicó Nami mientras se dirigía al timón para girar un poco el barco, pues estaba de costado con respecto a la isla- ellos no están en condiciones. Luffy tendrá que alargar su brazo y sacarlos pero desde esta distancia sería difícil y podría lastimarlos.

-Nos defenderemos cuando los marines lleguen- aseguró Sanji a su vez- ahora lo importante es sacar al marimo y a mi hermosa Robin chwan de allí.

Ussop tragó saliva ruidosamente y asintió.

Chopper, Brook y Franky comenzaron a correr siguiendo las indicaciones de Nami para acelerar aunque fuera un poco el barco en dirección a la isla.

.

.

.

Robin se dejó caer de espaldas junto a Zoro. Ambos habían gastado hasta la última gota de energía que les quedaba en el cuerpo. Apenas y podían moverse, hablar era casi imposible y la respiración era difícil.

Volteó a verlo, y él la miró a ella. Justo como en el momento en que estuvieron tendidos en la playa después de casi morir en la tormenta. Y justo como en ese momento, ella necesitaba desesperadamente acercarse a él, ya no podía resistir más, necesitaba hablar y aclarar tantas cosas…

No sabía si Zoro quizás había comprendido, pero buscó acercarse a ella del mismo modo en que ella buscaba llegar a él.

Pero no podían moverse. Apenas y conseguían mantener los ojos abiertos.

No quería pensar en tonterías ni hacerse falsas esperanzas. Todo lo que buscaba Zoro, seguramente, era confortarla de algún modo. Quizás todo lo que quería era asegurarse de que estaba bien, a salvo, que no estaba lastimada. ¿Por qué pensar que expresamente iría a abrazarla, como ella quería que hiciera?

Porque ella estaba consciente. Había dejado que su comportamiento se saliera del límite, y en cierto modo, había traicionado a su nakama cuando éste más lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo podría Zoro sentir algo por ella luego de eso?

Sabía que él la había amado. Estaba casi completamente segura. Y ella, por un plan que había ido trazando poco a poco casi sin tomarlo en cuenta, había conseguido destruir ese sentimiento. O al menos, eso sería lo lógico, considerando que Zoro casi muere por su culpa.

Era tanto lo que quería decirle, tanto de qué disculparse y al mismo tiempo, tanto que pedirle que le explicara, tanto qué aclarar.

Cuando lo encontró un rato antes, había sentido que él estaba feliz de verla, de ver que había ido a buscarle. Pero ahora parecía tan molesto, tan serio que le costaba creer que quizás aún albergaba para ella un sentimiento como el amor. Aunque era lo que ella más deseaba, por algún motivo tenía la certeza de que lo había perdido.

Ahora menos que nunca podía considerar el contarle lo que había ocurrido en su sueño, todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y la manera en que despertó.

Pero podía decir que sentía paz. Porque había hecho lo que su corazón le había dicho. Había corrido hacia él y ahora estaba a su lado, había arriesgado todo con tal de sacarlo de allí y quería creer que con eso la deuda quedaba saldada.

De pronto sitió que algo la envolvía y su cuerpo se vio atraído hacia el de Zoro por esa fuerza. Sus pechos chocaron y casi sucedía lo mismo con sus caras. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo y voltearon en dirección al mar, para comprobar que estaban siendo salvados, cómo no, por los enormes brazos de goma de Luffy.

.

.

.

-¡Los tengo!- anunció el chico de goma con una repentina luminosidad en su rostro.

Los demás comenzaron a saltar de alegría mientras él jalaba con todas sus fuerzas sus brazos de regreso hacia ellos.

-¡Luffy, los lastimarás!- gritó Chopper alarmado al ver hacia donde iba el "rescate" del capitán.

Sin embargo, antes de que Zoro y Robin se impactaran contra ellos los soltó de golpe.

-Gomu gomu no… ¡Fusen!- Luffy se infló como un globo gigante para amortiguarles el golpe.

Abajo, Chopper y Franky se pusieron en posiciones. Chopper atrapó a Robin y Franky a Zoro, y un grito de felicidad se dejó oír por parte de Luffy.

Nami y Sanji, como era de esperarse, corrieron a abrazar a Robin, pero se detuvieron al ver lo herida que estaba.

-Hay que llevarlos a descansar- indicó Chopper a Franky.

-No- de pronto, Zoro protestó-quiero quedarme…aquí.

-Pero Zoro, mírate, estás mal- le dijo Nami acercándose a él. Zoro empujó a Franky un poco para que lo soltara y lo dejara en el suelo.

-He estado peor. Además- se mantuvo en pie lo mejor que pudo- creo que no me siento tan mal.

Robin hizo lo mismo que él y a Chopper no le quedó otra opción que dejarla en el piso.

-No se preocupen por nosotros- les pidió, mientras Zoro la miraba, realmente intrigado.

-Pero…Robin chwan…

-No hay proble… ¡Agh!- Robin se dobló sobre sí misma, y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de lo lastimada que se encontraba realmente. Sanji y Franky la sujetaron de los brazos y la ayudaron a llegar al sillón, donde la acomodaron para que se recostara un poco y descansara.

Justo en ese momento, el Sunny empezó a mecerse violentamente. Escucharon explosiones; los barcos de los marines volvían a atacar.

-¡Rápido, hay que proteger el Sunny!- gritó Luffy, notablemente reanimado, y todos comenzaron a combatir los cañones y las balas que comenzaban a impactar cerca del barco.

Como era de esperarse, Zoro no se quiso quedar quieto y comenzó a caminar para ayudarles a sus compañeros. A pesar de que ellos trataron de impedírselo, finalmente tuvieron que ceder pues Zoro no estaba dispuesto a dar ni un paso atrás.

Cuando Robin se percató de ello, fue presa de una terrible angustia; ya había tenido suficiente de verlo así, ya no quería seguir viéndolo herido y lastimado y muchísimo menos pensar que ella tenía la culpa de que su nakama se encontrara en ese estado.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, tratando de detenerlo.

-Zoro…

-¡Suéltame! Ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

-No, Zoro. Yo…

-Ya has tenido suficiente, ¿No?- preguntó él, volteándola a ver como si supiera algo que ella no. Apartó la mirada y continuó cortando las balas de cañón que trataban de impactar el Sunny, al menos, lo hacía con las pocas que sus amigos pudieran dejar escapar.

Con el paso de los minutos, los barcos de los marines comenzaron a rodear el Sunny y a acorralarlo.

-No es eso- repuso ella seriamente- sólo que no puedes exigirte algo así. Estás herido, Zoro, por favor escúchame.

Zoro se sacó la espada que tenía en la boca. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, algo realmente serio, cuando otra bala impactó cerca de donde estaba él.

Decidió que no podía. Se dio la vuelta y continuó, y a Robin no le quedó alternativa que dejar que continuara, aunque se estuviera haciendo daño.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí pronto- le dijo Nami a Luffy cuando vio que el espacio era cada vez más reducido- o realmente pueden hacernos daño.

-Casi no queda combustible ni cola, así que la única forma de escapar es la tradicional- agregó Franky, cuyas propias reservas de cola habían menguado tanto que su cabello caía casi sin vida sobre su rostro.

-Bien- Luffy miró hacia los barcos- si hundo un par de esos, ¿será suficiente?

-Si logramos acercarnos antes de que se cierre el hueco, sí- garantizó Nami.

-De acuerdo, iré- Luffy pegó un salto y se sujetó de una vela, estirándose hacia atrás tomó impulso y se dejó ir hacia los barcos con toda su fuerza.

Lo vieron volar hasta que cayó en uno de ellos. Mientras tanto no habían tenido pausa en combatir el fuego que les mandaban los marines.

Nami tuvo que ir hacia atrás y asegurarse de que el Sunny iría rápido. Robin le ayudó en la medida que pudo hacerlo mientras los demás seguían defendiendo.

A la distancia escucharon un gran estruendo y comprobaron que Luffy cumplía con su parte; uno de los barcos comenzaba a hundirse mientras los marines, desesperados, huían en botes salvavidas o saltaban a los otros barcos.

Al desplegar las velas completamente Nami consiguió que el Sunny tomara mayor velocidad. Tomó el timón y esperó atenta para asegurarse de que pasarían entre la abertura que creaba Luffy.

Un segundo estruendo se escuchó.

-¡Franky!- gritó ella de pronto- ¿cuánta cola queda en la reserva?

-No lo sé muñeca. Dos barriles máximo.

-Bien. Toma la que necesites y el resto úsalo para impulsar al Sunny.

-A la orden- y el ciborg desapareció rumbo a la bodega.

Nami miró a Robin. Robin a su vez, miraba fijamente en dirección a Zoro. La navegante pensó que algo raro pasaba ahí, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo cuando el segundo barco comenzó a hundirse. El resto de los barcos eran suficientemente lentos para pasar por ese espacio antes de que cerraran el paso, así que ella se sintió aliviada al comprobarlo.

-Todo listo, cuando quieras- anunció Franky, regresando ya con su cabello "SUPER", lleno de energía.

-Ahora mismo- dijo ella y entonces Franky fue a activar el mecanismo que impulsaría al Sunny con fuerza hacia afuera de esa trampa.

En el proceso, Luffy tendría que ser suficientemente rápido para saltar desde el barco en el que estaba haciendo alboroto en ese momento.

Pronto Nami sintió que el barco se sacudía y comenzaba a moverse a gran velocidad hacia la salida creada por el capitán.

Sanji buscó a Luffy con la mirada y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas; él se defendía de los marines situados en el barco al que había subido al destruir los otros dos.

-¡Luffy, salta!- al escuchar al cocinero, Luffy volteó y sonrió. Estiró una mano y se sujetó del mástil del barco y se disparó a sí mismo hacia allá.

-¡Zoro, cuidado!- la voz de Ussop retumbó y todos voltearon a ver. Los marines le apuntaban a Luffy, pero Zoro estaba en el camino y no había reaccionado a tiempo por culpa de sus heridas.

-¡Cien Fleur…wall!

Cientos de balas impactaron en un muro de manos que Robin había hecho enfrente de Zoro. No esperaban que fuera algo grave…pero vieron sangre. El Sunny pasó rápidamente entre los marines así que esto ocurrió en apenas uno o dos segundos.

Cuando se alejaron del alcance de las balas, Robin cayó de rodillas al suelo. El muro desapareció y todos vieron claramente cómo ella se abrazaba el estómago y a la vez cada mano sujetaba con fuerza el brazo contrario.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- preguntó Zoro, mientras se acercaba a ella, saliéndose finalmente de sus casillas.

Ella sólo lo miró, y ninguno dijo nada más.

El resto de los Mugiwaras sólo apreciaron la escena, preguntándose si debían decir algo o no.

C_ontinuará…_

_Y ahora sí, en el próximo episodio todo se va a aclarar. _

_Me muero por escribir algo más romántico, siempre pongo tantas peleas, discusiones, malentendidos, será que el amor sin sufrimiento no me sabe a nada, jaja. _

_Creo que tengo problemas ._._

_De nuevo, muchas, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y por pasar a comentar, por darle favs y por poner mi usuario en fav también, en realidad no saben cómo saber que lo que hago le gusta a alguien, me inspira y me levanta mucho el ánimo. _

_:D Críticas, quejas, sugerencias, peticiones, comentarios, saludos, invitaciones a salir (jaja es broma) no olviden dejar Rr. _

_Y ya saben, para cualquier cosa que quieran, aquí estoy. A veces me tardo en contestar o se me pasa contestar algún mensaje, pero siempre trato de hacerlo rápida y eficazmente. _

_Saludos y nos leemos pronto con el ya oficialmente capítulo final._

_Atte. Aoshika October_


	13. I know that you'll feel me somehow

_¡Buenas noches! Después de muchas cosas y situaciones horribles que me es difícil explicar, he aquí e3l último capítulo de este fic, Iris. _

_Disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic, de verdad. Fue complicado llevar ambas historias y cuidar que tuvieran cierto paralelismo, pero fue un reto maravilloso que me alegra decir que cumplí. _

_Sé que dije que la tendría antes (como siempre) pero iba en el punto álgido del capítulo y me dije a mi misma: "espera un segundo…esto simplemente no queda". Y era verdad. Me di cuenta de que me fui con el drama fácil de manual en lugar de llegar al punto al que yo quería, no iba a ir a ningún lado. Así que terminé borrando la mitad del capítulo y reescribiendo en mi mente lo que faltaba…al fin lo terminé. _

_Y aquí está. Espero que lo disfruten, aunque creo que quedó muy largo. Es que había mucho que aclarar, espero que esto resuelva todas las cuestiones que quedaron sueltas._

_Disc. One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad completamente de Oda sama (*-*) yo solo soy la autora de este fic. _

_Resumen: No sé quién eres. No sé de dónde vienes ni a dónde vas. Pero al mismo tiempo te conozco. Y por algún motivo, solo quiero…deseo que sepas quien soy._

_Sin más, los invito a leer el último capítulo._

**Iris**

**Capítulo 13: I know that you'll feel me somehow**

Antes de que Robin pudiera contestarle a Zoro, Chopper se adelantó, quitando al espadachín de en medio y precipitándose hacia ella con angustia. Le revisó los brazos y le preguntó en repetidas ocasiones cómo se sentía. Era tan poco dueña de sí misma en ese momento que le respondió maquinalmente sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía. Chopper suspiró.

-Está bien, solo fue el susto- declaró, volteando a ver a sus compañeros. Zoro, espadas en mano, se les había quedado viendo con la respiración más que agitada. Se dio la vuelta con un gruñido y se dirigió a la parte trasera del barco, para seguir deshaciéndose de las balas de cañón lanzadas por los marinos, que aún llegaban hasta ellos aunque ya hubieran logrado alejarse bastante.

Sanji, Ussop y Chopper se quedaron al lado de Robin mientras Luffy, Franky y Brook iban a deshacerse de las balas junto con Zoro.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede a ese idiota?- preguntó Sanji en voz baja mientras se alejaban de Robin, para ayudar a sus amigos a seguir protegiendo el barco.

-Quizás esté nervioso por todo lo que ha pasado- sugirió Chopper- es normal, después de una experiencia como esta.

Sanji no se la iba a pasar por alto. Solo que sabía que por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Nami se encargó de seguir dirigiendo el rumbo del barco, y aprovechando una fuerte corriente y el viento consiguió después de un angustioso rato, dejar a los marines atrás. Pasó al menos una hora antes de que los perdieran por completo en el horizonte. Junto con ellos, la última vista que tuvieron de Suplicium fue de cómo la reja se caía a pedazos y el bosque artificial era consumido por completo por las llamas.

Nami se quedó impresionada con esta imagen, imaginando que un rato antes sus amigos habían estado atrapados allí.

Echó una última mirada con sus binoculares y suspiró. Estaba satisfecha, pero seguía sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

.

.

.

Eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde. La mayor parte de los Mugiwaras estaban en la cocina. Luffy comía kilos y kilos de carne, y por su parte Robin comía un poco para recuperar fuerzas, pero los demás simplemente no tenían estómago para llevarse nada a la boca luego de tantas cosas que habían ocurrido. Sanji no se quejaba de todo lo que Luffy comía únicamente porque cocinar le estaba sirviendo para distraerse.

Chopper había revisado a Robin. No tenía nada grave salvo el agotamiento y varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, rasguños, raspones, pero nada que necesitara más que una desinfección, un par de vacunas y antibióticos. Lo realmente necesario para la morena era descansar.

El que sabían que debía estar seriamente herido era Zoro, y en ese momento Chopper lo estaba revisando a él. Cuando se alejaron del alcance de los ataques de los marines, había caído inconsciente, probablemente como consecuencia de haber usado su fuerza de una manera tan irresponsable, a sabiendas de que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

A primera vista, el reno había pensado que debía de tener al menos varios huesos rotos, eso sin contar con las numerosas heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo, entre ellas la de su pierna izquierda que tenía un aspecto bastante inquietante. No temían nada realmente serio, puesto que el espadachín era muy resistente, pero sabían que era extraño verlo así y estar todos ellos tan bien, sanos y salvos.

El silencio del lugar se rompió por un sonoro suspiro que Ussop lanzó sobre la mesa.

-Robin- dijo después de un momento- ¿por qué no nos cuentas exactamente lo que pasó en esa isla? Esos tipos que nos ayudaron a encontrarte nos explicaron gran parte ya pero tenemos curiosidad hacia tu versión de los hechos. Es que…ya sabes, Zoro se portó muy raro hoy.

Robin miró al artillero y le sonrió.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que espadachín san esté presente, ¿no crees? Así él también podrá ayudarme a explicar.

Luego de decir esto, Robin apartó un poco el plato hacia el frente y miró al cocinero.

-Estoy satisfecha. Realmente extrañaba tu cocina, Sanji kun.

-Oh, mi preciosísima Robin chwan- el cocinero comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor como de costumbre- yo extrañaba verte degustando mi comida, luces tan hermosa con esa sonrisa…

La ridiculez del cocinero del amor levantó un poco los ánimos, pues la mesa se llenó de sonrisas burlonas y el ambiente se aligeró bastante. Los demás hasta tuvieron ánimos de empezar a comer.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Chopper entrara en la cocina, bastante serio. Lo miraron sentarse y por un momento todos se miraron preocupados, temiendo que al espadachín le hubiera ocurrido algo realmente grave. A Robin se le detuvo el corazón por un segundo.

Sanji se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente le sirvió un plato de comida, que Chopper tomó sin mucho cuidado y comenzó a comer con gran velocidad, impidiendo con decisión que Luffy le robara un solo pedazo de carne. Pronto los Mugiwaras se dieron cuenta de que el pequeño reno no estaba preocupado, estaba muy, muy molesto.

-¿Ocurre algo, pequeño tanuki?- se animó a preguntar Franky. Chopper levantó los ojos de su plato y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero en seguida se vio cómo perdió el piso.

-¡Ese idiota de Zoro!- gritó, para seguir comiendo a gran velocidad, con un par de lagrimillas asomándose por sus ojos- ¡si la caída no le había hecho nada él se empeoró a sí mismo sobre-esforzándose tanto! ¡Y yo también, doblemente idiota por permitírselo!

Siguió comiendo a toda velocidad, por lo que Sanji, bastante anonadado, le puso un par de platos más.

-¿Tan mal se encuentra Zoro san?- preguntó Brook, tan sorprendido como los demás.

Chopper negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. Tragó lo último que se había llevado a la boca y pareció calmarse un poco.

-Está bastante herido y ya lo puse en tratamiento, pero se niega a descansar- informó- tuve que darle un tranquilizante para que se durmiera. Tal como está, probablemente no despierte hasta mañana.

-¿Pero estará bien?- preguntó Nami. Chopper asintió.

-Si consigo que se mantenga tranquilo al menos por una semana, sí.

Un suspiro colectivo tuvo lugar. Todos sabían que mantener a Zoro descansando sin que se esforzara demasiado o buscara alguna forma de ponerse a entrenar, era algo poco menos que imposible. Si quería lograrlo, Chopper tendría que rellenarlo de tranquilizantes toda esa semana.

Al cabo de un rato el joven médico se encontraba ya bastante más tranquilo. De modo que los miembros de la tripulación comenzaron a repartirse los últimos deberes del día antes de anclar, seguirían con su camino al amanecer.

Nami planeaba volver a Kourin, a pesar de tantos malos recuerdos que les trajera. Su log pose seguía cargado con la ubicación de esa isla y necesitaban reabastecerse. Calculaba que tardarían al menos un día más en llegar y en realidad no había mucho problema en ese sentido.

Anclaron cerca de unos arrecifes y la noche llegó. Exhaustos, todos se fueron a dormir.

Al fin de regreso en su cama, Robin le daba vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido. En su mente, entre el momento en que se había caído inconsciente dentro de la isla y el momento en que había despertado, había una brecha enorme, como de varios días. Sin duda había sido el sueño más pesado y vívido que hubiera tenido alguna vez y eso la incomodaba. Pero lo que la incomodaba aún más era la naturaleza del sueño en sí.

Pero…necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Decidió no seguir pensando en eso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, los Mugiwaras levantaron el ancla y echaron a andar de nuevo el Sunny. Poco a poco se fueron adaptando a sus antiguos modos de convivencia, el ambiente en general volvía a ser agradable y tranquilo.

Luffy, notablemente cambiado desde el día anterior, se dedicaba a lo que hacía todos los días, comer, jugar, saltar de un lado a otro y admirar el horizonte sentado en la cabeza del Sunny.

Ussop y Franky arreglaban algunos desperfectos menores que habían surgido en el barco luego de batallar con los marines. Brook tocaba música para ellos y para Luffy cada vez que se acercaba a tratar de ayudar, o mayormente, a molestar.

Nami vigilaba el rumbo con diligencia mientras Sanji preparaba toda clase de bebidas para sus damas y para los demás, que ahora bien sabía se merecían.

Robin se había sentado junto a los mandarinos de Nami a leer un poco, para despejar su mente y relajarse.

En esto estaban cuando Chopper se asomó a la cubierta, llamando la atención de todos. Detuvieron lo que hacían, solo para observar al médico. Estaba serio, como el día anterior, pero no se veía molesto; más bien, su rostro demostraba duda, como si algo lo intrigara profundamente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Nami, rompiendo el silencio- ¿cómo está Zoro?

Chopper levantó la vista y le sonrió, con algo de nerviosismo.

-Él está bien- informó- increíblemente bien- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- pareciera que nunca le había pasado nada. Es decir…sus heridas sanaron con una rapidez impresionante, no tiene ni un hueso roto. Casi todo los cortes y raspones están cerrados. Su pierna sigue lastimada pero es como si se hubiera lesionado en un entrenamiento. Es…casi un milagro, no lo comprendo. Incluso accedió a descansar y mantenerse sereno el día de hoy hasta que lleguemos a la siguiente isla…es tan extraño, es como si fuera otro Zoro.

_Como si fuera otro Zoro… _las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Robin y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido en sus sueños. No se lo había comentado a nadie y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero estaba segura de que nunca lo iba a olvidar, y el asunto estaba siendo cada vez más serio dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Pero entonces tiene que seguir descansando?- la voz de Ussop la sacó de sus pensamientos y notó que ya todos sus compañeros hablaban entre ellos y lo comentaban dirigiéndose hacia Chopper.

Nami opinaba que después de todo Zoro era demasiado resistente, y que era probable que simplemente fuera normal esa manera de recuperarse en alguien como él.

Luffy estaba convencido de que su espadachín era invencible, y brincaba feliz y orgulloso celebrándolo.

Sanji decía que ese marimo masoquista probablemente hasta había disfrutado pasar por semejante dolor.

Lo cierto era que cada quien tenía sus teorías pero nadie podía estar completamente seguro de lo que pasaba con él.

-Aún tiene que seguir descansando. Voy a cuidarlo para seguir monitoreando sus avances.

-¡Hey, se acerca un bote!- gritó Nami de repente. Todos voltearon hacia estribor y a unos metros vieron que en efecto, se acercaba un bote y dos personas que les parecieron familiares venían allí.

Se trataba de Morton y Mary.

Franky activó un dispositivo para acoplar el bote al Sunny y los ayudaron a subir a cubierta. Saludaron a todos educadamente.

-Perdonen por esta aparición tan repentina- pidió Mary humildemente- pero no podíamos dejar que se fueran así nada más.

-Necesitamos disculparnos por todos los problemas que les hemos provocado- agregó Morton- especialmente a Zoro y a Robin san.

Robin les sonrió.

-No tienen nada de qué disculparse.

Los esposos se mostraron aliviados y agradecieron sentidamente a Robin, pero ella les pidió que lo dejaran, no era necesario en absoluto.

Les ofrecieron descansar un poco antes de regresar a su hogar.

-¿Quieren comer algo?- preguntó Sanji.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor y los invitados comieron gustosos uno de los mejores platillos de Sanji. Robin parecía pensativa mirándolos, y cuando terminaron de comer, les sonrió una vez más pero por un motivo diferente.

-Ustedes vinieron a decirnos algo más, ¿no es verdad?

Los esposos se miraron de reojo y después de un momento, Mary asintió. Respiró profundo y después de mirar a todos los presentes, se decidió a hablar.

-El alcalde fue destituido de su puesto y se lo llevaron los marines- informó ella- como el plan para atraparla en el bosque no se llevó a cabo, el teniente de la marina con el que había hecho el trato por ustedes pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa así que lo están investigando exhaustivamente.

Sanji soltó una risita desdeñosa.

-Esos idiotas ven sospechosos hasta por debajo de las piedras- dijo como para sí mismo.

-Sí, lamentablemente. En este momento Beltrya no tiene una autoridad fija y comienza a haber caos, pero la mayoría de la gente piensa que fue lo mejor para todos. Se sentían igual que nosotros- Morton sonrió- no podían continuar con aquello. Ustedes son buenas personas después de todo.

-No es así- contradijo la morena- Somos piratas.

Los demás no dijeron nada, pero se adivinaba el orgullo en sus rostros. Morton y Mary no supieron qué contestar. La miraron con gran sorpresa mientras ella tomaba un trago de la taza de café que le había llevado Sanji. Lo bebió lentamente y volvió a levantar la vista hacia las visitas.

-¿Creen que puedan ayudarme en algo?

-Lo que quiera, Robin san- accedió Mary.

-Ayúdenme a explicarles a mis amigos lo que sucedió en su villa.

-Creí que esperarías a que Zoro también nos lo pudiera decir- observó Ussop. Robin se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo desaprovechar esta visita. Zoro necesita descansar.

-Nosotros no tenemos demasiado tiempo- agregó Mary- tenemos que volver. Hay mucho que hacer en nuestra isla.

-Solo son un par de detalles que me gustaría aclarar. Por ejemplo, por qué Zoro y yo pensamos en separarnos y tomar distintos caminos.

-Sí, bueno…- los Mugiwaras observaban y escuchaban con atención, apostados alrededor de la mesa. El matrimonio lucía nervioso, y fue Morton quien comenzó- en cuanto los encontramos en la playa y los llevamos al hospital, el médico reconoció quienes eran. Sabía todo de ustedes, incluyendo lo de las recompensas. Por ser neutrales esas cosas no suelen afectarnos, pero el alcalde creía que era una buena oportunidad. Con el dinero de su captura…podríamos hacer muchos cambios y mejoras en la isla, sin sacrificar ni herir a nadie de nosotros. Se nos pidió que contribuyéramos en todo lo posible.

Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos a Robin, que no había quitado su mirada impasible.

-Desde entonces todo fue un constante saboteo. Hacíamos y pedíamos cosas que sabíamos que molestarían a Roronoa san porque desde el principio se veía que no estaba a gusto aquí y que al contrario, usted estaba en buena disposición. El mismo alcalde habló con él en alguna ocasión para hacerlo desconfiar. El día que usted se quedó con nosotros…insistimos en que se quedara a dormir porque se nos dijo que Zoro san se enojaría con usted aún más de lo que ya estaba y eso ayudaría al plan.

-Querían separarnos.

-Sí. La gente se portó bien con usted para que estuviera a gusto, y fueron groseros con él para que dudara aún más y fuera más fácil mantenerlo alejado- en este punto, Mary pareció ponerse triste- sabíamos que juntos sería prácticamente imposible vencerlos, así que el alcalde planeó todo de acuerdo a lo que ustedes se habían planteado hacer desde un principio, salir de la isla.

-Lo de la expedición-continuó Morton- es una leyenda que estuvo vigente por años, pero hubo exploradores que se animaron a hacerla. Revisaron la isla palmo a palmo y nunca se encontró nada. Pero el alcalde pensó que era una buena excusa para ocasionar un rompimiento absoluto entre ambos, hacer que Roronoa san se sintiera traicionado para que saliera de la isla, y que usted se quedara.

Robin no dijo nada al respecto. Morton sacó de una mochila que llevaba consigo unos periódicos y se los entregó a Nami, para dirigirse a ella ahora.

-Supongo que se enteraron de lo de la contingencia ambiental. También era mentira. Sabíamos que estaban en los alrededores así que mandamos los periódicos para que lo vieran y se mantuvieran alejados. Tenemos una pequeña imprenta y ahí fue que modificamos algunos.

Nami pasó los periódicos entre sus amigos y los revisaron. Robin no dejaba de mirar a la pareja, que ahora lucía completamente avergonzada.

-Pero nosotros recibimos un periódico que decía que todo había terminado y que podíamos dirigirnos a las islas- observó Brook cuando el papel llegó a sus huesudas manos.

-Ese lo mandé yo- admitió Mary- no soportaba semejante situación ya. Seguí actuando por un buen rato, pero en realidad deseaba que llegaran y los sacaran de la isla mientras aún fuera tiempo.

Luffy les sonrió tan abiertamente que los esposos se sintieron un poco más tranquilos. Robin había bajado la vista hacia su taza de café, bastante pensativa.

-Robin- la voz de Franky rompió el repentino silencio- ¿sospechaste si quiera de estas personas?

Robin volteó hacia él y asintió.

-Desde el principio- sonrió con algo de melancolía- pero lamentablemente no conseguí ponerme de acuerdo con Zoro. Nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas.

Nadie preguntó, porque Robin parecía triste, o confundida.

-Cuando Zoro san se fue, fue porque el alcalde le ordenó a su nieto llevarle el falso mensaje de que usted quería que se fuera- agregó Mary- se había enterado de que usted y Zoro san tenían un acuerdo y que él la iba a esperar, pero se adelantó y también ordenó que el barco en que iba partiera antes de la hora convenida.

-Por eso cuando fui a buscarlo ya había zarpado- finalizó Morton.

El silencio perduró por un buen rato más.

Robin se acabó su taza de café y les sonrió una vez más.

-No les guardo rencor- aclaró, como si les leyera la mente- no podría. Y les agradezco que vinieran a aclarar todo esto, aunque yo ya conocía gran parte. Pero necesitaba que mis amigos estuvieran al tanto. Lamento si les hicimos pasar un mal rato.

-Claro que no, Robin san- declaró Morton, nervioso- somos nosotros quienes lamentamos todo lo ocurrido. Si hubiera forma de compensarlos…

-No es necesario- sonrió de nuevo la morena, descolocando a la pareja, quienes pasaron un buen rato más disculpándose y mostrándose avergonzados por tan buen trato recibido.

-Aun así…-repuso él cuando se recuperó un poco de la vergüenza- queremos dejarles esto- ahora fue Mary la que buscó en el bolso que traía con ella, y le entregó a Nami una colección de mapas de las islas de los alrededores y de muchas otras, que les serían útiles en sus viajes futuros. A Robin le entregaron un par de libros de arqueología en los que ella se había interesado durante el tiempo que había pasado con ellos.

Unos momentos después los despedían. Ellos volverían a Beltrya y los Mugiwara se dirigirían a Kourin.

.

.

.

Del que hacía rato que no tenían noticias era de Chopper. Había vuelto a revisar a Zoro a la enfermería, y no había regresado.

-Ese musgo es capaz de haberse puesto a hacer flexiones una vez que Chopper lo dejó solo- exclamó el cocinero, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca- el pobre ya no sabe ni qué hacer con él.

-Oíste lo que dijo hace rato- protestó Ussop- que se estaba recuperando milagrosamente bien. Quizás Chopper está distraído haciendo otra cosa.

-Iré a verificar.

Robin se abrió paso rumbo a la enfermería ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-Pero Robin chwan….

-Déjenla- interfirió Luffy, quien ya estaba en la cabeza de Sunny dispuesto a descansar un rato- oyeron a Morton y Mary. Hubo algo allí.

-Si tiene problemas con Zoro los tiene que resolver- finalizó Franky, consciente de que eran pocas las veces que verían las ideas tan claras en la cabeza del capitán.

Cada quien se retiró a lo suyo. Brook se quedó sentado en la cubierta, afinando su violín.

-Tú también lo sentiste, ¿No, Luffy san? Algo ocurrió.

-Sí- admitió el joven, volteando a verle con una gran sonrisa- pero será mejor que ellos lo resuelvan solos. Anda, toca alguna canción.

-A la orden- y soltó una de sus características carcajadas antes de empezar a tocar una alegre canción. Al cabo de un rato, Franky se acercó con su guitarra y Ussop se abrazó a Luffy para empezar a bailar. Nami se acercó a verlos y Sanji también se unió.

Era bueno de vez en cuando tener algo de tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Robin continuó caminando hasta la enfermería. Adentro escuchó un murmullo que llamó su atención, Zoro y Chopper conversaban.

Entreabrió la puerta y se asomó.

-…Y por eso no debes cargar pesas de 10 toneladas hasta por lo menos dentro de un mes- decía el médico mientras le reforzaba un vendaje en el pecho a Zoro, quien permanecía sentado a la orilla de la cama con cara de fastidio. Él fue el primero en notar su presencia, y al ver Chopper que había cambiado la dirección de su mirada también volteó a ver.

-Oh, hola Robin- sonrió- estaba reacomodándole los vendajes a Zoro.

-Solo venía a verificar- sonrió ella- a los demás les pareció que te tardabas mucho.

-No, es que nos quedamos platicando un poco.

Zoro asintió. Robin sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No gracias. Ya casi termino. Por el momento, Zoro necesita seguir durmiendo un poco más, eso es todo.

-Quiero salir de aquí- protestó el espadachín pero sólo recibió un coscorrón de parte de Chopper.

-No en tu estado. Has mejorado increíblemente pero eso no quiere decir que tu cuerpo esté al cien. Mañana por la mañana quizás. Ahora solo recuéstate, tranquilízate y duerme. No puedo darte más tranquilizantes pero si no cooperas haré que te tragues un frasco entero, ¿entendido?

Zoro lanzó un bufido y asintió. Ante esto, Robin sonrió suavemente.

El espadachín se recostó y se dispuso a dormir, así que ellos salieron del lugar.

Chopper fue a distraerse un rato con Luffy y Ussop, y Robin se retiró al nido de cuervo para salir de la vista de los demás y dormir un rato, realmente le hacía falta.

.

.

.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera habitual, si cabía decirlo así. Un rato después de la cena, Chopper se dirigió a la enfermería.

Zoro seguía dormitando, de modo que el reno solo hizo algunos monitoreos menores a su cuerpo. Se preguntó si era muy necesario quedarse con él allí, la verdad era que le daba pendiente que fuera a hacer una de sus locuras de media noche, como era habitual en él.

Se encontraba el joven médico haciendo las últimas anotaciones del día, cuando Robin apareció en la puerta.

-Hola, Chopper san.

-¡Robin! pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir- observó el reno- ya es algo tarde.

-Oh…tomé una siesta bastante larga, fue reparador- sonrió la arqueóloga- ¿cómo se encuentra Zoro?

-Mucho mejor. Lo bueno es que no ha despertado- sonrió, pero en seguida su expresión cambió por una preocupada- temo que si lo llega a hacer se expondrá a riesgos innecesarios, ya sabes cómo puede ser de salvaje a veces.

Robin asintió. Luego le sonrió ampliamente.

-Si quieres puedo cuidarle esta noche. No estoy cansada, para mí sería un placer serte de ayuda.

Chopper la miró con preocupación.

-No, Robin- se opuso- tú también necesitas descansar.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió- yo estoy muy bien, sabes que no me sucede nada grave.

Chopper la midió con la mirada por un momento. Ella imprimió toda la seguridad que pudo a su expresión. Chopper lanzó un suspiro.

-Creo que dejaré que lo hagas, pero…

-Pero…

-Si te sientes mal o te da sueño, llámame- pidió el joven reno- no te fuerces ni hagas más de lo debido.

Robin asintió.

-De acuerdo. Pero te digo que no tienes que preocuparte- ahora le guiñó el ojo, gesto con el cual terminó de vencer las negativas del pequeño- eres un gran doctor. Estoy perfectamente gracias a ti.

Chopper enrojeció y comenzó a moverse y a bailar.

-No creas que me haces feliz con tus halagos, tonta- le decía mientras movía la cadera de un lado a otro, notoriamente feliz. Robin sonrió aún más al verle y le deseó buenas noches. Chopper recuperó la normalidad y le deseó buenas noches también, saliendo al fin de la enfermería.

Robin suspiró ligeramente una vez que se encontró sola. En realidad no sabía por qué le había propuesto a Chopper ayudarle con eso. Quizás era porque en cierto modo se sentía culpable de que Zoro estuviera así, postrado en una cama aunque en realidad no estuviera tan mal.

Se había mentalizado a que iba a estar allí toda la noche, así que por ese lado no había problema. Había convencido a Sanji de que le dejara preparada una cafetera por si la necesitaba pero en realidad no creía que fuera a tener ganas de dormir durante su pequeña guardia.

Primero se sentó ante el escritorio de Chopper, entreteniéndose con un libro que había llevado con ella. Terminó varios capítulos y se aburrió un poco, pero sabía que no había pasado demasiado tiempo, así que cerró el libro, bebió un vaso de agua y se cambió de lugar.

Movió la silla para colocarla a lado de la cama donde descansaba Zoro, quien al parecer estaba profundamente dormido. Se acomodó donde la luz de la lámpara llegara hasta ella y no molestara a su nakama. Siguió leyendo, aunque sabía perfectamente que no se estaba concentrando en lo que estaba leyendo.

En realidad, al verlo dormido ahí volvió a recordar su sueño. En él, habían pasado varias noches juntos, y ese momento en particular le recordaba a la primera vez que habían dormido juntos porque Zoro estaba así, herido y lleno de curaciones y vendajes.

Ella se cuestionó una vez más si debería decirle a Zoro lo que había soñado. Después de todo, él había sido el gran conflicto de ese sueño, eso sin mencionar que le ayudaría a admitir esa gran verdad de la cual había tratado de huir incontables veces; que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él desde hacía ya un buen tiempo. Si se lo podía contar, no le cabía duda que serviría para ayudarse a sí misma a dar ese paso, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

De modo que pasó un rato más, casi sin que ella lo advirtiera, había durado varios minutos mirando fijamente a su compañero. Se sentó junto a él en la cama y le sorprendió lo rígido que era su sueño. Simplemente no se movía; se mantenía en el mismo lugar. Y así era siempre. Quizás se movía un poco buscando una posición más cómoda, pero una vez que la encontraba, no se movía de allí. Y la cama que estaba en la enfermería era tan cómoda, que Zoro estaba acostado boca arriba, estirado, con una mano sobre su estómago, y de ahí no se había movido en lo absoluto. Ella sabía que estaba dormido y no en coma únicamente porque de pronto roncaba un poco, y esto le hacía un poco de gracia.

Acercó una mano a su rostro y sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Sin duda, le gustaba tanto. Sonrió pensando en esto, y se inclinó sobre él con toda la intención de darle un beso.

Ella no se sentía como si lo hubiera salvado. Era Zoro quien la había salvado a ella. Y quizás él no lo sabía, pero ella se lo haría saber en cuanto pudiera.

Al final, sus labios no se decidieron y tuvo que apartar su rostro y darle la espalda, no sin cierta tristeza. Pero necesitaba ser fuerte y firme. Necesitaba poder decírselo a la cara. Acomodó los codos en sus rodillas, y con las manos se cubrió el rostro. Estaba nerviosa, estaba hecha un verdadero embrollo pero creía poder decir que estaba bien.

De pronto, tuvo que voltear a verle. En la penumbra, Zoro le veía, pero por la apariencia que tenía su rostro podría jurar que estaba aún medio dormido.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó un vaso de agua. Se lo ofreció. Zoro negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Robin supo que se había quedado dormido de nuevo, por la manera pausada en que comenzó a respirar y porque de nuevo dejó salir uno que otro ronquido.

Robin hizo una ligera sonrisa ladeada, y se volvió a sentar ante la cama. Le observó con atención.

Luego de un rato, volteó hacia la ventana y se quedó tanto tiempo mirando hacia afuera que incluso pudo percibir el cambio de posición de las estrellas en el cielo limpio. Los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer comenzaron a enrojecer el cielo, y Robin alcanzó a verlos pero fue quizás el conocer la cercanía del día lo que la hizo pensar que su trabajo estaba hecho, de modo que se dejó dormir, pues estaba bastante cansada.

Chopper tenía razón. Realmente le hacía falta poder dormir y descansar como era debido al menos un par de días más, se sentía francamente deshecha.

.

.

.

Robin abrió los ojos, y se encontró arropada con una manta, sentada en la silla frente a la cama, en la enfermería, solo que Zoro ya no estaba ahí dormido. Esto la asustó, pero cuando volteó se percató de que Chopper estaba tranquilamente enfrente del escritorio, al parecer acomodando sus cosas.

-Buenos días Robin- le dijo animadamente cuando se percató de que ella estaba despierta.

-Buenos días Chopper,- respondió ella- ¿Dónde está Zoro?

-Lo dejé levantarse hace como una hora. No te preocupes, está muy bien, lo mandé a darse un baño antes del desayuno. Tú eres quien necesita descansar ahora.

Robin le sonrió, tranquila de saber que su compañero se encontraba a bien. Se levantó de la silla y dobló la manta para dejarla sobre la cama. Conversó de un par de cosas triviales con Chopper, y un momento después escucharon la voz de Sanji llamando para el desayuno.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a la cocina.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron, Robin sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta de que se sentía mucho más cómoda, como si ahora todo estuviera realmente en orden. Tomó asiento, y de nuevo como siempre Sanji empezó a colmarlas de atenciones a ella y a Nami, Luffy empezó a comer como loco y a tratar de robar comida de sus compañeros, había risas, y gritos, y ella observaba todo con una sonrisa como era lo habitual.

Un momento después, Zoro entró a la cocina, llamando la atención de sus nakama que en seguida se quedaron quietos en su presencia.

El espadachín venía aún con el cabello un poco húmedo, pero se notaba que era porque acababa de bañarse y no porque viniera sudado de entrenar. Saludó con un "buenos días" bastante indiferente, como si nunca se hubiera separado de la tripulación, y se sirvió el desayuno a sabiendas de que Sanji no se tomaría la molestia después de que él se tardara tanto en llegar.

Ellos solo se quedaron en silencio viéndolo mientras caminaba con su plato rumbo al lugar desocupado que quedaba en la mesa.

-Gracias por la comida- murmuró sin darle demasiada importancia para comenzar a comer.

La paz no duró mucho.

-¡Zoro!- gritó Luffy de repente, saltando con alegría encima de su espadachín, cayendo ambos al suelo- ¡Ya estás bien!

Como era usual Zoro se había llevado un buen golpe por la impulsividad de su capitán.

-Dejaré de estar bien si sigues así, pequeño idiota- le recriminó mientras trataba de empujarlo para quitárselo de encima y poder levantarse para seguir comiendo con tranquilidad.

-De verdad no tienes remedio, musgo- le dijo por su parte Sanji, sin haberle prestado demasiada importancia- mira que todos estamos aquí preocupados y tu llegas y te sientas como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Este idiota tiene agua en las venas- agregó Franky - ¿Estará consciente de lo cerca que estuvo de morir?

-Estamos hablando de Zoro- contestó Ussop, y aquello dio lugar a un pequeño debate acerca de si Zoro tenía o no algún tipo de sentimiento que le hiciera reaccionar en situaciones de peligro, amenizado por las risotadas de Luffy, la sonrisa callada de Robin y una que otra palabrota de parte de Sanji.

Zoro se sentó y trató de mantener la compostura aun cuando la situación le parecía ridícula. ¿Era mucho pedir un desayuno tranquilo después de lo que le había tocado vivir?

Pero no. Zoro sabía a la perfección que en su tripulación las cosas simplemente no funcionaban así.

Y a pesar del caos general reinante en el comedor, los Mugiwaras tuvieron un desayuno de esos que extrañaban tanto, de esos que terminaban con Ussop contando algún cuento estúpido lleno de fantasías, con Chopper maravillado por las supuestas aventuras de su amigo tirador, con Brook tocando su violín y entonando una canción mientras Franky bailaba y hacía poses, con Sanji bailoteando como idiota alrededor de las damas, con Nami haciendo corajes con todos, con Luffy aportando al escándalo general con sus gritos y su alegría y con Zoro y Robin, observándolo todo con una sonrisa y algún comentario oportuno de vez en cuando.

.

.

.

Comenzaron a navegar de nuevo. Como habría sido de esperarse, el día transcurrió con normalidad. Todos habían vuelto a sus habituales ocupaciones exceptuando a Zoro, quien no debía hacer esfuerzos demasiado grandes debido a que aún no estaba del todo recuperado. Lo que podía hacer era algunos ejercicios ligeros y un poco de calentamiento.

Robin fue interceptada durante el día por Sanji, quien le entregó un libro.

Pensando que se trataba de un regalo, estuvo a punto de agradecérselo. Las palabras de Sanji la sorprendieron.

-No cabe duda que mi preciosa Robin chwan es una mujer maravillosamente inteligente. Traté de leer ese libro y llegué al segundo capítulo con la cabeza revuelta.

Ese libro no le pertenecía. ¿Por qué Sanji creía que así era? Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a explicarle, pues el rubio en seguida salió corriendo a buscarle una silla para que se sentara a la sombra de los mandarinos y una limonada para que leyera totalmente a gusto.

Robin no quería romperle el corazón a Sanji. Aceptó sus atenciones, sin embargo desistió de sus tentativas de leer pues su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa.

Zoro había estado más evasivo y hermético de lo habitual. Cuando le preguntaron su versión de lo que les había ocurrido, se encogió de hombros y dijo que si ella ya les había explicado su parte, lo demás ya no le importaba. Esta declaración sorprendió en demasía a la arqueóloga, aunque tuvo que justificarlo pensando que de cualquier manera a Zoro no le gustaba que le pusieran demasiada atención. Probablemente para él era más que suficiente la versión de Robin para que sus compañeros supieran lo que había sucedido. Por otro lado, a ella sí que le interesaba el conocer los pensamientos de su compañero.

Nada de esto hubiera sido demasiado grave de no ser porque con el paso de las horas Robin se dio cuenta de que Zoro también estaba siendo evasivo con ella.

No se quedaba en el mismo lugar por más de dos minutos si ella se acercaba. Contestaba con monosílabos a cualquier comentario. Evadía su mirada.

Antes no le hubiera importado en lo absoluto, y se habría limitado a pensar que ya se le pasaría. Pero actualmente, tal y como estaban las cosas dentro de su mente y de su corazón, no podía simplemente pasarlo por alto. Sentía que ahora compartía con Zoro algo, un pasado, una historia-por pequeña que fuera- e incluso un sueño.

Sí, ese sueño en el que habían estado juntos.

¿Estaba ella pensando en tonterías? Ella no lo veía así, pero quizás él sí lo hacía. Quizás para él no había tenido mayor importancia todo ese incidente de la tormenta, de Beltrya y Suplicium, siendo Zoro como era se trataba de algo perfectamente probable y más aún, quizás no le importaría en lo más mínimo que ella le contara su sueño y lo ocurrido en él.

Ahora, después de haber llegado a Kourin por la noche, Robin lo miró desde la cocina, sentado en cubierta bebiendo una botella de cerveza, y de pronto le pareció notar algo raro en él, en su actitud y en su mirada.

De pronto, reconoció en ese Zoro que estaba allí afuera, al Zoro de su sueño. A ese Zoro que parecía estar y no estar, el mismo Zoro que de pronto desaparecía y al día siguiente regresaba herido, medio muerto, a que ella le curara.

La diferencia era que ese Zoro se aparecía a su alrededor como si el destino quisiera juntarlos mientras que este Zoro, el de la realidad, parecía ser guiado por el mismo destino pero para alejarse de ella por más cerca que estuvieran en realidad.

La sola idea de estar en otro sueño, como la vez anterior, le dio un terror indescriptible. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella?

Ir con él y pedir explicaciones la haría parecer poco menos que una loca. Sobre todo si le contaba lo del sueño, donde no solo quedaría como una loca sino que también se expondría de más ante él.

Si le contaba, si él se enteraba, ahora que tantos miedos y sospechas comenzaban a acumularse en su interior, ella sabía que sería como desnudarse y dejar que la viera así, expuesta, y no de una manera en que a ella le gustaría.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas, y un poco antes del anochecer, Nami divisó a lo lejos las luces de Kourin. Se puso a dar instrucciones para acelerar un poco la marcha del barco y para anclarlo en un lugar seguro a la orilla de la isla.

Para la hora de la cena, ya estaban allí. Habían llegado sanos y salvos.

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir y todo estuvo en calma una vez más, excepto por los pensamientos de Robin, por supuesto.

Lo peor de esto era que, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que necesitaba descansar, no le era posible dormir. De alguna manera extraña, ahora con la actitud que tenía Zoro, tenía miedo de dormir y encontrarse dentro de un sueño inquietante una vez más.

De nuevo, el libro que Sanji le había dado antes regresó a su mente. Lo tomó y lo ojeó, pero tal como había pensado ni siquiera el título le parecía familiar. No tenía imágenes y las letras eran bastante pequeñas, las palabras estaban muy juntas y de hecho solo mirar las hojas asustaba un poco al respecto y obligaba a forzar la vista.

Ya que no podía dormir, y de hecho el libro la intrigaba bastante, decidió ocuparse en eso.

Solo para tener un poco de tranquilidad, decidió bajar del barco. Sanji y Franky habían bajado, de hecho, a un bar a tomarse algo, y Zoro como siempre hizo lo propio para perderse por ahí un rato. Ella también podía hacerlo.

De modo que bajó del barco y comenzó a caminar, buscando algún lugar pacífico donde pudiera sentarse a leer un rato y tomar el aire fresco que mecía suavemente la noche. Sus pasos la llevaron a una plaza pública. Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, el lugar estaba casi vacío y la poca gente que circulaba solo lo hacía para salir del lugar en poco tiempo.

Robin tomó algo de aire y abrió el libro. Comenzó a leer el prólogo y continuó. Leyó las primeras dos páginas, se trataba de una labor bastante difícil y le tomó mucho trabajo el concentrarse. A pesar de que sus ojos repasaban letra por letra y palabra por palabra con suma atención, no tardó nada en darse cuenta de que en realidad no había comprendido nada de lo escrito allí, o más bien, no había conseguido retenerlo en su mente. Era como un conjunto de hechos y situaciones que saltaban de una a otra sin tener al parecer relación alguna, y estaban además narradas con un vocabulario rebuscado y profundo que daba muchas vueltas sin llegar realmente a nada.

Casi como su propia mente, en ese momento, que no lograba sacar nada en claro.

Justo en ese momento, Robin sintió que del otro lado de la banca alguien tomaba asiento. Y lo tuvo por cierto desde el primer momento, era Zoro, era su mismo calor, su mismo aroma y su misma presencia, era ese algo que él emanaba y que ella podía percibir con toda la facilidad del mundo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear, no podía ser nadie más.

-Mujer.

-Buenas noches, Zoro- sonrió, volteándole a ver- qué coincidencia que nos encontráramos aquí.

-Yo te encontré.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó con cierto toque de buen humor, casi con una sonrisa. Zoro apretó un poco los labios y volteó la cabeza un momento, visiblemente irritado.

-Sabes que no- admitió, cruzando los brazos.

Esa misma mañana, Nami les había dicho que Kourin no tenía un clima demasiado estable. Así en el día podía hacer un calor fortísimo, y por las noches bastante frío.

No hacía frio, pero el aire estaba bastante más fresco de lo que ella esperaba. Eso llamó su atención cuando comenzó a soplar con algo más de fuerza, por lo cual, al igual que Zoro, cruzó los brazos alrededor de sí misma. No hablaron ni se miraron por algunos segundos, pero entonces el momento llegó.

-Eh, mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos…una plática pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, si ella misma había puesto sus condiciones. En realidad, no esperaba para nada que Zoro volviera a preguntarle cualquier cosa al respecto. Después de todo, hasta donde ella entendía, ellos habían "terminado" con aquello que ni siquiera alcanzó a comenzar. Sin embargo, decidió no poner más trabas al asunto. Zoro tenía razón, habían acordado discutirlo y ahora lo iban a hacer.

-Lo recuerdo.

En realidad, aunque tuviera varias cosas por decirle, ella decidió esperar. Tenía la sensación de que Zoro realmente tenía algo importante qué mencionar. Además, no quería entorpecerlo todo después de que el espadachín cambiara su actitud actual por una un poco más abierta. El solo hecho de que se acercara a ella a hablar ya era bastante.

Se mantuvo en silencio esperando, y mirándolo. Trató de sonreírle para darle mayor confianza, pero aquello no funcionó porque él había dejado de verla para ver hacia el frente y esta escena le pareció a Robin demasiado familiar. Solo le faltaba un vaso de café en una mano y una galleta en la otra.

-Para mí nada está claro- dijo él, al fin, y con su voz las palabras salieron en tropel sin que se tropezaran en lo absoluto, como si tuviera muchos pensamientos que sacar de su mente para poder dárselos a ella-, nunca comprendí nada de lo que sucedió. Porqué te comportabas como lo hacías, porqué confiabas menos en mí que en esa gente, porqué nunca me dijiste qué pasaba por tu cabeza, porqué me hiciste a un lado deliberadamente y al mismo tiempo dijiste que me necesitabas y me querías allí. Aunque no fuera con esas palabras…eso comprendí cuando me pediste que me quedara contigo.

Robin no contestó. Zoro hablaba con calma y firmeza, había hecho una pequeña pausa y seguía sin voltear a verla. Ella esperó.

-Hice todo lo que me pediste. Dormí donde quisiste, hice caso de esa gente y sus solicitudes, comí lo que me dieron, y aunque nunca confié en ellos no lastimé a nadie ni me enojé sin motivo. Y te protegí hasta donde pude hacerlo, y me fui porque así me lo pediste tú.

Robin iba a protestar en ese punto pero él alzó un poco la voz, sin permitirle hablar.

-¿Y sabes por qué lo hice?

Ella no contestó nada, y desistió de explicar lo otro. Él guardó silencio como si esperara una respuesta pero ella se negó a dársela. Zoro se pasó la mano por el cabello, como si estuviera profundamente frustrado. Apretó los dientes y su voz comenzó a escucharse totalmente llena de furia, pero no contra ella, quizás contra sí mismo.

-Si hubiese estado en mis cabales te habría amarrado a mi espalda y hubiera escapado de esa jodida isla nadando- y Robin no lo dudaba-, pero esta maldita sensación no me lo permitió. Simplemente no podía ponerte en peligro. ¡Demonios! ¡Hace un par de meses no me hubiera importado un comino pero ahora…!

-Te amo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca de manera extraña y cortaron de cuajo todo intento de Zoro por terminar con esas frases. Ella no manejó en lo absoluto lo que acababa de decir. Por si solas, las palabras tomaron forma en el aire y llegaron a oídos de su compañero, quien volteó a verla, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Zoro.

Zoro no pudo decir nada, no le salían las palabras. Ella no podía ni moverse, era algo tan extraño que ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para afrontarlo. Robin se mantuvo en calma, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que ella le dijera eso en su cara y bajo semejantes circunstancias.

-Por eso hiciste todas esas cosas, ¿No? tú también me amas. Querías hacerme feliz, igual que yo quiero verte feliz a ti.

-Pero…

-Todo lo que hice en esa isla…sé que hice que pareciera que te dejaba a un lado, pero yo también tuve mis sospechas desde un principio. No te lo dije porque no estaba segura…tú eres un animal de pelea y cuando sientes el peligro reaccionas en seguida, ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo te hubiera dicho que esa gente andaba en algo? Casi matas al alcalde, si no llego a tiempo habrías hecho algo muy grave, dime, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te confiaba mis sospechas? No había modo de salir de allí y si hacíamos algún escándalo habrían mandado un ejército completo para capturarnos.

-¡Puedo con un ejército!

-¡No lo dudo!- repuso ella, sintiendo que los ánimos se caldeaban- pero eso no era a lo que quería llegar. Yo confiaba en que los demás llegarían por nosotros pronto así que no vi necesidad de empeorar las cosas. Sabía que mientras pensaran que les creíamos teníamos tiempo más que suficiente.

Después de decir esto, hubo otra pausa sin sonido alguno, solo el del aire, cada vez más frío, circulando entre los árboles de la plaza. Robin apretó más los brazos alrededor de sí misma.

-Podía haber fingido como tú.

Robin sonrió. Lo pensó. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, mirando hacia el piso.

-No, Zoro. Tú no eres capaz de ocultar esas cosas, lo sé. Eres muy diferente a mí. Aunque tú mismo no lo creas,- Robin se puso de pie, sin olvidar tomar el libro- realmente lamento todo esto.

-No hemos terminado- Zoro se paró y comenzó a caminar tras ella- hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado.

-Lo sé…-contestó ella mientras aceleraba la caminata rumbo al barco- pero no sé si quiero hablarlo ahora. Preferiría dejarlo para después.

-¡No puedo seguir aplazando esto, Robin, entiéndeme!

Ella siguió caminando, plenamente consciente de que Zoro la seguía de cerca. La rampa para subir al barco estaba en su lugar así que no tuvo ningún problema en continuar. Llegó a la cubierta y siguió avanzando, negándose rotundamente a detenerse.

Ni ella misma sabía por qué había reaccionado así, porqué le había confiado eso a Zoro. No se sentía mal pero tampoco se sentía bien. De alguna manera, se sentía tan expuesta como si le hubiera contado lo del sueño, simplemente habría sido algo vergonzoso.

Y esto no había sido mucho mejor definitivamente.

Continuó hasta que llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta firmemente tras ella. Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la madera luego de poner la llave.

-Mujer...Robin…

Zoro seguía allí. Pero ella no tenía cabeza para enfrentarlo por el momento.

.

.

.

Zoro posó una mano en la puerta y respiró profundo. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Recargó la frente allí y esperó desde lo más profundo de su corazón que Robin lo escuchara porque, para como estaban las cosas no podría repetir aquello sin sentir que se moría.

-Mujer…-repitió- cuando estuve inconsciente, en la isla…tuve un sueño.

.

.

.

Robin abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto. Esperó un momento más. Aquella era una coincidencia bastante interesante, e inquietante, por qué no admitirlo. A pesar de estar de espaldas a la puerta, tuvo que voltear un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

.

.

.

-Yo no tenía ningún control de lo que pasaba conmigo o con mi vida. Casi todo es borroso, excepto que estás tú. Tú apareciste en mi sueño. Me llevaste a una casa y me curaste las heridas.

.

.

.

Robin se pegó más contra la puerta. Casi la arañaba con las manos, ¿estaba escuchando bien?

.

.

.

-Tú y yo…estuvimos juntos. Eso también lo recuerdo. Y dijiste que me amabas. Justo como hace rato, no me lo esperaba, me tomaste por completo por sorpresa y yo no supe que decirte porque había algo muy raro en mí que no era capaz de resolver. No podía corresponderte porque no quería hacerte daño. Pero aun así necesitaba estar contigo y tenerte- suspiró y se quedó callado unos segundos-, el sueño más extraño que he tenido en mi vida.

.

.

.

Robin sostuvo el pomo de la puerta con las manos, simplemente no podía más, ¿era cierto? ¿Lo que Zoro decía, no era una alucinación suya, de verdad Zoro había soñado eso?

Esperó por si tenía que agregar nada más pero todo fue silencio. Por un momento, el temor de que Zoro se hubiera ido de allí la asaltó, así que abrió la puerta de un jalón y una vez que lo hizo, se encontró cara a cara con él, que se había quedado recargado en el marco de la puerta sin decir ni una palabras más.

-Zoro… ¿de verdad soñaste eso?

Zoro asintió en silencio. Ella lo miró fijamente.

-En mi sueño…me salvaste de ahogarme.

-Lo recuerdo.

Zoro no mostraba sorpresa alguna, como si estuviera plenamente consciente de que ella _en verdad _había estado ahí, que de verdad había sucedido todo aquello y ambos lo habían vivido de alguna manera, como si todo hubiese sido realidad.

-Me llevaste a una cabaña en un bosque- agregó ella, y él volvió a asentir- teníamos la misma herida en la mano derecha.

Zoro asintió una vez más, mostrándole su mano, trató de tomar la suya pero Robin la retiró.

-Yo… me entregué a ti sin pensarlo. Te dije lo que sentía por ti y tú te fuiste…-al caer en cuenta de eso, sintió como si un agujero se le formara en el estómago- te hablé sobre las pesadillas que tenía y…

-Cuando me contaste todo eso comencé a tener recuerdos- le interrumpió con renovada energía- de dónde estaba, de quien era y de qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Pero por algún motivo también supe que si me quedaba contigo ibas a salir lastimada, por eso es que me fui, y te lo expliqué así, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella no contestó. De pronto se le estaba haciendo muy difícil respirar.

-Pero luego supe que el daño estaba hecho porque tú ya habías entrado a la isla a buscarme. Y no supe cómo lo hice pero desee con todas mis fuerzas que me encontraras para poder explicártelo todo, y que nos sacaras de allí. Robin, yo…

Robin levantó una mano frente a él, como pidiéndole que se callara. Dio un paso hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor.

Zoro asintió.

-No digo que yo tuviera el derecho de ser tan frío o de rechazarte- repuso con calmada dignidad- pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Tú no te portaste mucho mejor conmigo cuando nos encontramos con esa gente.

-Ya te lo expliqué…

-¡Una explicación tan simple no basta!- Zoro dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? Me sentía traicionado y usado como una marioneta. Me dejaste estar contigo, besarte incluso pero ¿qué gané con eso? No confiaste más en mí por ello y ni siquiera aceptaste sentir algo más por mí.

Ella intentó hacer que le soltara, pero Zoro no la dejó.

-¿No te basta con que lo haya admitido ya?

-Después de tantas cosas créeme que necesito algo más convincente.

Ella dejó de moverse, y en este punto, Zoro la soltó, preocupado de haber sido como siempre demasiado brusco.

-Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento. Todo lo que había querido era protegerte como pudiera hacerlo. No tengo tanta fuerza física como tú. No puedo vencer ejércitos con tal de estar contigo ni protegerte con mi cuerpo de los golpes de un tornado. Lo único que podía hacer era fingir, guardar silencio y esperar el momento adecuado porque es lo que sé hacer.

Zoro bajó la vista, pero volvió a ver los ojos de Robin después de un momento. Despedían contrariedad, confusión.

-Por eso mismo no quise que tuviéramos una relación…"oficial", ni tampoco decirte lo que sentía por ti. No quería que una separación, una confusión o una discusión pudieran ser más dolorosas de lo que de por sí hubieran sido, mucho menos que nos atacaran por ese lado. Pero igual no podía dejar que te alejaras de mí. Quería estar contigo, y besarte. Por eso fui fría. No quería que se me fuera de las manos, pero así fue.

Ella dio otro paso hacia atrás, escapando definitivamente de los brazos de su compañero.

-Me siento extraña-rio con desdén- en ese sueño…o lo que fuera… me mostré tan despreocupadamente que me desconozco. Me entregué confiada, incluso abrí mis sentimientos con total tranquilidad, tanto que ahora me siento avergonzada.

-Mujer…

-Conoces cada parte de mí- volvió a reír, agregando algo de burla a su tono. Zoro podía notar que sus ojos se hacían agua y que sus brazos se agitaban en un ligero temblor- no tengo secretos para ti y de alguna forma extraña siento que aún te pertenezco… pero es terrible porque por algún motivo siento que no es mutuo. No puedo comprenderte y sé que no eres mío tampoco.

-¿Aun lo dudas?

Robin dio otro paso hacia atrás, como buscando refugio en su habitación.

-¿Quieres que me exponga? Bien, aquí me tienes.

Zoro se sacó las espadas de su amarre y las tiró a los pies de su nakama, a quien la sorpresa la obligó a dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Acto seguido, se quitó la camisa y la lanzó junto con las espadas. Sus botas y sus pantalones tuvieron el mismo destino.

Se quedó ahí de pie, extendió los brazos y miró a Robin fijamente. Ella no podía bajar la vista de su rostro, nunca se había sentido así, a pesar de que en otro momento algo así no le hubiera causado la más mínima reacción, quizás era porque se trataba de Zoro, y quizás porque se trataba de esa situación, estaba ansiosa y apenada.

-Aquí estoy, Robin, mírame- exigió con firmeza y centró su mirada en los ojos de su compañera-. Puede parecer ridículo pero es lo único que se me ocurre para que comprendas que entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes ahora y lo que sentiste entonces. Si pensante que te traicioné porque me alejé de ti, ya te expliqué que lo hice para protegerte, ¿qué no fue lo mismo que pasó cuando estuvimos en esa isla y te portaste tan extraña conmigo? Acepté ser tu amante justo como tú dejaste que tuviéramos intimidad aún sin establecer una relación estable entre nosotros. Yo te amaba desde antes de que el huracán nos arrancara del barco, y aún lo hago. Te amo, Robin y no entiendo a qué le temes tanto ni porqué te rehúsas a aceptarlo. Yo no siento que me pertenezcas en lo absoluto, yo soy quien te pertenece a ti y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para probártelo.

Robin se quedó quieta sin decir nada. Su cara de póker, tan usual y ahora tan desconcertante fue suficiente para que junto con un nuevo golpe de aire fresco contra su piel desnuda Zoro sintiera un poderoso escalofrío.

Bajó los brazos y se inclinó. Tomó su ropa y sus espadas, y se vistió de nuevo.

-Como quieras- finalizó- tengo guardia.

Su voz sonaba tan compuesta que tuvo que pensar que ahí Robin estaba equivocada, puede que no fuera tan parecido a ella, pero lo de fingir no se le daba tan mal. No era un experto como ella pero al menos era capaz de aparentar tranquilidad después de dar semejante discurso con el corazón saliéndosele por la boca.

-Cuando desperté en la enfermería y te vi allí- agregó, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ya había emprendido la marcha-, juraba que habías sido tú la que me habías curado, como en el sueño…y que quizás por eso me repuse tan rápido.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la puerta del cuarto de Robin cerrándose. Continuó con su camino.

Pasó por la cocina y tomó una cerveza. Subió a la torre de vigilancia y se dispuso a cumplir su turno dejando ir a dormir a un cansado Chopper, que llevaba días sin descansar apropiadamente debido a la angustia.

Se sentó mirando por la ventana y le dio un par de tragos a su bebida. A eso de las tres de la mañana Ussop debía ir y cambiarle el turno, hasta entonces, Zoro supo que aunque lo intentara no iba a dormir. Tenía cosas en qué pensar, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

.

.

.

Robin escuchó con atención los pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Sigilosamente, floreció allí un ojo para asegurarse de que Zoro ya se había ido y así era, no había ni rastros de él. Se alejó de la puerta y se tiró en su cama, mirando hacia arriba sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño entonces? ¿Y por qué Zoro estaba tan tranquilo ante ello?

Quizás de verdad habían estado a punto de morir y aquello había sido una experiencia espiritual o algo por el estilo. Ella no creía mucho en esas cosas, pero quizás, sólo quizás, podría ser el caso.

Estaba confundida, ahora no dudaba, no podía dudar que los sentimientos de su compañero eran auténticos; la rabia que había mostrado cuando ella lo protegió con sus brazos fue únicamente debido al terror de que ella recibiera algún daño y ahora ella veía con claridad el porqué de tanto enojo y violencia en cada una de las situaciones que habían vivido.

Cada arrebato de furia había sido resultado de ese mismo sentimiento.

A pesar de haberse sentido expuesta, si Zoro sentía lo mismo que ella, ¿qué de malo tenía ahora?

Simplemente no podía enfrentarlo. Seguía avergonzada aunque no sabía porqué.

Inconscientemente tanteó el libro, que se había quedado tirado en la cama. Lo tomó en sus manos. Lo abrió, y leyó una página al azar.

Cuando terminó de leer el párrafo, fue como si todo lo que había leído hasta el momento hubiera tomado forma dentro de su mente. El rompecabezas se completó, en su mente todo tomó forma, como si una luz la iluminara de repente y fue entonces que Robin decidió que ya era suficiente.

Se incorporó de la cama sabiendo ahora claramente que ella era quien tendría la última palabra. Zoro era el mismo Zoro. Ella era quien había actuado extraño todo el tiempo y aunque no había sido su intención ahora estaba consciente de ello.

Miró la hora que era y decidió lo que iba hacer.

.

.

.

Zoro tomó un último trago a otra botella, había llevado otras diez con él después de comprobar que una no había sido suficiente.

Había tomado de manera tan pausada que casi no se percató del paso del tiempo. En realidad ni siquiera sabía si en su estado de salud Chopper le permitiría tomar, pero qué rayos, nunca se emborrachaba y hasta la fecha tampoco le había pasado nada grave por tomar aun estando enfermo. Sería la resistencia sobre humana o sería que sus sistemas eran tan idiotas como él para algunas cuestiones, el caso era que se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos a pesar de que su mente fuera un verdadero caos con respecto a lo de Robin.

Pensó si podría alguna vez volver a hablar de eso con ella, o si podrían tener algún tipo de comportamiento normal uno con el otro después de toda esta situación.

Cuando Ussop subió a cambiarle el turno, Zoro comenzó su camino hacia su habitación, dispuesto a intentar dormir. Pero se quedó parado a media cubierta al ver a Robin allí, parada frente a él. Ella caminó para acerarse un poco más.

-La noche es fría. Como aquella vez, ¿recuerdas?

-¿De qué hablas?

-…de la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Zoro sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas de pronto. Era verdad. Él lo recordaba. No lo entendía, como ella tampoco podía entenderlo pero había sucedido y lo recordaba perfectamente. Robin se acercó más.

-Sé que fue verdad porque tengo tus marcas- abrió un poco los botones de su blusa y dejó al descubierto sus hombros y la parte superior de su pecho. Tomó la mano derecha de Zoro y la posó sobre ellas, para que lo comprobara por sí mismo.

Zoro quedó como hipnotizado ante el contacto y la visión de la piel de Robin. Ella le volvió a sujetar la mano firmemente. Se acercó a él y tocó su rostro. Cerró los ojos.

-Es algo tarde. Debemos dormir ya, ¿no crees?

Él no contestó porque antes de que pudiera procesar alguna respuesta, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin soltarle la mano. La siguió hasta la habitación, y tal como en su sueño pudo sentir que estaba nerviosa porque sus movimientos tenían cierta inseguridad. Tenía miedo y eso era más que evidente.

Robin abrió la puerta y jaló a Zoro una vez más para que la siguiera.

Ahora convencido de lo que debía hacer, Zoro se pegó a su espalda y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la puerta tras ellos se cerraba. Robin se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó también. Pegando su rostro al de él, besándole con torpeza, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación. Zoro también la besó, y pasó de sus labios a besar su rostro, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su barbilla.

Sin decir nada más, se tumbaron en la cama y se abrazaron con mucha más fuerza que antes, se besaron una vez más y volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con las manos, como asegurándose de que conocían a la perfección cada rincón y cada parte, pero sobretodo, cada reacción que podían provocar con un beso o con una caricia.

.

.

.

La mañana sorprendió a Zoro con un fuerte rayo de sol dándole en los ojos. Intentó incorporarse, pero en seguida sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Al voltear, se encontró con el rostro dormido de Robin, con sus hombros perfectos y su pecho cubierto por una sábana. Recordó lo ocurrido durante la noche y se dio cuenta de que en realidad tampoco habían aclarado nada.

Pero, ¿aún podía dudar? Claro que no.

Cerró la ventana y volvió a quedarse dormido en poco tiempo.

Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba solo.

Un poco confundido, se levantó. Buscó su ropa con la mirada y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, para finalmente salir de la habitación de Robin sin que nadie viera ni sospechara nada.

Se dirigió a la cocina porque creyó haber escuchado a Sanji gritar, y antes de llegar allí, encontró a Robin saliendo del baño, vestida pero con el cabello un poco húmedo. Ella le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Zoro.

-Buenos días. Robin…yo…

-Sanji llamó para desayunar- le interrumpió ella- será mejor apresurarnos.

Zoro comenzó a seguirla sin reclamar, como ya se le había hecho costumbre. Sin embargo ella estaba tan tranquila que no sintió peligro alguno en hacerlo. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que al llegar a la cocina, todos sus compañeros estaban allí, lo cual por sí solo no tendría nada de malo de no ser porque los miraban fijamente.

-Bien, Robin… lo de esta mañana me tomó por sorpresa- la voz de Nami se dejó escuchar. Sanji lucía molesto, Franky estaba tranquilo, las miradas de los demás evidenciaban una gran curiosidad-no fue lo más cómodo encontrarme con algo tan…comprometedor, pero ya que estamos todos aquí como pediste, explícanos.

Zoro levantó una ceja, ¿comprometedor? ¿Acaso ella los había visto? Para sorpresa del espadachín, Robin se adelantó un paso y sonrió, y comenzó a hablar de la manera más resuelta, como si nada.

-Bien, es algo que ocurrió cuando estuvimos en la isla. No sé cómo explicárselos, sería muy complicado. Pero puedo decirles que…Zoro y yo…

Para sorpresa aún mayor de Zoro, Robin movió su mano hasta atrapar la de él.

Los rostros de sorpresa de sus amigos fueron impagables.

-U…ustedes…- inició Nami.

-Están…- continuó Sanji.

-¿Juntos?- preguntaron finalmente todos al unísono y Zoro pudo notar que en ese momento la sonrisa y los ojos de la arqueóloga eran mucho más brillantes que antes. Ella soltó una risa tan encantadora que todos comprendieron que eso lo confirmaba todo.

-Bien… ¿Y por qué no les dices exactamente qué somos, mujer?

La voz del espadachín era tan traviesa en ese momento que casi sonaba a broma. Robin volteó a verlo, realmente sorprendida, pero no encontró en su expresión nada que tuviera que ver con una burla. Él tenía razón.

¿Qué relación tenían?

-¿Por qué no les dices tú?- contraatacó ella, y para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Zoro fue tomarla en brazos, gesto que fue increíble estando en presencia de sus nakama, que quedaron más boquiabiertos de lo que ya estaban.

-Lo que tú quieras- susurró Zoro al oído de Robin, de manera que solo ella pudo escucharle. Se separaron lentamente, y ella volvió a ver a sus amigos.

-Somos novios.

La sorpresa general creció aún más, pero una gran alegría inundó la cocina en poco tiempo. Luffy declaró que ese sería un día de fiesta, así que todos se prepararon para pasarla bien. Compraron todo tipo de cosas en la isla para amenizar, hubo música y toda la comida que Sanji pudo preparar durante varias horas.

Bailaron, cantaron y jugaron. Comieron y bebieron hasta saciarse y aún más. Nami no dejaba de decir que ya sabía que algo así sucedería. Franky estaba contento por sus compañeros y le parecía "SUPER" que hubiera una parejita de tórtolos en el barco. Chopper estaba contento pues apreciaba tanto a Robin y Zoro que verlos juntos era maravilloso para él. Ussop opinaba que era un poco extraño pero de cualquier manera le gustaba que sus amigos ahora fueran felices como pareja. Brook les tocó con su violín y con el plano varias canciones románticas que hicieron sonrojar exageradamente a Zoro y sonreír dulcemente a Robin. Sanji trató todo el día a Zoro como a una basura, pero para cuando llegó la noche ya parecía haberse hecho a la idea, sobretodo porque el espadachín le leyó toda la carta de reglas a seguir para con su "novia", en una más que obvia escena de celos que Robin disfrutó exageradamente hasta el último minuto.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde cuando todos los Mugiwaras estaban tirados en la cubierta del barco, algunos dormidos de cansancio y otros porque les había ganado el alcohol.

Zoro permanecía sentado al pie del mástil tomándose una última botella antes de decidirse a ir a dormir. Lo único que se le hacía raro era que Robin había salido de su vista hacía un buen rato.

Y no, no era que estuviera comenzando a portarse como un enamorado paranoico…por supuesto…por supuesto que no…

-¿Quieres otra, Zoro?- preguntó la voz de la morena de pronto, ni siquiera la había sentido acercarse. Ella estaba parada a su lado, y llevaba dos botellas más en las manos.

Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y se recargó contra su pecho. Zoro la sujetó con un brazo, mientras con el otro tomaba la nueva botella para darle un buen trago. Robin hizo lo mismo con la otra botella.

-Perdona que tome así- se disculpó para dejar la botella en el piso, sonriendo ligeramente apenada- debo verme horrible.

-Claro que no- repuso Zoro, relajado- te hace ver…fuerte.

-Y a ti te atrae la fuerza, lo sé- completó Robin volteando un poco hacia él para abrazarse a su cuello.

Le dio un beso, que comenzó suave y gentil, y terminó ansioso, fuerte y violento, consecuencia de haberse abstenido todo el día de cualquier contacto por la presencia de sus amigos. Pero bueno, ya se acostumbrarían.

Se separaron para poder respirar un poco y Robin aprovechó para mirarle a los ojos y captar su atención para lo que tenía que decir.

Nunca sabrían ni entenderían bien si aquello fue un sueño o no. Lo realmente importante era que había sido algo real, y que lo habían vivido juntos por alguna razón. Ahora necesitaban estar juntos también y eso lo sabían ambos. Se necesitaban y se amaban, eso simplemente era algo inevitable.

-No quiero separarme de ti- dijo la morena de un momento a otro- porque mientras estemos juntos, no nos perderemos. Como en el sueño.

Zoro no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento. Asintió. La abrazó aún con más fuerza contra él y aspiró su aroma, quedándose con él grabado en la mente.

-Mientras estemos juntos sabremos quienes somos. De algún modo u otro, ¿no es así? Y si caemos en otro sueño de esos...

-Siempre habrá algo que nos guíe uno al otro- sonrió ella. Como si estuviera completamente segura de que sería así. Como si no tuviera miedo de nada.

-Te amo- no resistió decirlo.

-Yo también te amo- contestó ella completamente segura de lo que decía- Solo tengo una pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo supiste que fue real?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando me despertaste en la isla dijiste cosas que me hicieron recordarlo todo. Que yo te había pedido que me despertaras.

-No pensé que escucharas lo que te dije en ese momento- observó Robin, ahora un poco inquieta.

-Escuché casi todo. Y sentí como te abrazabas de mí, y llorabas.

-No lloré- replicó ella, haciéndose la ofendida, pero en seguida le sonrió.

Zoro le mostró otra sonrisa. Se levantó con ella en brazos y miró rumbo a las habitaciones. Comenzó, entre risas de ambos, probablemente ya influenciados por el alcohol, a esquivar los cuerpos durmientes de sus amigos en cubierta.

Sobra decir que se perdió y de algún modo terminaron en la bodega pero el resultado fue el mismo. Se amaron sin límites, platicaron y conocieron todo lo que se habían perdido, todo lo que aún les faltaba por aprender uno del otro y sobre lo que aún les faltaba por vivir. Pero sobre todo se terminaron de convencer de que aquello realmente era suyo, de que su amor era real y que a pesar de todo lo malo se pertenecían y se adoraban plenamente.

Les esperaba mucho allá afuera. Pero tenían la fuerza para enfrentarlo, para defenderse, para pelear, para sangrar, pero aún más importante, para superarlo todo y cumplir sus sueños.

Juntos.

**Fin**

_Estos dos se merecían algo cursi, en mi opinión, después de tanta cosa XD_

_Muuuuchas gracias por leer :') No saben lo feliz que soy. _

_Este fic simplemente lo amé. Tiene mucho de lo que siempre he querido escribir, aunque algunas cosas no parezcan del todo claras al final, es principalmente porque así prefiero que queden. _

_Aclaraciones: No tengo idea de lo que decía el libro, pero me imagino que pudo ser una especie de acertijo que ayudó a Robin a aclarar su mente. Una historia revuelta contada en partes que al final la llevó a algún lado. Pudo aparecer por culpa de la misma magia que los hizo soñar a ella y a Zoro. En cuanto a Luffy y Brook, tampoco lo especifiqué mucho, pero quise dar a entender actuaron "raro" porque sintieron la energía extraña provocada por lo que les sucedía a Robin y a Zoro. Después de todo Brook está en cierto modo "muerto" y Luffy tiene una gama amplia de poderes que carecen de explicación, entre ellos una intuición sorprendente._

_Pasando a otras cosas, esta semana fue mi cumpleaños y mañana vuelvo a la escuela, pero siempre tengo proyectos para escribir y voy a seguir haciéndolo por un buen rato, creo yo. _

_De hecho tengo dos fics planeados…puedo adelantar que ambos tienen bastante magia :p, creo que me está gustando el género. Uno es del universo de One Piece y otro es UA, a ver cuál me sale primero. _

_Ahora, quiero agradecerles por dejarme sus reviews:_

_**Laugerid, LaylaIntegra,Argin Heart, nico ale, Usako92, theONOFRE, bcientoochentaydos, Zorro Junios, Zu Robin Kato, kiaraykobu, NikoRobbin, Nuria, 84, Loen, belxx1021, Shikuyukie, LeonardoHernandez, ZoroRoronoaForever, Nia Baskerville, CCP Hyuga, Pedrito, RoronoaAxel, Leonna Fujiwara, CrisJ As Naye…**_

_Y a todos y cada uno de quienes hayan leído este fic. _

_Muchas gracias por sus palabras, y por prestarme su valioso tiempo para leer. _

_Los quiero :')_

_Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden escribirme, y haré lo que pueda para ayudar/contestar/platicar etc._

_Besos, y nos leemos pronto!_

_Aoshika October_


End file.
